Zwei Jäger und ein Baby
by jesaku
Summary: Eine Vision von Sam stürzt die Brüder in einen Fall, der ihr Leben und ihre Beziehung zueinander für immer verändern wird. Spielt gegen Ende der 1. Staffel und verläuft von da aus als AU und es ist eine Sam/Dean Geschichte.
1. Prolog

P„Ein Kinderzimmerbrand, bist du dir sicher? " fragte Dean seinen Bruder als sie sich an einem kühlen Mai Morgen in einem Diner irgendwo im Nirgendwo ihr Frühstück einverleibten. Sam hatte ihm gerade von einer erneuten Vision erzählt, die er gehabt hatte während Dean unter der Dusche war. Er hatte eine etwa 50 jährige Frau gesehen, die nachts in ein Kinderzimmer kam. Über der Wiege stand ein Mann. Er drehte sich um und sah die Frau mit schwarzen, dämonischen Augen an. Sie erschrak und der Dämon tötete sie in dem er ihr das Genick brach, schließlich brach Feuer aus und der Dämon verschwand, während in der Wiege ein kleines Baby, aufgrund des rosa Stramplers offensichtlich ein Mädchen, anfing zu weinen.  
„Ja, absolut und vielleicht hat der Dämon was mit Mums und Jessicas Tod zutun."  
„Hast du zufällig eine Ahnung wann und wo deine Vision eintreffen wird?"  
„Das heißt, du glaubst mir?"  
„Natürlich glaube ich dir Sammy. Schließlich hat deine letzte Vision mir den Arsch gerettet." Wenn Dean genau nachdachte hatte Sam ihm in den vergangenen Monaten ziemlich oft den Arsch gerettet und hatte Dean, was die Lebensrettepunkteskala angeht, schon fast eingeholt und das obwohl es seit Dean vier war, seine Lebensaufgabe geworden war auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen und ihn zu beschützen.  
Sam schenkte seinem Bruder den Anflug eines Lächelns. Er war froh, dass Dean ihm glaubte.  
„Dean…"  
„Ja, Sammy?"  
„Danke."  
„Schon gut. Überleg jetzt lieber ob du in deiner Vision irgendwas gesehen hast, was uns weiterhilft diese Frau und das Baby zu finden und zu retten." Sam dachte angestrengt nach.

„Am Haus waren zwei Flaggen. Zum einen die der Vereinigten Staaten…."  
„Gott sei dank, ich hatte schon befürchtet, wir müssten uns echte Reisepässe besorgen."  
„Dean, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Scherze."  
„Und was war die 2. Flagge?"  
„Sie war blau mit gelbem Aufdruck. Ich erinnere mich an den Schriftzug `Equality Before the Law`, " sprach Sam weiter.  
„Moment, dass kommt mir bekannt vor." Dean griff nach der Zeitung, die an ihrem Platz gelegen hatte als sie ins Diner kamen. Er hatte sie bereits überflogen, als sie aufs Essen gewartet hatten. Der Ältere blätterte zum Sportteil und deutete auf ein Bild. Gezeigt wurde ein Football Feld auf dem eben diese Flagge eingemäht war. Die Überschrift des Artikels lautete: `Nebraska Cornhuskers erneut siegreich`.  
„Nebraska", sagte Sam feststellend.  
„Genau. Jetzt wissen wir schon mal den Staat. Erinnerst du an noch etwas?"  
„Das einzige, was ich noch weiß, ist dass in dem Kinderzimmer ein Bild von einem Sandsteinmassiv hing."  
„Dann würde ich sagen wir schwingen uns in die nächste Bibliothek und recherchieren, wo in Nebraska sich dein ominöses Sandsteinmassiv befindet."  
„Aber dann wissen immer noch nicht nach wem wir suchen und wann der Dämon zuschlagen wird", sagte Sam etwas frustriert. Dean bezahlte die Rechnung und dann machten sie sich auf zur Stadtbibliothek.

Sam hatte zwar seinen Laptop und war daher in diesem Fall nicht unbedingt auf eine Bibliothek angewiesen, aber wusste, dass sein Bruder sich immer etwas nutzlos vorkam, wenn er darauf wartete, dass Sam alleine via Internet für ihre Fälle recherchierte. Daher hatte er zugestimmt, dass Dean sich ein paar Geologiebücher raus suchen sollte während er die übliche Recherche an seinem Rechner durchführte. Zusätzliche Infos konnten ja schließlich nicht schaden. Als sie die Bibliothek betreten hatten ging Sam in den Lesesaal und Dean schnurstracks zu einer hübschen Brünetten, die etwa in seinem Alter war.  
„Entschuldigen sie Ma'am, " sprach Dean sie an.  
„Miss bitte", entgegnete sie. Er grinste.  
„Verzeihung Miss…."  
„Garland", vollendete sie seinen Satz.  
„Miss Garland, ich habe neulich auf einer Postkarte eine Felsformation gesehen, die mir bekannt vor kam und ich wüsste gerne wo in den USA sie sich befindet. Mein kleiner Bruder ist ein Hobby Geologe und ich wollte ihn mit einem Ausflug dorthin überraschen. Haben sie vielleicht ein Buch in dem ich fündig werden könnte?"  
„Stand denn auf der Postkarte nicht drauf wo das Bild gemacht wurde?"  
„Nun ja, es war eine billige Postkarte", versuchte Dean sich raus zu reden und setzte sein 1 Million $ Lächeln auf. Die Bibliothekarin erwiderte das Lächeln und bat Dean ihr zu folgen. Sie kamen am Lesesaal vorbei und Sam blickte kurz auf. Sein Blick traf Deans, der beim gehen die üppigen Kurven der Frau vor ihm musterte. Sams Bruder formte mit den Lippen die Worte `Sie ist heiß` und Sam schüttelte den Kopf und blickte wieder auf seinen Laptop. Sein Bruder tat auch überall Flirtwilliges Material auf.  
„So hier drin müssten sie finden was sie suchen", sagte Miss Garland und reichte Dean einen dicken Bildband mit dem Titel „Gebirgs- und Felsformationen Nordamerikas".  
„Vielen Dank", sagte Dean freundlich.  
„Wenn sie noch mal meine Hilfe brauchen, fragen sie nur." Mit diesen Worten und einem süßen Lächeln verschwand sie wieder in Richtung Eingang.

Dean schlug, während er zu Sam in den Lesesaal ging, im Register die Seiten über Nebraska nach. Dann schlug er das Buch an der gegebenen Stelle auf. Als er die Tür zum Lesesaal öffnete sagte er:  
„Ich glaube ich hab es gefunden." Dean blickte aus dem Buch auf, als er von Sam keine Reaktion bekam. Was er sah ließ ihn den Schrecken in die Glieder fahren. Sein Bruder hang schlaff auf dem Stuhl. Zum Glück war niemand sonst im Raum. Dean pfefferte das Buch auf den Tisch und kümmerte sich dann sofort um Sam. Dieser war scheinbar ohnmächtig. Sanft schüttelte Dean den Jüngeren an den Schultern und dann ertönte ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen. Dean stand die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben, als Sam endlich die Augen aufschlug.  
„Was ist passiert? War es wieder eine Vision? " fragte der Ältere besorgt.  
„Mir ist schlecht", bekam er von seinem kleinen Bruder als Antwort.  
„Musst du dich übergeben?" Sam schüttelte mit dem Kopf, bereute dies aber sofort, da dadurch das schmerzhafte Pochen in seinem Schädel noch verstärkt wurde. Sam drückte mit seinen Händen gegen seine Schläfen.  
„Es war also eine Vision", stellte Dean fest. Er half dem größeren dabei sich auf dem Stuhl wieder aufzurichten, so dass er nicht mehr an der Lehne hing wie ein nasser Sack. Dann ließ Dean ihn fünf Minuten zur Ruhe kommen ehe er sagte:  
„Ich denke unser Dämon wird in Scottsbluff oder der näheren Umgebung dieser Stadt zuschlagen." Dean zeigte Sam das Bild, dass er in dem Buch entdeckt hatte. Es zeigte das Scotts Bluff National Monument, eine Klippe aus Sandstein.  
„Und ich weiß jetzt die Adresse," sagte Sam. Sie brachen auf zu einem Fall, der ihr Leben für immer verändern wü your document here...


	2. Das Haus von Mrs Ericsson

Nachdem Sam seinem Bruder erzählt hatte was er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte, nämlich das Straßenschild und die Hausnummer der potenziellen Opfer, hatten sie sich sofort auf den Weg nach Nebraska gemacht. Sam war sich sicher, dass der Dämon noch nicht zugeschlagen hatte, aber sie sich beeilen müssten. Dean hatte Sam, der noch immer wackelig auf den Beinen war so unauffällig wie möglich aus der Bücherei und in den Wagen geschafft. Zum Glück waren sie gerade in Akron, Colorado so, dass sie nicht mal 200 Meilen zurückzulegen hatten. Sie waren etwa eine Stunde unterwegs, als Dean zu Sam auf dem Beifahrersitz herübersah. Sein kleiner Bruder war eingeschlafen und der Ältere gönnte ihm diese Ruhe. Schließlich schienen diese sonderbaren Visionen ziemlich Kräfte zehrend zu sein, von den tierischen Kopfschmerzen ganz zu schweigen. Dean beunruhigten Sams Visionen bzw. die Tatsache, dass sein Bruder Visionen hatte. Aber vermutlich hatte der Jüngere wesentlich mehr Angst davor als Dean selbst. Und das einzige was Dean tun konnte, war darauf zu achten, dass Sams Äußeres unversehrt blieb, wenn er schon nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass Sams Psyche durch all das was seit Jessicas Tod über ihn herein gebrochen war, mehr und mehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Der Ältere verlangsamte etwas das Tempo und griff dann in seine Jackentasche um sein Handy heraus zu holen. Er wählte die Nummer und rief seinen Dad an. Da Sam und er übereingekommen war, dass es sich bei dem Dämon möglicherweise um den Mistkerl handelte, der ihre Mutter getötet hat, fand Dean, dass er seinen Vater informieren sollte. Das letzte, was er von ihm wusste, war dass er sich vor einigen Monaten in der Umgebung von Sacramento aufgehalten hatte. Seit dem herrschte wieder Funkstille. Sam hatte zwar noch einmal versucht ihn zu erreichen als Dean fast vor ein paar Wochen gestorben wäre, aber er bekam nur die Mailbox dran und Dean hatte mal wieder mehr Glück als Verstand und vor allem Sammy gehabt um den Tod von der Schüppe zu springen. Dean war froh, dass Sam sich ihm wieder angeschlossen hatte. Ihr Vater hatte sie alleine gelassen, weil er es für sicherer hielt alleine nach dem Dämon zu suchen, der seine Frau getötet hatte und so war Sam im Moment alles was ihm noch blieb. So sauer er auch auf den Jüngeren gewesen war, dass er sich von der Familie losgesagt hatte, insgeheim beneidete er Sam um das normale Leben, dass er für eine kurze Zeit hatte auskosten können. Dean beneidete ihn um die Freundschaften, die er eingegangen war, auch wenn Sam sie mittlerweile eher schlecht als Recht aufrecht erhielt. Er beneidete Sam um die feste Beziehung, die er mit Jessica gehabt hatte. Es tat Dean leid, dass Sam sie verloren hatte. Er selbst hatte in seinem Leben noch nie nennenswerte Freundschaften gehabt und auch der Begriff Beziehung war für ihn eher ein Fremdwort. Es gab kaum Menschen denen er wirklich vertraute und die er an sich heran ließ. Wie einsam er sich wirklich fühlte war ihm erst in der Zeit bewusst geworden, in der Sam auf dem College war und er alleine mit seinem Dad durchs Land zog. Und so leid es ihm auch tat, dass Jessica gestorben war, so hatte er jedoch durch ihren Tod seinen Bruder zurück bekommen. Ja, in der Hinsicht war Dean selbstsüchtig und hatte sich dafür dass eine oder andere Mal innerlich eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Danach verspürte er immer eine immense Reue und er schwor sich alles zu tun um dafür zu sorgen, dass Sam wieder glücklich werden konnte. Dean wünschte sich Normalität, für sie alle. Aber er wusste, dass solange dieser Dämon noch da draußen war würde keiner in seiner Familie je zur Ruhe kommen können. Vielleicht war es eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass sie jetzt eine Spur hatten und so vielleicht auch ihren Dad wieder zurückbekommen würden. Dean ließ es klingeln aber wieder bekam er nur die Mailbox ran. Er war das so leid. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, wie John mit ihnen umsprang. Er konnte Sams Verhalten gegenüber ihrem Vater mittlerweile nachvollziehen. Für einen Moment war Dean gewillt einfach wieder aufzulegen, besann sich dann doch eines besseren. Dean hinterließ seinem Vater die wohl tausendste Nachricht, indem er so knapp und ausführlich wie möglich erklärte was Sam und er herausgefunden hatten. Natürlich erwähnte er nichts von Sams Vision. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er das seinem Dad begreiflich machen sollte und hatte ehrlich gesagt sogar angst davor wie John darauf reagieren würde. Schließlich legte er auf. Neben ihm begann Sam sich langsam wieder zu regen.  
„Ah, die Prinzessin kommt wieder zu sich und ich dachte schon ich müsste irgendwo nen Prinzen auftreiben, der dich wach küsst," neckte er Sam. Der Jüngere murmelte irgendwas unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Dean grinste.  
„Wo sind wir?," fragte Sam seinen Bruder.  
„Kurz hinter Sterling. Wie geht es deinem Kopf?," erkundigte sich Dean besorgt.  
„Geht schon wieder," versicherte Sam ihm.  
„Was meinst du wie wir an die Sache heran gehen sollen?," fragte Dean ihn.  
„Wir sollten mit der Frau reden. Vielleicht ist ihr in den letzten Tagen irgendwas aufgefallen was uns weiterhelfen kann," schlug Sam vor.  
„Stellt sich nur die Frage mit welcher Identität wir die gute Frau dazu bringen uns in ihr Haus zu lassen," merkte Dean an.  
„Wir könnten es zur Abwechslung mal mit der Wahrheit versuchen."  
„Ja klar Sam! Vielleicht bleibt uns dann noch genügend Zeit um abzuhauen ehe sie die Bullen ruft. Wir wollen doch ihr Vertrauen gewinnen und sie nicht sofort verschrecken."  
„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"  
„Wir sollten erstmal unauffällig ihr Umfeld checken ehe wir mit ihr sprechen. Vielleicht kommt uns dann eine Idee wie wir an sie heran treten können." Da Sam keine andere Alternative einfiel stimmte er schließlich zu.  
„Hast du Dad erreicht?," fragte Sam seinen Bruder einige Zeit später. Er wusste, dass Dean vorhatte ihren Vater zu informieren.  
„Was denkst du?," fragte Dean und zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch.  
„Also immer noch funkstille," schloss Sam daraus.  
„Ja, nur die alt bekannte Ansage auf seiner Mailbox."  
„Bleibt also weiterhin die Hoffnung, dass er sich wenigstens meldet, wenn er unsere Hilfe braucht." Dean ging nicht weiter auf Sams Worte ein, sondern schob eine Kassette rein und ließ Metallica erklingen. Er wollte im Moment nicht über seinen Dad reden. So legten die beiden den Rest der Strecke schweigend zurück. Gegen 13 Uhr erreichten sie Scottsbluff.  
Da sie nicht wussten wie viel Zeit sie noch hatten, ließ sich Dean von Sam dazu überreden das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen. Langsam fuhren sie durch die Stadt und suchten die Straße in der die Frau aus Sams Vision lebte. Schließlich fanden sie die Straße und hielten kurz vor dem Haus, dass Mrs. Ericsson gehörte. Sam hatte mittlerweile den Namen ihrer Zielperson herausgefunden. Das Haus war ein typisches Reihenhaus und sah genau so aus wie die anderen in dieser Straße. Ehe Sam und Dean entscheiden konnten, was sie als nächstes machen wollten, öffnete sich die Haustür und Mrs. Ericsson trat mit einem Kinderwagen aus dem Haus. Sie blickte in die Sonne und zog dann das Verdeck des Kinderwagens weiter nach vorne, so dass das Kind vor den Sonnenstrahlen geschützt war.  
„Auf geht's Jenny," hörten sie Mrs. Ericsson zu der Kleinen im Kinderwagen sagen.  
„Alter, heute ist unser Glückstag," sagte Dean zu Sam während er im Rückspiegel beobachtete wie Mrs. Ericsson, den Kinderwagen vor sich herschiebend, die Straße hinunter lief. Sam warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Mrs. Ericsson scheint eben zu einem längeren Spaziergang aufgebrochen zu sein. Das ist unsere Chance uns in ihrem Haus umzusehen," erklärte Dean.  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass sonst niemand im Haus ist?," fragte Sam.  
„Du hast in deiner Vision sonst niemanden gesehen und ich habe nicht gehört, dass sie sich eben von jemandem verabschiedet hat. Außerdem ist um diese Zeit in einer Wohngegend wie dieser eh so gut wie niemand zu Hause. Die Kinder sind in der Schule und die Erwachsenen auf der Arbeit. Falls sie einen Mann haben sollte, ist dieser garantiert nicht da."  
„Was erhoffst du dir denn da drin zu finden?"  
„Das werden wir feststellen wenn wir es sehen." Dean wartete bis Mrs. Ericsson um die Ecke gebogen war und stieg dann aus.  
„Willst du im Wagen warten?," fragte er seinen Bruder als Sam keine anstallten machte ebenfalls auszusteigen.  
„Ich komme ja schon," sagte Sam genervt. Er war nicht gerade angetan von Deans Idee mal eben in das Haus einzubrechen. Schnell hatten beide die Straße überquert. Sie umrundeten das Haus, denn sie hielten es für besser es durch die Hintertür zu betreten. Ein paar gekonnte Handgriffe mit dem Dietrich reichten Dean um die Tür zu öffnen. Vorher hatte Sam sich vergewissert, dass es keine Alarmanlage gab. Diese Gegend schien so friedlich zu sein, dass die Leute, die hier lebten es offenbar nicht für nötig hielten ihre Häuser mit Sicherheitstechnik auszustatten. Sie traten ein und befanden sich in der Küche. Alles in diesem Raum war sauber und ordentlich. Neben der Spüle stand ein ausgespülter Babytrinkbecher.  
„Hier ist nichts," sagte Sam.  
„Es riecht auch nicht nach Schwefel."  
„Dean, du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass der Dämon vorher wie wir das Terrain erkundet."  
„Hätte ja sein können. Wer weiß schließlich wie dieser Dämon tickt."  
„Wenn wir schon hier sind können wir uns genau so gut auch noch in den anderen Zimmern umsehen. Besonders im Kinderzimmer. Dean, was machst du da?" Sam sah ungläubig zu seinem Bruder hinüber, den Kopf in den Kühlschrank gesteckt hatte.  
„Alter ich habe Hunger. Hätte ja sein können, dass in dem Kühlschrank etwas ist dessen verschwinden nicht all zu sehr auffällt."  
„Idiot!"  
„Mistkerl!" Dean grinste, schloss den Kühlschrank wieder und trat durch die Schwingtür ins Wohnzimmer. Auf der Couch stand ein Wäschekorb voller noch nicht zusammengelegter Babykleidung, ansonsten war dieser Raum genau so ordentlich wie die Küche. Auf dem Couchtisch stand ein Geschenkekorb mit einigen Wellness und Entspannungsprodukten. Sam warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Der Korb enthielt Produkte, wie Duschgel, Massageschwamm und Räucherstäbchen, die laut Verpackungsaufschrifft aus Palo Santo Holz waren. Auf dem Kaminsims standen einige Familienfotos denen sich Sam genauer widmete. Ein Hochzeitsfoto von Mrs. Ericsson und ihrem Mann, eins mit Mrs. Ericsson und einem Baby auf dem Arm, ein Bild von einem kleinen Mädchen, dem langsam die ersten Milchzähne ausfielen, ein anderes Bild von dem Mädchen bei der Einschulung, dann eins von dem Mädchen bei ihrem Highschoolabschluss. Irgendwie kam Sam dieses Mädchen bekannt vor, auch wenn er sie im Moment noch nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf ein Bild des aktuellen Babys. Es schien im Krankenhaus gemacht worden zu sein. Dean trat zu ihm.  
„Mrs. Ericsson sieht für ihr Alter zwar noch gut aus, sie ist aber sicher nicht die Mutter dieses kleinen Schreihalses. Also wer sind die Eltern?," fragte er Sam. Der Jüngere deutete auf das Foto des Mädchens im Talar.  
„Ich denke, dass ist Jennys Mutter," sagte Sam.  
„Hübsches Ding." Er ging zu einer Kommode und sah die Schubladen durch.  
„Sie scheint das einzige Kind von Mrs. Ericsson zu sein."  
„Sie war das einzige Kind," verbessert Dean ihn.  
„Was meinst du?," fragte sein Bruder irritiert. Dean hielt ihm eine Beileidskarte hin.

Liebe Clara,  
die Nachricht vom plötzlichen Tod von Beth hat uns geschockt und macht uns sprachlos. Ohne Vorwarnung hat der Tod dir Beth weggenommen und das so kurz nachdem Andrew uns verlassen hat. Es ist nicht zu verstehen. Auch wenn die Frage nach dem "Warum" unbeantwortet bleiben wird, ist sie da und auch wir stellen sie uns. Bei allem Entsetzen, das uns erfüllt und bei aller Sprachlosigkeit angesichts dieses sinnlosen Todes möchten wir dir dennoch sagen, dass du nicht allein bist. Denn du weißt, Beth hatte viele Menschen, denen sie wichtig war und all diese Menschen hat ihr Tod mit dir in tiefe Trauer gestürzt. Besonders schlimm ist, dass die kleine Jenny aufwachsen muss ohne jemals ihre Mutter kennen gelernt zu haben. Sei sicher, wir alle werden in dieser schweren Zeit fest zu dir stehen und dich unterstützen, wo immer es uns möglich ist und wann immer du uns brauchst.  
Deine Freunde Peter und Julia


	3. Klatsch und Backwerk

„Andrew muss Beths Vater gewesen sein," sagte Sam.  
„Brillant geschlussfolgert Watson. Mrs. Ericsson hat es in letzter Zeit also nicht gerade einfach gehabt und lebt jetzt hier mit ihrer Enkelin alleine," sagte Dean.  
„Leichte Beute für einen Dämon."  
„Meinst du er ist Schuld an dem Tod von Beth und Andrew?"  
„Möglich, vielleicht räumt er nach und nach die Hindernisse aus dem Weg um an das Baby ran zukommen. Es könnte allerdings auch purer Zufall sein, dass die beiden so kurz hintereinander gestorben sind."  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns erkundigen woran die beiden gestorben sind, wenn wir hier fertig sind," meinte Dean und steckte die Beileidskarte zurück in die Schublade.  
„Ja, vielleicht lässt sich ein Muster erkennen, oder es widerlegt die Theorie, dass der Dämon die beiden auf dem Gewissen hat."  
„Gut, gehen wir noch kurz nach oben. Falls wir heute Nacht eingreifen müssen, sollten wir wissen wo das Kinderzimmer ist." Sie gingen die Treppe hoch. Das erste Zimmer auf der rechten Seite schien Mrs. Ericssons Schlafzimmer zu sein. Im Raum daneben war ein Badezimmer. Das erste Zimmer auf der linken Seite der Treppe schien Beths altes Jugendzimmer zu sein. Es erweckte den Eindruck als würde in diesem Haus noch immer eine Frau von Anfang zwanzig leben. Er wusste nicht warum er es tat, aber Sam ging in das Zimmer hinein. Dean war den Flur weiter runter gegangen. Im Kleiderschrank hangen noch die Kleider von Beth und auch sonst erschien dieses Zimmer noch durchaus lebhaft. Sam war überrascht, als er über dem Schreibtisch ein eingerahmtes Zulassungsschreiben von Stanford erblickte. Darum kam sie Sam so bekannt vor. Er musste sie irgendwann an der Uni getroffen haben, konnte aber immer noch nicht sagen woher er sie kannte. War sie mit ihm in einem Kurs gewesen? Es würde ihn noch verrückt machen wenn er sich nicht bald daran erinnern würde wo er sie kennen gelernt hatte.  
„Sam, das Kinderzimmer ist neben an. Ich habe auch dort nichts Verdächtiges finden können," informierte Dean ihn. Sam kam aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Gut, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir mal überprüfen ob nicht doch jemand in der Nachbarschaft zu Hause ist und wenn wir Glück haben erfahren wir noch was über das Ableben der beiden," sagte Sam.  
„Vielleicht bietet uns ja auch jemand was zu Essen an," sagte Dean hoffnungsvoll.  
„Alter, kannst du auch mal an was anderes denken als an Essen?"  
„Sam, ich glaube kaum, dass wir so viel Glück haben und auf eine junge, sexy Frau treffen die uns Sex anbietet," scherzte Dean und grinste verschmitzt. Sam rollte mit den Augen.  
„Du bist einfach unverbesserlich. Komm jetzt, wir sollten hier verschwunden sein ehe Mrs. Ericsson zurück ist."

Sam konnte es nicht glauben. Dean verschlang gerade den dritten Brownie. Die beiden hatten am letzten Haus am Ende der Straße tatsächlich jemanden zu Hause angetroffen. Bei Mrs. Smith handelte es sich um ein etwa 60jähriges, vollschlankes Klatschweib, das gerne backte, aber selten Besuch bekam, dem sie ihre Backwaren anbieten konnte. Ihr Mann Thomas hatte zudem eine Glutenallergie. Also war sie sehr froh mit Dean einen willigen Esser in ihr Haus eingeladen zu haben. Sie erfuhren von ihr, dass ihre Ehe Kinderlos geblieben war, aber man vernahm deutlich den Geruch von Katze, was Deans Appetit jedoch nicht beeinflusste. Sam hatte ihr glaubhaft aufgetischt, dass er gehört habe, dass Mrs. Ericsson ihr Haus verkaufen wolle und er sich für das Haus interessiere.  
„Also, dass halte ich für ein Gerücht. Die gute Mrs. Ericsson hängt sehr an ihrem Haus. Sie würde es niemals verkaufen. Obwohl es ihr ja nicht zu verdenken wäre."  
„Wash meinen schie damit?," fragte Dean sie mit vollem Mund.  
„Na ja, mich würden die ganzen Erinnerungen zu traurig machen um weiterhin in dem Haus zu wohnen. Sie müssen wissen, dass Mrs. Ericsson ihren Mann und ihre Tochter innerhalb weniger Monate verloren hat. Sie lebt jetzt mit ihrer Enkelin alleine in dem großen Haus. Armes Würmchen, die kleine Jenny. Ihre Mutter, Mrs. Ericssons Tochter, ist kurz nach der Geburt von Jenny gestorben. Fruchtwasserembolie, schrecklich." Sie sah betroffen zu Boden. Sam hätte gerne gewusst woher Mrs. Smith das alles wusste. Sie hatte für die Informationen sicher viele Quellen anzapfen müssen. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Frau ein ganzes Netzwerk von anderen Klatschwilligen Frauen kannte.  
„Und sie sagten Mr. Ericsson ist auch vor kurzem gestorben," sagte Dean.  
„Ja. Hodenkrebs. Er hat 5 Jahre lang dagegen angekämpft. Als es mit ihm zu Ende ging ist Elisabeth vom College wieder her gekommen. Na ja die Schwangerschaft wird wohl auch eine Rolle dabei gespielt haben."  
„Warum ist Jenny nicht bei ihrem Vater?," fragte Sam.  
„Diese jungen Mädchen heut zu Tage sind so frühreif und lassen sich viel zu schnell mit Männern ein. Ich habe Elisabeth seit sie vom College zurück ist nicht ein Mal mit einem Mann gesehen. Vermutlich weiß der Vater des Kindes gar nicht, dass er ein Kind hat."  
„Das ist wirklich eine traurige Geschichte," sagte Dean ehrlich.  
„Haben sie vielleicht in letzter Zeit bei Mrs. Ericsson irgendetwas merkwürdiges beobachtet? verhält sie sich anders als sonst?," wollte Sam wissen.  
„Natürlich verhält sie sich anders. Schließlich muss sie noch immer damit zu Recht kommen, dass sie jetzt alleine ist und nur noch ihre Enkelin hat," sagte Mrs. Smith entrüstet.  
„So meinte ich das nicht. Ich meine in den letzten Tagen," erklärte der jüngste Winchester.  
„Nein. Mir ist nichts aufgefallen. Sie war genau so ruhig wie sonst auch. Wissen sie, sie war eigentlich immer eine sehr gesellige Frau, aber die beiden Schicksalsschläge haben sie ganz schön verändert. Seit sie ihre Tochter verloren hat ist sie völlig in sich gekehrt und redet kaum noch mit uns Nachbarn. Aber warum fragen sie mich das?" Ehe Sam darauf antworten musste, kam Mr. Smith ins Wohnzimmer. Über seiner Schulter hang seine Golfausrüstung.  
„Ich bin wieder da. Oh, wer sind sie denn?," fragte er Sam und Dean.  
„Die beiden überlegen ein Haus zu kaufen und haben mich gefragt, ob es stimmt, dass Mrs. Ericsson ihres verkaufen will," antwortete seine Frau. Mr. Smith zog eine eigenartige Schnute.  
„Ich will ihnen ja nicht zu Nahe treten, aber ich denke sie wären in einer anderen Gegend sicher besser aufgehoben. Das hier ist eine Wohngegend für Familien und nicht für Leute wie sie," sagte er schließlich. Sam und Dean fielen die Kinnladen herunter.  
„Thomas, sei doch nicht so unhöflich. Ich bin sicher die beiden tun das nicht in der Öffentlichkeit," sagte Mrs. Smith. Jetzt wurde es Dean zu bunt. Warum hielten so viele Leute ihn und Sam für ein Paar? Okay, wenn Dean jemals schwul werden würde und Sam nicht sein Bruder wäre, wäre er von Sam sicher nicht abgeneigt, sein Bruder war schließlich ein attraktiver Kerl, aber das liegt ja in der Familie. Was für abstruse Gedanken. Dean schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er musste die Sache jetzt klären.  
„Entschuldigen sie, sie beide verstehen da etwas völlig falsch. Wir sind kein Paar. Wir sind…" Doch ehe Dean den beiden erklären konnte was sie waren unterbrach Mrs. Smith ihn.  
„Hören sie, es gibt keinen Grund sich deswegen zu schämen. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass ihr beiden jemanden gefunden habt, denn ihr liebt. Dabei spielt es doch keine Rolle ob ihr Mann und Frau oder zwei Männer seid. Bei der Liebe entscheidet alleine das Herz und nicht das Geschlecht, also lassen sie sich nicht von Thomas irritieren. Er ist ein klein wenig homophob, aber eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl." Wieder war Dean sprachlos. Sam fand, dass es das Beste wäre zu gehen, ehe es noch peinlicher für sie beide wurde.  
„Also, ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir gehen. Danke für den Kaffee und die Brownies. Schade, dass das Haus von Mrs. Ericsson wohl doch nicht zum Verkauf steht." Er stand auf und zog Dean mit sich vom Sofa. Schnell waren sie an der Tür.  
„Mein Mann hat es wirklich nicht böse gemeint," rief ihnen Mrs. Smith noch hinterher. Doch dann waren die beiden Brüder auch schon an ihrem Wagen.


	4. Letzte Vorbereitungen

Um Dean abzukühlen brachte Sam ihn erstmal zum nächsten Diner und das frittierte Zeug, das der Ältere dort zu sich nahm hatte schließlich auch die gewünschte Wirkung. „Also für mich klang das nicht nach einem Dämon. Andrew und Beth scheine einem natürlichen Tod zum Opfer gefallen zu sein," sagte Sam. „Ganz deiner Meinung. Ein Dämon nimmt sich nicht 5 Jahre Zeit um jemanden zu töten. Meinst du, er hat es auf das Baby abgesehen und die Großmutter ist nur schmückendes Beiwerk?," fragte Dean seinen Bruder. „Ganz ehrlich, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung was für ein Motiv dieser Dämon hat. Ich weiß nur, dass er sehr bald Mrs. Ericsson und ihre Enkelin töten wird und das wahrscheinlich nur weil er gerade Lust dazu hat." „Nicht wenn wir es verhindern können," sagte Dean und legte den fälligen Geldbetrag in das kleine schwarze Mäppchen mit der Rechnung drin, die der Kellner ihnen gerade gebracht hatte. Sam musste immer noch grinsen, als er daran dachte wie verdutzt Dean geguckt hatte als er den Kellner erblickt hatte. Den Kaffee hatte ihnen noch eine blonde Kellnerin gebracht, die perfekt in Deans Beuteschema passte und mit der sein großer Bruder auch sofort auf Flirtkurs gegangen war. Jedoch muss wohl kurz danach ihre Schicht zu Ende gewesen sein und der Kellner, groß, schlank, dunkelhaarig trat an ihren Tisch um die Essensbestellung auf zu nehmen. Dean, der noch mit der Karte beschäftigt war und aus dem Augenwinkel nur die Uniform des Diners wahrnahm, hatte dann gesagt: „Wir sind gleich so weit Schätzchen." Dean war richtig gehend auf geschreckt, verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und prustete als eine dunkle, raue Stimme darauf hin entgegnete: „Gut, dann warte ich solange Süßer." Das schlimme daran war, dass der Kellner es ernst meinte und nun seinerseits versuchte mit Dean zu flirten. Der Ältere war jedoch viel zu perplex um das Missverständnis wirklich richtig zu stellen und Sam gab sich nicht die geringste Mühe, seinen Bruder aus der Situation zu befreien, dafür war das ganze viel zu lustig. Der Kellner nahm Dean seine Erklärungsversuche aber auch nicht ab. Als der Kellner ihnen das Essen brachte, schien er Dean richtig gehend mit seinen Blicken auszuziehen. Sam lachte als sein Bruder daraufhin anfing sich sein Hemd, dass er über seinem T-Shirt trug, zuzuknöpfen. Das Beste war aber zu sehen, wie Deans Kinnlade an diesem Tag abermals herunter klappte, als er sah, dass der Kellner ihm zusätzlich zur Rechnung auch seine Telefonnummer in das Mäppchen gelegt hatte. „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein," hatte Dean daraufhin gesagt. „Tja Dean! Dein Charme ist halt allgegenwärtig und scheint nicht nur das weibliche Geschlecht in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Das sollte deinem Ego doch nur all zu zuträglich sein," neckte Sam ihn. Jemand der so gut aussah wie Dean durfte sich Sams Meinung nach nicht beschweren, dass sowohl Frauen als auch Männer auf ihn flogen. „Dann muss ich mich wohl damit abfinden, dass ich nicht nur Gottes Geschenk an die Frauen bin sondern für die gesamte Menschheit," konterte Dean. „Idiot." „Mistkerl." Beide lachten und sprachen dann wieder über den Fall. Der Kellner schien mittlerweile auf den Trichter gekommen zu sein, Dean und Sam wären ein Paar und entschuldigte sich bei Sam weil er mit Dean geflirtet hatte. Sam legte daraufhin demonstrativ seinen Arm um Deans Hüfte und sagte: „Tja, er ist leider schon vergeben. Aber das mit dem flirten war nicht so schlimm. Ich sage immer, Appetit darf man sich wo anders holen, aber gegessen wird zu Hause." Der Kellner zwinkerte den beiden zu und die Brüder verließen das Diner. Dean hatte im ersten Moment nicht einmal die Chance Sam deswegen bitterböse anzugucken. Er war viel zu überrascht darüber, wie gut sich Sams Arm um seine Hüften anfühlte, fast so als würden er genau da hingehören. Oh Man! Er brauchte wohl dringend wieder etwas erwachsenen Spaß – mit einer Frau- wenn ihm jetzt schon Berührungen von seinem Bruder gefielen. Schließlich stieß er Sam von sich. „Was sollte das eben?," fauchte er den Jüngeren an. „Hey, wenn er uns für ein Paar hält, lässt er dich wenigstens in Ruhe," rechtfertigte sich Sam. „Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Aber ein Schulterklappser hätte es sicher auch getan." „Es sollte doch überzeugend wirken." Außerdem muss man ja jede Gelegenheit nutzen, wenn man seinem Umarmungsunwilligen Bruder mal körperliche Nähe abringen will. „Also, werden wir uns heute Nacht vor Mrs. Ericssons Haus auf die Lauer legen und abwarten was passiert?," fragte Sam. „Genau das hatte ich vor. Aber zuerst sollten wir ein Motel suchen. Wir müssen noch ein bisschen Weihwasser herstellen ehe wir heute Abend losziehen."  
„Das sollte reichen," sagte Dean und verschloss den Flachmann den er zu letzt mit Weihwasser gefüllt hatte und legte ihn zu den anderen in die Tasche. Sie hatten diesmal ein nicht ganz so schäbiges Motel gefunden und sofort mit der Herstellung des Weihwassers begonnen. Nachdem alles abgefüllt war, nahm Sam den Rosenkranz aus dem Eiskübel, trocknete ihn ab und legte ihn ebenfalls in die Tasche. „Ich fühle mich trotzdem irgendwie unvorbereitet," sagte Sam. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Wir haben nicht gerade viel Erfahrung mit Dämonen. Meinst du der Exorzismus aus Dads Tagebuch funktioniert auch bei dem Dämon hier?" „Ich denke schon, aber ich befürchte, dass dieser Dämon wesentlich stärker ist als der im Flugzeug. Was ist, wenn du ihn nicht so lange in Schach halten kannst bis ich den Exorzismus gesprochen habe?," fragte Sam seinen Bruder mit besorgter Stimme. „Wenn du einen Plan B hast nur raus damit." Sam seufzte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Dämonen stellten definitiv die größte Herausforderung für die beiden Jäger dar. Aber bis jetzt hatten sie zusammen noch alles gemeistert, also ermahnte sich Sam nicht schon vorher die Pferde scheu zu machen. „Das ist wieder einer der Tage an denen ich wünschte Dad wäre hier," sagte Sam. „Ich auch, aber er ist es nun Mal nicht. Also müssen wir das Beste daraus machen. Hör zu, ich fahre noch mal eben zum Tanken. Ruh du dich noch ein bisschen aus. Vielleicht findest du ja im Internet noch was, dass uns weiter helfen kann." Dean schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg. Sam fuhr sich durch die Haare, dann setzte er sich an seinen Laptop. Er musste etwas finden, wenn er nicht wollte, dass das ganze in einem Fiasko endet. Eine viertel Stunde später war Dean wieder zurück. Scheinbar hatte er nicht nur sein Baby mit einer Tankfüllung beglückt, sondern auch für sich selbst ein paar Vorräte besorgt. Aus einer mittelgroßen braunen Papiertüte ragte einer Familienpackung M&M's heraus. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht warf er Sam eine Tüte Studentenfutter zu. „Hier, Nervennahrung für dich, Collegeboy." Sam runzelte die Stirn, bedachte Dean für seinen dummen Spruch mit einem genervten Blick und schob die Nuss-Rosinen Mischung bei Seite. „Hast du was entdeckt?," fragte Dean seinen Bruder und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber nieder. „Wie man es nimmt. Es gibt im Netz einiges über Dämonen. Natürlich ist das meiste Schrott, aber ich habe tatsächlich etwas gefunden, was uns weiter Helfen könnte." Sam drehte den Laptop zu seinem Bruder um. Der Ältere las sich die Beschreibung über Dämonenfallen durch. Seine Mimik blieb dabei unverändert, so dass Sam nicht erahnen konnte, was Dean davon hielt. Schließlich hob der ältere Bruder die linke Augenbraue. „Selbst wenn das funktionieren sollte, woher wissen wir welche von diesen Fallen wir verwenden müssen und vor allem wie sollen wir sie in der verbleibenden Zeit bis heute Abend in dem Kinderzimmer aufmalen?," fragte Dean. „Also einen Schritt vor und zwei zurück," sagte Sam verzagend, denn auch her hatte keine Ahnung wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollten. Bis heute Abend würden sie sicher nicht mehr das Glück haben, das Haus verlassen vorzufinden. Diese Zeichnung war auch nicht unbedingt unauffällig, so dass Mrs. Ericsson sie unmöglich übersehen konnte. Vielleicht würde sie dann die Polizei rufen und dann waren noch mehr Menschen gefährdet, was Dean und Sams Job nicht gerade einfacher machen würde. „So hart würde ich das nun nicht ausdrücken. Vielleicht können die Informationen noch für einen späteren Fall hilfreich sein. Es wird eh Zeit, dass wir mal ne Dämonenfortbildung machen," sagte Dean. „Ja klar. Ich werde gleich mal sehen ob ich nicht einen Volkshochschulkurs dazu finde," sagte Sam sarkastisch. Dean musste daraufhin unwillkürlich lachen. „Sam ich meine es ernst. Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal mit ein paar von Dads Jägerkollegen unterhalten. Vielleicht können die uns weiterhelfen." „Ich habe schon versucht Bobby und Caleb zu erreichen, aber beide haben scheinbar ihr Handy aus," entgegnete Sam. „Nicht verwunderlich. Schließlich müssen die beiden auch ihre Jobs erledigen und können uns nicht Rund um die Uhr als Auskunft dienen." „Ich denke auch nicht, dass wir das am Telefon besprechen sollten." „Du meinst also, dass es Zeit wird Bobby mal einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn wir hier fertig sind," schlussfolgerte Dean. „Genau. Erinnerst du dich wie viele Bücher über das Übernatürliche er bei sich zu Hause hatte?," sagte Sam. „Ja und er hat sie uns niemals lesen lassen, weil er meinte wir wären zu jung." Dean lächelte, als er an ihre Aufenthalte bei dem Freund ihres Vaters dachte. Wenn sie bei Bobby waren, ließ ihr Vater sie zur Abwechslung mal annähernd wie normale Kinder sein. Natürlich hatten sie immer noch einige Pflichten und John sorgte dafür, dass sie ihr Waffentraining und die sonstige Ausbildung, die nötig war um ein guter Jäger zu werden, nicht vernachlässigten. Aber Bobby, der fand, dass John seine Kinder für ihr Alter zu hart ran nahm, hatte eine mildernde Wirkung auf ihren Dad, so dass dieser, in der Zeit in der sie bei Bobby waren, wesentlich nachsichtiger und geduldiger mit den Brüdern war. „Mittlerweile dürften wir alt genug sein," meinte Sam. Er fuhr seinen Laptop herunter. „Schräg gegenüber ist ein Cafe, lass uns rüber gehen und uns mit dem nötigen Koffein für heute Nacht versorgen," sagte Dean nah einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war mittlerweile halb sechs. Sam nickte. „Ich könnte jetzt auch gut einen Kaffee vertragen." Er würde alles tun, was ihm dabei half wach zu bleiben. Sam hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz von seiner letzten Vision erholt. Aber er konnte sich jetzt keine Schwäche leisten. Sie hatten einen Job und Dean brauchte ihn.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	5. Warten

Etwas später setzten sich die beiden Brüder in eine der gemütlichen Sitzecken des Cafes und tranken ihren Kaffee. Dean konnte es immer noch nicht fassen was die Kaffeeindustrie mittlerweile alles für seltsame neue Kaffeegetränke hervorgebracht hatte. Wenn er in ein Cafe ging wollte er Kaffee trinken und nicht darüber nachdenken, ob er jetzt den fett freien Caramel Macchiato oder einen entrahmten white cafe Mocha nehmen sollte. Verdammt, für die Angebotsliste brauchte man ein Lexikon, damit man raus kriegt was man letzten Endes überhaupt trank. Darum ging Dean auch lieber ins Diner, aber er wollte nicht unbedingt noch mal dem Kellner von heute Nachmittag begegnen. Das einzig gute, an solchen Cafes war, dass sie in der Regel die reinsten Frauen Magneten waren, aber heute hatte Dean einfach kein Glück. Der Laden war ziemlich leer. Also ließ er sich ein wenig frustriert in einen der Sessel gleiten. Musste er halt mit Sams Gesellschaft vorlieb nehmen, aber das war ja schließlich auch nicht so schlecht, denn langsam aber sicher kamen sie sich wieder näher, auch wenn sie sich noch immer hin und wieder stritten.  
„Ist doch ganz nett hier," sagte Sam. War ja klar, dachte Dean. Dies war definitiv ein Ort an dem Studenten-Sammy sich wohl fühlte. Dean konnte sich richtig gut vorstellen wie sein Bruder früher in solchen Läden mit seinen Streberkollegen rum gehangen hatte und eine dieser geradezu schwulen Kaffeekreationen zu sich nahm, während sie über irgendwelche Sachen sprachen, die mit ihrem Studium zu tun hatten.  
„Wem's gefällt," sagte Dean knapp.  
„Wir können auch gerne noch mal in das Diner von heute Nachmittag gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ich wette der Kellner würde sich sehr über ein Wiedersehen freuen," neckte Sam seinen älteren Bruder.  
„Nein, nein! Es ist toll hier," sagte Dean leicht verschreckt. Er hätte sich fast an seinem Kaffee verschluckt. Sam grinste.  
„Hey, das war ein Scherz."  
„Mistkerl." Wahrscheinlich würde Sam ihn noch eine lange Zeit damit aufziehen. Aber wenigstens kam Dean so in den Genuss von Sams Lächeln. Dean liebte Sams Lächeln. Es war warm, ehrlich und meistens ansteckend und es machte Dean auf irgendeine Art glücklich. Sam lächelte und lachte viel zu selten. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Sein Leben bot ihm im seit er Jessica verloren hatte auch nicht gerade Grund dazu. Aber Dean tat sein möglichstes um seinen kleinen Bruder aufzuheitern und zu verhindern, dass er sich all zu lange trüben Gedanken hingab und es machte Dean weit weniger aus von Sam veräppelt zu werden, als er je zugeben würde. Solange der Jüngere mal lächelte, war es Dean egal, ob das auf seine Kosten geschah.  
„Idiot," entgegnete Sam und schenkte Dean noch ein Lächeln.  
„Also, das Kinderzimmerfenster war nach hinten raus. Es ist demnach am günstigsten wenn wir den Wagen in der Nebenstraße parken und dann von dort aus das Haus im Auge behalten," wechselte Dean das Thema.  
„Vorausgesetzt wir finden eine Stelle von der aus wir einen freien Blick auf das Kinderzimmerfenster haben," wand Sam ein.  
„Das habe ich schon gecheckt. Wenn man aus dem Kinderzimmerfenster schaut, kann man direkt zwischen zwei Häusern hindurch auf die Nebenstraße blicken."  
„Alles klar. Wann sollen wir los?," fragte Sam. In diesem Moment erklang ein Song  
irgendeiner Boygroup. Das war heute definitiv nicht Deans Tag.  
„Jetzt," kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen vom älteren Winchester. Er war schon fast an der Tür, als Sam endlich den Drang unter Kontrolle bekam lauthals los zu lachen und seinem Bruder folgte.

Als Dean den Motor abstellte war es bereits dunkel geworden. Auf dem Weg hier her hatte er Metallica auf maximaler Lautstärke laufen lassen um zu verhindern, dass die Fetzen des Schnulzensongs, die sein Gehör wahrgenommen hatten, sich in seinem Gedächtnis festsetzten. Sam würde zwar eventuell einen kleinen Hörsturz davontragen, aber darauf konnte Dean in dem Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen. Natürlich hatte er die Musik ausgestellt als sie in die Straße einbogen in der sein Baby nun die Parkposition erreicht hatte. Sie hatten Glück. Denn die Straßenlaterne unter der sie standen war defekt, so dass man den Impala in der Dunkelheit nicht so leicht erkennen konnte und sie somit sowenig wie möglich auffielen.  
„Gib mir mal die M&Ms aus dem Handschuhfach," bat Dean seinen Bruder.  
„Häh? Hast du was gesagt Dean? Ich höre gerade schlecht," foppte Sam ihn.  
„Okay, die Botschaft ist angekommen. Die Musik wird in Zukunft nicht mehr ganz so laut gestellt. Kriege ich jetzt die M&Ms?"  
Sam schüttelte mit dem Kopf, gab seinem Bruder aber dennoch die Tüte. Manchmal kam ihm Dean vor wie die Schabe aus Independence Day, die ständig Zucker brauchte. Außerdem fragte er sich wo sein Bruder das ganze Essen ließ, dass er in sich hinein stopfte. Dean musste den schnellsten Stoffwechsel der Welt haben. Entweder das oder er hatte sieben Mägen wie ALF. Okay, das waren jetzt genug TV-Aliens für den heutigen Tag. Sam wand Dean seinen Blick zu und musterte den durchtrainierten Körper des Älteren. Sein Bruder sah wirklich verdammt attraktiv aus. Deans starke Arme waren geradezu prädestiniert jemanden in den Arm zu nehmen und zu halten, leider benutzte sein Bruder sie zu selten dazu. Viel zu selten wie Sam fand. Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen erinnert er sich daran was für ein angenehmes Gefühl es war, wenn Dean ihn festhielt wenn Sam von einer seiner Visionen heimgesucht wurde. Das Klopfen von Deans Herzschlag beruhigte Sam. Deans Berührungen milderten den Schmerz immer ein wenig, jedenfalls bildete Sam sich das ein. Plötzlich riss Dean ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Sammy, denkst du etwa gerade an was versautes?," fragte sein Bruder ihn mit einem liederlichen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Was? Ich…Nein!" Irgendwie kam Sam sich vor als hätte Dean ihn bei etwas verbotenem entdeckt. Na ja, verboten war es vielleicht nicht, aber normal konnte es auch nicht sein, dass er in letzter Zeit öfter in Erinnerungen an Deans Berührungen schwelgte oder ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er es trotzdem tat.  
„Nein? Vielleicht solltest du es mal ausprobieren. Du könntest ein bisschen Entspannung sicher ganz gut vertragen."  
„Blödmann!" Sam richtete seinen Blick auf das Kinderzimmerfenster.  
„Scheinbar bringt Mrs. Ericsson ihre Enkelin gerade ins Bett," machte Sam seinen Bruder auf das Geschehen aufmerksam. Das Licht im Kinderzimmer war angegangen. Die beiden konnten beobachten wie Mrs. Ericsson Jenny in ihr Bett legte und dann etwas in die Hand nahm was wahrscheinlich eine Art Spieluhr zu seien schien. Dann zog sie die Schalusie  
herunter. Kurz darauf wurde das Licht gelöscht.  
„Nicht doch. Jetzt sieht man doch nichts mehr," murrte Dean und verfluchte innerlich, den Typen der die Schalusie erfunden hatte.  
„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?," fragte Sam, der seinen Blick von der cremefarbenen Schalusie mit Tiermotiven abwand.  
„Hoffen, dass der Dämon das Licht an macht, wenn er ins Kinderzimmer kommt," sagte Dean mit Galgenhumor. Sam rollte mit den Augen. Wie konnte sein Bruder in so einem Moment Scherze machen? Plötzlich wurde das Zimmer in ein gedämpftes Licht gehüllt, so dass man hinter der Schalusie die Silhouette von Mrs. Ericsson und somit später sicher auch die des Dämons erkennen konnte.  
„Scheinbar hat Großmutter noch das Nachtlicht angemacht," meinte Dean, ehe der Umriss der Frau verschwand. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch abwarten und abwarten war scheiße. Jedenfalls gehörte es nicht gerade zu Deans Stärken.


	6. Flammen

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht als Dean seinen Bruder sachte an der Schulter packte und ihn wach rüttelte. Sam war gegen halb elf eingeschlafen und Dean gönnte ihm den Schlaf, schließlich mussten sie nicht zu zweit die ganze Zeit aufs Haus starren. Aber langsam wurde Dean auch müde und wenn er schon das Radio nicht einschalten konnte um sich wach zu halten, musste er Sam nun doch wecken, damit sie sich gegenseitig wach halten konnten. Etwas verwirrt öffnete der Jüngere die Augen. „Bin ich eingeschlafen? Warum hast du mich einschlafen lassen?," fragte er Dean hastig. „Hey, mach dir keinen Stress. Bis jetzt war alles ruhig. Und du hast einfach etwas Ruhe gebraucht," erklärte Dean ihm. „Wie spät ist es?" „Beinahe Geisterstunde." Dean reichte Sam eine Wasserflasche, die der größere dankbar annahm. Er trank ein paar Schlucke und durch die Kühle des Wassers wurden seine Lebensgeister wieder geweckt. Jedenfalls soweit das möglich war, denn trotz seines Nickerchens ging es ihm zwar besser, aber er fühlte sich immer noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe. Wenn der Fall hier vorbei war würde er solange wie möglich schlafen. „Willst du auch nen Schokoriegel?," fragte Dean seinen Bruder. „Nein danke." „Gut, dann bleibt mehr für mich." Der Älter griff über Sam hinweg ins Handschuhfach und nahm sich einen Riegel heraus. Plötzlich fing das Licht der Nachtlampe an zu flackern. „Den solltest du besser wieder weg stecken," sagte Sam, deute auf das Fenster an dem nun die Silhouette eines Mannes erkennbar war. Der Jüngere war im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Wagen gestiegen. Dean wusste sofort was Sam meinte und er folgte seinem Bruder der bereits auf die Hintertür zu eilte. Hastig knackte Sam das Schloss. Im unteren Stockwerk war es dunkel, was bedeutete, dass Mrs. Ericsson oben war. Die beiden rannten die Treppe hoch. Als sie die letzte Stufe betraten hörten sie Jennys Großmutter schreien. Einen Wimpernschlag später hatten die beiden endlich die Tür des Kinderzimmers erreicht. Sie stand offen. Sam und Dean sprangen geradezu ins Zimmer, dass Weihwasser im Anschlag. Der Dämon stand vor Mrs. Ericsson, die in sich zusammen gesackt war. Dean spritzte dem schwarzäugigen Dämon, der in den Körper eines blonden Mittvierzigers gefahren war, sogleich eine Ladung des geweihten Nasses ins Gesicht. Dieser schien von ihrem plötzlichen erscheinen überrascht zu sein und ließ sich vom älteren Winchester zurück drängen. Sam erkannte sofort, dass es für Mrs. Ericsson zu spät war. Ihr Kopf hing in einem unnatürlichen Winkel auf ihrer Schulter. Anscheinend hatte der Dämon ihr das Genick gebrochen. Während Dean weiterhin versuchte das Wesen aus der Hölle in Schach zu halten, eilte Sam in Richtung Kinderbett um das Baby zu retten. Doch in diesem Augenblick hatte der Dämon sich wieder gefangen und schleuderte Sam mit einer winzigen Handbewegung aus dem Raum. Kaum war Sam unsanft auf dem Flurboden gelandet schloss sich die Kinderzimmertür. Sein Bruder war nun alleine mit dem Dämon.  
Mit aller Kraft rann Sam gegen die Tür an, aber sie gab nicht nach. Der Mistkerl aus der Hölle schien die Tür mit seiner dämonischen Tür abgeriegelt zu haben. Plötzlich hörte er Dean seinen Namen schreien. Dem schreien folgte ein dumpfer Aufprall. „Dean," schrie Sam und versuchte noch mal die Tür einzutreten, wieder erfolglos. Denk nach Sam, ermahnte er sich. Allein mit roher Gewalt würde er nicht weiter kommen. Er brauchte einen Plan. Er brauchte eine Axt. Damit würde er die Tür vielleicht soweit klein kriegen, dass er das Zimmer wieder betreten konnte. Er stürmte die Treppe runter. Am Nachmittag war ihm eine Tür in der Küche aufgefallen. Er hoffte, dass sie zum Keller führte. Die meisten Leute hatten ihr Werkzeug im Keller.  
Der Dämon hatte Dean mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand gegen die Wand gedrückt. Das Weihwasser hatte Dean dabei fallen lassen. „Ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde dich und deines gleichen auslöschen," schrie Dean den Dämon an. Dieser stieß ihn noch härter gegen die Wand. „Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Position bist große Töne zu spucken," entgegnete der Dämon gelassen. Er trat auf das Kinderbett zu. „Lass die Finger von ihr du Hurensohn," fauchte Dean, der noch immer an der Wand hing. „Gib mir nur einen Grund und ich töte dich ebenfalls," zischte der Dämon zurück. „Ach und sonst lässt du mich laufen oder was?" Dean musste den Dämon so lange in ein Gespräch verwickeln bis Sam ihn hoffentlich retten würde. „Dean, ich habe meine Anweisungen. Es widerstrebt meinen Prinzipien Leute zu töten, die nicht auf meiner To do Liste stehen, das ist so Zeitaufwendig." Dean entfuhr ein kaltes Lachen. „Seit wann haben Höllenkreaturen wie du Prinzipien?" „Seit wir angefangen haben das große ganze zu sehen. Wir haben Pläne. Wir murksen nicht mehr länger wahllos Leute ab." „Verstehe, ihr tötet jetzt unschuldige Kinder und deren Großmütter. Toller Plan." „Du weißt nicht mit was du es hier zu tun hast. Also halt endlich die Klappe und lass mich meine Arbeit machen." Er schritt noch näher an das Bett heran. Mit aller Kraft versuchte Dean gegen die dämonische Kraft anzukommen die ihn an die Wand drückte und es gelang ihm nach einem anderen Weihwassergefüllten Flachmann in seiner Jackentasche zu greifen.. Der Dämon schien sich sicher zu sein Dean unter Kontrolle zu haben. Dean schaffte es den Deckel des Flachmanns abzuschrauben und mit letzter Kraft schleuderte er dem Dreckskerl eine Ladung Weihwasser entgegen. Dieser zuckte Kurz zusammen und drehte sich wütend zu Dean um.  
Sam hatte sich nicht geirrt. Mrs. Ericsson hatte eine gut sortierte Werkbank im Keller. Wahrscheinlich ein Überbleibsel ihres Mannes. Er griff nach einer Axt. Natürlichen hatten sie eine Axt, schließlich hatten sie auch einen Kamin. Dann raste er wieder die Treppe hoch. Auf dem Weg nach oben kam ihm eine Idee. Bevor er wieder die Treppe zum Kinderzimmer hoch stieg schnappte er sich die Packung Räucherstäbchen, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen.  
„Warum tust du das? Ist dir dein Leben nichts wert, dass du es für dieses Kind opfern willst?" „Ist dir der Tod des Kindes so viel wert, dass du es riskierst von uns getötet zu werden?," entgegnete Dean mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Es fühlte sich an als würde sich ein Messer in ihn hinein bohren. Wo blieb Sam? Wie aufs Stichwort durchbrach in diesem Moment die Axt das Holz der Tür. Der Dämon rollte mit den Augen als würde er denken `der nicht auch noch`. Kaum hatte Sam sich durch die Tür gearbeitet als ihn der Dämon quer durchs Zimmer gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster segeln ließ. Sam krachte die massive Stein mauer und verlor kurz das Bewusstsein. Jedoch hatte der Dämon dabei wieder seine Kraft gegenüber Dean zurück genommen, so dass der Ältere an der Wand hinunter glitt. Dean sammelte sich noch einmal, goss dem Dämon den Rest Weihwasser ins Gesicht, der ihn schon wieder unterschätzt hatte und stürzte dann zu Sam. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?," fuhr Dean den Dämon an. Sam stöhnte. „Anscheinend hat es noch nicht gereicht." Dean beugte sich schützend über seinen Bruder. „Wieso beschützt du ihn? Das hier ist nicht dein Kampf. Er ist nicht dein Bruder," sagte der Dämon verständnislos. Diese Worte hatten gesessen. Dean war für einen Augenblick perplex. ~Hör nicht auf das was er sagt. Er will dich nur verwirren~ sagte Dean zu sich selbst. „Warum tötest du wehrlose Frauen?," konterte Dean schließlich. „Langsam wird es mir zu bunt. Du hast mich wütend gemacht. Also Dean, entweder das Kind oder Sam. Du musst dich wohl entscheiden." „Muss er nicht," erklang Sams Stimme. Er war wieder bei Bewusstsein, hatte eins der Räucherstäbchen entzündet und damit den Teppich in Brand gesetzt. Nun warf er die restlichen Räucherstäbchen in die Flammen. Dean war verwirrt. Was sollte das? Noch überraschter war er als sich der Dämon auf einmal vor Schmerzen wand und er als schwarzer Rauch den Körper des besessenen Mannes verließ und durch das Luftschutzgitter verschwand. Sam stand rasch auf und eilte zum Kinderbett. Dean taste nach dem Puls des leblosen Körpers vor ihm. Der Mittvierziger war tot. Die Flammen hatten nun die Vorhänge erreicht und die Flammen stiegen bis an die Decke. „Sam, schnapp dir das Kind und dann nichts wie raus hier!"  
Schnell waren sie am Impala angekommen. Dean entriegelte die Türen und ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz sinken. „Das war knapp," sagte Dean während er den Motor des Impalas startete. „Das kannst du laut sagen." Sam glitt auf den Beifahrersitz. Noch immer hielt er Jenny im Arm. Dean setzte sein Baby in Bewegung und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Motel. „Wie bist du auf die Idee mit dem Feuer gekommen?," wollte der Ältere wissen. „Na ja, Gott ist Moses doch als brennender Dornenbusch erschienen und es gibt zahlreiche andere Überlieferungen in denen Feuer als Charakterisierung des Erscheinungsbildes Gottes geschildert wird und da dachte ich mir, wenn Dämonen vor Gottes Namen zurückschrecken besteht vielleicht auch eine Chance, dass sie vor Feuer, das durch etwas ganz bestimmtes hervorgerufen wird zurück weichen." „Deshalb hast du den Teppich mit dem Räucherstäbchen in brand gesetzt." „Ja, auf der Packung stand Palo Santo, was so viel heißt wie 'heiliges Holz'. Das Holz stammt von einem, in einigen Regionen Südamerikas wachsenden Baumes, der auf Grund seiner heilenden Wirkung von den Südamerikanischen Ureinwohnern für heilig gehalten wird. Medizinmänner und Schamanen verwenden das Holz für unterschiedliche Rituale." „Lass mich raten, man kann damit Menschen oder Orte vom Bösen reinigen." „Ganz genau. Das Palo Santo wird verbrannt und dann wird der Rauch verbreitet, um die Umgebung von bösen Geistern, negativen Energien oder anderen schlechten Kräften zu befreien. Weil es einen angenehmen Duft hat, werden aus dem Holz Räucherstäbchen und andere Räucherwaren hergestellt." „Alter, woher weißt du so was?" „Ich habe es heute Nachmittag erst recherchiert, nachdem ich die Schachtel mit den Räucherstäbchen in diesem Wellness-Geschenkekorb unten im Wohnzimmer gesehen hatte." „Und warum erzählst du mir erst jetzt davon?" „Weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob an der Sache wirklich was dran ist und es tatsächlich funktionieren würde. Aber es ist das einzige was mir eingefallen ist als es darum ging dich zu retten, also musste ich es versuchen. Und ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass es klappen könnte." „Das heißt also, ich könnte jetzt genau so gut tot sein." „Bist du aber nicht. Es hat doch funktioniert." „Ja, Gott sei Dank. Aber das nächste Mal sollten wir besser vorbereitet sein. Deine Ahnungen in Ehren, aber das ist nun wirklich nichts auf was ich mich dauerhaft verlassen möchte." „Darum sollten wir auch so bald wie möglich zu Bobby fahren." „Aber zuerst brauche ich schlaf, du übrigens auch. Du bist ganz schön blass um die Nase." „Was machen wir mit ihr?," fragte Sam und blickte auf das kleine Bündel in seinem Arm. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell sie sich nach der Sache, die eben geschehen war, wieder beruhigt hatte. Es schien fast so, als würde Jenny spüren, dass sie jetzt in Sicherheit war. Mittlerweile schlief sie wieder. „Sam, heute Abend finden wir eh keine Lösung mehr für das kleine Problem, also lass uns das Morgen regeln."

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	7. Overkill durch Babyspucke

Sie hatten den Rest der Nacht in ihrem Motelzimmer verbracht – mit dem Baby, der kleinen Jenny. Dean und Sam hatten ihr provisorisch ein Nachtlager in einer der Kommodenschubladen hergerichtet und sie hatte die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen. Niemand hatte die beiden Brüder mit dem Baby aus der Hintertür rennen sehen. Die Feuerwehrleute hatten der ebenfalls von den Nachbarn verständigten Polizei versichert, dass das Feuer im Kinderzimmer ausgebrochen war und sie da nur noch zwei zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannte Leichen bergen konnten. Die Nachbarn hatten erzählt, dass die Frau alleine mit ihrer 9 Monate alten Enkelin in dem Haus gewohnt hatte und diese das Baby wie ihren Augapfel hütete, weil es das einzige war was ihr von der Familie noch geblieben war nachdem ihre Tochter bei der Geburt des Babys gestorben war. Daher gingen die Beamten davon aus, dass auch Jenny bei dem Brand umgekommen war. Um wen es sich bei der zweiten Leiche handelte war noch unklar. Soviel hatten sie aus den Nachrichten erfahren, die im Frühstücksfernsehen des kleinen Lokalsenders liefen.  
Sam und Dean hatten daraufhin beschlossen das Baby erstmal mitzunehmen, weil sie keine Ahnung hatten wie sie den Beamten die ganze Sache erklären sollten, denn daran, dass die Behörden sicher ein paar Fragen an sie haben würden, bestand kein Zweifel, außerdem hatte Dean nicht gerade Lust den Polizisten zu begegnen. Schließlich hielten die Behörden ihn für tot. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Dean einen Formwandler, der seine Gestallt angenommen hatte, erschossen. Beide Brüder waren sich mittlerweile sicher, dass der Dämon nicht der Selbe war, der ihre Mutter und Jessica getötet hatte, er aber wohl nicht weniger gefährlich war. Jetzt saßen die beiden im Impala mit dem zum Glück noch selig schlummernden Baby auf dem Rücksitz. Es war noch relativ früh, gerade halb neun vorbei. Das kleine Mädchen schien einen sehr tiefen Schlaf zu haben, denn sie war nicht aufgewacht als Sam sie aus ihrer Schlafstätte herausgeholt hatte, als sie vor einer halben Stunde das Motel verlassen hatten. Sam hatte die Kleine während der Fahrt im Arm gehalten und sie auf dem Rücksitz abgelegt nachdem sein Bruder den Wagen vor einem Diner geparkt hatte um Frühstück zu besorgen. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten sprach Dean endlich das Thema Baby an.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass wir die Kleine irgendwo unterbringen," sagte Dean.  
„Ich finde, wir sollten sie noch eine Weile bei uns behalten um sicher zu gehen, dass es der Dämon nicht mehr hinter ihr her ist," sagte Sam.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Hast du nen Knall? Wir haben den Job erledigt. Das Baby ist gerettet, um die Großmutter tut es mir leid, aber wir können nicht jeden retten. Und Babysitten fällt definitiv nicht in unseren Aufgabenbereich," machte der Ältere seinen Standpunkt klar.  
„Und was schlägst du vor, was wir jetzt mit dem Baby machen sollen?," fragte Sam ihn ernst.  
„Wir könnten es bei einer Kirche aussetzen, aber natürlich wäre es besser es als Findelkind in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen."  
„Und was willst du denen im Krankenhaus dann erzählen?," fragte Sam skeptisch.  
„Da wird uns schon was einfallen," meinte Dean optimistisch.  
„Du meinst eine Lüge alla `Wir haben das Baby im Müllcontainer gefunden`?"  
„Hey, dass ist ne gute Idee." Sam sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie einfach so abgeben sollten," sagte Sam.  
„Sammy, es ist das beste für die Kleine und für uns. Wir haben schließlich nichts mit dem Baby oder dessen Familie zu tun, was rechtfertigen würde, dass wir sie behalten." Dean kam sich vor als würde er versuchen einem fünf jährigen zu erklären, dass er den streunenden Hund, den er auf dem Spielplatz aufgelesen hat nicht behalten darf.  
Sam atmete tief durch. Er musste es seinem Bruder jetzt sagen, aber es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, schließlich war er sich nicht 100%ig sicher. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Sam?," fragte Dean etwas beunruhigt. Wenn der Jüngere schwieg und dermaßen nachdenklich drein blickte, konnte sich der Ältere ziemlich sicher sein, dass seinem Bruder etwas auf dem Herzen lag.  
„Dean, sie ist von mir," brachte Sam schließlich kaum hörbar heraus.  
„Was?" Dean musste sich eben verhört haben.  
„Ich glaube, ich bin ihr Vater," sagte Sam mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Nein," sagte Dean nur. Sam musste ihn verarschen. Sam, sein Bruder, Mr. Feste Beziehung, Mr. Supertreu konnte doch nicht tatsächlich ein uneheliches Kind haben.  
„Ich kannte Jennys Mutter. Sie war neu am College. Ich hatte sie auf einer Party getroffen und na ja, du weißt schon…" Gott war es Sam peinlich mit Dean darüber zu sprechen oder überhaupt mit jemandem über so etwas privates zu reden.  
„Du meinst du warst mit ihr im Bett," sagte Dean und sah ihn nur verwirrt an, also nickte Sam und fuhr fort.  
„Das war ein paar Wochen bevor ich mit Jessica zusammen kam. Und als wir uns am Nachmittag in dem Haus umgesehen haben, habe ich sie auf einem Foto wieder erkannt. Nur hatte sie auf den Fotos braunes Haar. Als sie am College war, hatte sie sich jedoch die Haare blond gefärbt, daher konnte ich sie nicht sofort einordnen."  
Endlich fand Dean seine Stimme wieder. Sams überraschendes `Geständnis` hatte den Älteren schon etwas geschockt.  
„Das heißt, aber doch nicht gleich, dass du der Vater des Kindes bist," meinte Dean.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass Beth etwa 3 Monate nachdem wir was hatten von der Uni abgegangen ist," erklärte Sam.  
„Das ist immer noch kein Beweis, dass du der Vater bist. Ich meine sie war im ersten College Jahr, sie hat doch sicher auch noch mit anderen Männern außer dir geschlafen. Außerdem hätte sie dir doch bestimmt was gesagt, wenn das Kind von dir wäre."  
„Mag sein." Sam überlegte kurz.  
„Also los!", sagte der Jüngere schließlich.  
„Los wohin?," wollte Dean wissen.  
„Zum Einwohnermeldeamt. Wir sollten uns Jennys Geburtsurkunde ansehen um der Wahrheit auf den Grund zu gehen." Dean hob eine Augebraue und sah Sam von der Seite an.  
„Worauf wartest du?," fragte der größere der beiden.  
„Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst, oder?"  
„Ja, wenn jemand anderes als Vater in der Geburtsurkunde steht, werden wir Jenny beim Jugendamt abgeben und denen das weitere Vorgehen überlassen."  
„Und falls du wiedererwartend doch der Vater sein solltest?," wollte Dean wissen.  
„Dann werden wir herausfinden ob Jenny vielleicht doch noch irgendwo irgendwelche Verwandten hat und sie dorthin bringen."  
„Und lass mich raten, wenn das nicht der Fall ist willst du dich um sie kümmern," schlussfolgerte der Ältere. Sam nahm das Baby vorsichtig vom Rücksitz auf seinen Arm.  
„Ganz genau, dass ist mein Plan. Also fahren wir jetzt?" Sam sah ihn durchdringend an.  
„Ist ja gut. Der Vorschlag klingt ja zugegebener Weise ganz vernünftig." Dean startete den Motor und setzte seinen geliebten Impala aus der Parklücke auf die Straße. An der nächsten Telefonzelle hielten sie an und Dean schlug in dem Telefonbuch, das in der Zelle hing, die Adresse des Einwohnermeldeamtes nach. Dann fuhren sie weiter.  
„Wieso bist du dir eigentlich so sicher, dass sie von dir ist?," fragte Dean seinen Bruder als sie an einer roten Ampel hielten.  
„Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Es ist halt so ein Gefühl," erklärte Sam. Damit musste sich Dean wohl zufrieden geben.  
Als Dean das Auto vor dem Amt abgestellt hatte begann Jenny zu schreien.  
„Was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit mit ihr?," fragte Dean seinen Bruder und deutete auf das Baby. Er war überrascht, dass aus diesem kleinen Wesen ein derartig schriller und lauter Ton herauskam.  
„Stimmt, wir sollten sie nicht alleine lassen. Ich werde mir die Geburtsurkunde ansehen und du bleibst bei ihr," bestimmte Sam.  
„Alter geht's noch?"  
„Wieso? Schließlich ist sie deine Nichte. Sie wird dich schon nicht beißen.," erwiderte Sam und grinste. Er kramte im Handschuhfach nach einem geeigneten Ausweis.  
„Du kannst sie doch nicht mit mir alleine lassen," sagte Dean.  
„Alter, wenn sie wirklich meine Tochter ist, bist du der einzige, dem ich sie anvertrauen würde, also bleibst du bitte bei ihr?" Sam setzte seinen Hundeblick auf, dem und Sams Worten hatte Dean nichts entgegen zusetzen und so verschwand Sam ohne ein weiteres Wort im Gebäude. Mit einem leichten entsetzen im Gesicht blickte Dean dem Jüngeren hinterher.  
~Meine Nichte?~ Wenn es stimmt was der Dämon letzte Nacht gesagt hat, dann ist sie das ganz sicher nicht. Er dachte seit Stunden erstmals an die Worte des Dämons.  
`Wieso beschützt du ihn? Das hier ist nicht dein Kampf. Er ist nicht dein Bruder`  
Sofort verbannte Dean diese Erinnerung in seinen Hinterkopf. ~Dämonen lügen~ rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. Das Schreien des Babys riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Irgendwas musste er tun um sie ruhig zu stellen, sonst würde ihm noch das Trommelfell platzen. Schließlich rang er sich dazu durch sie hochzunehmen. Jenny fuhr daraufhin die Lautstärke ziemlich stark herunter und Dean machte 3 Kreuze, dann betrachtete er das Baby. Irrte er sich oder hatte Jenny ihn eben so angeguckt wie Sam es kurz zuvor getan hatte? Seine Augenfarbe hatte sie schließlich. So ein Quatsch. Wahrscheinlich hatten alle Babys diesen Welpenblick, schließlich muss es ja einen Grund dafür geben, dass die meisten Menschen Babys so niedlich fanden. Aber die Kleine sah Sam schon sehr ähnlich. Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Babys sahen in dem Alter doch eh alle gleich aus. Obwohl Dean persönlich keine Babys kannte, war er trotzdem auf einmal absolut sicher, dass er nirgends jemals ein so anbetungswürdiges und niedliches kleines Geschöpf gesehen hatte. Zusätzlich zu Sams Augen hatte sie eine bezaubernde kleine Stupsnase und auf ihrem Kopf begannen langsam die ersten braunen Wuschelhaare zu wachsen. Dean musste zugeben, dass die Ähnlichkeit zu Sam als Baby schon erschreckend groß war. Schon wieder sah sie ihn mit ihrem Welpenblick an. Er stöhnte resignierend. Langsam bekam er auch das Gefühl, dass Sam ihr Vater war. Aber um ihretwegen hoffte er trotzdem, dass es nicht so war. Sollte Sam wirklich ihr Vater sein, würde er sich 100%ig um die Kleine kümmern, egal ob sie noch irgendwo andere Verwandte auftun würden oder nicht. Aber was sollten Sam und er mit ihr anfangen? Das Leben, dass ihnen von diesem beschissenen Dämon, der Mary, Jessica, und wer weiß wie viele andere Leute noch getötet hatte, aufgezwungen wurde, war nicht gerade Kinderfreundlich und so aufzuwachsen wie er und Sam war eigentlich das Letzte was er für das kleine Mädchen in seinem Arm wollte. Jenny sabberte gerade genüsslich auf Deans Lederjacke.  
~Oh nicht doch~ Reichte denn das Blut und weiß Gott was diese Kreaturen sonst noch so absonderten, wenn sie von den Jägern zur Strecke gebracht wurden als Verzierung seiner Jacke nicht aus? Musste jetzt als over kill noch Babyspucke dazu kommen? Schnell griff er ins Handschuhfach und nahm eine noch einigermaßen saubere Papierservierte von ihrem letzten Dinerbesuch heraus. Er wischte die Spucke von seiner Jacke und platzierte die Servierte dann so, dass Jenny auf diese sabbern konnte während Dean sie weiterhin liebevoll, geradezu mütterlich im Arm hielt. Dies hatte zwei Gründe. Erstens hatte er Angst sie würde wieder anfangen zu schreien wenn er sie wieder auf den Rücksitz legte und zweitens konnte Dean nicht abstreiten, dass es ein wunderbares, herzerwärmendes Gefühl war Jenny in seinem Armen zu halten. Aber er würde es Sam gegenüber natürlich niemals zugeben. Das letzte mal, als er so etwas gefühlt hatte war es Sam gewesen, den Dean als Baby im Arm gehalten hatte. Dean schnalzte mit der Zunge. Er mochte en Gedanken irgendwie endlich mal jemanden um sich zu haben, der sich nicht beschweren würde, weil er den Beschützer raus hängen ließ.  
Währenddessen hatte Sam im Gebäude des Einwohnermeldeamts deutliche Schwierigkeiten die hübsche, etwa 25 jährige, blonde Angestellte davon zu überzeugen ihm Einblick in die Geburtsurkunden zu gewähren. Gott, hätte er doch Dean an seiner Seite. Er hätte sie mit einem seiner charmant-verführerischen Lächeln sicher sofort eingewickelt und die Brüder wären schon längst wieder draußen, mit den gewünschten Informationen. Aber Sam hatte ja von Dean verlangt auf Jenny, die vielleicht Sams Tochter war, aufzupassen. Sam wollte sich selbst erkundigen, denn er hätte Dean durchaus zugetraut ihn bezüglich der Vaterschaft zu belügen, nur um das Baby wieder los zu werden. Und nun stand Sam bereits seit 7 Minuten am Schalter und spielte Frage und Antwort mit der Frau. Er hatte ihr erzählt, er sei vom Gesundheitsministerium und käme um eine statistische Erhebung über die Geburtenrate in diesem Jahr durchzuführen. Zunächst hatte sie dann eine ganze Weile seinen gefälschten Ausweis betrachtet, dann hatte sie wissen wollen, warum es das Gesundheitsministerium interessiert, wie viele Geburten sie in einer kleinen Stadt wie Scottsbluff, Nebraska hatten. Sam hatte darauf geantwortet, dass das Ministerium stichprobenartig im ganzen Land diese Erhebung durchführten. Daraufhin wollte sie noch mal seinen Ausweis sehen, nur um ihm dann zu sagen, dass sie ihre Vorgesetzte holen würde, die ihm sicher weiterhelfen könnte. Und nun erklärte Sam alles noch einmal der Chefin, der jungen Blondine.  
„Gesundheitsministerium?," fragte sie ungläubig. Er nickte nur.  
„Warum machen sie diese Erhebung gerade jetzt und nicht Anfang oder Ende des Jahres?"  
Sam musste sich dringend was einfallen lassen. Er hatte sich das ganze wesentlich einfacher vorgestellt. Schließlich sagte er:  
Fragen sie mich nicht. Ich befolge nur meine Anweisungen. Sie wissen doch wie eigen das Ministerium manchmal sein kann." Er versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen.  
Die Frau hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
„Wie sagten sie noch gleich war ihr Name?"  
„Bruce Kulick," antwortete Sam so ruhig wie möglich. Wenn er hier raus war, brauchte er dringend ein neues Hemd. Bei seiner Lügerei war er ganz schön ins Schwitzen geraten. Dahingehend konnte er sich von Dean noch eine Scheibe abschneiden, denn sein Bruder war sicher der Meister der Lügen und Halbwahrheiten.  
Endlich sprach die Frau ein paar erlösende Worte.  
„Ich wünschte nur, wir wären eher Informiert worden, dann hätte ich ihnen schon die Schriftstücke herauslegen können. So müssen sie leider einen Augenblick warten."  
„Kein Problem," sagte Sam und bemühte sich, sich die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die Frau führte ihn nach hinten in einen Raum voller Aktenschränke. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Sam packte seinen Laptop aus während ihm die Frau die Akten heraus suchte. Weitere drei Minuten später legte die Frau einen Stapel Geburtsurkunden neben Sams Laptop. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Frau nicht im Raum bleiben würde und er noch mehr improvisieren musste. Doch sie sagte schlicht:  
„Sie kommen zurecht, oder? Denn ich würde jetzt gerne in meine Mittagspause gehen."  
„Klar, kein Problem." Die Frau nickte und ließ Sam mit dem Aktenberg zurück. Es kam ihm vor als hätte er noch nie so schnell gelesen. Er war überrascht, dass in dieser relativ kleinen Stadt im letzten Jahr tatsächlich jede Menge Kinder geboren wurden. Nach nur fünf Minuten fand er schließlich Jennys Geburtsurkunde. Der Volle Name des Mädchens War Jennifer Elisabeth. Als Nachname war der ihrer Mutter angegeben. Sie wurde am 18. August geboren und war also 9 Monate alt. Sams Blick fiel nun augenblicklich auf die Spalte `Name des Vaters` und er raufte sich verärgert die Haare, als er die Worte: `Vater unbekannt` las.


	8. Mein Baby dein Baby

„Puh, nicht doch. Baby, womit hat dich deine Großmutter bloß gefüttert?" Angewidert von dem Gestank, den Jenny auf einmal verströmte, hielt Dean sie von sich weg. Das war nun wirklich keine Alternative, aber irgendwas musste er unternehmen. Zuerst einmal raus aus dem Wagen, ehe die Luft knapp wird. Dean stieg aus und erblickte schräg gegenüber einen Drugstore. Sein heutiger Tag schien auch nicht besser zu werden als der gestrige. Erst die Babyspucke und jetzt musste er auch noch seine tief in seinem Gedächtnis vergrabenen Wickelkenntnisse wieder ausbuddeln. Das konnte ja was werden. Das letzte Mal, dass er Sam gewickelt hatte war über zwanzig Jahre her und so viel Erfahrung hatte er auch nicht darin. Meistens hatte er nur zugesehen wie seine Mum und später ihr Dad Sam wickelten. Aber er musste was gegen diesen Gestank unternehmen, also schloss er den Wagen ab und steuerte direkt auf den Drugstore zu. Im Laden angekommen steuerte er sofort auf den Mutter-Kindbereich zu und wenn er auch nur für einen Moment geglaubt hatte, es würde einfach in den Laden gehen, Windeln und das übrige Zeugs holen, dass man zum Wickeln brauchte, wurde er spätestens jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Er stand nun vor einer gigantischen Regalreihe voller Windeln. Musste es denn von allem mittlerweile einen so großen Auswahlüberschuss geben? Er drehte sich zur anderen Seite des Ganges um und blickte auf eine ebenso große Produktpalette an Feuchttüchern und Pocreme. Jenny würde garantiert aufs College gehen ehe er hier das richtige herausgesucht hätte. Eine Frau Mitte dreißig, hoch schwanger, mit einem etwa drei Jährigen an ihrer Hand und einem weiteren Kind in dem Sitz des Einkaufswagens sah ihn mitleidig an. „Es scheint so als wären sie etwas überfordert," sagte sie freundlich zu ihm und lächelte. „Ist das so offensichtlich?," sagte er verlegen. „Ja, aber keine Sorge. Ich werde ihnen helfen. Das kriegen wir schon hin. Wie alt ist denn die Kleine?," fragte sie hilfsbereit. Dean rief sich die Nachrichten ins Gedächtnis, die er heute Morgen gesehen hatte. ` Frau alleine mit ihrer 9 Monate alten Enkelin` „9 Monate," antwortete Dean und hoffte, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er kurz nachdenken musste. Doch sie nickte nur und ging dann zielstrebig auf die Mitte des Regals zu und gab ihm dann eine Packung Windeln. „Die sind für 4 bis 9 Kilo geeignet, damit müssten sie gut zu Recht kommen. Die Kleine ist ja für ihr Alter recht zierlich. Außerdem haben sie bei der Firma ein ausgezeichnetes Preis-Leistungsverhältnis. Ich nehme auch immer diese Marke und sie haben Glück, die sind heute im Angebot," sagte sie fröhlich. „Danke, können sie mir auch bei dem Rest helfen?," fragte Dean und deutet auf das Regal mit den Feuchttüchern und der Pocreme. „Aber sicher. Nehmen sie die hier, diese Tücher sind besonders Hautfreundlich." Sie gab ihm eine Box Feuchttücher. Dann griff sie nach einer Cremedose. „Und dafür habe ich sogar noch einen Coupon, den können sie gerne haben." Sie drückte Dean beides in die Hand. „Warten sie, ich hole ihnen einen Korb," sagte sie und eilte zum Ende des Ganges und kam mit einem roten Plastikkorb zurück. Dann nahm sie Dean die Feuchttücher und Creme ab und legte sie in den Korb, während Dean sich die Packung Windeln unter den freien Arm klemmte. Er sah sie dankbar an. „So, dann haben sie ja die Grundausrüstung. Die Kasse ist da vorne. Wenn sie noch mal meine Hilfe brauchen, ich bin bestimmt noch ein paar Minuten hier in der Nähe." „Vielen Dank noch Mal," sagte Dean. „Keine Ursache." Dann verschwand die Frau im Nachbargang. Jenny sabberte schon wieder. Also durchforstete Dean die Nebengänge nach Spucktüchern. Zum Glück war die Auswahl hier nicht ganz so groß. Er entschied sich für eins mit Gänseblümchen drauf, die Unifarbenen fand er zu steril, fast wie OP Tücher und schließlich war Jenny ja ein Mädchen, da waren Blümchenmuster durchaus erlaubt. Dann nahm er noch ein paar Gläschen Babybrei und ein Flasche zuckerfreien Früchtetee aus den Regalen, schließlich würde Jenny sicher irgendwann hungrig und durstig werden. Endlich ging er zur Kasse und bezahlte. Während die Kassiererin alles in einer riesigen Plastiktüte verstaute fragte er sie noch wo die Toiletten waren. Sie deutete auf zwei Türen am anderen Ende des Geschäftes. Also packen wir es an, dachte Dean und steuerte die Waschräume an. „Wir zwei schaffen das schon," flüsterte er Jenny ins Ohr.  
Sam hatte noch eine Weile in dem Archiv verbracht um den Anschein zu erwecken, er würde tatsächlich arbeiten. Diese Recherche war unglaublich unhilfreich. Aber was für Möglichkeiten hatte er noch um raus zu kriegen ob Jenny seine Tochter war? Diese Unwissenheit machte ihn noch verrückt. Vielleicht hatte Dean ja Mal eine Idee. Sam packte seinen Laptop wieder ein, steckte sich auch die Geburtsurkunde ein und verließ das Einwohnermeldeamt ohne noch ein Mal auf jemanden zu treffen, worüber er sehr dankbar war. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder am Impala an und fand diesen verlassen vor. Wo war sein Bruder?  
So schlecht war das gar nicht gelaufen. Den Teil mit dem Windel ausziehen hatte er schnell und unkompliziert hinter sich gebracht. Doch dann wurde Jenny etwas zappelig und als Dean versuchte sie ruhig zu halten, hatte sie mit beiden Händchen nach seinem Zeigefinger gegriffen und sich in den Kopf gesetzt diesen auch nicht so schnell wieder los zu lassen. Für ein Baby hatte sie einen ziemlich festen Griff. Schließlich ergab sich Dean in sein Schicksal und hörte auf seinen Finger loszubekommen. Stattdessen streichelte er sie mit dem Rest seiner Hand sanft über den Bauch, während er mit der anderen geschickt nach den Feuchttüchern griff, um den Wickelvorgang fortzusetzen. „Das riecht doch jetzt schon viel besser, findest du nicht?" Er warf die benutzten Tücher in den Abfalleimer. Als sie merkte, dass er ihr seinen Finger nicht mehr entziehen wollte, ließ sie ihn los und patschte dann mit der linken Hand in die geöffnete Cremedose. „So viel Hilfe hätte ich jetzt gar nicht erwartet," sagte Dean etwas gestresst. Er nahm ihre Hand, wischte mit seinem Finger die Creme von ihr weg und verteilte sie dann an den Stellen ihres Körpers wo sie hingehörte. Dann verschloss er schnell die Dose ehe Jenny auf die Idee kommen konnte mit der Creme noch mehr rumzumatschen. „So, jetzt noch die neue Windel und du kannst wieder nach Herzenslust pupsen." Er entnahm der Windelpackung eine Windel, schnappte sich Jennys Beinchen, hob ihren Po hoch und schob die frische Windel darunter. Mit ein paar weiteren Handgriffen war die Windel verschlossen und Jenny wieder angezogen. Die Kleine strahlte Dean aus ihren braun-grünen Augen an. Sie sah einfach zum knudelln aus. Knuddeln war zwar unmännlich, aber Dean konnte einfach nicht anders. Er gab ihr einen kleinen Nasenstupser und einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. Jetzt roch sie unglaublich angenehm. „Danke, dass du mich nicht angepinkelt hast," sagte er, nahm sie auf den Arm und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Impala.  
Sam hatte dort bereits fünf Minuten ohne Anhaltspunkt auf seinen Bruder gewartet. Als er versucht hatte Dean anzurufen erklang das Handy aus dem Innenraum des Wagens. „Wo warst du denn? Konntest du keine Nachricht hinterlassen?," fragte Sam ihn verärgert. „Sorry, aber die rosa Herzchen Post-its waren alle," sagte Dean spöttisch und öffnete den Wagen. Dann legte er die Tüte mit den Wickelsachen auf den Rücksitz. „Was hast du denn gekauft?" „Windeln," antwortete Dean. „Du hast sie gewickelt?," fragte Sam verdutzt. „Nein, ich habe die Windeln nur so zum Spaß gekauft. Natürlich habe ich sie gewickelt und das war auch bitter nötig. Dein Baby hat nämlich mein Baby voll gestunken." Um dies zu verdeutlichen fächelte er dem Impala mit der geöffneten Tür Luft zu. „Du überraschst mich, das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut," sagte Sam und öffnete nun auch die Beifahrertür. „Wenn man einen nervigen, kleinen Bruder hat schnappt man so einiges auf. Die Kenntnisse sind zwar ziemlich eingerostet, aber ich habe das ganz gut hinbekommen. Die kleine Sabberschnute hier war sehr entgegenkommend. Aber kannst du dir vorstellen, dass die hier in dem Kaff in der Zeit der Gleichberechtigung nicht mal nen Wickelraum haben? Ich musste warten bis das Damenklo leer war damit ich sie wickeln konnte," sagte Dean empört. Sam fiel die Kinnlade runter. Was war denn bitte in seinen Bruder gefahren? „Geht es dir gut?," fragte er Dean und warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Was soll die Frage? Erzähl mir lieber ob ich Grund habe dir zur Vaterschaft zu gratulieren." Sam sah ihn bedröppelt an. „Ich bin jetzt genau so schlau wie vorher. Scheinbar hattest du Recht. Beth scheint mit mehreren Männern geschlafen zu haben und wusste nicht wer Jennys Vater ist, denn in der Geburtsurkunde steht `Vater unbekannt`," erklärte Sam. „Dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes über als dich in der Jerry Springer Show anzumelden. Die haben bestimmt in dieser Woche noch das Thema Vaterschaftstest," scherzte Dean. „Warte einen Augenblick, ich bin gleich wieder da," sagte Sam auf einmal und verschwand wieder im Einwohnermeldeamt. Dean sah ihm irritiert hinterher. Zwei Minuten später war Sam wieder draußen und vertieft in einen Flyer, den er beim ersten Mal im Amt bemerkt hatte. „Was hast du da?," fragte er den Jüngeren. „Du hast mich auf eine Idee gebracht." Er setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und reichte Dean den Flyer `Wenn sie sicher sein wollen` stand in roten Lettern ganz oben auf der Seite. „Oh man! Du hast das eben tatsächlich ernst genommen," sagte Dean und blickte auf den Flyer eines privaten DNA-Labors. „Siehst du eine andere Möglichkeit?" Dean seufzte, blickte auf Jenny herab und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf. Sam hatte Recht. Er reichte die Kleine an seinen Bruder weiter und startete dann den Motor. „Dein Glück, dass das Labor hier in der Nähe ist."  
Und dann waren sie wieder auf der Straße. Das Labor war ganz in der Nähe von der Zweigstelle der Universität von Nebraska, die es hier in Scottsbluff gab. Während der Fahrt rauschten wieder die Worte des Dämons durch Deans Kopf. Er hatte gemeint Sam sei nicht sein Bruder. Klar, Dämonen logen, aber warum sollte der Dämon sich so was ausdenken? Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zu einem DNA-Labor, die perfekte Gelegenheit den winzigen Zweifel zu zerstreuen, den der Dämon gesät hatte. „Ihh, jetzt weiß ich warum du sie Sabberschnute nennst," sagte Sam und wischte ihr mit seinem Hemdsärmel übers Kinn. Dean griff hinter sich und zog das Spucktuch aus der Plastiktüte. Er reichte es Sam. „Das ist besser als dein Ärmel." "Ist das normal, dass sie soviel sabbert?" „Ich glaube sie kriegt Zähne," meinte Dean. Sam kam nicht umhin Dean ein weiteres mal erstaunt anzublicken. „Bei dir hat das glaube ich auch so um den dreh angefangen. Ich weiß noch, dass du in dem Alter die ganze Zeit mit nem Lätzchen rumgekrabbelt bist," erzählte Dean und grinste. Dann erblickte der Ältere ein Wall-Mart Schild und fuhr von der Straße auf den großen Parkplatz. „Was machen wir hier?," fragte Sam. „Wir brauchen noch ein paar Utensilien, wenn wir rauskriegen wollen ob klein Sammy Jennys Daddy ist. Warte hier. Ich beeile mich." Fünf Minuten später kam Dean aus dem Laden zurück. „Verrätst du mir was du gekauft hast?;" wollte Sam wissen. Dean reichte ihm die Tüte. Sie enthielt Wattestäbchen und wiederverschließbare Plastikbeutel. „Damit machst du gleich bei dir und ihr einen Mundabstrich wie bei den Krimiserien im Fernsehen," sagte Dean. Sam musste lachen. Dean hatte definitiv ein gesundes Halbwissen. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie das Labor erreicht. Dean hielt Sam die Plastikbeutel entgegen und Sam tat die von sich und Jenny entnommenen Proben hinein. Plötzlich fing Jenny an zu weinen. Überfordert sah Sam zu Dean auf. „In der Tüte auf dem Rücksitz ist was zu essen und zu trinken für sie. Kümmere dich darum. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit um dein kleines Problem kümmern." Sam sollte von seinem Vorhaben nichts mitbekommen. Er stieg mit den restlichen Wattestäbchen und Plastikbeuteln aus dem Auto, ging zum Kofferraum und öffnete diesen. So konnte Sam ihn nicht sehen wie er eine DNA-Probe von sich selbst nahm und ebenfalls eintütete. Dann packte er die übrigen Wattestäbchen und Plastikbeutel in seinen Seesack und machte sich auf zum Labor.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	9. Der Test

Dean betrat den Empfang des klimatisierten Labors. Zielstrebig trat er an den Schalter heran hinter dem eine etwa 30 jährige Brünette mit Pferdeschwanz saß. „Kann ich ihnen helfen? " fragte sie ihn im geschäftsmäßigen Ton. „Ja, ich würde gern die Dienste ihres Labors in Anspruch nehmen." „Gut, dann füllen sie bitte diese Formulare aus." Sie reichte ihm ein Klemmbrett. Formulare. Dean hasste Formulare. Bei der Hälfte der benötigten Angaben würde er eh Lügen müssen. „Ach, geben sie her. Im Moment ist eh nicht viel los. Sie geben mir die Angaben und ich schreib das auf, " bot die Frau an. „Oh, danke." „Name des Kindes?" „Jennifer Elisabeth Ericsson." „Geburtsdatum und Geburtsort des Kindes?" „18. August 2005, in Scottsbluff, Nebraska." „Haben sie eine Blutprobe oder einen Abstrich?" „Einen Abstrich." Er reichte ihr den Beutel den er mit Hilfe eines Filzstiftes mit einem J gekennzeichnet hatte. Die Frau heftete den Beutel mit einer Büroklammer an das Formular. „Name der Mutter?" „Ihre Mutter ist leider tot." „Oh, das tut mir leid. Dann geht es also nur darum die Vaterschaft festzustellen." „Ja." „In Ordnung. Name des möglichen Vaters?" Dean überlegte kurz. Hier kannte sie keiner, in ein paar Tagen waren sie wieder verschwunden. Der Name war eh nur wichtig, damit sie wissen an wen sie das Ergebnis schicken sollten, also entschied er sich zur Wahrheit. „Samuel Winchester."  
Das Samuel klang irgendwie so fremd. Aber das vertraute, liebgewonnene Sammy hatte in einem offiziellen Formular natürlich nichts verloren. „Ah, wie das Gewehr." „Genau." „Geburtsdatum und Geburtsort des möglichen Vaters?" „2. Mai 1983, in Lawrence, Kansas." „Und ich nehme an, ebenfalls ein Abstrich?" Dean nickte und gab ihr den zweiten Beutel, der mit einem S gekennzeichnet war. „Okay, an welche Adresse soll das Ergebnis geschickt werden?" „Ähm, ich hatte gehofft, dass ich es selbst abholen kann." „Es ist zwar eigentlich nicht üblich, aber wenn es ihnen lieber ist können sie es sich auch abholen. Zahlen sie Bar oder mit Kreditkarte?" „Kreditkarte. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Können sie durch ihre Tests auch andere Verwandtschaftsgerade feststellen?"  
„Selbstverständlich. Wir machen hier übrigens nicht nur Vaterschaftstest. Größtenteils führen wir hier Test zur Erkennung von genetisch vererbbaren Krankheiten durch." „Gut, dann hätte ich hier noch einen Abstrich. Könnten sie den mit der DNA des möglichen Vaters vergleichen? Ich möchte gerne wissen, ob der mögliche Kindsvater mein Bruder ist." „Kein Problem." Sie füllte ein Feld weiter unten auf dem Formular aus. „Aber es gibt doch dann zwei verschiedene Ergebnisbögen, oder?" „Sicher. Darf ich dann noch um ihren Namen, Geburtsdatum und Ort bitten?" Jetzt musste er lügen, denn er hatte keine Kreditkarte mit seinem echten Namen. „Dean Hawker, geboren am 24. Januar 1979 in Lawrence, Kansas." Die Frau füllte die letzten Felder aus und packte dann alle Unterlagen in einen Umschlag, den sie mit einigen Kürzeln kennzeichnete.  
„Wie lange dauert es bis die Ergebnisse vorliegen? " fragte Dean und reichte ihr Dean Hawkers Kreditkarte. „In der Regel liegen die Ergebnisse in 5 bis 7 Tagen vor." „So lange? Kann man das nicht irgendwie beschleunigen?" Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. Die Frau lächelte ebenfalls. „Kommt darauf an, ob sie heute Abend schon was vorhaben", sagte sie mit verführerischer Stimme und einem sexy Augenaufschlag. Währenddessen beim Impala. „Super, wie stellt Dean sich das vor? Wie soll ich dich füttern, wenn wir keinen Löffel haben?" Er seufzte und warf die riesen Plastiktüte zurück auf den Rücksitz. Dann nahm er die noch immer weinende Jenny wieder auf den Arm und ging auf das Uni Gebäude zu. Die hatten sicher eine Mensa, wo er einen Löffel auftreiben konnte. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht so recht. Zum Glück war sie nicht mehr so laut, als er endlich die Mensa gefunden hatte. Sam nahm sich einen Plastiklöffel und verließ dann wieder eiligst die Mensa, denn die Leute an den Tischen sahen ihn bereits komisch an. Wieder im Freien setzte er sich mit dem Brei, den er aus dem Wagen geholt hatte, auf eine nahe gelegene Parkbank und machte sich daran Jenny zu füttern. Und das mit erfolg. Wenigstens etwas klappte und nach dem das Glas leer war, wurde sie Gott sei Dank auch ruhiger.  
Mit einem schmunzeln kam Dean aus dem Labor und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz. Sam stand mit Jenny auf dem Arm von der Parkbank auf, auf der er gesessen und auf seinen Bruder gewartet hatte und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken. Wieder weinte Jenny. Sam seufzte und gab sie Dean. „Hast du sie gefüttert?" „Ja doch", sagte Sam genervt. Die Halbe Stunde mit Jenny war ziemlich stressig für ihn. Da war ja Prüfungsstress angenehmer. „Hat sie ein Bäuerchen gemacht?" Sam rollte mit den Augen. Langsam ging ihm Dean mit seinem allwissenden Getue auf die Nerven. „Sie hat so einige Geräusche gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob da ein Bäuerchen dabei war, okay? Ich war froh, dass sie diesen Brei bei sich behalten hat." „Schon gut Sam, reg dich nicht auf. Schau, du nimmst sie auf den Arm, legst ihren Kopf an deine Schulter und dann reibst du ihr über den Rücken."  
Sam sah zu Dean rüber der ihm die Bewegungen vor machte. Dean sah irgendwie süß aus mit einem Baby auf dem Arm. Irrte Sam sich oder war da auf ein Mal ein bis dato unbekanntes glänzen in Deans Augen? Dean hatte unglaublich schöne Augen. Man konnte glatt in ihnen versinken. Sam war gerade dabei dies zu tun und nahm es nicht mal bewusst wahr. „Sam? Hörst du mir zu?" „Hä?" „Alter, wo warst du denn schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?" Zum Glück musste Sam diese Frage nicht beantworten, denn in diesem Moment ertönte ein leiser Rülpser. „Jetzt geht's dir besser, oder? Ich sag's ja, immer alles raus lassen, " sagte Dean zu Jenny. „Okay, dieses Geräusch werde ich mir merken. Wie ist es da drinnen gelaufen? " wechselte Sam das Thema. „Die Kleine in dem Labor mag mich und hat mir den Gefallen getan deine und Jennys Probe ganz nach oben auf den Stapel zu tun. Morgen Mittag haben wir das Ergebnis, " sagte Dean triumphierend. „Sie hat das gemacht, einfach weil sie dich mag?" „Na ja, ich musste auch noch 150 $ Aufpreis zahlen, dass verlangt das Labor, aber wenn ich es nicht gemacht hätte säßen wir noch ne Woche hier. Außerdem habe ich heute Abend noch was vor, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Dean zwinkerte seinem Bruder mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen zu und übergab Jenny wieder an seinen Bruder.  
„Super, du hast ein Date. Und was soll ich bitte machen? Ich habe keine Ahnung von Babys. Das hast du doch eben gesehen. Ohne deine Hilfe wüsste ich nicht mal wie ich sie ein Bäuerchen machen lasse." „Mach dich nicht selber schlecht. Du wusstest immerhin wie du sie halten musst. Sam, du schaffst das schon. Keine Panik. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich." Dean startete den Motor und fuhr zurück zu ihrem Motel. Sam hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihren Aufenthalt um eine weitere Nacht verlängert. „Das sagst du so leicht. Du brauchst sie ja nur hoch zu nehmen und schon ist sie ruhig." „Sam, du hast vorgeschlagen sie bei uns zu behalten. Sie ist vielleicht deine Tochter und noch heute Morgen hast du gesagt, du willst dich um sie kümmern. Also reiß dich zusammen." „Das wird mit Sicherheit ein Desaster. Was ist wenn ich was kaputt mache, ihr weh tue?" „Sammy, du kannst doch nicht schon aufgeben ohne es probiert zu haben. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Deine Hände sind zwar groß, aber du setzt sie richtig ein. Du kannst sie sicher halten. Du musst sie nicht wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln. Sie ist zwar klein, aber robuster als du glaubst. Du wirst ihr nicht weh tun." „Dean, halt hier mal kurz an." „Was? Wieso?" Trotz der noch nicht beantworteten Fragen hielt er am Seitenstreifen. Sam machte sich nicht die Mühe ihm zu antworten, sondern reicht seinem Bruder die Kleine und verschwand in der Buchhandlung, vor der Dean gehalten hatte. „Was hat er denn jetzt vor? Was meinst du, ist Sammy jetzt verrückt geworden? " fragte er Jenny, die ihn daraufhin nur anlächelte.  
Fünf Minuten später kam Sam mit einer Tüte aus dem Laden. „Was hast du gekauft? " wollte der Ältere wissen. „Recherche Materialien, " antwortete Sam optimistisch. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass in der Tüte Babyratgeber sind." Dean rollte mit den Augen als Sam eifrig nickte. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Du glaubst wohl, man kann alles aus Büchern lernen, was?" „Es kann jedenfalls nicht schaden, sich zu informieren und mir bleibt doch nichts anderes übrig, wo du mich doch heute Abend so schändlich alleine lässt", sagte Sam theatralisch. Dean seufzte kapitulierend. „Wenn es dir hilft." Dann setzten sie ihren Weg zum Motel fort.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	10. Essen, schlafen, sabbern

Im Motel angekommen machte sich Sam sofort daran die Babyratgeber zu lesen. Jenny war nach ihrem Bäuerchen müde geworden und schlief wieder in ihrem Kommodenbettchen. Dean war derweil los gezogen um für Sam und sich was zu Essen zu besorgen. Als Dean mit ihrem verspäteten Mittagessen zurück kam schlief Jenny immer noch und Sam war ganz vertieft in eins der Bücher. „Was ist nur aus dem guten alten `learning by doing` geworden? " fragte Dean. „Was?" Sam sah von dem Buch auf. „Wenn ich anmerken darf, Jenny ist ein Mensch und du hängst an dem Buch als wäre es eine Bedienungsanleitung für ein Elektrobaby." „Du hast deine Herangehensweise und ich habe meine und ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Jenny ein Mensch ist", rechtfertigte sich Sam. „Aber deine Herangehensweise wird keine Früchte tragen. In den Büchern sind sicher ein paar gute Tipps was man tun kann wenn. Aber die wirkliche Kunst liegt darin fest zu stellen was das Baby hat und das kann man nicht aus einem Buch lernen. Das kommt durch Erfahrung, " fachsimpelte Dean.  
Sam wusste, dass Dean recht hatte. Aber Sam fühlte sich immer etwas unsicher, wenn er planlos und ohne Vorkenntnisse an eine Sache heran ging. Jedoch würde dem Jüngeren wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als ins kalte Wasser zu springen. Er legte das Buch weg und setzte sich zu Dean an den Tisch, der gerade dabei war die Sandwichs aus der Tüte zu hohlen, die er gekauft hatte. „Wieso fällt es dir so leicht mit ihr umzugehen? Ich meine es ist über 20 Jahre her, seit ich ein Baby war und du warst doch damals noch ein Kind, " sagte Sam. „Willst du die Wahrheit wissen? Ich habe keine Ahnung Ich bin genau so überrascht wie du. Aber irgendwie scheint sie bei mir Erinnerungen freigesetzt zu haben an die Zeit damals, wahrscheinlich weiß ich daher was zu tun ist." „Okay, aber könntest du dich mit deinem zurückkehrenden Wissen vielleicht etwas zurückhalten, damit ich mir nicht ganz so sehr wie ein Idiot vorkomme?" „Du bist kein Idiot Sam. Nur solltest du aufhören darüber nachzudenken, was du alles falsch machen könntest und einfach mal aus dem Bauch heraus handeln." Deans Magen knurrte. „Ich höre auch auf mein Bauchgefühl", sagte der Ältere und biss in sein Sandwich. „Du bist einfach unverbesserlich", sagte Sam schüttelte seinen Kopf und widmete sich ebenfalls dem Sandwich. Nach dem Essen ging Dean duschen. „Sam vielleicht solltest du die freie Zeit nutzen und etwas schlaf nachholen, " sagte Dean ehe er im Bad verschwand. Diesem Rat folgend legte Sam sich auf sein Bett.  
Als der Ältere aus der Dusche kam schlief Sam. Dean blickte von Sam zur Kommodenschublade in der Jenny lag. Sie war mittlerweile aufgewacht und streckte ihre Ärmchen nach Dean aus als er an die Kommode herantrat. Wieder sah er zu Sam hinüber. Dean konnte nicht sagen wer von beiden im Moment niedlicher aussah, Jenny oder Sam. Dean lächelte, nahm die Kleine auf den Arm und setzte sich mit ihr aufs Bett. „Nett von dir, dass du Sammy hast schlafen lassen als du wach geworden bist. Er kommt nämlich nicht all zu oft dazu, weißt du, " flüsterte Dean und Jenny sah ihn an als würde sie verstehen was er gesagt hatte. „Hast du durst? Komm, wir holen uns was zu trinken." Er stand wieder auf und holte die Flasche mit dem zuckerfreien Früchtetee aus der Plastiktüte und goss was davon in ein Glas. Sich selber nahm er eine Coladose. „Ich weiß zwar nicht ob du schon aus dem Glas trinken kannst, aber wenn nicht dann lernst du es jetzt. Ich habe nämlich nicht daran gedacht dir eine Saugflasche oder so was zu besorgen, entschuldige, " sagte Dean, setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und nahm Jenny auf den Schoss. Dean hielt ihr das Glas vor die Hände. Natürlich war es etwas groß für die kleinen Hände aber wenigstens tastete sie danach und langsam und behutsam führte er ihr das Glas an die Lippen. Vorsichtig ließ er nun den Tee in ihren Mund tropfen, wie Waffenöl in die Schlittenführung seiner Pistole. Als er sicher war, dass sie den Kopf nicht plötzlich wegziehen würde, kippte er das Glas ein klein wenig mehr, so dass Jenny ein paar größere Schlucke machen konnte. Sie trank ein wenig zu hastig und verschluckte sich. Dean stellte das Glas ab, drehte Jenny zu sich um und klopfte ihr sachte auf den Rücken. Jenny röchelte kurz, spuckte dann aber den verschluckten Tee wieder aus. Zum Glück hatte Dean noch ein Handtuch über den Schultern, sonst hätte er sich noch mal umziehen müssen. „Nicht so hastig Kleines", sagte er beruhigend zu ihr. Als sich ihre Atmung wieder normalisiert hatte, setzte er sie wieder auf seinen Schoss.  
Auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett lag eins der Bücher, die Sam gekauft hatte. Dean nahm das Buch und blätterte darin herum. „Meinst du das hilft Sammy weiter?" Er zeigte ihr eine Seite auf der das Stillen thematisiert wurde. Aus Jennys Mund kam ein kleines Sabberbläschen. Dean lächelte. „Der Meinung bin ich auch." Er legte das Buch wieder zur Seite. Das Sabberbläschen platzte. Dean wischte ihr mit dem Handtuch die Spucke weg. „Du hast ein tolles Leben. Essen, schlafen und sabbern." Er seufzte als sie nach seinem Finger griff und diesen als Beißring benutzte. Mit der freien Hand griff er nach der Cola Dose. Als er sie wiederabgestellt hatte warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hatte noch einige Zeit bis er zu seiner Abendunterhaltung aufbrechen würde. Normalerweise würde er ja anfangen nach einem neuen Fall für sie zu suchen, doch ihr Job würde warten müssen bis die Sache mit Jenny geklärt war. Also schaltete er den Fernseher ein und regelte die Lautstärke soweit herab, dass er noch hören konnte was gesagt wurde, aber Sam dadurch nicht wach werden würde.  
Was lief denn im Moment? Er schaltete durch die Kanäle. Eine Verkaufsshow für Porzellanfiguren, Glücksrad, College Basketball, Bonanza – was, das lief immer noch? Schließlich blieb er bei den Looney Tunes hängen. Das war doch mal Kindgerecht. Obwohl, ein Kojote der sich Raketenrollschuhe anzog um einen Roadrunner zu jagen war sicher nicht pädagogisch wertvoll, aber sicher besser als diese komischen Figuren mit den verschiedenförmigen Flaschenöffnern auf dem Kopf und eingebautem Fernseher am Bauch, die redeten als wären sie gerade aus der Klapsmühle entlassen worden. „Es klappt zwar nie, aber er gibt nie auf. Merk dir das. Unermüdlichkeit und Optimismus sind wichtige Charaktereigenschaften, die jeder Mensch haben sollte." Dean streichelte ihr über den Kopf. Nachdem Kojoten kam der Hühnerhabicht, den fand Dean schon als Kind langweilig. Er schlief ein und wachte erst wieder auf als ihn der Vorspann der Golden Girls aus dem schlaf riss. Jenny war an sein Bein gekuschelt eingeschlafen. Dean sah wieder auf die Uhr. Er sollte langsam Sam wecken, der immer noch schlief, wenn er nicht zu spät zu seiner Verabredung kommen wollte. Er legte Jenny wieder in ihr Schubladebettchen. Dann trat er an Sams Bett und schüttelte ihn kurz an der Schulter.  
„Was ist? " fragte er verschlafen. „Sam meine Babysitterzeit ist abgelaufen. Jetzt bist du wieder dran." „Wie spät ist es?" „Halb acht. Um acht treffe ich mich mit der Kleinen aus dem Labor." „Dean, weißt du eigentlich ihren Namen?" Sam stand auf und ging ins Bad. „Tina irgendwie. Ist doch nicht wichtig. Ich will sie ja nicht heiraten." Dean zog sich die Schuhe an. Sam kam wieder aus dem Bad. „So und du gehst jetzt also, " sagte Sam schmollend. „Ja. Wenn was ist, du hast ja meine Nummer. Aber ruf bloß nicht an, " sagte Dean und verließ das Motelzimmer.  
Gut, jetzt war er also weg. Wenn Dean lieber mit einer Laborratte ausgehen wollte, als hier bei ihm zu sein und ihm mit Jenny zu helfen, musste er damit leben. Moment? War er etwas eifersüchtig? Quatsch. Aber das was er fühlte hatte schon Ähnlichkeit mit Eifersucht. Ihm kam dieses Gefühl seltsam bekannt vor. So hatte er sich auch gefühlt, als Dean damals anfing sich für Mädchen zu interessieren und weniger Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Oh man! Er war doch eifersüchtig. Vielleicht hätte er damals doch mal mit einem dieser schwulen Vertrauenslehrer an einer der vielen Highschools reden sollen, die er besucht hatte. Der hätte ihn bestimmt beruhigt und gesagt, dass es bloß Verlustängste sind und es keines Falls Eifersucht war, was er empfand. Das es ganz normal sei, dass man unschuldige Frauen zum Teufel wünschte, nur weil sie mit seinem Bruder flirteten. Fakt war, seit er wieder mit Dean unterwegs war fiel es ihm schwer alleine zu sein und er fühlte sich wohler, wenn der Ältere in seiner Nähe war. Es mussten einfach Verlustängste sein. Verlustängste auf Grund eines posttraumatischen Schocks. Schließlich war Jessica gerade mal etwas mehr als sechs Monate tot und ihr Tod war mehr als traumatisch. Sam spürte wie die Wut auf den Dämon in ihm hoch stieg. Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihm genommen was er am meisten liebte, da kann man einem doch nicht verdenken, dass man sich an den einzigen greifbaren Menschen klammerte der einem noch geblieben war.  
Dean war bis jetzt sehr zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Abends. Er hatte sich mit Tina in einer Bar getroffen in die sie öfters nach Feierabend ging. Die Bar gefiel ihm aus zweierlei Gründen. Zum einen war sein Lieblingsbier die Hausmarke der Bar und zum anderen war die Musik, die aus einer alten Musikbox kam ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Momentan lief gerade Led Zeppelins Ramble on, einer seiner Lieblingssongs. Er fand Tina zwar ganz okay, jedoch war sie weit davon entfernt seine Traumfrau zu sein, aber das traf auf so gut wie alle seiner Frauenbekanntschaften zu. Was soll's, für einen Abend würde es reichen. Sie hatte ihm von ihrer Arbeit erzählt und das sie gerade neue Geräte fürs Labor bekommen hatte und die Erstellung der Tests jetzt noch schneller von statten gehen konnte. Ihn interessierte das im Prinzip herzlich wenig. Er hatte kein Problem mit Frauen, die viel redeten, schließlich war er durch Sammy daran gewöhnt. Das Problem war, dass er zunehmend genervt war von dem quietschenden Ton ihrer Stimme, den sie wohl immer an den Tag legte, wenn sie von etwas sprach, dass sie begeisterte. Dean mochte eigentlich Menschen, die sich für etwas begeistern konnten. Es wäre nur schön gewesen, wenn sie über etwas sprechen würde, dass ihn auch interessierte, oder wenigstens von etwas von dem er Ahnung hatte.  
„Ich hoffe ich langweile dich nicht", sagte sie und berührte ihn sanft am Oberarm. „Nein gar nicht", log er und erwischte sich dabei wie er im Raum insgeheim nach einer Alternative zu seiner momentanen Begleitung suchte. Komm schon Dean! Bemüh dich wenigstens, ermahnte er sich innerlich selbst. „Ich habe jetzt glaube ich auch erstmal genug erzählt. Was ist mit dir? Was machst du so?" Da war es also. Irgendwann kam das Thema immer darauf zu sprechen. Normalerweise würde er seinem Gegenüber jetzt eine schamlose und eigentlich unglaubliche Lüge auftischen. Ein Großteil seiner Eroberungen waren zu dem Zeitpunkt entweder schon so beschwippst oder generell sehr leichtgläubig, so dass sie ihm seine Lügen abkauften. Tina war vielleicht langweilig, aber nicht blöd, also musste er sich etwas Glaubwürdiges einfallen lassen. „Das ist schwer zu erklären", begann er. Jeder der Dean Winchester gut kannte, konnte ihm ansehen wie fieberhaft es in seinem Kopf zu arbeiten begann. „Ein Versuch ist aber wohl doch wert", meinet Tina. „Na ja, ich bin eine Art Handelsreisender Kammerjäger. Ich ziehe von Ort zu Ort und biete den Leuten meine Hilfe an." „Wie sieht denn diese Hilfe aus? " fragte sie interessiert. „Ich befreie Haus und Hof von störenden Plagegeistern." Das war ja irgendwie zutreffend, dachte Dean und war froh, dass Tina nur nickte und nicht nach Einzelheiten fragte.  
„Und machst du das zusammen mit dem Mann, den du für deinen Bruder hältst?" „Ja, wir sind ein Team." „Darf ich dich fragen wieso du denkst, dass er dein Bruder ist?" „Wir kennen uns unser ganzes Leben lang. Wir verstehen uns blind, sind die besten Freunde, auch wenn wir uns manchmal in die Haare kriegen und ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl das da mehr zwischen uns ist als Freundschaft, " sagte Dean. Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich meine, es fühlt sich so an als wären wir Brüder", ergänzte er hastig, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie das offensichtlich völlig falsch verstanden hatte und dachte er wäre in Sam verliebt. Was für ein absurder Gedanke, aber er hatte sich da eben ein wenig unklar ausgedrückt. „Unsere Familien waren seit je her Nachbarn. Seine Mutter und meine waren die besten Freundinnen und auch mein Vater mochte seine Mutter sehr. Aber seit dem er geboren wurde herrschte eisige Kälte zwischen unseren Müttern. Als seine Mutter gestorben ist, hat das meinen Vater so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen, als wäre seine eigene Frau gestorben." Dean hatte das in einem so ernsten Ton rübergebracht, dass man ihm einfach glauben musste. Wenn er irgendwann doch in den Genuss eines normalen Lebens kommen sollte, würde er sich sicher als Schauspieler probieren. Mit seinem Wissen über das Übernatürliche könnte er die Horrorfilm Szene in Hollywood revolutionieren. Obwohl, soviel wie er schon gesehen hatte, war das wohl zu viel für einen Film. Dann würde er eben eine Serie kreieren. Horrorfilme im Kleinformat. Ein Monster pro Woche und er würde natürlich die Hauptrolle spielen. Als Titel würde Supernatural passen.  
Tina riss ihn aus seiner Phantasie. „Verstehe. Du denkst also dein Vater und seine Mutter hatten was miteinander, " schlussfolgerte sie. „Klingt verrückt, oder? " meinte Dean. „Nur halb so verrückt wie die Storys, die ich mir täglich im Labor anhören muss. Ein Mann kam mal zu uns meinte ein Alien wäre der Vater seines Kindes und wollte das bei uns testen lassen. Da hast du schon einen weit größeren Verdachtsmoment." Dean musste Lachen. „Komm, das hast du dir eben ausgedacht." „Nein, das war wirklich so", sagte Tina und lachte ebenfalls. Vielleicht würde der Abend jetzt etwas amüsanter werden, dachte Dean. Er entschuldigte sich kurz um zur Toilette zu gehen. Als er zurück kam stand ein Typ Marke Anabolika Bodybuilder ohne Hirn vor Tina, was dieser sichtlich unangenehm war. Dean beeilte sich, um durch eine auf die Waschräume zusteuernde, kichernde Frauengruppe hindurch, zu Tina zu gelangen, um sie aus der Situation zu befreien.  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es kein `uns` gibt solange du dich mit diesen Typen abgibst und weiterhin dieses Zeug nimmst", hörte Dean Tina sagen als er langsam näher kam. Wow, seine Menschenkenntnis wurde immer besser. „Und ich habe dir gesagt ich habe damit aufgehört, aber anstatt mir eine zweite Chance zu geben, steigst du gleich mit dem nächst besten ins Bett, " machte der unsympathische Typ sie lauthals an. „Ich glaube dir aber nicht, also lass mich in Ruhe." „So leicht wirst du mich nicht los!" Jetzt betrat Dean die Szene. „Hast du nicht gehört, was sie gesagt hat? Du sollst leine ziehen, " sagte er in einem harten, jedoch wie er fand noch relativ höflichem Ton zu dem Muskelprotz. Dean sah zu Tina herüber. Innerlich rechnete Dean sich seine Chancen für den Fall eines Kampfes aus. Der Typ hatte vielleicht mehr Muskeln, aber dafür hatte Dean mit Sicherheit die Bessere Technik, Johns Kampftraining sei Dank. Plötzlich spürte Dean wie sein Kopf von einem harten Schlag getroffen und nach hinten gerissen wurde. Anstatt zu antworten hatte Mr. Anabolika ihm einfach eine verpasst. Er wollte Ärger haben? Den sollte er kriegen. Dean schlug dem Typen eben so heftig ins Gesicht, der darauf jedoch vorbereitet war, schließlich wollte er ja, dass es zu dieser Schlägerei kam. Daraufhin setzte der Typ sofort zum Gegenangriff auf Dean an. Der Winchester konnte der linken gerade noch ausweichen, bekam aber die rechte des Typen zu spüren. Dann stürzte sich Dean auf ihn. Schlug ihn in den Magen und drängte ihn zurück. Jetzt zahlte sich Deans Technik aus, denn der Bodybuilder-Typ ging völlig planlos an den weiteren Faustkampf heran. Nur ein weiteres mal konnte er bei Dean einen Treffer landen, ansonsten behielt Dean die Oberhand. Ein ums andere Mal schlug der Kerl ins Leere. Schließlich setzte der Muskelprotz seinen ganzen Körper ein und stieß Dean von sich, der gegen einen freien Stuhl prallte, welcher unter ihm zu Bruch ging.  
„Aufhören! Alle beide! Oder ich rufe die Polizei, " schrie der Barmann aufgebracht. Das Wort Polizei rief beide Männer zur Raison. Ein genau so Muskelbepackter Kerl trat auf Mr. Anabolika zu und zog ihn mit sich aus der Bar. „Komm schon man! Der Zwerg ist es nicht Wert, " sagte er zu seinem Kumpel. Tina, die die ganze Zeit über nur sprach- und fassungslos zugesehen hatte, eilte jetzt zu Dean und half ihm auf. Als sie sah, dass er an der Lippe blutete griff sie nach Servierten und drückte sie gegen die Blutung. „Sieh zu, dass du mit ihm verschwindest", sagte der Barmann zu Tina und diese führte Dean nach draußen. „Wieso hast du das gemacht? Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht, " sagte sie zu ihm. „Bei einer Frau in Nöten kann ich mich schwer zurück halten", meinte er Schulter zuckend. „Ich war nicht in Nöten. Jerry ist mein Ex-Freund. Er hätte mir schon nichts getan." „Dafür war er ganz schön aggressiv, findest du nicht?" „Das sind diese scheiß Steroide. Sie machen ihn so aggressiv. Eigentlich ist er Lamm fromm." „Dann war es wohl gut, dass du dich von ihm getrennt hast." Sie nickte. „Tut mir leid. Ich wusste, dass er immer noch was von mir will. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er hier ist, wäre ich mit dir woanders hingegangen." Sie zog die Servierte weg, doch presste sie gleich wieder dagegen, da es immer noch blutete. „Schon gut. Ich hoffe du bist mir jetzt nicht böse, aber ich würde jetzt lieber fahren." „Das verstehe ich. Aber bis zu dem Punkt war es doch ein netter Abend." „Hey, du solltest ihn zwar raus bringen, aber vergesst nicht zu bezahlen, " sagte der Barmann, der ihnen gefolgt war. „Fahr nach Hause. Ich mach das schon, " sagte sie zu Dean, lächelte und folgte dem Barmann zurück in die Bar. Dean ging zum Parkplatz um die Ecke wo er sein Baby abgestellt hatte und fuhr zurück ins Motel. „Mein Gott! Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst aus als hättest du dich mit einem rachsüchtigen Geist angelegt, " sagte Sam als Dean hereinkam. Die Aufgeplatzte Lippe hatte zwar aufgehört zu bluten, aber durch die angetrockneten Blutreste an Lippe, Kinn und Mundwinkel sah die Verletzung übler aus, als sie war. Noch dazu zeichnete sich so langsam ein Veilchen an seinem rechten Auge ab und die linke Wange war mittlerweile leicht angeschwollen. „Es war kein Geist Sammy, nur ein eifersüchtiger Ex-Freund." „Dean, setz dich aufs Bett. Ich werde mir deine Blessuren mal ansehen." „Das ist nicht nötig Sam, das ist halb so schlimm." „Trotzdem Dean. Vielleicht kann ich ja verhindern, dass es schlimmer wird." Sam verschwand im Badezimmer. Dean setzte sich aufs Bett, nicht weil Sam es gesagt hatte, sondern weil er einfach fertig war. Da musste ihn sein Date doch tatsächlich in die Bar mitschleppen in der ihr Ex-Freund den Abend verbrachte. Und Dean war noch viel zu verhalten mit dem Kerl umgegangen. Wenn der Barmann nicht mit der Polizei gedroht hätte, dann hätte Dean ihm mal gezeigt was passiert wenn man sich mit Dean Winchester anlegte.  
Dean hatte in der letzten Zeit einfach kein Glück mit den Frauen seines Interesses. Konnte da nicht mal eine unkomplizierte dabei sein? Layla, die er bei ihrem Wunderheiler – Fall kennen gelernt hatte, hatte Krebs und musste bald sterben und Cassie, tja die Beziehung war eine Sache für sich. Sie hatte Recht. Für sie beide gab es keine Chance. Sie könnten höchst wahrscheinlich nur in einer Parallelwelt zusammen sein. In der Realität jedoch ließen sich ihre Leben nicht miteinander vereinbaren. Und selbst wenn sie sich irgendwann mit dem abfinden würde, was er tat, so wollte er sie in die ganze Sache nicht noch weiter rein ziehen. Sie sollte weiterhin ihr normales Leben führen und da passte er nicht rein und damit hatte er sich mittlerweile auch abgefunden. Sam kam aus dem Badezimmer zurück und ging vor Dean in die Hocke. Dann tupfte er mit einem nassen Lappen vorsichtig das angetrocknete Blut aus Deans Gesicht. Der Kopf des Älteren schmerzte doch mehr als er zu gab, aber das würde er Sam natürlich nicht sagen.  
„Dean, ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn ich deine aufgeplatzte Lippe kurz desinfiziere, nicht das sich das nachher noch entzündet." „Wenn es sein muss", war alles was Dean verlauten ließ. Sam nickte daraufhin nur und ging wieder ins Bad um das Desinfektionsmittel und einen Tupfer zu holen. „Das wird jetzt wahrscheinlich brennen, aber das weißt du ja", sagte Sam und tupfte behutsam über die Wunde an Deans Lippe. Es brannte wie Feuer. Konnten die schlauen Mediziner nicht mal was erfinden, was nicht so höllisch weh tat? „Schon vorbei. Das dürfte in ein paar Tagen abgeheilt sein. So, jetzt hol ich dir noch ein paar Eiswürfel für dein Auge." Sam warf den gebrauchten Tupfer in den Mülleimer und verließ dann kurz das Zimmer um die Eiswürfel zu holen. Zum Glück stand die Eiswürfelmaschine draußen keine drei Meter von ihrem Zimmer entfernt direkt neben einem Getränkeautomat. Dean hatte sich schon immer gefragt wieso sein Bruder eigentlich Jura studieren wollte. So wie er gerade seine Wunde versorgt hatte, hätte Sammy als Krankenschwester sicher größere Karrierechancen gehabt. Er musste schmunzeln als er sich Sam in klassischer Krankenschwestern Tracht vorstellte. Irgendwie hatte das was. Das Schmunzeln legte sich jedoch sofort wieder, weil seine aufgeplatzte Lippe es ihm übel nahm. Außerdem, was hatten solche Vorstellungen überhaupt in seinem Kopf verloren? Kurz darauf kam der Jüngere mit einer Tüte voller Eiswürfel zurück und verschwand damit wieder im Bad. Dort wickelte Sam einige Eiswürfel in ein dünnes Handtuch und schnappte sich noch eine abschwellende Salbe aus dem kleinen Erstehilfekoffer.  
„Hier. Ist wahrscheinlich schon zu spät, aber vielleicht schwillt es nicht noch weiter an." Sam reichte Dean das Handtuch mit den kühlenden Eiswürfeln in die Hand, der sich selbiges sofort aufs rechte Auge drückte. Sam strich nun noch etwas von der Salbe auf Deans Wange. Der Ältere zuckte unter Sams Fingern zunächst zurück. Doch Sams sanfte Berührungen ließen Dean den aufkommenden Druckschmerz vergessen. Wie konnte jemand der zu solchen geradezu zärtlichen Berührungen fähig war wirklich glauben, dass er einem Baby weh tun könnte? „So, das hätten wir. Aber jetzt erzähl mal was überhaupt passiert ist." Und Dean gab Sam einen Kurzbericht über den Verlauf des Abends und wie es zur Verunstaltung seines Gesichtes gekommen war.  
„Meinst du sie hat dich vielleicht extra da hingeschleppt um ihren Ex-Freund eifersüchtig zu machen? " fragte Sam seinen Bruder als der mit seiner Erzählung fertig war. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ist mir auch egal. Ich bin bloß froh, wenn wir morgen endlich von hier verschwinden können. Du bist doch auch immer noch der Meinung, dass wir zu Bobby fahren sollten, oder?" „Ja, dass sollten wir. Aber ich habe Bobby endlich erreicht. Er ist momentan an einem Fall dran. Er jagt Werwölfe in Caribou, Maine." „Dann müssen wir unseren Besuch bei ihm wohl verschieben." „Sieht so aus. Er hat gesagt, er meldet sich wenn er wieder auf seinem Schrottplatz ist." „Wenigstens etwas. Und wohin fahren wir dann also als nächstes?" „Ich weiß nicht Dean. Als erstes will ich wissen ob Jenny von mir ist oder nicht." „Und dann? Willst du sie wirklich mitnehmen? Willst du, dass sie so aufwächst? Du hast dich doch immer darüber beschwert wie Dad ständig mit uns umher gezogen ist." „Dean, wenn sie meine Tochter ist werden wir einen Weg finden, dass sie als glückliches Kind aufwachsen kann und wir trotzdem unseren Job machen können." „Moment! Hast du eben `wir` gesagt?" „Ja, oder hast du etwa vor deine Rolle als großer Bruder aufzugeben und mich alleine zu lassen? " fragte er Dean und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Natürlich nicht, aber…" Doch Sam ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Gott sei Dank. Denn ich hab trotz all der Babyratgeber immer noch keine Ahnung wie man mit Kindern umgeht und du hast mich ja mehr oder weniger alleine groß gezogen, da schaffst du das doch bestimmt mich anzulernen und mir zu zeigen wie das geht." Dean ließ sich in die Kissen fallen Sam machte ihn einfach fertig. Für eine Weile schwiegen sie. Sam hatte sich mittlerweile ebenfalls hingelegt.  
„Wie bist du heute Abend eigentlich mit ihr zu Recht gekommen? " fragte er Sam schließlich. „Frag nicht." „Erzähl schon. So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein. Immerhin lebt sie noch und schläft ganz ruhig, " zog er Sam auf. „Ich musste sie wickeln. Es hat ewig gedauert. Sie hat irgendwie meine Haare zu fassen gekriegt und wollte sie nicht loslassen. Dann hat sie es geschafft und die Cremedose vom Tisch gefegt, die natürlich genau auf meinen Laptop gefallen ist, den ich solange auf den Stuhl abgestellt hatte. Und da ist auch nach einer gründlichen Reinigung noch immer Pocreme zwischen den Buchstaben auf der Tastatur. Und das schlimmste war, sie schien mich dabei auszulachen. Sie die ganze Zeit so komische giggelnde Geräusche von sich gegeben und gelächelt." Dean lachte laut auf. „Freut mich, dass du dich so sehr über mein Leid amüsieren kannst", sagte Sam tadelnd. „Gönn mir doch das bisschen Schadenfreude und mach dir nichts draus. Du wirst deinen Mutterinstinkt schon noch finden." Dean grinste. Sam warf ein Kissen nach Dean. „Sammy, was soll denn das? Ich bin schwer verletzt, " sagte der Ältere theatralisch. „Ach, seit wann das denn?" Sam stand auf und eroberte sein Kissen zurück, das Dean erst losließ als Sam ihn kitzelte. Wieder musste Dean lachen. „Nein ernsthaft. Mit ein bisschen Übung wird das schon." „Deinen Optimismus hätte ich gerne." Sam legte sich wieder hin. „Du hast mich, das wird fürs erste reichen. Gute Nacht Sammy." Dean schaltete die Nachttischlampe, die letzte verbliebene Lichtquelle, aus. Sam lächelte bei Deans Worten in sich hinein. Er war wirklich froh Dean zu haben. „Gute Nacht Dean."

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	11. Antworten?

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Dean von Jenny geweckt. Er warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. Es war halb zehn. Ein Blick auf das Nebenbett verriet ihm, dass Sam nicht da war. Dean stand auf und nahm die Kleine auf den Arm.  
„Entweder du hast über Nacht zugenommen oder deine Windel muss gewechselt werden." Er ging mit ihr ins Bad, wo er die Tüte mit den Wickelsachen untergebracht hatte. Er ließ das Waschbecken mit lauwarmem Wasser voll laufen und wusch Jenny darin, nachdem er sie von der nassen Windel befreit hatte.  
„Deine Sachen hast du ganz schön voll gesabbert. Wir sollten sehen, dass wir dir so schnell wie möglich was Neues besorgen." Frisch gewickelt und wieder angezogen kam er mit ihr wieder ins Zimmer.  
„Sag mal, weißt du wo Sammy ist?" In dem Moment kam sein Bruder zurück ins Motel. Er hatte Frühstück besorgt.  
„Hat sie dich geweckt? " fragte Sam den Älteren.  
„Ja, aber das war nicht schlimm. Ich habe eh nicht mehr so fest geschlafen."  
„Wie geht es dir? Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"  
„Nein, alles Bestens. Was hast du denn zum Frühstück geholt?"  
„Toast und Rührei. Ich soll dich übrigens von Cliff grüßen."  
„Von wem?"  
„Cliff, der Kellner aus dem Diner, der dir schöne Augen gemacht hat."  
„Warum musstest du von allen Restaurants und Imbissen in dieser Stadt unser Frühstück ausgerechnet in diesem Diner besorgen?"  
„Na ja, das Essen war gut. Außerdem war es das einzige Restaurant, dass ich von hier aus zu Fuß erreichen konnte oder wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte den Wagen genommen?" Dass er total nervös war wegen dem bevorstehenden Testergebnis und sich durch den kleinen Spaziergang etwas ablenken konnte, verschwieg Sam.

„Okay, das ist ein Argument", sagte Dean.  
„Weißt du was Cliff noch gesagt hat? Er meinte ich sollte gut auf dich aufpassen solange wir hier sind, weil er ne Hand voll Typen kennt die, ich zitiere: `dich Sahnetörtchen sofort vernaschen würden` und die sich durch die Tatsache, dass du einen Freund hast nicht abschrecken lassen würden."  
„Oh man! Warum muss ich auch nur so verdammt gut aussehen? Was hast du ihm geantwortet? " wollte Dean wissen.  
„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich jeden, der es wirklich wagen sollte Hand an dich zu legen, persönlich zur Hölle schicken werde."  
„Danke Sam, aber ich denke ich kann mir unerwünschte Verehrer selber vom Hals halten."  
„Das weiß ich doch. Hey, gib mir mal die Kleine. Ich habe ihr ein paar saubere Sachen besorgt, " sagte Sam.  
„Gut gemacht Sammy. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass bei dir noch der Mutterinstinkt durchkommen wird, " sagte Dean und reichte Jenny an Sam weiter.  
„Idiot", sagte der Jüngere und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Mistkerl", entgegnete Dean und widmete sich dann seinem Frühstück.

Sam legte Jenny aufs Bett und zog ihr die Sachen an, die er besorgt hatte. Ein grünes T-Shirt, das ihm in der kleinen Boutique sofort ins Auge gesprungen war. Irgendwie war grün im Moment seine Lieblingsfarbe. Dazu blaue Söckchen mit Kirschen drauf und eine Jeans-Latzhose. Beim anziehen stellte sich Sam überraschend geschickt an. Die Sachen waren ein klein wenig zu groß, aber das fiel nicht besonders auf.  
„Das steht ihr besser als dieser rosane Schlafanzug", meinte Dean. Sam setzte sich mit Jenny auf dem Schoss an den kleinen Tisch um zu frühstücken.  
„Meinst du ich kann ihr ein Stück Toast geben? " fragte er Dean.  
„Ich denke schon. Wenn sie langsam Zähne kriegt, dann brauch sie was zu beißen." Sam schnitt ihr mit dem Plastikmesser aus dem Diner eine Toastecke ab und gab sie ihr. Dean stand auf, holte das Spucktuch und reichte es Sam.  
„Beißen ist das aber noch nicht", sagte der Jüngere.  
„Nein, sie weicht es auf bis sie es runter schlucken kann, aber wenigstens isst sie es."  
„Appetitlich sieht es nicht aus."  
„Du sollst ihr ja auch nicht beim essen zu sehen. Iss lieber selber was." Dean griff nach seinem Kaffee.

„Ich habe eigentlich keinen Hunger."  
„Wenn ich jedes Mal wenn du das sagst einen Dollar bekommen würde, wäre ich mittlerweile wahrscheinlich Millionär. Iss was Sam."  
„Ich kann nicht Dean, ich bin viel zu nervös."  
„Wegen was? Doch nicht etwa wegen dem Vaterschaftstest. Sammy, dieser Test entscheidet nicht über Leben und Tod, also beruhige dich und bitte iss wenigstens was von dem Toast."  
Wer war hier eigentlich das Kind, fragte sich Dean. Nachdem Sam widerwillig was von dem Toast gegessen hatte und er selbst mit dem Frühstück fertig war, ging Dean unter die Dusche.  
Als er etwas später geduscht und angezogen aus dem Bad trat, kam ihm Jenny entgegen gekrabbelt.  
„Wo soll es denn so eilig hingehen? " fragte er sie und drehte sie um damit sie wieder in die andere Richtung krabbeln konnte.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie schon krabbeln kann", sagte er zu Sam und machte sich seine Armbanduhr um.  
„Ich war auch überrascht. Ich wollte sie nur kurz absetzen, damit ich die Dinerschachteln wegschmeißen konnte und dann war sie auch schon los gekrabbelt."

Er sah zu der Kleinen hinunter, die gerade dabei war sich den Schnürsenkel von Deans Schuh in den Mund zu stecken. Schnell trat er ans Bett heran und hob sie hoch.  
„Wenn sie nur nicht versuchen würde alles in den Mund zu nehmen", seufzte Sam und setzte sie auf sein Bett, während Dean sich nun die Schuhe anzog.  
„Das ist nun mal bei Babys so, " sagte Dean und beobachtete wie sein Bruder rastlos zwischen Stuhl hin und her lief. Dean ging an den Tisch und trank den Rest seines mittlerweile erkalteten Kaffees aus.  
„Du musst nur aufpassen, dass sie nichts verschluckt." Er warf den leeren Kaffeebecher gekonnt in den Abfalleimer. Dann stand er auf.  
„Sam, bleib du hier und check uns aus. Ich werde losfahren und das Testergebnis abholen, " sagte Dean zu seinem Bruder, der noch immer im Zimmer umher tigerte.  
„Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich will mitkommen. Immerhin betrifft es mein Leben."  
„Sammy, so fickerig wie du bist machst du mich beim fahren nur auch nervös. Bleib hier und versuch dich ein bisschen zu sammeln, sonst kippst du mir noch aus den Latschen." Das war jedoch nur die Halbe Wahrheit. Dean wollte nicht, dass Sam mitkam. Dean war wegen seines eigenen Tests wahrscheinlich noch nervöser als Sam und das würde sich auf der Fahrt zum Labor sicher noch verschlimmern. Sam sollte davon natürlich nichts mitkriegen. Er wusste nichts von dem Zweifel, den der Dämon in Dean geweckt hatte. Sam durfte nie etwas davon erfahren, ganz egal wie das Testergebnis ausfallen würde.  
„Na gut, aber beeil dich, " sagte und setzte sich aufs Bett. Der Ältere war überrascht, dass sein Bruder so schnell klein bei gab. Er legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern.  
„Natürlich beeile ich mich. Denkst du ich will, dass du hier vor Aufregung einen Herzinfarkt bekommst?"  
„Wenn ich mir überlege, wie viel Cholesterin du so in dich rein stopfst, bist du doch der jenige von uns beiden, der prädestiniert ist für einen Herzinfarkt." Das klang doch schon wieder viel mehr nach Sammy. Dean lächelte.  
„Also, ich fahre jetzt los und mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird schon das dabei raus kommen, was du dir wünschst. Ach, und wenn du sie wickeln musst, bring vorher deinen Laptop in Sicherheit." Mit diesen Worten verließ er ihr Motelzimmer.

Sam seufzte und beobachtete Jenny, die auf dem Bett rumkrabbelte. Es wäre wirklich toll, wenn er sich endlich klar darüber werden würde, welches Ergebnis er sich eigentlich erhoffte. Irgendwie mochte er Jenny. Sie erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an Dean. Sie schien spaß daran zu haben ihn zu ärgern, hörte auf zu nerven, wenn man sie fütterte und machte beim essen sogar ähnliche Geräusche wie Dean. Vor allem war sie unglaublich niedlich. Sich um sie zu kümmern wäre natürlich eine riesen Herausforderung und Sam war nicht ungewillt sie anzunehmen. Und Dean hatte sie ins Herz geschlossen, auch wenn sein Bruder das ihm gegenüber sicher nie zugeben würde. Dean und er waren ein gutes Team. Mit seiner Hilfe würde er diese Herausforderung sicher meistern. Ein Leben mit Vater und Onkel war sicher besser als ganz alleine in irgendeinem Heim aufzuwachsen. Aber ihr Leben war schon ohne Baby kompliziert genug und eigentlich viel zu gefährlich. Aber dann würden sie halt etwas kürzer treten. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie am Ende des Monats eine Quote zu erfüllen hatten und eine mindest Anzahl von vernichteten Monstern vorweisen mussten. Was machte er sich da eigentlich vor? Baby und Jagd waren schlicht unvereinbar, aber wenn es jemand schaffen könnte, dann Dean und er. Ja, er wollte Jennys Vater sein. Sam lächelte sie an. Endlich hatte er seine Antwort.

Was würde er tun, wenn Sam nicht sein Bruder war? Er wusste es nicht. Auf jeden Fall würde er Sam nichts sagen. Sein Sensibelchen hatte schon genug Lasten zu tragen, da würde er ihm nicht noch eine weitere aufbürden. Würde ein negativ ausfallender DNA-Test irgendwas an seinen Gefühlen oder seinem Verhalten gegenüber Sam ändern? Nein. Sie waren Brüder, egal was irgendein DNA-Test dazu meinte. Warum hatte er den Test überhaupt gemacht? Warum hatte er sich von diesem Dämon überhaupt diese Flause in den Kopf setzen lassen? Keine Ahnung. Wollte er das Testergebnis überhaupt wissen? Natürlich. Schließlich hatte er 439 Mäuse dafür ausgegeben. Warum hatte er so eine Angst vor dem Ergebnis? Es war doch unmöglich, dass Sam und er keine Brüder waren. Er verfluchte diesen Dämon. Er hatte Deans sonst so klarem Verstand in ein Chaos gestürzt. Er parkte auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Labor. Fünf Minuten saß er einfach nur da. Unfähig sich zu rühren. Ihm war übel. Nicht Sams Bruder zu sein war gleich bedeutend damit, alles zu verlieren an was er sein Leben lang geglaubt hatte. Die einzigen Menschen zu verlieren, die ihm wirklich etwas bedeuteten. Moment, wenn sein Vater und Sam nie etwas erfahren würden, dann bestand auch nicht die Gefahr sie zu verlieren, abgesehen davon, dass sein Dad momentan eh abwesend war. Langsam beruhigte sich Dean wieder. Er redete sich ein, dass das Ergebnis dieses Tests nicht sein weiteres Leben beeinflussen würde, dann stieg er endlich aus.

Sam hatte Jenny auf den Arm genommen. Er achtete aber tunlichst darauf, dass sie nicht wieder seine Haare zu fassen bekam. Er sollte ihr vielleicht etwas in die Hand geben, was sie beschäftigte, nur was? Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Schließlich setzte er sie wieder aufs Bett und ließ sie mit der Fernbedienung spielen. Auf diese Idee war er gekommen, als er gesehen hatte wie gierig sie auf sein Handy gestarrt hatte, als er es an den Akku angeschlossen hatte. Was konnte er ihr noch geben? Er ging rückwärts aufs Bad zu, damit er sie im Auge behalten konnte. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass sie vom Bett fiel. Aber Jenny machte keine Anstallten sich weg zu bewegen. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf den bunten Knöpfen der Fernbedienung herumzudrücken. Im Bad lag noch ein leerer Kleenexkarton. Nicht unbedingt ein Spielzeug, aber Kinder sahen die Welt mit anderen Augen. Jenny würde gewiss etwas damit anzufangen wissen. Als er wieder ins Zimmer kam hatte Jenny aufgehört auf den Knöpfen rumzudrücken und war dazu über gegangen daran herumzukauen. Wenn man bei einem Purzel wie ihr, bei der gerade erst die Milchzähne durchbrachen, überhaupt von kauen sprechen konnte. Er ging zum Bett rüber und es gelang ihm mit Mühe und Not, der Kleinen das improvisierte Kauspielzeug zu entwenden. Gott weiß wer diese Fernbedienung schon alles in der Hand hatte. Ihm wurde ein wenig übel, als er sich vorstellte, wie ein übergewichtiger Truckfahrer, sich bei seinem Zwischenstopp hier, mit der Fernbedienung am Hintern kratzte. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, sie damit spielen zu lassen? Wenn sie seine Tochter war, würde er ihr vernünftiges Spielzeug besorgen. Er gab ihr nun die leere Kleenexbox. Sie schmiss sie vom Bett. Er hob sie wieder auf. Sie schmiss sie wieder runter. Sam spielte mit, weil sie einfach zu viel Spaß dabei hatte. Dann klingelte sein Handy. Er setzte sich so hin, dass Jenny keine Dummheiten machen konnte und nahm dann das Gespräch entgegen.

„Sam? " fragte eine vertraute Männerstimme.  
„Caleb? " fragte Sam.  
„Was ist mit Deans Handy? Ich habe heute bestimmt schon fünf Mal versuch ihn zu erreichen. Er nimmt nicht ab."  
„Er ist auf Recherche für einen neune Job. Wahrscheinlich hat er gerade keine Zeit ans Handy zu gehen. Hey, hast du was von Dad gehört?"  
„Nein, aber deswegen rufe ich auch nicht an. Ich habe einen Job für euch."

Er betrat das Gebäude. Irgendwie kam es ihm am Vortag nicht so kalt und steril vor wie jetzt. Er ging zum Schalter an dem diesmal eine etwa 45 jährige Frau saß.  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen? " fragte sie wie Tina am Tag zuvor.  
„Ist Tina zufällig in der Nähe? " fragte Dean.  
„Nein, Tina hat heute frei. Aber ich kann ihnen auch weiterhelfen."  
„Ich wollte bloß die Testergebnisse abholen. Tina hat gesagt, die müssten heute fertig sein."  
„Name?"  
„Dean Hawker." Die Frau ging zu einer Ablage in der mehrere Umschläge lagen und kam mit zweien wieder zum Schalter zurück.  
„Unterschreiben sie hier." Sie hielt ihm zwei Zettel hin, die Dean an Abholscheine aus der Reinigung erinnerten, aber dann erkannte er, dass es sich um den untersten Teil des Formulars handelte das Tina gestern für ihn ausgefüllt hatte. Er unterschrieb. Dann überreichte sie ihm die beiden Umschläge.  
„Und das, was da drin steht ist auch für Laien verständlich? " fragte er sie.  
„Das sollte es, falls sie dennoch Fragen haben sollen, können sie jeder Zeit bei uns anrufen. Die Telefonnummer steht im Briefkopf auf dem Auswertungsbogen."  
„Danke."  
„Gern geschehen." Dean verließ das Labor. Auf dem Weg zum Impala steckte er den Umschlag auf dem Jennys und Sams Namen standen in seine Jackentasche. Als er den Wagen erreichte setzte er sich auf die Motorhaube und hielt sich den zweiten Umschlag vor Augen und ließ ihn immer wieder durch seine Finger gleiten. Dean atmete tief durch. Dean, du wirst mit Monstern und Dämonen fertig, dann schaffst du das auch, sagte er zu sich selbst. Schließlich öffnete er mit zittrigen Fingern den Umschlag.


	12. Babykram ist Männersache

Seine Augen hatten die Buchstaben gesehen, sein Hirn daraus die Worte geformt. Einzig sein Geist war unfähig die Bedeutung der Wörter zu verarbeiten. Sein Geist weigerte sich, sich mit dem auseinander zusetzen, was auf diesem Blatt Papier stand. Er faltete den Bogen Papier zusammen und stopfte ihn tief in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. Dann wurde er sich des zweiten Umschlags in der Außentasche bewusst. Er musste zurück zu Sam. Wie in Trance stieg er in den Impala und fuhr zurück ins Motel. Ein Wunder, dass er keinen Unfall verursachte. Auf dem Motelparkplatz brauchte er eine Weile um sich zu sammeln und sein „Es ist alles in Ordnung" Gesicht aufzusetzen. Er hoffte, dass Sam nicht auffiel, dass er neben der Spur war. Er durfte es sich nicht ansehen lassen. Dann stieg Dean aus und ging zu ihrem Motelzimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete saß Sam auf dem Bett. Er hatte seinen Laptop auf dem Schoss. Neben ihm lag Jenny und schlief an ihr Spucktuch gekuschelt. „War es schon Zeit für den Mittagsschlaf?," fragte Dean Sam. Der Jüngere sah auf, als Dean hereingekommen war. Er klappte den Laptop zu. „Sie wurde ein wenig quengelig, da habe ich ihr ein bisschen über den Bauch gestreichelt und dabei ist sie eingeschlafen." Während er das sagte, war er aufgestanden und auf Dean zugetreten.  
„Hast du das Ergebnis?," fragte er den Älteren. Dean nickte und nahm den Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche. „Du hast ihn noch nicht geöffnet?," fragte Sam. „Nein. Ich wusste nicht ob es dir Recht wäre, schließlich ist das deine Sache." Er reichte Sam den Umschlag. Der Jüngere hob abwährend die Hände. Die Arbeit an seinem Laptop hatte ihn bis jetzt abgelenkt, doch schlagartig war die Nervosität wieder da. „Dean, bitte öffne du ihn für mich und sag mir was drin steht." Sam setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. „Okay, wie du willst," sagte Dean und schenkte Sam ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das jedoch ein wenig aufgesetzt wirkte, weil Dean eigentlich gerade nicht zu Lachen zu Mute war. Dann öffnete er den Umschlag und nahm den Bogen Papier heraus. Dean las den kurzen Abschnitt erstmal für sich. Dann blickte er zu Sam. Die Miene des Älteren war unergründlich. „Jetzt sag schon," sagte Sam ein wenig ungehalten und stand auf. Warum hatte er auch Dean den Umschlag öffnen lassen? War doch klar, dass der Ältere seine Freude daran haben würde ihn auf die Folter zu spannen. Nun warf Dean Jenny einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Armes Ding, jetzt hat sie dich am Hals," sagte er zu Sam. Der Jüngere sah seinen Bruder perplex an und riss ihm das Blatt aus der Hand. Er las laut vor. „Nach der Untersuchung der Mundschleimhautabstriche des Kindes (Jennifer Elisabeth Ericsson) und des möglichen Vaters (Samuel Winchester) können wir ihn folgendes mitteilen. Die Untersuchung führte zu dem Ergebnis, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Mr. Samuel Winchester Vater des getesteten Kindes ist, 99,91 % beträgt. Die Vaterschaft ist somit praktisch erwiesen."  
Sam sah zu Dean. Auf die Lippen des Älteren legte sich ein ehrliches, warmes Lächeln. Wie ein kleines Mädchen dem seine Eltern erlaubt hatten auf ihre erste Pyjamaparty zu gehen, umarmte Sam Dean stürmisch. Der Ältere war überrascht über die Art wie Sam ihn umarmte, erwiderte die Umarmung jedoch. Er freute sich für Sam. Der Jüngere merkte, dass die Umarmung für Deans Maßstäbe eigentlich schon viel zu lange dauerte, aber Dean machte keine Anstallten die Umarmung zu lösen und Sam war das nur Recht. Und Dean? Er hatte wohl noch nie eine Umarmung so genossen. Er atmete tief ein, sog den Geruch von Sam ein. Sammy roch nach einer Mischung aus frischem Obst, seinem leicht herben Rasierwasser und Zitronenbonbons. Alles an Sam war so vertraut. Was spielte da ein DNA-Test der besagte er sei nicht sein Bruder groß eine Rolle?  
„Ich bin Vater," sagte Sam, als er die Umarmung ein wenig lockerte. „Ja, Sammy. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dir was zum Vatertag schenke," sagte Dean. Sam lachte, drückte Dean noch einmal ehe er sich seiner Tochter zu wand. Sam streichelte ihr zärtlich übers Haar und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Normalerweise verteilt man ja zu so einem Anlass Zigarren, aber da weder du noch ich rauchen, werde ich mir wohl was anderes einfallen lassen müssen," sagte Dean. „Du könntest deine Ambitionen als bester Onkel der Welt untermauern, indem du mit uns beiden los ziehst um die Kindergrundausstattung zu besorgen." „Kindergrundausstattung?" Dean hob eine seiner Augenbrauen und sah Sam skeptisch an. „Ja. Zunächst brauchen wir auf jeden Fall einen Kindersitz, damit dein Baby Jenny als offizielles Familienmitglied begrüßen kann." Bei den Worten `offizielles Familienmitglied` setzte Dean ein schwermütiges Lächeln auf. „Alles okay?," fragte Sam ihn. „Ja. Ich habe mich gerade nur gefragt, was sie sonst noch alles braucht," log Dean. „In einem der Babyratgeber steht eine Liste. Natürlich brauchen wir nur das wenigste davon, weil wir ja schlecht eine komplette Kinderzimmereinrichtung im Impala hin und her kutschieren können." „Du hast also immer noch den Plan das Runde ins Eckige zu bekommen. Sie mitzunehmen und weiter zu jagen." „Ja. Was beim Fußball klappt, sollten wir doch auch hinkriegen." Sam lächelte und Dean konnte nicht anders. Er lächelte ebenfalls. Nein, es würde sich nichts für ihn ändern. Es durfte sich nichts ändern. Sam verließ sich auf ihn und er würde für ihn da sein. Er würde damit klar kommen, die gewonnene Gewissheit ad acta legen und damit weiter machen, was er am besten konnte – sich um Sammy kümmern.  
„Dann lass uns mit deinen Einkaufsplänen warten bis sie ausgeschlafen hat," sagte Dean. „Meinst du sie mag mich?," fragte Sam ihn und deutete auf Jenny. „Warum sollte sie dich nicht mögen? Du bist ihr Vater. Du hattest zwar leichte Startschwierigkeiten, aber langsam machst du dich." „Ja, aber ich glaube dich hat sie lieber." „Natürlich. Jede Frau die klar bei Verstand ist würde mich dir vorziehen," neckte Dean Sam und grinste gehässig. „Idiot." „Mistkerl." „Ach Dean! Hast du eigentlich heute schon mal auf dein Handy geguckt?" „Nein, wieso?" „Caleb hat bei mir angerufen. Du bist wohl nicht ran gegangen." „Weiß er was von Dad?," fragte Dean sofort. „Nein. Er hat uns gebeten einen Job in St. Paul zu übernehmen. Irgendwas mit Geistern." „Darum hast du also eben am Laptop gesessen." „Ja, ich habe die beste Route nach St. Paul rausgesucht." „Warum kümmert sich Caleb nicht selbst um den Fall?" „Oh, er hat sich bereits darum gekümmert." Dean sah Sam verwirrt an. „Am besten ich erzähl dir was er mir gesagt hat." „Ich bitte darum."  
„Am 29. April 1999 gab es ein Busunglück. Es war die letzte Fahrt an dem Tag. Es waren noch sieben Haltestellen bis zur Endstation, als der Fahrer eines 7,5 Tonnen Sattelschleppers in einer Kurve zu einem waghalsigen Überholmanöver ansetzte. Der Sattelschlepper geriet außer Kontrolle und erwischte den Bus. Beide Fahrzeuge kamen von der Fahrbahn ab. Der Fahrer des Sattelschleppers und alle Insassen des Busses kamen dabei ums Leben. Bei der Untersuchung der Unfallursache wurde festgestellt, dass der Fahrer des Sattelschleppers einen Blutalkoholwert von über 2 Promille hatte." Dean pfiff. „Das ist ne ganze Menge." „Seit diesem Busunglück kam es jedes Jahr am 29. April zu mysteriösen Todesfällen. Alle Opfer kamen aus Restaurants oder Bars und hatten einiges Intus. Alle Opfer hatten vor in dem Zustand noch mit dem eigenen Wagen nach Hause zu fahren und alle starben in ihren Autos ohne das sie sich auch nur einen Meter vom Parkplatz wegbewegt hatten. Todesursache bei allen: Herzstillstand durch Herzinfarkt. In den Akten zu den Todesfällen, hatten einige Ermittler notiert, dass sie im Fahrzeuginneren deutlich den Geruch von Ozon wahrgenommen hätten," beendete Sam seine Ausführungen. „Klingt für mich eindeutig nach Geist." „Der Meinung war Caleb auch. Er hat die Namen der Opfer des Busunglücks herausgefunden und hat deren Knochen verbrannt, da er annahm, dass ihre Geister durch die Ermordung der Schnapsdrosseln weitere Unfälle verhindern wollten." „Und wo ist das Problem?" „Caleb hat den Fall letzten September behandelt, aber dieses Jahr ist es wieder passiert."  
Sam rief die Internetseite der St. Paul Pioneer Press auf und zeigte Dean einen Zeitungsartikel. Diesem Artikel war zu entnehmen, dass in der Nacht vom 29. April auf den 30. April drei Menschen (ein 17 jähriger Highschool Schüler, ein 38 jähriger Börsenmakler und ein 52 jähriger Bankmanager) auf die selbe mysteriöse Weise in ihren Autos ums Leben gekommen waren. Genau auf die Weise, die Sam ihm gerade geschildert hatte. „Das verbrennen ihrer Knochen hat also nichts gebracht?" „Nein und darum hat Caleb uns gebeten uns die Sache mal anzusehen. Vielleicht entdecken wir ja was, dass ihm entfallen ist." „Und wenn wir was finden, sollen wir dann ein Jahr warten und gucken was passiert? Denn wie ich das sehe tauchen diese Geister nur ein Mal im Jahr auf." „Du hast Recht. Wir werden nicht 100%ig sicher sein können, dass was immer wir dort dann machen auch wirklich funktioniert. Trotzdem sollten wir hinfahren." „Es ist ein halber Tag bis Minnesota. Das schaffen wir heute nicht mehr. Schon gar nicht wenn du noch die Babyabteilung des Kaufhauses plündern willst." „Ich weiß, darum kaufen wir gleich ein und dann fahren wir bis North Platte oder Lexington. Das sind etwa drei bzw. 4 Stunden von hier. Das sollten wir heute noch schaffen." Dean lachte kurz auf. Sam war immer so schön engagiert wenn er Pläne machte. „Okay, einverstanden. Vielleicht entdecken wir ja wirklich etwas und können das ganze beenden," willigte Dean ein.  
Eine Stunde später hatte der Ältere den Impala auf einem Parkplatz vor einem Babyfachgeschäft abgestellt. Nun hielt Dean Jenny auf dem Arm. In einem Einkaufswagen vor ihm hatten sich bereits einige pädagogisch wertvolle Spielsachen und zahlreiche Kleidungsstücke eingefunden. Dean beobachtete wie Sam einen Kindersitz nach dem anderen begutachtete. Der Jüngere schien sich zunehmend wohler in seiner Vaterrolle zu fühlen, aber langsam übertrieb er es für Deans Geschmack. „Sam, wird das heute noch was oder willst du dir erst noch sämtliche Testergebnisse von Stiftung Warentest kommen lassen und durchlesen ehe du eine Entscheidung triffst?" „Es würde vielleicht schneller gehen, wenn du nicht wie ein Ölgötze darum stehen würdest, sondern mir bei der Auswahl helfen würdest," wetterte Sam zurück. „Sehe ich aus als hätte ich Ahnung von Kindersitzen?" „Ich etwa? Also beweg deinen Hintern hier her und sag mir deine Meinung." „Sammy übst du etwa an mir deine väterliche Autorität?" „DEAN!" „Ist ja gut." Er ging zu Sam herüber, gab ihm Jenny und warf dann ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Auswahl an Kindersitzen. Sam sah ihm über die Schulter und nach ein paar Minuten fing er an die Endrundenmelodie der Fernseh-Quizshow Jeopardy zu pfeifen. „Du kannst ja richtig witzig sein Sammy," sagte Dean. „Was ist jetzt?," nörgelte der Jüngere. „Nimm den hier. Laut dem Etikett hat er bei den Sicherheitstest gut abgeschnitten, er ist relativ preiswert und geeignet für Kinder bis zu drei Jahren." „Wer braucht Stiftung Warentest wenn er dich hat? Warum nicht gleich so?" Sam gab Dean Jenny und packte den Kindersitz in den Einkaufswagen.  
„Dein Daddy ist manchmal ein bisschen zickig, aber mach dir nichts draus," sagte Dean zu der Kleinen auf seinem Arm. Derweil gingen sie weiter durch den Laden. „Ich bin nicht zickig." „Außerdem hat Daddy eine verklärte Selbstwahrnehmung." Sam drehte sich zu Dean um. „Hör nicht auf ihn Jenny. Dein Onkel Dean weiß gar nicht wie man Selbstwahrnehmung buchstabiert," konterte Sam. „Mistkerl." „Idiot." Sie kamen in einen Gang mit Milchpumpen. „Okay, ich glaube hier sind wir falsch," sagte Dean. „Definitiv," pflichtete Sam ihm bei und schnurstracks waren sie im nächsten Gang verschwunden. Hier gab es Folgemilchprodukte und andere Babynahrung. „Woher soll man wissen was gut ist?," fragte Dean. „Erwartest du etwa, dass sie hier einen Probierstand aufbauen?" „Das wäre doch die Idee. Da würde der Absatz sicher steigen." „Ich denke wir sollten von allem was mitnehmen und sie später entscheiden lassen was ihr schmeckt," schlug Sam vor. Also wanderten einige Gläschen Babynahrung ebenfalls in den Einkaufswagen. Nach einer fünfminütigen Debatte hatten sie sich entschieden erstmal keinen Kinderwagen zu kaufen und waren dem Ausgang ein ganzes Stück näher.  
„Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Frage nach dem passenden Stofftier," meinte Dean. „Stofftier? Was weißt du von Stofftieren?" „Ich? Gar nichts. Aber alle Kinder haben welche. Nach deiner Geburt haben Mum und Dads Freunde dir welche mitgebracht als sie uns besuchen kamen." „Das weißt du noch?" Sam legte ihm behutsam seine Hand auf die Schulter. Er wusste, dass es Dean immer mitnahm, wenn das Thema auf ihre Mutter kam. „Ja. Natürlich habe ich keine Ahnung mehr wie die Leute hießen oder wie sie aussahen, aber alle fanden dich süß." „Hatte ich ein Lieblingsstofftier?" „Das weiß ich nicht mehr. Aber ein paar Wochen bevor das mit Mum passiert ist hattest du üblen Brechdurchfall, das haben leider die meisten Stofftiere nicht überlebt und angesteckt hast du mich auch noch." „Tut mir leid Dean." „Kein Ding. Dafür habe ich dich mit Windpocken angesteckt, als ich sechs war." „Dann sind wir ja quitt." Sam lächelte. „Schätze schon." Dean grinste. „Also lassen wir sie ein Stofftier aussuchen." Sie traten auf eine Fläche auf der Babybetten aufgebaut waren. Diese waren mit Stofftieren dekoriert. „Willst du jetzt mit ihr von Bett zu Bett gehen bis sie bei einem Stofftier ausschlägt wie ne Wünschelrute?," fragte Dean ihn. „So in der Art." Der Ältere rollte mit den Augen und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie waren schon ne gute Stunde in diesem Laden. Während Sam nun tatsächlich damit begann mit Jenny eine Runde um die Betten zu drehen betrachtete Dean den Einkaufswagen. Wo sollte er das alles im Impala nur unterbringen?

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	13. Oasis Plains Reloaded

Weich, kuschelig, grün. Mit idealer knuddel Größe. Das war Speedy, die Schildkröte. Das Stofftier nach dem Jenny zielstrebig gegriffen hatte. Den Namen hatte Dean dem Plüschtier verpasst, eben weil Jenny sich so schnell dafür entschieden hatte. Kaum hatten sie den Laden mit etlichen Tüten verlassen, als eben dieses Kuscheltier auch schon mit Babyspucke getauft wurde. Sam nahm es ihr kurz aus der Hand.  
„Kann man zum Glück in der Waschmaschine waschen," sagte der Jüngere. Der Rücksitz entpuppte sich als geräumiger als vorher angenommen. Alle Tüten fanden dort Platz. Sam hatte sich danach bereit erklärt in dem Imbiss vor dem Babyfachgeschäft was zu Essen zu besorgen während Dean den Kindersitz anbringen sollte.  
„Ich weiß Baby, du stehst nicht auf Accessoires, aber glaub mir, es verschandelt dich nicht. Du bist auch weiterhin der Inbegriff von Perfektion und vollkommener Schönheit," sagte Dean zu seinem Baby nachdem er den Kindersitz angebracht hatte und streichelte geradezu liebevoll über das Dach des Wagens. Sam kam mit Jenny auf dem Arm und einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht auf Dean zu.

„Weißt du was? Ihr zwei solltet euch mal eine hübsche, kleine Garage nehmen. Da kannst du ihr ungestört deine Liebesbekundungen zusäuseln."  
„Hör nicht auf ihn Baby. Er ist nur neidisch, weil wir uns so gut verstehen und außerdem hat er angst, dass ich dich lieber mag als ihn." Dean tätschelte den Kotflügel.  
„Als könnte ich nach all den Jahren noch an deiner aufrichtigen Zuneigung zweifeln," sagte Sam ironisch und lächelte. Dann reichte er Dean ein in Papier eingewickelten Wrap.  
„Was ist das?," fragte er Sam.  
„Das ist ein Hähnchen – Wrap."  
„Nein, dass ist nur wieder einer deiner Versuche mir Gemüse unterzujubeln."  
„Irgendwo da drin ist auch Hähnchen Fleisch. Außerdem, Vitamine sind nicht schädlich Dean." Wie hatte Sam nur annehmen können, dass er erst heute Vater geworden war? Er zog doch schon die ganze Zeit mit einem 27 Jährigen durch die Gegend, der regelmäßig das Verhalten eines fünf Jährigen an den Tag legte. Er verweigerte den Verzehr von Gemüse und sprach mit seinem Auto. Dean sah Sam noch einmal skeptisch an, aß dann aber doch den Wrap, den Sam ihm gebracht hatte. Sam nickte zufrieden und aß seinen eigenen.

„Können wir los, oder möchten du und dein Wagen noch ein wenig alleine sein?," fragte er Dean als er aufgegessen hatte.  
„Augenblick Sam, sie spricht zu mir. Mein Baby sagt, wenn du versprichst ihr etwas mehr Respekt zu zeigen und ihr niemals einen peinlichen Freizeitparkaufkleber ans Heck zu kleben, dürfen du und dein Mündel gerne weiter mit uns kommen."  
„Richte ihr aus, dass ich ihr für ihr überaus großzügiges Angebot danke und sie bei Bedarf auf eine Runde Benzin einladen werde."  
„Siehst du, Sammy mag dich auch," sagte Dean zu seinem Wagen.  
„So und jetzt lass mich mal sehen wie du den Kindersitz angebracht hast."  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass die Kindersitzkommission mein Werk erst noch abnehmen muss."  
„Dein Werk ist ordentlich," sagte Sam nach einem prüfenden Blick.  
„Super, krieg ich jetzt einen goldenen Stern?"  
„Nein, aber du kannst einen Babykeks haben wenn du magst. Ich geh noch mal aufs Klo, schnall du sie in der Zwischenzeit an, damit wir aufbrechen können, wenn ich zurück bin."  
„Seit wann gibst du hier die Anweisungen?"  
„Okay, dann gehe ich eben aufs Klo und du machst was du willst."

Sam ging in den Laden. Dean nahm die Packung Babykekse aus einer der Tüten und gab Jenny einen und nahm sich selber auch einen.  
„Die sind gar nicht schlecht. Wenn du später mal Teeparty spielst musst du mich unbedingt einladen," sagte er zu der Kleinen. Nachdem er den Keks gegessen hatte, setzte er Jenny in den Kindersitz.  
„Dann wollen wir mal," sagte er und machte sich daran sie festzuschnallen. Als Sam wieder aus dem Laden kam friemelte der Ältere immer noch an dem Gurt rum.  
„Ich fass es nicht. Du kannst ein Gewehr in weniger als einer Minute zusammensetzen und verzweifelst an einem Dreipunktgurt?," sagte Sam und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Der Ältere warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.  
„Dann versuch du dein Glück Einstein," sagte Dean resignierend und trat zur Seite. Sam beugte sich über seine Tochter und mit einem geschickten Handgriff hatte er den Gurt verschlossen.  
„Das hast du doch heimlich geübt," sagte Dean und setzte sich schmollend hinters Lenkrad. Sam gab Jenny ihr neues Plüschtier und setzte sich dann neben Dean auf den Beifahrersitz.  
„Du bist doch jetzt nicht etwa beleidigt, oder?" Dean sagte nichts, sondern startete nur den Motor. Das er etwas nicht auf Anhieb hinbekam, hatte ein ganz klein wenig an seinem Ego gekratzt. Sam seufzte, als sie den Parkplatz verließen. Dann öffnete er das Handschuhfach, nahm einen Schokoriegel heraus und hielt ihm Dean hin. Auf dem Gesicht des Älteren deutete sich ein Anflug eines Lächelns an. Dean griff nach dem Schokoriegel. Sammy wusste definitiv, wie er ihn wieder auf seine Seite ziehen konnte. Sam lächelte. Ja, er hatte es jetzt mit zwei Kindern zu tun. Es blieb abzuwarten welches das schwierigere sein würde und im Moment konnte der Jüngere nicht mal sagen wer von den beiden niedlicher war. Jenny, die an ihrem Keks mümmelte oder Dean, der gerade in den Schokoriegel biss.

St. Paul 24 Stunden vorher. Bürogebäude der Firma Northern Trents Immobilien.

„Wenn sie denken, dass sie die Zügel jetzt locker lassen können, nur weil mein Vater tot ist haben sie sich geschnitten," sagte Carol Trent, Erbin einer der erfolgreichsten Immobilien Firmen in Minnesota, zu Thomas Mitchell, dem Projektleiter der neuesten errichteten Wohnanlage im Viertel Como Park, ein Viertel für Familien der gehobenen Mittelklasse.  
„Von Zügel locker lassen kann gar keine Rede sein," versicherte Mr. Mitchell.  
„Wie kommt es dann, dass sie erst 40% der Häuser in der Wohnanlage in Como Park verkauft haben?," wollte Carol Trent wissen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sollten wir Winfields Idee noch ein wenig Zeit geben. Es wird schon anschlagen."  
„Winfields Idee eine Familie in einem Musterhaus wohnen zu lassen ist gut, das gebe ich zu. Wenn potentielle Käufer eine Familie im Haus wohnen sehen, können sie es sich besser vorstellen, wie es ist dort zu wohnen. Das ganze wirkt dann nicht so steril. Aber ich finde, es ist noch nicht weit reichend genug."  
„Sie meinen, sie wollen noch eine Familie engagieren?"  
„Ja, aber nicht noch eine traditionelle amerikanische Familie. Das ist spießig und veraltet. Wir sollten aus dem vollen schöpfen, so viele unterschiedliche Zielgruppen wie möglich ansprechen und auch versuchen Menschen als Kunden zu gewinnen, die einer Minderheit angehören. Da draußen gibt es einen riesigen Markt, der nur darauf wartet erobert zu werden. Viele Firmen aus erfolgreichen innovativen Wirtschaftszweigen öffnen sich auch für Leute abseits des Mainstreams, zum Beispiel für Schwule und Lesben, Ausländer oder ethnische Minderheiten."  
„Und was wollen sie jetzt, dass ich tue?"  
„Besorgen sie mir ein homosexuelles Paar, vorzugsweise mit Kindern und quartieren sie sie in einem der noch leer stehenden Häuser ein. Geben sie ihnen den gleichen Vertrag wie den Stillmanns. Für eine befristete Zeit kostenlose Unterkunft in dem Haus und eine Provision für jedes Haus, dass an eine Partei verkauft wurde, die sich in ihrem Musterhaus umgesehen hat. Sehen sie zu, dass die Anzeige bei den wichtigsten Suchmaschinen weit oben erscheint."

North Platte, Gegenwart

„Diese Rippchen taugen nichts," sagte Dean und schmiss die Schale in den Abfall. Sie waren gegen 18 Uhr in North Platte erreicht und auch gleich ein nettes Motel gefunden. Dann lief wieder das bekannte Prozedere ab. Dean holte essen und Sam machte das, was Sam eben in der Zwischenzeit immer machte. Dean wusste es nicht.  
„Warum hast du dann alle aufgegessen?," fragte Sam ihn während er seinen Salat aß.  
„Weil ich Hunger hatte." Er ging ins Bad um sich die Hände zu waschen.  
„Hast du das nicht immer?," scherzte Sam.  
„Nein, wenn ich schlafe, dann nicht." Als er aus dem Bad kam nahm er Jenny auf den Schoss.  
„Jetzt bist du dran," sagte der Ältere und begann damit die Kleine zu füttern. Als der Jüngere mit dem Essen fertig war setzte er sich mit seinem Laptop aufs Bett.  
„Was machst du?," fragte Dean ihn.  
„Ich werde uns eine angemessene Unterkunft in St. Paul suchen. Der Fall wird uns sicher ein paar Tage beschäftigen," meinte Sam und begann mit seiner Suche. Dean fütterte Jenny zu Ende und ließ sie dann ihr Bäuerchen machen.

„Hey Sam! Bärchen oder Erdbeeren?," fragte Dean den Jüngeren und hielt ihm die beiden Schlafanzüge hin, die sie Sams Tochter gekauft hatten.  
„Nimm den mit den Bärchen," meinte Sam.  
„Okay. Dann wollen wir dich mal Bett fertig machen," sagte Dean und zog die Kleine um.  
„Ich habe übrigens über den Fall nachgedacht. Vielleicht ist es der Geist eines Verwandten der Busunglücksopfer," sagte Dean und schaffte es gerade eben die Hose des Schlafanzugs über Jennys bewindelten Po zu ziehen.  
„Das wäre möglich. Wir werden dass dann übermorgen überprüfen."  
„So, jetzt gibt dein Daddy dir noch einen gute Nacht Kuss und dann wird geschlafen," sagte Dean, küsste sie auf die Wange und gab sie dann Sam. Der Jüngere legte seinen Laptop zur Seite und nahm Jenny auf den Arm. Dean setzte sich aufs Bett und blätterte durch eine Tageszeitung, die sie gratis zu ihrem Zimmer bekommen hatten.  
„Schlaf schön Kleines," sagte Sam und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Dann legte er sie in die bereits von ihm liebevoll hergerichtete Kommodenschublade in der schon die Plüschschildkröte auf sie wartete.  
„Ich wundere mich, dass sie so wenig schreit," sagte Dean.  
„Vielleicht hat sie das Stadium schon hinter sich," meinte Sam, strich seiner Tochter noch ein Mal über den Kopf und setzte sich dann wieder aufs Bett.  
„Jedenfalls scheint sie sich bei uns wohl zu fühlen."  
„Hoffen wir, dass es auch so bleibt," sagte Sam mit sorgenvoller Miene.  
„Wie heißt es so schön, der Mensch wächst mit seinen Aufgaben. Ich denke, du wirst ein guter Vater Sammy," sagte Dean und lächelte.  
„Meinst du das ernst?," fragte Sam skeptisch.  
„Ja und sollte ich mich wiedererwartend irren, wozu gibt es Therapeuten," neckte Dean ihn.  
„So verkorkst unsere Kindheit war bräuchten wir auch einen."  
„Hey, ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben es dir so angenehm wie möglich zu machen."  
„Ich weiß. Meine größte Angst ist, dass ich die Fehler die Dad bei uns gemacht hat wiederhole," sagte Sam.  
„Vielleicht stellst du in den nächsten Jahren fest, dass es manchmal einfach nicht anders geht. Jedenfalls hast du im Gegensatz zu Dad schon mal einen entscheidenden Vorteil."  
„Welchen?"  
„Du hast mich, dass kann ich nur immer wieder betonen."  
„Das ist wirklich ein Vorteil."  
„Und vielleicht findest du ja auch noch einen Frau für dich, dann hätte Jenny eine Mutter."  
„Wann soll ich denn in unserem Job und mit einem Kind auch noch Zeit finden auf Brautschau zu gehen?"  
„Warte es ab Sammy, das Leben und besonders unser Leben steckt voller Überraschungen."  
„Ich glaube du hattest ein Bier zu viel."  
„Ich hatte nur eins."

„Was meinst du was Dad zu seiner Enkelin sagen wird?," fragte Sam ihn.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wahrscheinlich werdet ihr euch wieder streiten und mich in den Wahnsinn treiben, so wie immer."  
„Wir streiten uns nicht immer."  
„Stimmt, ihr seid einfach nur selten mal einer Meinung."  
„Und du bist zu oft seiner Meinung."  
„Es muss sich wohl alles ausgleichen. Ich bin das Yin zu deinem Yang oder andersrum."  
„Dann hoffe ich, dass Jenny von beidem was abbekommt."  
„Und ich brauch noch ein Bier. Willst du auch eins?"  
„Ja, danke." Dean reichte ihm die Flasche, dann las er weiter in der Zeitung während Sam sich wieder zu seinem Laptop zu wand. Eine halbe Stunde später war Dean mit der Zeitung durch und sah zu Sam herüber, der sich den Schreibblock der in ihrem Zimmer lag genommen hatte und sich nun etwas notierte.

„Hast du endlich ein Motel gefunden?," fragte Dean ihn.  
„Nein, ich habe was viel besseres gefunden."  
„Ach ja? Was denn?," wollte Dean wissen.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an Oasis Plains?"  
„Die angelegte Wohnsiedlung in der es vor Killer Insekten nur so wimmelte?"  
„Genau. Ich habe hier eine Anzeige gefunden. In St. Paul gibt es eine ähnliche Wohnanlage."  
„Und? Willst du das Limit unserer gefälschten Kreditkarten überziehen und dich da einmieten?," fragte Dean. Er wusste nicht worauf Sam hinaus wollte.  
„Das ist nicht nötig. In der Anzeige suchen sie jemanden, der für eine Zeit in einem Musterhaus wohnt und ab und zu Interessenten, die mit einem Makler vorbei kommen, das Haus zeigt."  
„Und warum denkst du, dass die dafür jemanden wie uns suchen."  
„Weißt du noch was das Motto von Larry Pikes Firma war?"  
„Wie gesagt, ich erinnere mich nur noch an die Killerinsekten, ach ja und natürlich an die Dampf Dusche," sagte Dean.  
„Okay, dann werde ich deine Erinnerungen mal auffrischen. Das Motto war: Wir akzeptieren Hauseigentümer jeder Rasse, Religion, Hautfarbe oder sexuellen Orientierung. Und wie es der Zufall will scheint das auch bei Northern Trents Immobilien das Motto zu sein, denn sie suchen für diesen Job ein homosexuelles Paar, vorzugsweise mit Kindern."  
„Stopp! Red nicht weiter. Denn wenn du vorhast das vorzuschlagen, was ich denke, dann flippe ich aus," sagte Dean und hob abwährend die Hand.  
„Komm schon Dean," sagte Sam.  
„Kommt nicht in Frage Sam. Vergiss es. Ich werde nicht mit dir Pärchen spielen, nur damit wir ne gratis Unterkunft kriegen," sagte Dean aufgebracht nachdem Sam ihm die Anzeige vorgelesen hatte.  
„Dean, so oft wie man uns für ein Paar hält, könnten wir das doch auch ein Mal zu unserem Vorteil nutzen," versuchte Sam ihn zu überreden.  
„Ich habe nein gesagt," bekräftigte der Ältere seine Meinung. Plötzlich schrie Jenny. Sam nahm sie hoch und wiegte sie in seinen Armen, so wie es in einem der Babyratgeber beschrieben wurde.

„Willst du das sie Seekrank wird?," fragte Dean und nahm sie ihm ab. Bei Sam hatte sich nur die Lautstärke verändert, bei Dean beruhigte sie sich langsam. Sam fragte sich wie sein Bruder das anstellte.  
„Du bleibst also stur bei einem nein?," fragte Sam ihn noch einmal.  
„Ja, ich werde diesen Leuten nicht vorlügen das wir eine Beziehung haben." Er gab dem Jüngeren seine Tochter wieder.  
„Dean, wir belügen doch eh schon so gut wie jeden. Ich verstehe nicht, wo dein Problem ist."  
„Mein Problem ist, dass es falsch ist," sagte Dean, klang aber nicht sonderlich überzeugend.  
„Bist du nicht schon zu Alt um noch Prinzipien zu entwickeln? Schau, es wäre so doch viel angenehmer für uns alle. Kannst du bitte über deinen Schatten springen, für Jenny und mich?" Beide schienen synchron ihren Welpenblick aufzusetzen. Dean schluckte. Einem Wendigo gegenüberstehend war er standhaft geblieben, aber gegen diesen Doppelschlag war er machtlos. Dieser Blick sollte verboten werden. Dean seufzte.  
„Na gut. Aber wenn ich da nur ein Insekt sehe bin ich weg." Sams Hundeblick wich einem widerlich zufriedenem Siegerlächeln. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?


	14. Hausbesitzer auf Zeit

Den nächsten Tag brauchten sie um von North Platte nach St. Paul zu fahren. Sam musste Dean immer wieder gut zureden, damit er es sich nicht noch einmal anders überlegte. Auf der Fahrt musste er ihm drei Stück Kuchen kaufen, um ihn bei Laune zu halten. Jetzt waren sie für nur eine Nacht, so hoffte Sam, in einem Motel abgestiegen. Dean badete Jenny während der Jüngere mit diesem Mr. Mitchell, der als Kontaktperson in der Anzeige angegeben war, telefonieren wollte. Wenn Sam Glück hatte, würde er den Mann noch in seinem Büro erreichen. Er wählte die Nummer.  
„Nothern Trents Immobilien, Thomas Mitchell am Apparat," meldete sich der Mann.  
„Hallo, ich rufe wegen der Anzeige auf ihrer Homepage an…..Ja, genau wegen des Musterhauses. Sie suchen doch ein homosexuelles Paar?"  
„Ich bin froh, dass sie anrufen. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, es würde sich niemand auf die Anzeige melden. Meine Chefin sitzt mir gewaltig im Nacken deswegen."  
„So gut wie die Anzeige platziert war, konnte man sie eigentlich nicht übersehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie, wenn ich anrufe, noch Bedarf haben."  
„Wie gesagt, sie sind der erste der deswegen angerufen hat. Wenn sie die Anzeige gründlich gelesen haben, dann wissen sie ja, dass wir ein Paar mit Kindern bevorzugen würden. Haben sie Kinder?," wollte Mr. Mitchell wissen.  
„Ja, mein…" Sam suchte kurz nach dem passenden Ausdruck.  
„Also mein Partner und ich haben eine neun Monate alte Tochter."  
„Das ist ja wunderbar, dann passt das kleine Job Angebot ja perfekt auf sie. Sagen sie, hätten sie morgen Zeit bei uns im Büro vorbeizukommen, damit ich sie kennen lernen und sie meiner Chefin vorstellen kann?"  
„Ja, das ist kein Problem."  
„Gut, dann seien sie um 10 Uhr da. Die Adresse haben sie, oder?" Sam nannte die Adresse, die er sich gestern aus dem Internet herausgeschrieben hatte.  
„Ja, das ist die richtige Adresse. Mein Büro ist im siebten Stock. Ist prima ausgeschildert, das finden sie im nu."  
„Okay, dann würde ich sagen, wir sehen uns morgen," sagte Sam freundlich.  
„Bis morgen und danke. Sie haben mir den Feierabend versüßt." Beide legten fast gleichzeitig auf.

Dann ging Sam ins Bad um Dean von dem Telefonat zu erzählen. Sam schien seinen Bruder falsch verstanden zu haben, denn dieser hatte offensichtlich nicht Jenny baden wollen, sondern mit Jenny. Dean saß mit der Kleinen, die quietsch vergnügt planschte, in der Badewanne. Der Badeschaum hatte sich bereits verflüchtigt, somit hatte Sam freies Blickfeld, für wirklich jedes von Deans Körperteilen. Sam wurde leicht rot und drehte sich sofort um.  
„Entschuldige, ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, du wolltest Jenny baden," sagte der Jüngere hastig.  
„Schon okay Sam. Und wie du siehst bade ich sie doch. Genauer gesagt sind wir gerade fertig. Da drüben liegen die Handtücher. Holst du Jenny raus?"  
Sam, dem seltsamerweise auf einmal ganz heiß geworden war, schnappte sich das Handtuch und hielt es so, dass Deans edle Teile nicht zu sehen waren. Sam war sich sicher, dass wenn er seinen Bruder noch einmal in seiner vollen Pracht sehen würde, er garantiert die Farbe einer reifen Tomate annehmen würde. Dann wickelte er seine Tochter in das Handtuch.  
„Sam, würde es deine Fähigkeiten übersteigen, mir auch ein Handtuch zu geben?"  
„Natürlich nicht," stotterte Sam.  
„Und du willst mit mir ein schwules Paar spielen, dass kann ja was werden," sagte Dean, dem nicht entgangen war, dass Sam die Angelegenheit hier sichtlich peinlich war. Er nahm das Handtuch entgegen, dass Sam ihm reichte. Der Jüngere trug Jenny aus dem Bad, damit Dean platz hatte um aus der Wanne zu steigen. Sam war immer noch heiß. Natürlich war ihm heiß, schließlich stand ihm noch eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. Komischerweise hatte sich die Hitze in seinem gesamten Körper ausgebreitet.

Dean kam kurz darauf mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad.  
„Was hat dein Telefonat ergeben?," fragte er Sam.  
„Oh, wir sollen uns morgen um 10 Uhr mit ihm in seinem Büro treffen. Er will uns kennen lerne und seine Chefin muss das ganze wohl auch noch absegnen. Jedenfalls sind wir bis jetzt die einzigen Bewerber."  
„Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn sich plötzlich eine Möglichkeit aufgetan hätte um die Sache herum zu kommen," sagte der Ältere und nahm saubere Klamotten aus der Tasche neben seinem Bett.  
„Sieht nicht so aus," sagte Sam und ließ seinen Blick über Deans Körper gleiten. Er wollte es nicht, aber er tat es.  
„Willst du auch noch duschen? Dann ziehe ich Jenny an."  
„Ähm, ja. Das wird wohl das Beste sein, dann müssen wir morgen nicht so früh aufstehen," sagte Sam, riss seinen Blick von Deans Bauchmuskeln los und verschwand im Bad.

„Irgendwie verhält sich dein Daddy heute merkwürdig," sagte Dean zu Jenny, die eingewickelt in ein Handtuch auf Sams Bett lag. Dem Älteren war aufgefallen, dass Sam ihn irgendwie den ganzen Tag seltsam angesehen hatte. Das ihm das nur aufgefallen war, weil er Sam ebenfalls beobachtet hatte, war ihm gar nicht bewusst. Schnell zog sich Dean an. Dann trocknete er Sams Tochter zu Ende ab, legte ihr eine frische Windel an und zog ihr dann den Bärchen Schlafanzug an. Ihr Haar war noch etwas nass, so rubbelte Dean ihr den kleinen Wuschelkopf trocken.

Währenddessen stand Sam unter der Dusche. Was zum Teufel war das eben? Wieso konnte er seinen Blick kaum von Dean abwenden und warum war ihm noch immer so furchtbar heiß? Dean war sein Bruder. Seinen Bruder betrachtete man nicht so wie er es den Tag über getan hatte. Was auch mit ihm los war, er musste es unterbinden. Er stellte das Wasser etwas kälter. Zehn Minuten später kam er aus dem Bad, ebenfalls nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften. Dean war gerade dabei Jenny mit der Babybürste, die sie am Vortag gekauft hatten, zu bürsten. Der Ältere folgte Sam mit seinem Blick. Er sah verdammt gut aus. Es war Dean schleierhaft, warum der Jüngere seinen gut gebauten Körper immer unter mehreren Schichten Oberbekleidung versteckte. Würde er das nicht tun, könnte er sicher mehr Frauen abschleppen als er. Aber Sam war kein Aufreißer und irgendwie war Dean froh darüber.

Sam schnappte sich seine Schlafshorts und ein T-Shirt und verschwand im Bad. Dean seufzte. Wenn Sam irgendwann wieder anfangen würde mit Frauen auszugehen, wäre es sicher nicht mehr so leicht auf ihn aufzupassen. Es war besser, wenn er seinen großen Wuschelkopf und Wuschelkopf Junior in seiner direkten Nähe hatte. Und genau dort gehörten die beiden auch hin, zu ihm. Dean dachte wieder an diesen verflixten DNA-Test. Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er eigentlich nicht zu ihnen gehörte. Sein Name war zwar Dean Winchester, aber wer war er wirklich? Denn offensichtlich war er nicht Sams Bruder und somit auch nicht John Winchesters Sohn. Also wer war er? Wie sollte er es heraus finden? Wollte er es überhaupt heraus finden? Viel wichtiger jedoch die Frage woher dieser Dämon wusste, dass er nicht Sams Bruder war? Warum wussten diese Höllenwesen überhaupt soviel über sie? Der Dämon im Flugzeug damals hatte das von Jessica gewusst. Gab es etwa da unten in der Hölle einen Winchester Rundbrief jede Woche? Vielleicht sollten sie den nächsten Dämon den sie trafen mal fragen ob er weiß wo John ist.

Sam kam angezogen wieder aus dem Bad.  
„Ich glaube, wenn du sie noch weiter kämmst, bekommt sie eine Glatze," sagte Sam zu Dean, der ganz in Gedanken versunken Jenny immer noch das Haar bürstete.  
„Dean?" Sam wedelte mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht seines Bruders herum. Dies riss den Älteren aus seinen Gedanken und er blinzelte.  
„Was hast du gesagt?;" fragte er Sam.  
„Ich glaube, du hast sie jetzt gründlich genug gekämmt," sagte Sam belustigt. So in Gedanken verloren kannte er Dean gar nicht. Grübeln war sonst eigentlich sein Part. Dean legte die Bürste auf den Nachttisch.  
„Es wird Zeit zum schlafen gehen junge Dame," sagte Sam zu Jenny. Dieses Hotel hatte leider nur eine sehr kleine Kommode, dafür aber zwei große Sessel, die Dean zusammen gestellt hatte. Hergerichtet mit Laken und Kissen, sah das sogar mehr nach Kinderbett aus als die Tage zuvor. Sam gab ihr einen gute Nacht Kuss und legte sie hin. Dean hatte derweil seine Tasche aufs Bett gelegt und begutachtete seine Klamotten.  
„Was machst du da?," fragte Sam Dean.  
„Sam, habe ich irgendwelche Klamotten in denen ich schwul aussehe?," fragte der Ältere ernst. Sam musste lachen.  
„Dean, bleib locker. Du musst dich morgen doch nicht verkleiden. Man kann einem Menschen an seiner Kleidung doch nicht seine sexuelle Orientierung ansehen."  
„Okay. Ich bin nur etwas gehemmt. Ich kann zwar einen FBI Agenten spielen, aber dass hier ist ne völlig neue Situation."  
„Für mich auch, aber wenn du dich zusammen reist und mir mal für ein paar Minuten keinen blöden Spruch reindrückst wird das schon klappen."  
„Es muss ja klappen, deine Pläne sind noch nie schief gelaufen." Dean hatte seine Anziehsachen wieder in die Tasche gestopft.

„Apropos Plan. Wenn wir morgen Nachmittag noch Zeit haben sollten, wird es Zeit, dass wir uns an den Fall machen," sagte Sam.  
„Wenigsten etwas an dem Tag wovon ich Ahnung habe," sagte Dean und legte sich ins Bett. Sam tat es ihm gleich.  
„Hey Dean, du denkst doch nicht, dass die wollen, dass wir uns küssen, oder?"  
„So ein Quatsch Sam. Das geht die gar nichts an." Der Ältere sah zu Sam herüber. Wenn er eine Frau wäre, würde er Sammys Lippen überaus küssenswert finden, aber er war ja keine Frau. Er gähnte.  
„Ich sage dir was Sam, ich fahre nie wieder so lange am Stück. Jetzt wo wir Jenny dabei haben, kann ich ja nicht mal die Musik so laut machen, dass es mich wach hält."  
„Du könntest mich fahren lassen," schlug Sam vor.  
„Träum weiter Sammy."  
„Ich habe einen gültigen Führerschein und du hast mich doch schon mal fahren lassen."  
„Da kann ich unmöglich klar bei Verstand gewesen sein."  
„Irgendwie muss ich dir da Recht geben. Du warst entweder übermüdet oder hattest noch zu viel Restalkohol im Blut."  
„Und dazu werde ich es ganz sicher nicht mehr kommen lassen."  
„Dann müssen dein Baby und ich uns wohl weiter heimlich treffen."  
„Mein Baby ist mir treu, außerdem steht sie nicht auf Klugscheißer mit Wuschelkopf."  
„Idiot."  
„Mistkerl."  
„Gute Nacht Dean."  
„Sammy, wir sind nicht bei den Waltons. Schlaf gut."

„Welches Stockwerk war es noch mal?," fragte Dean Sam, als sie am nächsten Morgen den Aufzug im Bürokomplex der Nothern Trents Immobilien Firma betraten.  
„Siebte Etage," sagte Sam, der Jenny auf dem Arm hielt. Sie war heute quengelig, Dean meinte, dass liege am Zahnen. Daraufhin hatte Sam ihr den Beißring gegeben und sie hörte auf zu weinen, aber so umgänglich wie an den Tagen zu vor war sie nicht. Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich und dann fuhren sie nach oben. Dean warf einen Blick auf die Schilder nachdem sie im siebten Stock ausgestiegen waren. Es war wirklich sehr gut ausgeschildert. Mr. Mitchell saß in Raum 703. Vor seinem Büro hatte man eine kleine Arbeitsnische eingerichtet. Eine etwa 40 jährige, pummelige blinde Frau saß in der Nische. Wahrscheinlich war sie Mr. Mitschells Sekretärin.  
„Was kann ich für sie tun?," fragte die Frau sie freundlich.  
„Wir haben einen Termin mit Mr. Mitchell," sagte Sam.  
„Der 10 Uhr Termin, verstehe. Folgen sie mir," sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. Sie klopfte und nach einem herein, öffnete sie die Tür und führte die drei ins das Büro.  
„Mr. Mitchell ihr 10 Uhr Termin ist da."  
„Danke Dina. Bringen sie uns doch einen Kaffee bitte," sagte er höflich zu ihr und bat Sam und Dean platz zu nehmen.  
„Und vielleicht eine zerquetschte Banane für den kleinen Spatz?," fragte sie und deutete auf Jenny. Sam sah sie überrascht an.  
„Danke, dass wäre zu freundlich," sagte Dean. Dina nickte und trat dann aus dem Büro.  
„Dina ist eine gute Seele. Sie liebt Kinder, leider hat sie keine eigenen, darum nutzt sie jede Gelegenheit sich um die Kinder der Mitarbeiter zu kümmern, wenn sie mal am Nachmittag hier sind, wenn mal zu Hause niemand ist, der auf sie aufpassen könnte," plauderte Mr. Mitchell aus dem Nähkästchen. Jenny fing wieder an zu weinen.  
„Gib sie mir," meinte Dean und nahm sie Sam ab. Er war der Meinung der Jüngere sollte mit diesem Mr. Mitchell reden, er würde von Zeit zu Zeit ein paar Floskeln einfließen lassen.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich war gestern so aufgedreht weil sie sich auf die Anzeige gemeldet haben, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte, sie nach ihrem Namen zu fragen."  
„Ich bin Sam Winchester, das ist mein Partner Dean Hammett und das ist unsere kleine Jenny," stellte Sam seine Familie vor. Scheinbar um ihren Namen zu untermauern, schrie Jenny laut auf.  
„Was hat sie denn, das arme Ding?," erkundigte sich Mr. Mitchell.  
„Sie kriegt Zähne," antwortete Dean und strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Dina kam mit dem Kaffee und der zermatschten Banane herein.  
„Das ging aber schnell," sagte Sam.  
„Dina ist von der schnellen Truppe," sagte Mr. Mitchell.  
„Danke Dina," sagte Dean als sie ihm den Teller reichte.  
„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun?," fragte sie.  
„Ja, bitten sie doch Miss Trent in mein Büro. Sagen sie ihr es geht um das Projekt in Como Park," sagte ihr Chef.  
„Mach ich." Sie verließ wieder das Büro. Dean fütterte Jenny mit dem Bananenbrei.  
„Was machen sie beruflich, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
„Dean ist Automechaniker und ich bin Rechtsanwaltsgehilfe," erzählte Sam.  
„Interessant. Wie lange sind sie schon zusammen?"  
„Schon ewig," sagte Dean.  
„Ziemlich lange," pflichtete Sam ihm bei.  
„Und warum haben sie auf unsere Anzeige geantwortet?"  
„Na ja, wie sie sich sicher vorstellen können verdienen wir in unseren Jobs nicht gerade Millionen. Wir wohnen im Moment in einer drei Zimmerwohnung und dachten uns machen wir doch mal so was wie Urlaub von unseren eigenen vier Wänden und nutzen die Chance mal ein Eigenheim zu testen. Vielleicht lohnt es sich ja doch einen Kredit für die Finanzierung eines eigenen Hauses aufzunehmen," sagte Sam. Er hatte vorher mit Dean besprochen was sie so ungefähr sagen wollten und daher fiel ihm das Lügen wesentlich leichter als sonst.  
„Verstehe. Ich kann ihnen sagen, dass unsere Häuser mit dem neusten Komfort ausgestattet sind. Sie werden sich sicher wohl fühlen."  
„Heißt dass, sie nehmen uns?," fragte Dean.  
„Ja, soweit meine Chefin nichts dagegen hat." Das Telefon klingelte. Mr. Mitchell drückte auf einen Knopf und dann war Dinas Stimme zu hören.  
„Miss Trent wird in etwa fünf Minuten zu ihnen kommen," sagte sie.  
„Danke Dina."  
„Und ich habe das richtig verstanden, dass sie uns bezahlen, dafür dass wir in einem von ihren Häusern leben?," fragte Dean ihn.  
„Ja, sie wohnen in dem Musterhaus und begleiten Makler mit potentiellen Kunden durch das Haus wenn sie zu einer Besichtigung kommen. Die Besichtigungen werden natürlich immer mindestens einen Tag vorher angemeldet, damit ihr Privatleben so wenig wie möglich gestört wird. Ich habe das vorhin mal kurz überschlagen. Ich schätze, dass wir noch ungefähr einen Monat brauchen eh wir auch die restlichen Häuser verkauft haben. Das wäre dann auch der Zeitraum den sie in etwa in dem Haus wohnen werden. Aber keine Sorge wir geben ihnen rechtzeitig bescheid wenn sie wieder raus müssen."  
„Wie viel Geld bekommen wir denn dafür?," fragte Sam.  
„Das hängt davon ab wie viele Leute sich zu einem Kauf entschließen. Wir haben noch ein anderes Paar in einem Musterhaus untergebracht. Ganz nette Leute."  
„Wofür brauchen sie dann noch ein zweites Paar?," fragte Sam.  
„Nun ja, Miss Trent meinte wir sollten möglichst viele unterschiedliche Zielgruppen ansprechen, daher hat sie darum gebeten, dass wir ein gleichgeschlechtliches Paar engagieren," erklärte er den beiden.

Es klopfte und Miss Trent kam herein.  
„Guten Morgen die Herren," begrüßte sie die drei Männer und schüttelte zuerst Sam und dann Dean die Hand, der zunächst etwas Bananenbrei von seiner Hand wischen musste.  
„Ich hoffe Mr. Mitchell hat bis jetzt all ihre Fragen beantworten können."  
„Ja, wir sind eigentlich so gut wie durch´," sagte Thomas.  
„Das trifft sich gut. Ich habe nämlich eben aus der Rechtsabteilung den Vertrag abgeholt. Sie müssen nur noch den Namen der beiden einsetzen und sie müssen dann unterschreiben."  
„Haben sie noch Fragen?," erkundigte sich Mr. Mitchell.  
„Ja, wann können wir einziehen?," fragte Sam.  
„Von uns aus sofort nach Vertragsabschluss," sagte Miss Trent. Thomas drückte eine Taste an seinem Telefon und sprach dann mit Dina.  
„Dina fragen sie Angela ob sie gleich für etwa eine Stunde Zeit hätte."  
„Wird gemacht. Ich melde mich dann wieder."  
„Wer ist Angela?," fragte Dean. Jenny hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt.  
„Eine unserer Maklerinnen," antwortete Thomas. Er war bereits mit dem Vertrag beschäftigt.  
„Könnten sie mir freundlicherweise für einen Augenblick ihre Ausweise überlassen?," bat er die beiden. Sam und Dean holten ihre Brieftaschen heraus und reichten Thomas dann ihre Ausweise. Dieser fing an verschiedene Zeilen auszufüllen.  
„Wie lange sind sie schon zusammen?," wollte Miss Trent wissen.  
„Ziemlich lange," sagte Sam wieder.  
„Wie haben sie sich kennen gelernt?"  
„Na ja, eigentlich kennen wir uns schon ewig," sagte Sam,  
„Ja und was als Freundschaft begonnen hatte wurde irgendwann mehr," sagte Dean.  
„Das ist ja richtig romantisch," meinte sie. Sam lächelte verlegen als Dean seine Hand tätschelte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und eine etwa 35 jährige Brünette kam herein.  
„Ah, Angela. Schön das du Zeit hast. Das sind…," begann Miss Trent.  
„Sam Winchester und Dean Hammett," stellte Sam sie beide vor.  
„Freut mich," sagte Angela. Thomas war nun scheinbar fertig mit dem Vertrag.  
„Ist das zweite Musterhaus bezugsfertig?," fragte er seine Mitarbeiterin.  
„Ja, das einzige was noch zu machen wäre, ist das Kinderbett aufzubauen. Wir wussten vorher ja nicht wie alt das bzw. die Kinder sein würden. Aber ich denke wir sollten es hinkriegen, dass das passende Bett noch heute geliefert wird."  
„Wunderbar Angela. Machst du dann gleich mit den beiden die große Führung und zeigst ihnen alles?," fragte Thomas sie.  
„Ja, kein Problem. Parken sie unten auf dem Parkplatz?," fragte sie Dean. Er nickte.  
„Gut, dann treffen wir uns gleich da. Sie können mir dann hinterher fahren. Ich bin dann gleich bei ihnen. Ich werde nur eben die Möbelfirma wegen des Bettes anrufen."  
„Vielen dank Angela," sagte Mr. Trent. Angela nickte und verließ dann das Büro. Thomas gab den beiden ihre ausweise zurück.  
„So, dann müssen sie beide nur noch an den gekennzeichneten Stellen unterschreiben," sagte er und reichte Sam Vertrag und Kugelschreiber. Sam las sich alles kurz durch.  
„Er ist Rechtsanwaltsgehilfe," sagte Thomas zu Miss Trent. Diese nickte verstehend. Als sam den Vertrag für gut befunden hatte unterschrieb er und tauschte dann den Vertrag gegen Jenny, damit Dean auch unterschreiben konnte. Als dies geschehen war sagte Miss Trent:  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, jetzt sind sie Hauseigentümer auf Zeit."


	15. Die erste Woche

Anmerkung: Mehrere kleine Kapitel hintereinander um die Handlung etwas voran zu bringen

Die erste Woche

Der Einzug:

Die beiden staunten nicht schlecht, als Angela die Tür zu dem Musterhaus öffnete. Das Haus war wirklich mit der neusten Technik ausgestattet. Es hatte eine ähnliche Architektur wie das Haus von Jennys Großmutter. Unten war die Küche, eingerichtet mit einer sehr modernen Einbauküche und das Wohnzimmer. Dean klebte bereits an dem großen Plasmafernseher. Sam musste ihn ein paar Mal auffordern Angela und ihm nach oben zu folgen. Ein kleiner Zwischenraum zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer beherbergte ein Esszimmer. In der oberen Etage befanden sich drei Zimmer und ein großes Bad mit Badewanne und separater Dusche. Im Erdgeschoss gab es noch ein Gäste WC.  
„Das hier wird das Kinderzimmer. Ich hoffe der sandfarbene Anstrich ist in Ordnung für sie. Ich habe mit der Möbelfirma telefoniert. Gegen halb fünf liefern sie die Einrichtung. Es ist für alles gesorgt. Bettchen, Wickelkommode, Kleiderschrank und noch ein paar andere Dinge," versicherte Angela ihnen als sie den dreien das noch leere Zimmer zeigte.  
„Ihre Firma betreibt wirklich einen ziemlich großen Aufwand," meinte Dean.  
„Ja, aber mit den Provisionen die ich bei diesem Projekt verdiene kann ich mir endlich den lang ersehnten Urlaub in Cabo San Lucas leisten. Waren sie schon mal da?," fragte sie die beiden. Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir fliegen nicht. Niemals," sagte Dean.  
„Er hat Flugangst," erklärte Sam.  
„Eine Freundin von mir bietet dazu ein Seminar an. Ihre Klienten haben ihre Flugangst alle überwunden. Vielleicht wäre das was für sie," meinte Angela und führte sie in eines der Schlafzimmer.  
„Das wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk," sagte Sam und grinste.  
„Das wird garantiert nicht auf meinem Wunschzettel stehen," sagte Dean. Angela lächelte.  
„Die beiden Schlafzimmer haben beide ein großes Bett. Sie können also beide als ihr Schlafzimmer verwendet werden."  
„Welches Zimmer findest du schöner Schatz?," fragte Sam Dean.  
„Das können wir ja dann später entscheiden. Ich glaube ich sollte mir das Wohnzimmer noch mal ansehen," sagte Dean und ging wieder nach unten. Sam, mit Jenny auf dem Arm und Angela folgten ihm.  
„Ihr Freund scheint unglaublich angetan von dem Fernseher zu sein," sagte Angela zu Sam und lächelte. Dean stand vor dem Fernseher und betrachtete ihn wie ein Pilger, das Turiner Grabtuch. Sam lächelte ebenfalls.  
„So, jetzt haben sie alles gesehen. Wenn sie noch fragen haben, hier ist meine Karte. Und natürlich die Schlüssel für das Haus."  
„Danke Angela," sagte Sam.  
„Also, ich werde euch dann mal alleine lassen. Ich habe in einer halben Stunde einen Termin. Wir sehen uns sicher noch öfter und denken sie dran um halb fünf kommt das Kinderzimmer, dann sollten sie auf jeden Fall hier sein."  
„Aufwiedersehen Angela," sagte Dean ohne seinen Blick vom Fernseher abzuwenden. Er hatte die Fernbedienung gefunden. Angela lachte und verließ dann das Haus.  
„Dean, ich weiß du freust dich über das neue Spielzeug, aber könntest du mir vielleicht erstmal helfen unsere Sachen aus dem Wagen zu holen ehe du dich näher vertraut mit ihm machst?," fragte Sam ihn. Dean antwortete nicht auf die Frage. Sam seufzte.  
„DEAN! Wenn du mir nicht hilfst werde ich deinem Baby brühwarm von deiner neuen Flamme erzählen," drohte er seinem Bruder. Das beeindruckte Dean dann doch soweit, dass er die Fernbedienung auf den Couchtisch legte und Sam zum Impala folgte.  
„Geht doch," sagte der Jüngere als sie ein paar Minuten später all ihre Sachen, mit Ausnahme der Waffen natürlich, ins Haus gebracht hatten.  
„So und was kommt jetzt als nächstes?," fragte Dean.  
„Ich dachte du hast was dagegen, dass ich die Kommandos gebe?"  
„In diese Sache nicht, da kann mir ein bisschen Führung deinerseits sicher nicht schaden. Gib mir also was zu tun, ehe mich dieser wundervolle Fernseher wieder in seinen Bann zieht."  
„Gut, dann kümmere dich um Jenny während ich unsere Sachen in die Schränke räume. Ach, welches Zimmer willst du?"  
„Das, in dem nicht diese furchtbar weibischen bestickten Kissen auf dem Bett liegen," sagte Dean und setzte sich Jenny auf den Schoss. Er hatte sich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa nieder gelassen.  
„Okay. Hey, wenn du dem Fernseher gar nicht widerstehen kannst, könntest du doch Lebensmittel einkaufen fahren. Hier, ich habe eine Liste gemacht." Sam wusste, dass wenn er Dean ohne genaue Anweisungen zum einkaufen schicken würde, er wahrscheinlich nur mit irgendwelchem Junkfood zurück kommen. Mit der Liste würde er vielleicht auch was Brauchbares mitbringen.

Zahnweh:

Sam stand in der Küche und trank Kaffee. Der Vortag war wie geplant verlaufen. Die Möbelpacker waren pünktlich mit den Kinderzimmermöbeln aufgetaucht und hatten alles nach Sams wünschen aufgebaut. Und Dean hatte erfreulicherweise nur 10% der Dinge auf der Liste beim Einkaufen vergessen. Der Morgen hatte zum Leidwesen aller leider nicht so harmonisch begonnen wie er geendet hatte. Jenny war in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgewacht, hatte das Haus zusammen geschrien und wollte nicht mehr einschlafen. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz gewaltig nicht mit ihr. Sie ließ sich nicht mal von Dean beruhigen. Der Jüngere hatte schließlich festgestellt, dass Jennys Temperatur erhöht war. Da Jenny auch am Vortag quengelig gewesen war, vermutete Dean, dass der neue Zahn der Kleinen ziemliche Schmerzen bereitete. Aber der Ältere wusste nicht wie er ihr das erleichtern könnte. Zum Glück waren da ja noch die Babyratgeber. Sam las sich in Eile das Kapitel übers Zahnen durch, während Dean der kleinen weiter tröstend und beruhigend zu redete. Schließlich schien Sam eine Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden zu haben und hatte Dean in den Drugstore geschickt um ein Mittel zur lokalen Schmerzdämpfung bei Zahnungsbeschwerden zu besorgen. Nachdem Dean damit zurück war, Sam ihr das Mittel aufs Zahnfleisch aufgetragen und leicht einmassiert hatte und einer weiteren viertel Stunde voller Schmuseeinheiten hatte sie sich langsam beruhigt. Sam hatte sie wieder in ihr Bettchen gelegt und sie war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Dean war dann duschen gegangen und Sam hatte für sie beide Kaffee gekocht. Dean kam nun zu ihm in die Küche. Sam reichte ihm eine Tasse. Das haus war wirklich mit allem ausgestattet.  
„Danke," sagte der Ältere.  
„Schläft sie noch?," fragte Sam ihn.  
„Ja, Gott sei Dank. Also Sammy, ich werde dich nie wieder aufziehen wenn du vor hast dir irgendwo her Tipps zu was auch immer zu besorgen. Ohne das Buch wären wir aufgeschmissen gewesen."  
„Wir haben die Krise gerade noch mal abgewendet," sagte Sam und schenkte Dean ein Lächeln. Dean huschte nun auf der Suche nach etwas durch die Küche.  
„Wo sind die Doughnuts, die ich gestern gekauft habe?," fragte als er auch bei der dritten Küchenschrank nicht fündig wurde.  
„Ähm, lass mich kurz überlegen. Ich glaube ich habe sie in den rechten Eckschrank getan. Zweites Fach von oben," sagte Sam. Der Ältere strahlte, als hätte er den heiligen Gral gefunden, als er mit der Schachtel mit den Schmalzgebäckkringeln wieder zu Sam an den Tresen trat, der die Mitte des Raumes einnahm.

Recherche:

Nach dem Frühstück fand Sam, dass es an der Zeit war, dass sie sich endlich mit dem Fall beschäftigten. Er saß an seinem Laptop im Esszimmer, während Dean im Wohnzimmer durch die Kanäle zappte und immer wieder bei ausländischen Sendern hängen blieb. Hin und wieder machte er fiese Sprüche über mexikanische Telenovelas oder die französische Variante der Sesamstraße und brachte damit den Jüngeren zum lachen.  
„Ich habe jetzt die Adresse des Zentralarchivs. Wenn wir die Zeitungen der letzten Jahre durchgehen finden wir vielleicht die Todesanzeige eines Verwandten unserer Busunglücksopfer und könnten damit deine Theorie belegen," sagte Sam und ging zu Dean ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Sind das Dick und Doof auf japanisch?," fragte Sam und blickte zum Fernseher.  
„Ja, verrückt was für Kanäle wir hier reinkriegen. Wer von uns geht ins Archiv und wer bleibt bei Jenny?," fragte Dean.  
„Ich denke, ich werde das wohl schneller schaffen als du, also fahre ich zum Zentralarchiv und du bleibst bei Jenny," meinte Sam.  
„Einverstanden und ich erlaube dir ausnahmsweise den Wagen zu nehmen. Der Tank ist nämlich alle und mein Baby würde jetzt gerne auf dein Angebot einer frischen Tankfüllung zurück kommen," sagte Dean.  
„Das ist wirklich großzügig von dir Dean," sagte Sam ironisch.  
„So bin ich eben." Dean grinste, stand auf, holte den Autoschlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte ihn dem Jüngeren.

Die Recherche hatte Sam zwar die gewünschten Informationen verschafft, jedoch brachte die Information sie in ihrem Fall nicht weiter. Der Jüngere war noch kurz zum nächsten Supermarkt gefahren um die Artikel zu kaufen, die Dean am Vortag vergessen hatte. Die Zeit nutzte er um Dean anzurufen. Er wollte sich nach Jenny erkundigen und seinem Bruder von den Ergebnissen seiner Recherche berichten.  
„Deine Theorie können wir streichen," sagte Sam.  
„Wieso, ist kein Verwandter der Busopfer verstorben?," fragte Dean.  
„Doch, Edgar Brown, der Vater des Busfahrers. Aber er kann nicht unser Geist sein. Die mysteriösen Todesfälle haben vor sieben Jahren angefangen. Mr. Brown ist aber erst vor zwei Jahren gestorben, außerdem wurde seine Leiche verbrannt."  
„Also eine Sackgasse," stöhnte Dean.  
„Ja, wir werden uns wohl ne neue Theorie suchen müssen. Wie geht es unserem kleinen Liebling?," fragte Sam.  
„Es geht ihr viel besser. Ich habe sie gefüttert und jetzt sabbert sie wieder glücklich und spielt mit dieser Kringelpyramide, du weißt schon, wo man die einzelnen Ringe der Größe nach über einander stapeln muss," informierte er Sam.  
„Schön, dass es ihr wieder besser geht. Ich denke ich bin in zehn Minuten bei euch. Spielt sie echt damit? Gestern Abend schien sie das kein bisschen zu interessieren."  
„Nein, eigentlich kaut sie nur auf den Gummiringen herum."

Die Stillmanns:

Sam hatte gerade die restlichen Einkäufe verstaut, als es an der Hautür klingelte. Dean, der gerade in der Küche war um Jenny etwas zu trinken zu holen sah Sam verwirrt an.  
„Erwarten wir Gäste?," scherzte der Ältere. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür.  
„Hallo! Wir sind die Stillmanns. Willkommen in der Nachbarschaft," schlug Sam eine total aufgedrehte, fröhliche Frauenstimme entgegen. Sie gehörte zu einer etwa 35 jährigen, rothaarigen Frau die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Neben der Frau stand ein Mann gleichen Alters, dem langsam die ersten Haare auszufallen schienen.  
„Hallo!," sagte Sam überrascht.  
„Mr. Mitchell hat uns gesagt, dass sie gestern eingezogen sind. Wir sind die andere Musterhaus Familie," sagte Mr. Stillmann ebenso fröhlich. Sam fragte sich insgeheim, auf was für einem Trip die beiden wohl waren. Dean kam aus der Küche.  
„Ah, ist das ihr Mann?," fragte Mrs. Stillmann Sam und musterte Dean.  
„Ja, ich bin die bessere Hälfte," sagte Dean, der den Teller in Mrs. Stillmanns Hand entdeckt hatte auf dem sich etwas befand, dass eindeutig nach Keksen aussah. Sam blickte nun abwechselnd von Dean zu den Stillmanns, unschlüssig ob er, wie es der Höflichkeit gebührt herein bitten, oder auf Grund ihrer übertriebenen Fröhlichkeit vielleicht doch eher exorzieren sollte. Seine Entscheidung wurde ihm von Mrs. Stillmann abgenommen, die sich geschickt an ihm vorbei ins Haus schob. So überrumpelt, blieb Sam nichts anderes übrig als auch Mr. Stillmann herein zu lassen. Alle vier standen nun im Flur.  
„Ich dachte mir, dass es nett wäre ihnen zum Einzug eine Kleinigkeit mitzubringen," sagte Mrs. Stillmann und sah zwischen Dean und Sam hin und her. Anscheinend schien sie zu überlegen, wer von den beiden die „Frau" des Hauses war.  
„Peggy hat sie heute Morgen ganz frisch gebacken," fügte ihr Mann an.  
„Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen," sagte Dean und nahm den Teller mit den Keksen entgegen. Peggy trat ins Wohnzimmer und entdeckte Jenny, die auf einer Decke saß und mittlerweile tatsächlich versuchte die Ringe in der richtigen Reihenfolge über den dafür vorgesehenen Holzkegel zu ziehen.  
„Das ist also ihre Kleine," sagte sie vergnügt. Sam trat zu Jenny und nahm sie auf den Arm.  
„Stan, erinnerst du dich noch wie unsere beiden so klein waren?"  
„Ja. Genießen sie die Zeit in der sie so klein ist. Kinder werden so schnell groß," sagte Mr. Stillmann zu Sam. Dean hatte den Keksteller auf den Couchtisch gestellt und sah, dass die Stillmanns nicht den Eindruck machten, als würden sie gleich wieder verschwinden.  
„Haben sie sich schon eingelebt?," fragte Peggy Sam.  
„Wir wohnen noch nicht mal 24 Stunden hier, da findet man sich teilweise noch nicht so gut zu Recht wie in den eigenen vier Wänden," sagte Sam, der mittlerweile überzeugt war, dass die beiden harmlos waren.  
„Das war bei uns auch so," sagte Peggy und setzte sich neben Dean aufs Sofa. Okay, anfangs waren die beiden Figuren ja ganz witzig, aber langsam fingen sie an Dean auf die Nerven zu gehen. Es ist ja das eine vorbeizukommen und einen in der Nachbarschaft zu begrüßen, aber normalerweise ließ man sich danach nicht ungefragt auf dem Sofa nieder.  
„Aber sie werden sich schnell eingewöhnen. Dieses Haus ist so komfortabel," sagte Stan und ließ sich auf der andern Seite von Dean nieder. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete durch die Kanäle.  
„Ist ein Wahnsinns Teil," sagte Stan und deutete auf den Fernseher.  
„Ja, aber wenn der Job erledigt ist, musst du dich bei uns zu Hause wieder an unseren alten Fernseher gewöhnen Schatzi," sagte seine Frau.  
„Ja Mausi, aber vielleicht können wir uns ja auch bald einen neuen leisten."  
„Dann musst aber noch ein paar Autos verkaufen." Bei dieser übertriebenen Fröhlichkeit wurde Dean langsam schlecht. Sam sah das ganze jetzt gelassener. Mrs. Stillmann erinnerte ihn irgendwie an die Lucy aus der Fernsehserie I love Lucy. Sam fand die beiden zwar ziemlich aufdringlich, aber allein wegen dem Gesicht, dass Dean machte als sich Stan die Fernbedienung gegriffen hatte, konnte er darüber ein wenig hinweg sehen, auch wenn er hoffte, dass die beiden bald wieder nen Abflug machen würden. Stan hatte mittlerweile einen Musiksender eingeschaltet auf dem gerade ein 80er Jahre Clipspecial lief. Es wurde gerade das Musikvideo zu Alphaville's Big In Japan gezeigt. Dean hörte, wie Stan begeistert mit sang und seltsame Bewegungen machte, die wohl so etwas wie tanzen darstellen sollten.  
Dean mochte die Art von Musik nicht. Er war der Meinung, dass man Musik mit richtigen Instrumenten zu machen habe und nicht mit einem Gerät namens Synthesizer.  
„Ich liebe Alpahville," sagte Stan und wippte mit dem Fuß. Oh, man! Wann würden die beiden endlich gehen. Dean warf Sam einen hilflosen Blick zu, der dafür jedoch nur ein Schmunzeln über hatte.  
„Stan plant am Wochenende eine 80ies Revival Party. Haben sie Interesse?," fragte Peggy ihn, der offensichtlich völlig entgangen war, dass Dean alles andere als begeistert von der Musik war.  
„Nein, wir haben am Wochenende schon was vor," sagte Sam und Dean schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.  
„Das ist ja schade, aber sie müssen unbedingt mal zu uns zum Abendessen kommen," sagte Mrs. Stillmann und schien das auch ehrlich zu meinen. Das Video von Alphaville war endlich zu Ende und Dean freute sich als als nächstes For Those About to Rock von AC/DC gezeigt wurde. Aber Stan schaltete den Fernseher aus.  
„Tja, jedes Jahrzehnt bringt auch Musik zum abgewöhnen hervor. Einfach grauenvoll dieser Hardrock," sagte er. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, könnte sich Mrs. Stillmann jetzt nach einem Sarg für ihren Mann umsehen. Zum Glück sah Stan nicht Deans vernichtenden Todesblick.  
„Schatz, schau mal auf die Uhr. Mandy und Kyle kommen gleich aus der Schule," sagte Peggy zu ihrem Mann.  
„Also, wie gesagt kommen sie doch mal zum Essen vorbei. Wir würden uns freuen," sagte Stan und er und Peggy standen von der Couch auf. Sam brachte sie zur Tür. Er hatte die Befürchtung, Dean könnte Stan doch noch etwas antun. Als sie weg waren ließ sich Sam neben Dean auf das Sofa sinken.  
„Auf welcher Droge waren die denn?," fragte Sam den Älteren.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber ich mag den Kerl nicht. Hätte seine Frau keine Kekse dabei gehabt, hätte ich sicher verhindert, dass sie rein kommen." Er biss in einen Keks und begann zu husten. Sam musste ihm kräftig auf den Rücken klopfen.  
„Geht's wieder?," fragte er Dean schließlich.  
„Das sind die trockensten und geschmacklosesten Kekse die ich je probiert habe. Ich wäre fast dran erstickt so trocken sind die."  
„Zum Glück war ich da um dich zu retten," sagte Sam und das Klopfen auf den Rücken ging in ein Streicheln über.  
„Es geht wieder Sam du kannst aufhören." Sam zog sofort seine Hand weg. Er hatte seinen Bruder gestreichelt. Langsam machte sich Sam ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen Verstand. Dieser hatte für einen Moment ausgesetzt und Sams unterbewusster Wunsch nach Zärtlichkeit hatte die Kontrolle über seine Hand übernommen. Dean stand auf, nahm den Teller, ging in die Küche und bugsierte die Kekse in den Mülleimer. Es gab wirklich absolut keinen Grund warum er die beiden jemals wieder sehen sollte.

Ein echter Job für Dean:

Drei Tage später waren sie in ihrem Fall immer noch nicht weiter gekommen. Das einzige was sie erreicht hatten, war zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass es sich definitiv um Geister handelte. Dean hatte eine Anzeige in der Zeitung entdeckt, in der das Auto, des letzten Geisteropfers angeboten wurde. Dean hatte sich daraufhin den Wagen genau angesehen und dabei Ektoplasma am Türschloss auf der Fahrerseite entdeckt. Der Polizei war das entweder nicht aufgefallen oder sie hatten es für verdicktes Öl gehalten. Die beiden zermarterten sich die Köpfe, an was diese Geister noch gebunden sein könnten, jetzt wo ihre Knochen verbrannt waren. An diesem Abend kam Sam endlich eine Idee.  
„Dean, was ist wenn es so ähnlich ist wie beim dem Killer Truck?"  
„Du meinst die Geister der Opfer sind gebunden an den Bus?"  
„Ja. Wir müssen herausfinden was nachdem Unfall mit dem Bus passiert ist," sagte Sam.  
„Gute Idee Sammy," sagte Dean und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Sie saßen ganz dicht bei einander auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. So dicht saßen sie sonst nicht zusammen, aber keinem der beiden schien das aufzufallen noch unangenehm zu sein.

Sam war am nächsten Tag zur Polizeistelle gefahren. Dort hatte er mit einem der Polizisten gesprochen, die vor sieben Jahren an dem Fall gearbeitet hatten. Sam hatte erklärt, er würde für die Collegezeitung einen Artikel zum Thema „Do not drink and drive" schreiben.  
„Warum wollen sie wissen was mit dem Bus passiert ist?," fragte der Polizist.  
„Ich wollte das Wrack fotografieren als abschreckendes Beispiel, verstehen sie?"  
„Also, wir haben das Wrack zu Untersuchungszwecken damals zum Kriminallabor gebracht. Dort wurde der Bus von Sachverständigen Routinemäßig durchgecheckt. Er war von der Wartung her einwandfrei. Danach hat sich die Busgesellschaft ihren Bus zurückgeholt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass davon heute noch was übrig ist, dass sie fotografieren können."  
„Das ist schade."  
„Wenn sie morgen wieder kommen, könnte ich ihnen ne Kopie des Tatortphotos geben."  
„Oh, ja danke. Können sie mir die Adresse der Busgesellschaft geben?"  
„Klar. Die Wartungszentrale ist draußen in Saint Anthony Park." Der Polizist gab etwas in seinen Computer ein und gab Sam dann einen Zettel auf dem er die Adresse notiert hatte.  
„Vielen Dank," verabschiedete sich Sam.

„Was wollen sie wissen?," fragte ein Mechaniker in der Wartungszentrale Sam, nachdem er in groben Zügen sein Anliegen erklärt hatte und sah ihn an las hätte der Winchester nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.  
„Ich möchte wissen, ob sie wissen, was damals mit dem Wrack passiert ist."  
„Busse mit so einem Schaden werden ausgeschlachtet. Der größte Teil der Karosserie, dürfte wohl der Schrottpresse zum Opfer gefallen sein."  
„Und was machen sie nach dem pressen?"  
„Die Blöcke werden irgendwann abtransportiert und wieder eingeschmolzen um dann weiter verarbeitet zu werden."  
„Führen sie nicht Listen, auf denen angegeben ist welche Teile weiter verwendet werden?"  
„Natürlich machen wir das, aber was geht sie das an? Hier ist kein Foto für ihre Zeitung zu holen. Also entschuldigen sie mich, ich habe einen Job zu erledigen," meinte der Mann und verschwand wieder in der großen Werkstatt.

„Das heißt, also der Großteil unseres Problems ist bereits erledigt, weil eingeschmolzen. Das Metall wird danach meistens mit Salzsäure nach behandelt. Ich denke mal, dass wird eine ähnliche Wirkung haben wie salzen und verbrennen," meinte Dean.  
„Bleiben also nur noch viele kleine Probleme. Ich meine, es gibt sicher ne Latte von kleineren Teilen, die sie noch weiter verwenden können," sagte Sam.  
„So viele werden das nicht sein. Die heben nicht jede Radmutter auf. Nur die Teile, die neu ziemlich teuer sind," meinte Dean.  
„Ich glaube wir müssen dich da Undercover reinkriegen," sagte Sam.  
„Was?"  
„Ich habe gesehen, dass sie neue, motivierte Mitarbeiter im Wartungsbereich suchen."  
„Du willst, dass ich da einen echten Job annehme?"  
„Genau. Als Mitarbeiter kommst du sicher an die Listen ran und kannst heraus finden nach welchen Teilen wir suchen und diese dann irgendwie verschwinden lassen, so dass wir salzen und verbrennen können."  
„Willst du mich verarschen? Warum soll ich das machen? Mach du das doch."  
„Erstens, weil die mich kennen und nicht gerade sympathisch finden und zweitens kann ich nicht mal ne Mutter von ner Muffe unterscheiden. Du hast Ahnung von Autos, du kannst die Teile ausbauen. Außerdem wäre es nicht mal schön für dich auf ehrliche Weise Geld zu verdienen?," fragte Sam.

Nachtgedanken:

Dean wusste nicht weshalb er sich schon wieder von Sam hatte überreden lassen. Sein Innerstes wusste ja, dass Sam recht hatte. Es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit. Außerdem hatte er einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht. Er hatte Sammy in die Augen gesehen, als dieser wieder seinen Hundeblick aufgesetzt hatte. Verdammt. Dean liebte und fürchtete diesen Blick seines Bruders. Aber in letzter Zeit liebte er ihn mehr und war ihm daher schutzlos ausgeliefert. Er sah Sam überhaupt häufiger an als sonst und dass nicht nur um zu sehen wie es ihm geht oder ihm am Gesicht abzulesen was er dachte, sonder einfach weil es Dean gefiel Sam anzusehen. Es gefiel ihm den Jüngeren zum lachen zu bringen, weil dann immer seine Grübchen zum Vorschein traten. Dean hatte sogar seine Frotzeleien gegenüber Sam auf ein Minimum reduziert. Es musste an der ungewohnten „Normalität" liegen unter der sie seit fast einer Woche lebten. Damit versuchte sich Dean jedenfalls die Sache zu erklären, warum er in letzter Zeit so nett zu Sam war. Ein paar Tage später war Dean dann in der Wartungszentrale zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch erschienen und hatte auch prompt eine Stelle bekommen. Am nächsten Tag war sein erster Arbeitstag, außerdem würde morgen erstmals ein Makler mit potentiellen Käufern vorbeikommen. Der Ältere schlief in seinem Zimmer. Als Jenny anfing zu weinen, war Sam schnell aufgestanden, damit Dean nicht wach wurde.  
„Hey junge Dame. Was hast du denn?" Er hob sie aus dem Bettchen und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Sch, weißt du, Dean hat morgen seinen ersten Arbeitstag und muss früh raus. Wir sollten ihn schlafen lassen. Er ist es nämlich nicht gewohnt so früh aufzustehen." Ihr weinen wurde leiser. Sam sah sie an. Er fragte sich ob sie wohl glücklich war. Er wusste zwar, dass sie ihm keine Antwort geben würde, aber dennoch sprach er aus, was ihn schon eine Weile beschäftigte.  
„Du vermisst bestimmt deine Großmutter. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir etwas über sie erzählen, aber ich kannte sie nicht. Irgendwann wirst du sicher auch anfangen nach deiner Mum zu fragen. Ich weiß nicht was ich dir dann antworten soll. Ich erinnere mich kaum an sie. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer für dich da bin und weißt du was? Einen Dean zu haben ist fast genau so gut, wie eine Mum. Er ist auf seine Weise unglaublich führsorglich und zärtlich, aber dass nimmt man nur war, wenn man ihn richtig gut kennt. Er wird immer versuchen dich zu beschützen. Manchmal wird dir das vorkommen, als würde er dich bevormunden, aber er will nur das Beste für dich und er will dass es dir gut geht. Also stör dich nicht dran, sondern sei dankbar dafür. Dieses übertriebene Beschützerverhalten, dass er ab und zu an den Tag legt, ist nämlich seine Art uns zu zeigen, dass er uns lieb hat." Er gab ihr einen Kuss und legte sie wieder in ihr Bettchen.  
„Schlaf gut Kleines." Er schaltete das Licht aus und ging wieder in sein Bett.

Der Schock:

„Ich gehe doch nicht zur Schule," sagte Dean, als Sam ihm am nächsten Morgen eine braune Papiertüte mit Sandwichs für die Mittagspause reichte.  
„Undank ist der Weltenlohn," murmelte Sam und wollte gerade die Hand mit der Tüte wegziehen, als Dean danach griff.  
„Hey, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich sie nicht will," sagte er und nahm die Tüte an sich.  
„Viel Spaß auf der Arbeit Schatz," sagte Sam, der sich diesen Spruch nicht verkneifen konnte.  
„Da habe ich wenigstens ruhe vor dir," sagte Dean. Er warf Sam einen Blick zu. Der Jüngere lächelte. Dean wusste nicht wann Sam das letzte Mal durchgehend so gut gelaunt gewesen war, aber er war froh darüber.  
„Bis später," sagte Dean und verließ das Haus. Es war heute so warm, dass er seine Jacke an der Garderobe hängen ließ.

Gegen Mittag hatte Dean Sam angerufen und ihm erzählt, dass er sich mit einem Kollegen namens Nelson angefreundet hätte.  
„Nelsons Frau hat ihm die Kruste vom Brot abgeschnitten, warum machst du das nicht?," fragte er Sam.  
„Dean, du hast Zähne, also benutz sie. Hast du schon was herausgefunden?"  
„Nelson arbeitet seit 10 Jahren hier. Ich werde versuchen so unauffällig wie möglich aus ihm rauszukriegen wo die Bestandslisten sind. Aber bis ich an die Teile ran komme, wird wohl noch eine ganze weile dauern. Zum Glück hast du bei den Bullen die Fahrzeugnummer rausgekriegt, dass wird mir helfen, die betreffende Liste schneller zu finden."  
„Wann kommst du nach Hause?," fragte Sam. Das Wortpaar `nach Hause` fühlte sich ausgesprochen, ein wenig fremd und seltsam an, aber was hätte Sam sonst sagen sollen?  
„So gegen 16 Uhr, denke ich."  
„Gut, dann ist der Makler schon wieder weg."  
„Kommt der nicht gleich?"  
„Ja, also bis später." Sam legte auf. Zehn Minuten später kam der Makler mit zwei Frauen im Schlepptau vorbei. Die beiden Frauen waren ein Paar und wollten zusammen ziehen. Eine der Frauen hin ihre Tasche an die Garderobe, ehe die Besichtigung begann. Die beiden Frauen, schienen sehr angetan zu sein. Wenn Sam den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Maklers richtig deutete, würde der am heutigen Abend sicher einen Vertragsabschluss feiern können. Nach der Besichtigung bedankte der Makler sich bei Sam. Als die Frau ihre Tasche vom Garderobehaken nahm fiel dabei Deans Jacke herunter. Die Partnerin der Frau entschuldigte sich und hob die Jacke auf. Dabei fiel aus der Innentasche ein gefalteter Papierbogen heraus. Die drei verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Haus. Sam hob den Bogen Papier auf und faltete ihn auseinander, als er den Briefkopf des DNA-Labors aus Scottsbluff erkannte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was auf dem Papier stand.  
„Der Vergleich, der aus den eingereichten Proben gewonnenen DNA Sequenzen der beiden Testpersonen (Samuel Winchester Testperson A und Dean Hawker Testperson B) brachte folgendes Ergebnis. Die DNA-Sequenz von Testperson A unterschied sich gänzlich von der DNA-Sequenz von Testperson B. Eine Verwandtschaft der beiden Testpersonen ist damit ausgeschlossen," las er immer wieder.


	16. Die Wahrheit und neue Fragen

Um zwanzig nach vier kam Dean von der „Arbeit". „Sam, ich habe einen kleinen Durchbruch erzielt. Ich weiß jetzt wo die Bestandslisten sind. Ich habe das Wochenende frei, aber ab Montag werde ich die Listen in der Mittagspause nach der Fahrzeugnummer durchforsten." Er zog sich die Schuhe aus. „Sam?" Der Ältere war überrascht, dass es so still war. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sam auf dem Sofa saß. Warum antwortete er Dean nicht? „Sammy?" „Was hat das zu bedeuten Dean?" Erst jetzt sah Dean, was Sam in der Hand hielt. Verdammt, warum hatte er den Zettel mit dem Ergebnis nicht weggeschmissen? Jetzt hatte Sam ihn gefunden. Ein wenig war Dean jedoch verwundert. Er hatte erwartet, dass Sam wütend sein würde, weil er ihm das verheimlicht hatte, Dean jeden Falls wäre es. Aber Sams Stimmer klang eher verletzt und enttäuscht als wütend. „Gar nichts," beantwortete Dean Sams Frage. „Gar nichts? Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast? Hier steht, dass wir keine Brüder sind Dean." „Aber das ändert nichts." „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum hast du diesen Test gemacht?" „Dieser Dämon, der Jennys Großmutter getötet hat, hat da so was angedeutet," sagte Dean kleinlaut. „Was soll das heißen, ein Dämon hat da was angedeutet? Seit wann hörst du auf das, was ein Dämon sagt? Warum hast du nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen?" „Ich weiß es nicht, okay?," sagte Dean lauter als beabsichtigt. Sams ruhiger Tonfall machte ihn wahnsinnig. Der Klang seiner traurigen Stimme weckte in Dean das schmerzvolle Gefühl von Schuld. Warum konnte Sam ihn nicht einfach anschreien? Damit konnte er umgehen, damit würde er klar kommen. Aber Sams verletzte, enttäuschte, traurige Stimme und dazu dieser vorwurfsvolle Blick, das war zu viel für den Älteren. Er konnte Sam nicht mehr länger ins Gesicht sehen.  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Was bedeutet das für uns?" „Sammy, das ändert nicht das Geringste. Ich bin dein Bruder, egal was dieser Test sagt. Du und Dad, ihr seid meine Familie. Nichts kann daran etwas ändern. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob wir genetisch verwandt sind oder nicht." „Aber wenn es für dich nichts ändert, dann verstehe ich nicht warum du es mir nicht gesagt hast." „Ich hatte irgendwie Angst davor, wie du reagieren würdest. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest…" „Was? Dich im Wald aussetzen? Dean, du hast dich mein Leben lang um mich gekümmert und das nicht nur, weil Dad es von dir verlangt hat. Du bist mein großer Bruder. Du hast dich immer selber zurück genommen und warst darauf bedacht, dass es mir gut geht. Ich weiß, dass ich dich mit meinem Sturkopf oft auf die Palme bringe und es dir nicht immer leicht gemacht habe. Auch wenn ich es dir vielleicht nie so deutlich gezeigt habe, aber ich bin dir Dankbar für alles was du für mich tust. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen, haben soviel zusammen erlebt und überstanden, dass ist für mich mehr Wert als übereinstimmende Allele. In all den Jahren ist ein unsichtbares Band zwischen uns entstanden und nichts vermag es dies zu zerstören. Du hättest es mir sagen sollen."  
„Sam, ich wollte dich nicht belasten. Du hast so viel durchgemacht in letzter Zeit. Du musst dich nicht auch noch mit den Problemen deines Adoptivbruders auseinander setzen." „Wann hörst du endlich auf mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln? Ich bin erwachsen Dean. Ja, es ist viel passiert in letzter Zeit, aber ich kann damit umgehen. Ich bin nicht das psychische Wrack für das du mich vielleicht hältst. Außerdem ist das ganze jawohl nicht nur dein Problem. Es betrifft mich genau so. Darum will es auch nicht in meinen Kopf rein, warum du etwas so entscheidendes einfach so vor mir verheimlichen wolltest." Die erschreckende Ruhe war aus seiner Stimme gewichen und der Tonfall war nun wesentlich gereizter. „Wieso betrifft es dich? Du warst nicht der jenige von uns beiden der Angst hatte von seiner Familie nicht mehr gewollt zu werden, weil man streng genommen gar nicht zur Familie gehört," keifte Dean. „Du hättest diese Angst gar nicht haben müssen, wenn du mit mir geredet hättest. Und überhaupt, was denkst du wie ich mich fühle? Wir sind nicht Blutsverwandt. Dich bindet also nichts mehr an dieses Leben. Du musst nicht länger jagen. Du könntest jeder Zeit verschwinden und ein normales Leben führen und ich hätte nicht das geringste Argument um dich aufzuhalten. Was wird dann aus mir?" Nun klang er wieder traurig.  
„Sammy, ich werde nirgendwo hin gehen, hörst du?" Dean sah Sam in die Augen und konnte die Unsicherheit in den Augen des Jüngeren erkennen. Sam hatte die gleiche Angst wie er, nämlich die, dass der andere sich auf Grund der nicht mehr vorhandenen Verwandtschaft von einem abwenden würde und man dann alleine da stand. „Aber warum solltest du hiermit weiter machen wollen?" „Weil es mein Job ist auf dich aufzupassen, das habe ich mir geschworen und von diesem Schwur kann mich auch die Tatsache, dass ich nicht dein richtiger Bruder bin, nicht abbringen," sagte Dean und umarmte Sam. Der Jüngere war überrascht, dass Dean ihn umarmte und dass ganz freiwillig.  
Für Dean war die ganze Sache jetzt eigentlich erledigt. Er würde bei Sam bleiben und brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass er von dem Jüngeren nicht mehr als Familienmitglied akzeptiert werden würde. Aber es lag nun einmal nicht in der Natur des Sam Winchester eine Sache ruhen zu lassen ehe das Thema von ihm nicht zu Tode analysiert war. „Dean, wirst du es Dad sagen?" „Wieso? Er weiß es doch, schließlich haben er und Mum mich ja adoptiert." Plötzlich kam Sam ein ganz neuer Gedanke. „Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass du derjenige von uns beiden bist, der adoptiert ist? Was ist, wenn ich es bin?" „Das ist unmöglich Sam. Mum war mit dir schwanger, das habe ich doch mitgekriegt. Ich war dabei, als Dad dich und Mum aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt hat." „Hm, wenn das so ist. Du solltest aber trotzdem mit Dad reden. Vielleicht kann er dir was über deine richtigen Eltern sagen." „Warum sollte mich das interessieren?," fragte Dean mit leicht zornigem Unterton. War er Sam doch nicht mehr so willkommen?  
„Willst du etwa nicht wissen wo du herkommst und wer deine richtige Familie ist?" „Nein," sagte Dean wahrheitsgemäß. Er hatte sich diese Frage selbst schon einige Male gestellt und die Wahrheit war, dass er nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte Nachforschungen anzustellen was seine Herkunft betraf. Sam und John waren seine Familie. Nicht zwei fremde Leute, die vielleicht Gott weiß wo waren und ihn anscheinend eh nicht wollten. „Aber warum nicht Dean?" „Ganz einfach. Ich wurde zur Adoption frei gegeben. Also sind meine richtigen Eltern entweder tot, oder aber sie haben mich nicht gewollt. Warum soll ich nach zwei Menschen suchen die mich nicht wollten? Was würde mir das bringen? Wenn sie mich damals nicht wollten, warum soll es jetzt anders sein?" „Wenn sie dich nicht wollten, willst du nicht wissen warum? Vielleicht bereuen sie es ja und würden sich freuen dich kennen zu lernen. Möglicherweise haben sie ja auch schon versucht dich ausfindig zu machen? Wäre es nicht schön zu wissen, dass es noch jemanden gibt?" „Ich will das nicht Sam." „Aber Dean…" „Es ist meine Sache. Bitte respektiere das. Ich will der Sache nicht nachgehen. Ich habe eine Familie. Ich brauche keine zweite," schnauzte er Sam an. Damit war für Dean das Gespräch erledigt und er verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
Sam seufzte. Er konnte Dean nicht verstehen. Aber so wie der Ältere gerade das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, war es im Moment sinnlos weiter auf ihn einzureden. Er würde doch nicht auf Sam hören oder wenigstens vernünftig mit dem Jüngeren reden. Wenn Dean nicht reden wollte konnte ihn nichts und niemand ihn dazu bringen es doch zu tun. Sam saß eine Weile regungslos auf dem Sofa. Er schreckte auf, als er Jenny weinen hörte, aber noch ehe er aufgestanden war um nach ihr zu sehen, hatte sie schon wieder aufgehört. Anscheinend hatte sich Dean bereits ihrer angenommen.  
„Warum will dein Daddy, dass ich nach meinen richtigen Eltern suche?," fragte Dean die Kleine. Er hatte sie aus ihrem Bettchen genommen und sich mit ihr in den gemütlichen Sessel gesetzt, der mit zur Kinderzimmereinrichtung gehörte. „Warum versteht er nicht, dass ich mit dem zufrieden bin was ich habe? Das ich zufrieden bin, dass ich ihn habe?"  
Im Wohnzimmer hatte Sam sich das kleine Kästchen mit ihren Familienfotos genommen, das Jenny, die Frau, die jetzt mit ihren beiden Kindern in ihrem alten Haus lebte, im Keller gefunden hatte. Er sah sich die Bilder an. Dean war ein unglaublich niedlicher kleiner Junge gewesen. Er hielt gerade ein Bild von Dean in der Hand auf dem er Sammy im Arm hielt. Sam fiel auf, dass Dean schon damals diese unglaubliche Wärme in seinen Augen hatte, wenn er ihn ansah. Dean hatte seit je her immer alles für ihn getan und dass obwohl dieses Leben eigentlich gar nicht für ihn vorgesehen war. Sam wollte, dass Dean bei ihm war, aber wenn Dean die Möglichkeit hatte, dem Sam so verhassten Leben zu entkommen und vielleicht ein normales, glückliches Leben ohne Angst vor dem nächsten Dämon oder ähnlichem zu haben, dann würde Sam ihm zu diesem normalen Leben verhelfen, ob der Ältere es nun wollte oder nicht. Dean hatte sich immer um ihn gekümmert, jetzt war es an der Zeit, dass Sam etwas für ihn tat. Er würde versuchen etwas über Deans richtige Eltern herauszufinden. Sam sah sich das nächste Bild des kleinen Stapels an. Von diesem Bild lächelte ihm seine hoch schwangere Mutter entgegen. Doch etwas anderes fixierte Sams Blick. Im Hintergrund hing ein Kalender. Es war zwar nicht auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen, aber wenn man genauer hinsah erkannte man, dass der Monat Dezember aufgeschlagen war und neben dem Monat stand die Zahl 1978. Aber das bedeutete ja….Sam drehte das Bild um. Tatsächlich. Das Bild war im Januar 1979 entwickelt worden. Das Bild zeigte nicht seine Mutter, die mit ihm schwanger war sondern mit….Dean. Aber wie konnten sie dann keine Brüder sein? Er stand augenblicklich auf und eilte nach oben. Er musste das Bild Dean zeigen. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	17. Deans Geschichte

Verwendete Songs:  
Enter Sandman von Metallica  
Cold Water von Damien Rice

Schnell war Sam die Treppe hoch gelaufen. Oben auf dem Flur hörte er Dean singen. Er betrat das Kinderzimmer und sah Dean mit Jenny auf dem Arm auf dem Sessel sitzen.

Say your prayers little one  
don't forget, my son  
to include everyone  
I tuck you in, warm within  
keep you free from sin  
till the sandman he comes

Für einen Moment vergas er warum er hoch gekommen war. Er kannte das Lied, dass Dean Jenny als Schlaflied vorsang.  
„Alter geht's noch? Du singst meiner Tochter Enter Sandman von Metallica vor? Das ist doch kein Schlaflied für Kinder. Sie soll sich doch beruhigen und keine Alpträume kriegen," sagte er empört zu dem Älteren.  
„Ruhig Blut Sam. Ich mach das nicht das erste Mal. Sie hat keine Probleme damit. Es gefällt ihr und es funktioniert. Sie ist eingeschlafen," sagte Dean, stand auf und legte Jenny zurück in ihr Bettchen. Dann drehte er sich zu Sam um der ihn entgeistert ansah.  
„Jetzt guck nicht so. Was hast du da eigentlich in der Hand?" Jetzt fiel Sam wieder der Grund ein weshalb er hoch gekommen war.  
„Ich habe was seltsames entdeckt," sagte er zu Dean und zeigte ihm das Foto.  
„Was ist an dem Bild seltsam? Das ist doch nur Mum, als sie mit dir schwanger war."  
„Eben nicht Dean." Er drehte das Bild um und deutete auf das Datum, das auf der Rückseite stand.

„Versteh doch Dean, dass Bild ist im Januar 1979, dem Monat in dem du geboren wurdest, entwickelt worden. Das ist kein Bild von Mum und mir."  
„Was zur Hölle hat das nun wieder zu bedeuten?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich finde wir sollten es herausfinden. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass du nicht adoptiert worden bist."  
„Wenn Mum zwei mal schwanger war, wieso sagt der Test dann, dass wir keine Brüder sind?," fragte Dean und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.  
„Vielleicht haben die in dem Labor die Proben verwechselt," meinte Sam.  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe gesehen, wie Tina den Umschlag versiegelt hat."  
„Aber was sollte es sonst sein?"  
„Vielleicht ist das Kind mit dem Mum schwanger war gestorben und dann haben sie mich adoptiert," überlegte Dean.  
„So schnell? Weißt du wie lang Wartelisten für Adoptionen sind?"  
„Vielleicht hatten sie Glück," meinte Dean, klang aber nicht überzeugt.  
„Und dann bekommen sie auch noch ganz zufällig ein Kind zugeteilt, dass in etwa im gleichen Zeitraum geboren wurde wie ihr eigenes?," sagte Sam und sah Dean skeptisch an.  
„Sam, was weiß denn ich? Können wir die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen?"  
„Wie kann dir das alles nur so gleichgültig sein. Die ganze Sache ist mehr als Merkwürdig. Warum willst du nicht raus finden was es damit auf sich hat? Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?," fragte der Jüngere. Es regte ihn auf wie Dean sich verhielt.

„Es interessiert mich nicht wie ich in dieser Familie gelandet bin. Alles was zählt ist, dass ich hier bin. Ich bin nicht scharf auf ein „Back to the roots" Abenteuer. Wann kapierst du das endlich?" Dean war aus Jennys Zimmer gegangen, weil der Ton, den er anschlug wieder lauter geworden war und er wollte nicht, dass sie wieder wach wurde. Sam folgte ihm, immer noch auf ihn einredend. Sie waren jetzt wieder im Wohnzimmer.  
„Sam, jetzt hör auf damit. Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist so wie es ist. Ich muss mich nicht selbst finden."  
„Es kann dir doch nicht egal sein zu erfahren wer du bist."  
„Ich weiß wer ich bin und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe."  
„Wenn dir alles so egal ist, warum hast du dann überhaupt erst diesen verdammten Test gemacht?," fuhr Sam ihn an. Dean war überrascht über die Lautstärke und Frustration in Sams Stimme. Das letzte mal, als er ihm gegenüber so aufbrausend und wütend reagiert hatte, war er aus dem Impala gestiegen und wollte sich auf den Weg nach Kalifornien machen, weil er unbedingt Dad finden wollte. Was sollte er Sam auf diese Frage antworten? Er wusste ja selber nicht weshalb er das getan hatte und jetzt hatte er damit einen Stein ins Rollen gebracht, der drohte ihn zu überrollen, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Er musste raus, weg von Sam um wieder klar denken zu können. Er ging in den Flur und griff nach seiner Jacke.  
„Wo willst du hin?," fragte Sam ihn.  
„Ich muss hier raus," sagte Dean und war auch schon aus der Haustür getreten. Sam sah ihm fassungslos nach. Was war nur los mit Dean?

Es war gegen halb eins nachts, als Dean wieder zurück kam. Er war eine Zeit lang ziellos durch die Gegend gefahren ehe er den Impala vor einer Bar in der Nähe ihrer Siedling abgestellt hatte. Dort hatte er sich ein paar Biere genehmigt in der Hoffnung, dass ihm das helfen würde wieder klar zu denken. Aber natürlich hatte das nicht funktioniert. Als er die Bar verlassen hatte kreisten seine Gedanken um Sam und darum wie nahe sie sich in der Zeit nach Jessicas Tod gekommen waren. Er wollte immer in Sams Nähe sein, ihn niemals aus den Augen lassen. Einfach bei ihm sein. Der Gedanke, dass Sam irgendwann tatsächlich eine Frau finden würde und ihn dann nicht mehr brauchen würde, machte ihn krank. Er wollte Sam für sich haben. ~Gott, was denke ich denn da? Ich habe eindeutig zu viel getrunken~. Er öffnete die Haustür und schaffte es irgendwie unbeschadet die Treppe rauf zu gehen. Gut, dass er nach Hause gelaufen war. Fahren wäre nicht mehr drin gewesen. Sam schlief anscheinend schon. Sam. Er war zu hart zu dem Jüngeren gewesen. Sam wollte ihm doch nichts Schlimmes. Was genau Sam wollte hatte Dean zwar nicht verstanden aber er nahm sich vor morgen noch einmal mit ihm über alles zu reden.

Sam hörte wie die Haustür aufging. Gott sei Dank. Dean war zurück. Er hatte sich sorgen gemacht. Er hätte Dean am Nachmittag nicht so bedrängen sollen. Er kannte ihn doch und hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass dieser irgendwann zu viel hatte. Er hätte ihn nicht so weit treiben dürfen das Haus zu verlassen. Er wollte sich nicht mit ihm streiten, aber er verstand einfach nicht weshalb Dean nicht mehr über sich erfahren wollte. Am Abend war in Sam ein Plan gereift, den er gleich morgen früh in die Tat umsetzen wollte und jetzt wo er Dean sicher in seinem Bett wusste, konnte Sam endlich einschlafen.

Als Sam am nächsten Morgen aufstand schlief Dean noch. Dem Geruch in seinem Zimmer nach zu urteilen, hatte der Ältere gestern Abend einiges getrunken. Sam sah ihm liebevoll eine Weile beim schlafen zu. Das hatte er noch nie gemacht, aber irgendwie war ihm gerade danach. Dean sah süß aus wenn er schlief. Danach öffnete er das Fenster, um frische Luft herein zu lassen. Er ließ die Tür offen als er Deans Zimmer verließ, damit er Jenny besser hören konnte, wenn sie wach wurde. Eigentlich sollte Sam Jenny nicht hier lassen, nicht so lange Dean nicht wach war, aber bei dem was er heute vor hatte, konnte er sie nicht gebrauchen. Er würde den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein. Als er unten angekommen war, sah er, dass das Taxi, dass er sich gerufen hatte bereits vor der Tür stand. Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass die Nachricht, die er Dean hinterlassen hatte gut sichtbar neben der Kaffeemaschine, einem Glas Wasser und zwei Aspirin lag, griff dann nach seiner Laptoptasche und verließ das Haus.  
„Wo soll es denn hin gehen?," fragte der Taxifahrer.  
„Zum Flughafen bitte."

Während der Fahrt sah Sam gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Er dachte an Dean. Sein Bruder würde sicher sauer sein, dass er sich so klamm heimlich davon gemacht hatte. Aber immerhin hatte er ihm einen Zettel hinterlassen. Dean würde auch sicher nicht begeistert darüber sein, wenn er wüsste weshalb Sam zu dieser frühen Stunde aufgebrochen war. Darum hatte er den Grund in seiner kurzen Nachricht an Dean gar nicht erwähnt. Dean hatte eigentlich deutlich klar gemacht, dass er nichts über seine Herkunft herausfinden wollte, aber das glaubte Sam ihm einfach nicht. Darum hatte er beschlossen sich – ungebeten- auf Ahnenforschung zu begeben. Er wollte unbedingt heraus finden, was es mit dem Foto und dem DNA-Test, die offensichtlich nicht zueinander passten, auf sich hatte. Er wollte Antworten, für sich, aber vor allem für Dean. Einige Minuten später hatten sie den Minneapolis-Saint Paul International Airport erreicht. Sam zahlte den Taxifahrer aus und betrat dann das Flughafengebäude. An einem Informationsschalter fragte er nach einer Flugverbindung nach Kansas. Der Angestellte am Schalter sagte ihm das US Airways mehrmals am Tag nach Kansas City flogen und dass, wenn er sich beeile, noch den Flug um 8.21 Uhr mitkriegen würde. Sam bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schalter der genannten Fluggesellschaft. Er hatte Glück. Bei dem Flug um 8.21 Uhr waren noch einige Plätze frei. Er reservierte auch gleich für den Rückflug einen Platz. Der Rückflug würde um 19.38 Uhr starten, somit dürfte Sam eigentlich genügend Zeit haben für seine Recherche. Ein wenig hatte er schon gestern Abend herausgefunden. Er wusste in welchem Krankenhaus Dean und er geboren worden waren. Er hatte den Namen des Krankenhauses und die Jahreszahl 1979 in die Leiste der Suchmaschine eingegeben und war auf einen interessanten Artikel gestoßen, auf den er eine Theorie aufgebaut hatte. Es stand auf jeden Fall fest, dass Dean nicht adoptiert war. Denn auf seiner Geburtsurkunde waren Mary und John Winchester als Eltern eingetragen. Die Geburtsurkunden von ihm und Dean hatte Sam vor einigen Monaten in einem Fach von Johns Tagebuch entdeckt, nur hatte er denen zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt wenig Beachtung geschenkt. Gestern Abend hatte er sie sich dann aber genauer angesehen. Die Theorie, die Sam hatte war vielleicht verrückt, aber sie passte besser ins Bild, als die, die er und Dean gestern in den Raum geworfen hatten. Vor allem würde es erklären, warum John nie ein Wort darüber verloren hatte, dass Dean nicht sein leiblicher Sohn war. Laut diesem Artikel waren am Morgen des 24. Januar 1979 im Krankenhaus neue Sprinkleranlagen installiert worden. Diese hatten gegen 12.30 Uhr, also einige Minuten bevor Dean laut der Geburtsurkunde, das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, angefangen rum zu spinnen und hatten auf der Intensivstation und der Gynäkologie fast zu einer Überschwemmung geführt. Die Patienten der beiden Stationen waren kurzfristig in der Notaufnahme untergebracht worden.

„Für eine ganze Zeit herrschte das totale Chaos. Wir waren unterbesetzt und dann kam noch die defekte Sprinkleranlage hinzu. Hoffentlich haben wir keine Fehler gemacht," hatte eine Hebamme, die namentlich nicht erwähnt werden wollte, dem Reporter gegenüber ausgesagt. Sams Theorie war, dass das Kind, das Mary an diesem tag zu Welt gebracht hatte, nicht das Kind war, dass sie am Tag ihrer Entlassung mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Er hielt es für durchaus möglich, dass es bei dem Chaos, das an diesem Tag geherrscht hatte, zu einer Verwechslung von Neugeborenen gekommen war. Zugegeben, die Theorie war ziemlich wackelig und er wusste, dass er in der Kürze der Zeit sicher keinen Handfesten Beweis dafür finden würde, aber vielleicht konnte er noch einige Indizien finden, die seine Theorie untermauern konnten und er hoffte, dass die angesammelten Indizien ausreichen würden um Dean zu überzeugen. Die Tatsache, dass Sams Theorie zufolge irgendwo auch sein richtiger Bruder lebte war ihm egal. Er wollte Dean und keinen anderen. Er war sein Bruder und das würde er auch immer bleiben.

Das Flugzeug war nun zum Einsteigen bereit. Sam setzte sich an seinen Platz. Solange er seinen Laptop noch benutzen konnte, sollte er schnell noch bei einer Autovermietung am Flughafen von Kansas City eine Reservierung für einen Mietwagen tätigen, schließlich musste er von dort aus noch nach Lawrence kommen. Ein paar Minuten später war die Reservierung abgeschlossen und eine der Flugbegleiterinnen bat ihn seinen Laptop auszuschalten. Kurz darauf km die übliche Sicherheitsbelehrung. Der Flug würde 1 Stunde und 25 Minuten dauern. Wenn er doch Dean nur dazu überreden könnte zu fliegen, dann würden sie bei ihrem Job jede Menge Zeit sparen. Bei dem Gedanken wie Dean damals geguckt hatte, als Sam gesagt hatte, die einzige Möglichkeit das Flugzeug vor dem Absturz zu bewahren, wäre selbst an Bord zu sein, musste Sam schmunzeln. Sein großer Bruder, der sonst so furchtlos war, hatte angst vorm fliegen. Aber er war über seinen Schatten gesprungen und war mit Sam an Bord gegangen. Er konnte Sam einfach nicht alleine fliegen lassen, wegen dem Dämon. Deans Beschützerinstinkt war größer gewesen als seine Flugangst. Egal was Sam auch tat, irgendwie musste er in letzter Zeit ständig an Dean denken. Es war beruhigen, dass Dean als sein Bruder immer bei ihm sein würde um ihn zu beschützen. Auch wenn er es immer bestritt, so mochte er doch die fürsorgliche Art mit der Dean ihn behandelte niemals missen. Jetzt wo ihm klar wurde, dass Dean nicht sein richtiger Bruder war und möglicherweise irgendwo seine echte Familie lebte, bekam Sam ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sich alles in ihm verkrampfen würde.

Cold, cold water surrounds me now

Dean war doch alles was er hatte. Okay, sein Vater lebte auch noch, aber auf ihn konnte man sich nicht verlassen. Er brauchte Dean.

And all I've got is your hand

Auch wenn Dean ihm gesagt hatte, dass sich dadurch, dass sie nicht Blutsverwandt waren gar nichts ändern würde, konnte Sam das unangenehme Gefühl nicht vertreiben, dass Dean ihn irgendwann alleine zurück lassen würde, wenn ihm dass ganze mal zu viel werden und er aus der Sache aussteigen und sich ein normales Leben aufbauen wollte. Sam könnte ihm das nicht mal verübeln. Aber was würde er ohne Dean machen? Ohne Dean hätte er nicht die Kraft so weiter zu machen, ohne Dean war er verloren. Er betete, dass Dean ihn niemals verlassen würde.

Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now?  
Lord, can you hear me now,  
Or am I lost?

Seine Gefühle für Dean hatten langsam aber sicher angefangen sich zu verändern. Er fühlte sich ihm mehr verbunden als je zu vor. Sein Verstand war aber unfähig die neuen Gefühle richtig zu deuten, auch wenn ganz tief in ihm sein Herz bereits wusste, dass er dabei war sich in Dean zu verlieben.

oooo, I love you  
Don't you know I love you  
And I always have  
Hallelujah

Sam beschloss die Flugzeit dazu zu nutzen etwas schlaf nach zu holen, schließlich war er heute früh aufgestanden.

Sein Schädel dröhnte und er schien bei dem Geplärr, dass ihn geweckt hatte zu zerplatzen. Langsam kam er zu sich. Dean saß jetzt aufrecht im Bett. Jenny weinte. Warum war Sam nicht da um sie zu beruhigen? Dean stand auf und trottet ins Kinderzimmer. Er nahm Jenny aus dem Bett. Sie beruhigte sich sofort. Dean kannte den Schrei mittlerweile. Es war ihr „Hallo, ich bin wach" – Geschrei. Der Ältere legte Jenny auf den Wickeltisch. Sam kannte diesen Schrei ebenfalls, aber er war nicht zu seiner Tochter gekommen, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Das Wickeln machte Dean heute wesentlich mehr Mühe als sonst. Er hatte es gestern Abend definitiv übertrieben. Als er Jenny gewickelt hatte ging er mit ihr nach unten. Wo zum Teufel war Sam? Er ging in die Küche. Er brauchte Kaffee, damit er richtig wach wurde. Auf dem Weg zur Kaffeemaschine erblickte er den Zettel, der neben einem Glas Wasser und zwei Aspirin lag. Offensichtlich war Sam unterwegs, aber er hatte ihn zum Glück nicht unversorgt zurück gelassen. Ehe er den Zettel genauer in Augenschein nahm, griff er dankbar nach den Tabletten und spülte sie mit dem Wasser hinunter. Dann las er den Zettel. Die Nachricht war relativ knapp.  
„Bin unterwegs, um was zu erledigen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich erklär dir alles, wenn ich heute Abend zurück bin. Sam P.S: Ich hoffe, dein Kater ist nicht so schlimm."  
Wie sollte er sich bitte keine Sorgen machen? Sam war Gott weiß wo, ohne ihn. Er hasste es nicht zu wissen wo Sam war. Sam hatte gefälligst da zu sein, wo er ein Auge auf ihn haben konnte. Sein Kleiner geriet oft genug in irgendeinen Schlamassel, schon wenn er dabei war. Was würde ihm wohl passieren, wo er nun alleine unterwegs war?

Nach der Landung ging Sam zielstrebig zum Schalter der Autovermietung um den Wagen abzuholen. Alles klappte und kurz darauf fuhr er von Kansas City in Richtung Lawrence. Für die Fahrt brauchte er 45 Minuten. Sein erstes Ziel war das Krankenhaus. Er musste herausfinden ob eine Verwechslung tatsächlich in Frage kam. Dafür musste er feststellen wie viele Jungs an diesem Tag und etwa zu der Zeit wo Dean geboren wurde, noch geboren worden waren. Sam hatte sich in die Kleiderkammer des Pflegepersonals geschlichen und sich einen Pflegerdress ausgeliehen. Dann war er in der Notaufnahme gewesen und hatte sich einen Stapel Krankenakten besorgt. Damit war er nun auf dem Weg ins Archiv, wo alte Krankenakten aufbewahrt wurden. Der Typ der unten in dem Archiv arbeitete ließ ihn ohne weiteres passieren. Das Archiv war riesig. Er musste noch mal zu dem Typen. Alleine würde er heute nichts mehr finden. Da der Kerl anscheinend nicht viel zu tun hatte, war er froh Sam behilflich zu sein. Sam hatte ihm erzählt er sollte für einen Arzt auf der Gynäkologischen Station einige Akten von 1979 heraus suchen. Der Mann sagte Sam, dass er Glück habe, dass die Akten noch nicht vernichtet worden waren. Im letzten Jahr hätten sie alle Akten von vor 1975 verbrannt. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Sam endlich einen Stapel von Akten über die Geburten vom 24. Januar in seinen Händen. Er bedankte sich bei dem Mann und machte sich aus dem Staub. In der Cafeteria machte er sich ans Aussortieren. An dem Tag waren 11 Kinder zur Welt gekommen. 7 Mädchen, die Sam sofort beiseite schob und vier Jungs. Von diesen vier Jungs waren jedoch nur zwei zur fraglichen Zeit geboren worden. Dean Winchester und ein Daniel Worcester. Sam fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Was für ein unglaublicher Zufall, dass die beiden Namen so ähnlich waren. Er begutachtete die Akten. Die Handschrift der Person, die die Akten ausgefüllt hatte war unter aller Sau. Dazu kam noch, dass die Krankenblätter damals scheinbar nass gewesen waren. An einigen Stellen war die Tinte verlaufen und das Papier war leicht gewellt. Wenn man noch die Aussage der Hebamme mit einbezog, würde er die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es zu einer Verwechslung gekommen war, auf mindestens 75 % schätzen und das reichte ihm dem weiter nachzugehen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der erste Schritt so einfach sein würde. Er nahm die beiden Akten mit und fuhr ein Stück weiter zur Stadtbücherei. Dort nahm er sich das Telefonbuch von Lawrence heraus und notierte sich die Adressen sämtlicher Worcesters, die darin zu finden waren. Zum Glück gab es in Lawrence nur drei Parteien mit dem Namen. Ein Daniel Worcester war nicht darunter. Sam hoffte trotzdem, dass die Familie noch immer hier wohnte. Sam wollte sie nicht treffen, sondern nur etwas über sie heraus finden. In der Akte waren die Namen von Daniels Eltern angegeben, aber es war ziemlich schwer sie zu entziffern. Schließlich entschied Sam sich, dass die Eltern mit Vornamen anscheinend Paul und Joan hießen. Er sah auf die Namen, die er aus dem Telefonbuch herausgeschrieben hatte. Ein Paul Worcester war dabei. Heute musste Sams Glückstag sein. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Adresse. Er hoffte, dass sie in einem mehrstöckigen Mietshaus wohnten, dann wäre es leichter die Nachbarn auszufragen. Jemand alla Mrs. Smith war dort sicher auch zu finden.

Das Flugzeug setzte zur Landung an. Jetzt war Sam wieder in St. Paul. Es war 21.15 Uhr. Er hatte nach antworten gesucht und diese auch bekommen, aber er wünschte sich, er hätte nicht danach gesucht. Denn was er erfahren hatte war furchtbar. Er war froh, dass Dean nicht in dieser Familie aufgewachsen war, sondern durch eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals bei den Winchesters gelandet war. Ihr Leben war sicher kein Zuckerschlecken, aber es war 100 Mal besser, als das, des armen Daniel Worcesters. Sam wusste nicht mal ob er Dean von seiner Recherche erzählen sollte, aber er musste Dean eine Erklärung liefern. Vielleicht sollte er ihm einfach sagen, dass er nichts herausgefunden hatte. Er nahm sich ein Taxi und fuhr nach Hause. Er hatte immer noch keine bessere Bezeichnung für ihre Momentane Wohnsituation gefunden. Aber irgendwie trag es dass am besten. Schließlich war sein zu Hause ja irgendwie da wo Dean war. Während der Fahrt musste er eine Entscheidung treffen. Was sollte er Dean sagen? Konnte er Dean überhaupt was sagen oder würde sein Bruder ihn sofort erwürgen, wenn er zur Tür rein kam? Schließlich war er ohne Angabe von Grund und Ziel für einen ganzen Tag verschwunden. Das Taxi hielt vor dem Haus. Sam zahlte und stieg dann aus. Als er die Tür aufschloss hatte er sich entschieden Dean die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hatte kaum das Haus betreten, als der Ältere ihn am Kragen packte und gegen die Wand drückte.

„Wo zur Hölle warst du und wehe du lügst mich an," schrie er Sam an. Hätte Dean ihn nicht gegen die Wand gedrückt, wäre Sam jetzt einige Schritte zurück gewichen. So sauer hatte er seinen Bruder noch nie erlebt.  
„Ich, ich war in Lawrence," sagte Sam.  
„Verarsch mich nicht. Bis nach Lawrence sind es über sieben Stunden fahrt, dass hättest du unmöglich an einem Tag geschafft."  
„Ich bin nicht gefahren. Ich bin geflogen," sagte Sam. Dean sah Sam verdutzt an.  
„Wenn du mich los lässt werde ich dir alles erklären, versprochen." Er sah Dean bittend an. Der Ältere ließ Sam los und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wohin Sam ihn folgte. Er setzte sich zu Dean aufs Sofa.  
„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, trotz deines dämlichen Zettels," sagte Dean. Sam sah ihn an und erkannte, dass Dean ziemlich fertig aussah.  
„Das musstest du nicht. Ich habe nichts Gefährliches getan."  
„Fliegen nennst du ungefährlich?" Dean sah ihn skeptisch an. Sam lächelte.  
„Es gibt mehr Autounfälle als Flugzeugabstürze."  
„Klugscheißer."  
„Dean, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zu dir gesagt habe, aber du wärst eh dagegen gewesen, dass ich hinfliege um was über dich raus zu kriegen."  
„Da hast du allerdings Recht. Erzählst du mir jetzt was dich nach Lawrence getrieben hat?"  
Sam nickte und erzählte Dean erstmal von den Geburtsurkunden, dem Zeitungsartikel und seiner Verwechslungstheorie. Dean hörte zu ohne ihm ins Wortzufallen.

Als der Jüngere eine kurze Pause machte fragte Dean:  
„Halt, habe ich dich richtig verstanden? Du denkst, dass, dass, dass ich als Baby vertauscht worden bin?" Dean war fassungslos.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es so ist. Es erklärt einfach alles. Den DNA-Test, das Foto von Mum, die Tatsache, dass Dad nie irgendwas erzählt hat."  
„Wie sicher bist du dir?"  
„Zu etwa 90%," antwortete Sam ihm. Dann erzählte er Dean von seiner Recherche im Krankenhaus.  
„Ich bin eigentlich Daniel Worcester?" Sam nickte.  
„Aber bitte lass mich dich weiter Dean nennen."  
„Natürlich wirst du mich weiter so nennen. Ich mag meinen Namen." Und wenn du ihn aussprichst klingt er einfach wunderbar, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Das musste wohl der Restalkohol sein. Dann erzählte Sam ihm was er über die Familie herausgefunden hatte.

Lawrence am Nachmittag:  
Sam parkte den Mietwagen vor einem großen Gebäudekomplex. Bingo, er hatte wieder Glück. Paul und Joan Worcester wohnten in einem Hochhaus. Er trat an die Tür. Sie war nicht geschlossen, also konnte er in den Hausflur eintreten. Er war einen Blick auf die zahlreichen Briefkästen. Hm, hinter welchem dieser Namen verbarg sich wohl eine gesprächige, vertrauensvolle, ältere Dame, die gerne Klatsch verbreitete? Sein Blick viel auf den Briefkasten einer Margret Adams, dass klang für ihn sehr viel versprechend. Sie wohnte in der vierten Etage, direkt neben den Worcesters. Sie wusste bestimmt was. Der Aufzug war defekt, also stiefelte er die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hoch. Er holte tief Luft. Dann klingelte er. Sam konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, Margret entpuppte sich als genau das, was er gesucht hatte. Als er sie nach den Worcesters fragte, war er jedoch ziemlich überrascht über ihre Antwort.  
„Sind sie von der Polizei?"  
„Nein. Hat die Familie denn Probleme mit der Polizei?"  
„Das kann man wohl laut sagen. Da drüben herrscht fast jeden Tag Mord und Totschlag. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie oft ich schon die Polizei gerufen habe."  
„Mord und Totschlag?"  
„Ja. Sie wird es zwar nie zugeben, weil sie viel zu viel Angst hat, aber ich weiß genau, dass ihr Mann sie verprügelt. Besonders dann, wenn er getrunken hat. Das war schon so seit, sie hier vor 20 Jahren eingezogen sind. Ich habe ihr schon so oft gesagt, dass sie ihn verlassen oder wenigstens Anzeigen soll, aber sie hat einfach zu viel angst vor ihm. Er ist aber auch ein Monster. Keine Ahnung warum er sie überhaupt je geheiratet hat." Sam war geschockt.  
„Was ist mit ihrem Sohn? Sie haben doch einen Sohn."  
„Sie hatten einen Sohn. Er ist vor 10 Jahren gestorben. Er hat natürlich auch unter seinem Vater gelitten. Fast noch mehr als seine Mutter, die ihn nicht mal vor den Schlägen des Vaters geschützt hat, weil angst hatte wieder selbst geschlagen zu werden. Sein Vater hatte irgendwie die Fixe Idee, dass er nicht sein Sohn war."  
„Glauben sie, er war sein Sohn?"  
„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Er sah beiden Eltern überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Er hatte ganz dunkelbraune Augen. Die seiner Mutter sind jedoch grün und sein Vater hat blaue Augen. Er hatte ganz blondes Haar, aber die seines Vaters sind braun und die seiner Mutter dunkelblond. Auch vom Gesicht her war keine Ähnlichkeit zu erkennen. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie es gewagt hätte ihren Mann zu betrügen."  
„Wie ist er gestorben?"  
„Autounfall glaube ich. Er ist von zu Hause abgehauen, als er 16 war. Daher weiß ich nicht viel darüber."  
„Danke, sie haben mir sehr weiter geholfen." Er verabschiedete sich und verließ so schnell wie er konnte das Haus. Mein Gott, dass musste er erst mal sacken lassen. Das war ja grausam. Und er hatte gedacht sein Leben war schlecht. Dean hatte Recht, es gab Menschen die schlimmer waren, als dass was sie jagten. Das war auch ein Beweiß dafür, dass man den Genen keine allzu große Rolle bei der Verhaltensausprägung zusprechen sollte. Trotz dieser furchtbaren Erzeuger war Dean ein anständiger Mann geworden. Er würde niemals eine Frau oder gar Kinder schlagen. John war mit Sicherheit kein Mustervater, aber hatte sie nie geschlagen, niemals. Plötzlich kam Sam sein Leben gar nicht mehr so furchtbar vor. Er stieg in den Wagen und fuhr zurück zum Flughafen.

Dean sah ihn sprachlos an als er geendet hatte.  
„Oh man, dass muss ich jetzt erstmal sacken lassen," sagte er schließlich.  
„Das kann ich verstehen. Mir ging es genau so."  
„Ich wusste schon, warum ich nichts über meine Herkunft heraus finden wollte."  
„Ich wusste erst nicht ob ich es dir überhaupt sagen sollte. Aber ich finde wir sollten uns nicht anlügen," sagte Sam zu ihm.  
„Es war richtig, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts von dem Test gesagt habe. Sammy, können wir uns vielleicht darauf einigen, dass wir nie wieder darüber reden, bitte?" Er sah Sam in die Augen. Sam nahm ihn einfach nur in den Arm.  
„Dean, ich bin froh, dass du der bist, der du bist und dass du mein Bruder bist."  
„Ich auch Sammy."


	18. Ein Poltergeist für zwischendurch

Es blieb dabei. Sie waren Brüder. Sie würden nie wieder über diese Angelegenheit reden und auch John nichts davon erzählen. Es war nur wichtig, dass sie einander hatten und zusammen hielten. Dean, der immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil er Sam nichts von dem Test erzählt hatte, hatte den Sonntag zum Familientag erklärt und war mit Jenny und Sam in den Zoo gefahren. Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, hatte er mit Sam noch einmal über ihren Fall gesprochen. Er hatte dem Jüngeren erzählt wie viele Busse zu der Gesellschaft gehörten und dass ihr größtes Problem bei der Suche nach den Teilen, die Tatsachen sein würde, dass die Gesellschaft die Busse nicht nur in St. Paul sondern einsetzte, sondern in ganz Minnesota. Es konnte also ne ganze Weile dauern, bis all die Busse, die die gesuchten Teile enthielten, ihren Weg in die Wartungszentrale finden würden. Sam meinte, dass das nicht schlimm sei und es doch auch mal ganz nett war nicht täglich in Lebensgefahr zu sein und etwas Freizeit zu haben. So begann ihre zweite Woche in St. Paul. Wenn jemand die beiden mit Jenny beobachten würde, würde er sicher nicht daran zweifeln, dass sie eine kleine Familie waren. Bestehend aus zwei liebevollen , schwulen Vätern und einem glücklichen kleinen Mädchen. Es war nicht so, dass sie irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten zur schau stellten, aber irgendwie bildeten sie eine harmonische Einheit. Dean rief Sam jeden Tag in seiner Mittagspause an, um ihn über die Fortschritte in ihrem Fall zu informieren, wie er vorgab. Insgeheim tat er es jedoch, weil er Sams Stimme hören wollte. Tatsächlich gab es sogar Fortschritte. Dean hatte am Dienstag die richtige Liste entdeckt und erleichtert festgestellt, dass es lediglich 4 Teile zu finden gab. Er hatte sich die Fahrzeugnummern der Busse heraus geschrieben in denen die Teile momentan verwendet wurden. Diese verglich er nun jeden Tag mit denen der Fahrzeuge, die sie an dem Tag zu warten hatten.

Sie hatten Glück, schon am Donnerstag, konnte er das erste Teil, einen Aufhängungsbolzen, sicherstellen. Es war gar nicht so leicht unbemerkt das Teil auszuwechseln und nach Feierabend aus der Werkstatt zu schmuggeln. Sam hatte es auch nicht einfach. Er musste einen Ort finden, an dem sie die Teile unbeobachtet und unauffällig salzen und verbrennen konnten. Bei einem Spaziergang mit Jenny am Mittwoch, Dean und er hatten sich nun doch entschieden einen Kinderwagen anzuschaffen, hatte er einen abgelegenen Grillplatz im Park entdeckt, der ideal für ihre Zwecke war. Die Feuerstelle war am Donnerstagabend von Dean als groß genug befunden worden, um alle Teile zu verbrennen. Dean war der Meinung, dass es das Beste wäre alle Teile auf ein Mal zu verbrenne und Sam hatte ihm zugestimmt und vorgeschlagen die Teile solange in ihrer Garage zu sammeln. Sam machte Dean jeden Morgen ein Sandwich für die Mittagspause, blieb aber weiter Standhaft bei seiner Entscheidung, ihm nicht die Kruste vom Brot zu schneiden. Jeden Nachmittag freute er sich, wenn Dean wieder nach Hause kam. Er hatte festgestellt, dass er den Älteren tatsächlich vermisste, während er mit Jenny zu Hause war und ab und zu zusammen mit einem Makler Interessenten das Haus zeigte. Er sagte Dean natürlich nichts davon. Er wusste nicht, was er von seinen Gefühlen für Dean halten sollte. Wenn er selber nicht wusste, was mit ihm los war, wie sollte er es dann Dean begreiflich machen?

Dem Älteren ging es genau so. Er fühlte sich immer mehr zu Sam hingezogen, fand jedoch immer wieder Ausreden für seine aufkeimenden Gefühle. Meistens versuchte er sich einzureden, es würde daran liegen, dass er solange keine Frau mehr hatte, tat aber nichts um an diesem Zustand was zu ändern. An diesem Freitag war Dean mit Nelson, seinem „neuen besten Freund" wie Sam ihn nannte auf ein Bier in eine Bar gegangen. Manchen Menschen war Stille unangenehm, so dass sie es mit nichts sagendem Geplapper zu überbrücken versuchen. Dean gehörte nicht zu dieser Art von Menschen. Er konnte durch sein Schweigen vermutlich mehr ausdrücken als die meisten Menschen mit 1000 Worten. Sammy verstand eigentlich auch so immer was in ihm vorging. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Sam versuchte zwar des Öfteren ihn zu einem tiefschürfenden Gespräch zu bewegen, aber dass tat er nicht weile er das Bedürfnis hatte Psychoanalytiker zu spielen, sondern weil er sich Sorgen um Dean machte. Er hatte vermutlich Angst, dass seinem Bruder die Probleme und Sorgen, die er in sich hinein fraß, ihm irgendwann in einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt über den Kopf wachsen würden. Dean vertraute Sam und wusste, dass dieser sich nicht über ihn lustig machen würde, wenn er sich jemals dazu durchringen würde Sams Angebot, ihm einfach nur zu zuhören.

Nelson fiel in die Kategorie der Vielsprecher. Als sie sich an Deans erstem Arbeitstag kennen gelernt hatten, hatte er alles versucht um mit Dean ins Gespräch zu kommen. Dean ging anfangs darauf ein, weil er sich von ihm Hilfe erhoffte. Später hatte er festgestellt, dass er Nelson mochte. Sie hatten einiges gemeinsam. Nelson beneidete Dean um den Impala und war der Meinung, solch tolle Autos würden heutzutage gar nicht mehr hergestellt werden. Auch mochten sie die gleiche Art von Musik. Das hatten sie festgestellt, als Dean das AC/DC T-Shirt entdeckt hatte, dass Nelson unter seinem Overall trug. Jeden Tag diskutierten sie über Dinge wie, welches das Beste Album ihrer Lieblingsbands waren oder warum die heutige Musikindustrie nur noch Sachen produzierte, die maximal als annehmbar bezeichnet werden konnten. Wie gesagt, Nelson war ein Vielredner. Heute jedoch war Nelson ziemlich nachdenklich und schweigsam.

„Alles okay mit dir Nel?," erkundigte sich Dean.  
„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"  
„Aber immer doch."  
„Glaubst du an…"  
„Ob ich an was glaube?"  
„Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt. Glaubst du an Geister und so einen Kram?" Nelson klang besorgt. Dean vermutete, dass ihm irgendwas Übernatürliches zu schaffen machte. Na da war er bei ihm an der richtigen Adresse.  
„Ja. Es gibt so viel Verrücktes auf der Welt, warum sollte es dann nicht auch Geister geben. Warum fragst du?"  
„Meine Frau meint ich spinne, aber ich schwöre dir irgendwas Seltsames geht in unserm Haus vor."  
„Kannst du das näher beschreiben?"  
„Na ja, die Elektrogeräte spielen verrückt, im Keller höre ich ständig komische Geräusche. Meine Frau meint es wären Ratten, aber es können keine Ratten sein. Wir hatten erste Ende April den Kammerjäger deswegen da. Er hat nichts gefunden. Und Heute Morgen habe ich in der Auffahrt unsere Katze gefunden. Sie war tot, erdrosselt vom Gartenschlauch."  
Das klang für Dean eindeutig nach Poltergeist.  
„Wie lange wohnt ihr schon in dem Haus?"  
„Seit Mitte Februar. Ich habe mich von Anfang an gefragt, wieso es so billig war. Jetzt weiß ich warum Es spukt."  
„Sam beschäftigt sich mit übernatürlichen Phänomenen. Ist ne Art Hobby von ihm. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mal mit ihm und Jenny bei euch vorbeikommen würde? Sam könnte sich ja mal umsehen." Dean hatte Nelson von seiner Beziehung mit Sam, die ja eigentlich nur ne Scheinbeziehung war, erzählt und auch, dass sie in diesem Musterhaus wohnten. Nelson war cool und hatte nichts gegen Schwule.  
„Keine schlechte Idee. Wie wäre es wenn ihr morgen zu uns zum Essen kommt? Ich könnte endlich meinen neuen Grill einweihen. Lust auf BBQ?"  
„Da musst du mich nicht zwei Mal fragen," sagte Dean und beide lachten.

„Ein Poltergeist?," fragte Sam noch einmal nach, als Dean ihn an diesem Abend von Nelsons Problem erzählt hatte.  
„Ja, ich habe ihm gesagt, wir sehen uns dass mal an. Wir sind morgen zum BBQ eingeladen."  
„Dean, der letzte Poltergeist, dem wir begegnet sind, wollte mich mit einem Lampenkabel erdrosseln."  
„Sammy, alles was wir jagen versucht dich oder mich umzubringen. Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich denke nicht, dass der Poltergeist in Nelsons Haus so aggressiv ist wie unser letzter. Er hat bis jetzt nur die Katze mit einem Gartenschlauch erwürgt."  
„Das klingt sehr beruhigend," sagte Sam sarkastisch.  
„Komm schon Sam. Wir dürfen nicht einrosten. Ein kleiner Poltergeist für Zwischendurch wird uns in Schuss halten," meinte Dean und lächelte. Sam rollte mit den Augen.  
„Okay, wenn es ein Poltergeist ist, sollten wir Nelson und seiner Frau helfen." Plötzlich erklang Jennys Weinen von oben.  
„Ich geh schon," sagte Dean.  
„Aber sing ihr nicht wieder Enter Sandman vor. Versuch es mal mit dem Schlaflied Hush Little Baby," rief er Dean hinterher.

Am nächsten Morgen war Dean mit Jenny zum einkaufen gefahren. Sam stellte derweil die Säckchen her, die sie am Nachmittag unauffällig in die Wände von Nelsons Haus stecken wollten. Unauffällig war gut. Die Löcher in den Wänden würde man sicher nicht übersehen können und er war sicher, dass Nelsons Frau von diesen Löchern alles andere als begeistert sein würde.  
„Wir sind wieder zu Hause," sagte Dean als er mit Jenny und ein paar Tüten auf dem Arm zur Tür herein kam. Sam kam auf ihn zu, nahm ihm die Tüten ab und trug sie in die Küche.  
„Ich habe einen Kirschkuchen besorgt. Ich dachte es wäre doch ganz nett, wenn wir den beiden ein kleines Geschenk für die Gastgeber mitbringen," sagte Dean. Sam lächelte. Wann hatte sein Bruder denn gute Manieren gelernt?  
„Gute Idee. Räumst du die Sachen aus? Ich pack inzwischen die Säckchen in Jennys Wickeltasche."  
„Beschwer dich aber hinterher nicht, dass du nichts findest. Ich blicke nämlich durch dein Ablagesystem noch nicht durch."  
„Ist okay. Notfalls ordne ich das später noch mal."

„Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein. Nelson ist cool. Er wird dich mögen," sagte Dean während sie vom Wagen auf das Haus zu gingen.  
„Was hast du ihm von uns erzählt?"  
„Ich habe ihm die Rollenbeschreibung geliefert, die wir hier abspielen. Er denkt wir wären ein Paar. Ach übrigens, ich habe ihm gesagt Jenny wäre von einer Leihmutter ausgetragen worden," sagte Dean.  
„Was?"  
„Alles andere hätte dich ins Licht des treulosen Freundes gedrängt, dem sein Partner nicht ausreicht und er zusätzlich ne Frau braucht. Ich wollte dir keinen unsympathischen Charakter verpassen," erklärte der Ältere, dann klingelte er an der Tür. Eine hübsche, schwarzhaarige Frau Ende zwanzig öffnete ihnen die Tür.  
„Hi! Wenn ihr Sam und Dean seit kommt rein, ansonsten: Wir kaufen nichts und wollen auch keiner Sekte beitreten," begrüßte sie die beiden. Dean lächelte.  
„Da haben wir ja Glück, dass wir Sam und Dean sind," sagte Dean. Die Frau trat zu Seite und ließ sie rein.  
„Und das hier ist Jenny," stellte Sam seine Tochter vor.  
„Ist die niedlich. Schön euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Theresa, Nelsons Frau."  
„Wir haben euch eine Kleinigkeit mitgebracht," sagte Dean und reichte ihr den Kuchen.  
„Danke, dass ist lieb. Folgt mir doch bitte in den Garten. Nelson spielt schon seit heute Mittag an seinem neuen Grill rum." Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und betraten einen gut gepflegten, kleinen Garten.  
„Hey man! Schön das ihr da seid," begrüßte Nelson sie. Sam fand ihn und seine Frau auf Anhieb sympathisch. Die beiden waren definitiv die Anti-Stillmanns. Dean hatte ihm auf dem Weg hier her erzählt er hätte Mrs. Stillmann im Supermarkt gesehen und sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub gemacht, ehe sie ihn entdecken konnte.

„Hi Nel. Darf ich dir Sam und Jenny vorstellen?"  
„Schön dich kennen zu lernen Sam. Dean redet ständig von dir. Es kommt mir vor, als würde ich dich bereits kennen." Er schüttelte ihm die Hand.  
„Schönes Haus hast du Alter," merkte Dean an.  
„Ja, wenn da nur nicht besagtes Problem wäre."  
„Nelson, du hast ihm doch nicht etwa von deiner absurden Spuktheorie erzählt," sagte sie.  
„Es ist keine Theorie. Irgendwas ist da in unserem Haus," sagte Nelson.  
„Und ich sage dir, das bildest du dir nur ein."  
„Das werden wir ja sehen. Sam ist sozusagen Experte auf dem Gebiet."  
„Sie glauben doch nicht etwa den Quatsch, den Nelson ihnen erzählt hat," fragte sie Dean.  
„Doch, ich glaube ihm und wenn sie nichts dagegen haben würden Sam und ich uns gerne mal in ihrem Hausumsehen," sagte Dean.  
„Lass sie einen Blick drauf werfen. Es kann doch nicht schaden," bat Nelson seine Frau.  
„Also bitte, wenn du dann aufhörst rum zu spinnen."  
„Würden sie solange auf Jenny aufpassen?," fragte Sam die beiden.  
„Klar doch," versicherte Nelson.  
„Ich werde mit euch ins Haus gehen um euch im Auge zu behalten," sagte Theresa.  
„Einverstanden," sagte Sam und die drei gingen ins Haus.  
„Jetzt mal ehrlich, was glaubt ihr, was ihr hier finden werdet?"  
„Wir denken, ihr habt einen Poltergeist im Haus," sagte Dean.  
„Okay, ihr habt definitiv zu viel Ferngehsehen."  
„Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber solche Wesen gibt es wirklich und je länger sie in einem Haus sind desto gefährlicher werden sie. Die tote Katze war erst der Anfang," sagte Sam.  
„Kommt schon. Die Katze wurde sicher von irgendeinem soziopathischen Tierquäler getötet."  
„Ich verstehe sie nicht. Ihnen ist der Gedanke an einen Soziopathen in ihrer Umgebeung lieber, als in betracht zu ziehen, dass Übernatürliches wirklich existiert?," fragte Dean.  
„Ihr meint das tatsächlich ernst, oder?"  
„Glauben sie mir. In solchen Dingen scherzt Dean nicht," sagte Sam.  
„Theresa, ihr seid in Gefahr. Wir haben einige Erfahrungen mit Poltergeistern. Wenn sie lange genug in einem Haus sind greifen sie sogar Menschen an," erklärte der Ältere. Langsam realisierte Theresa, dass die beiden sich keinen Ulk mit ihr erlaubten.

„Kann man es irgendwie aufhalten?," fragte sie die beiden.  
„Ja." Sam nahm die Beutel mit den getrockneten Kräutern aus der Wickeltasche.  
„Wenn man diese Beutel in jeder Etage in die Ost, Süd, West und Nordwand des Hauses steckt, vertreibt das den Poltergeist," erklärte Dean ihr.  
„Ihr wollt also Löcher in die Wände kloppen?"  
„Genau das haben wir vor," sagte Sam.  
„Also gut. Löcher in den Wänden ist besser als sterben."  
„Gut, Dean diesmal gehst du nach oben. Ich bleibe hier unten und geh dann in den Keller."  
„Kann ich helfen?," fragte Theresa.  
„In Ordnung. Sie helfen Sam hier unten." Dean nahm sich vier Beutel und ging die Treppe hoch. Er hoffte, dass er Recht hatte und dieser Poltergeist wirklich nicht so aggressiv war. Unten hatte Sam Osten, Süden und Westen des Hauses die Beutel in den Wänden verstaut. Theresa hatte die ersten beiden Male ganz schön gezuckt, als Sam mit dem Hammer, dem sie ihm gegeben hatte die Löcher in die Wand schlug. Sam war die ganze Sache bis jetzt zu glatt abgelaufen. Der weil sah Dean das im oberen Stockwerk ganz anders. Dieser Poltergeist schien mehr Freude daran zu haben ihn zu ärgern, als dass er ihn umbringen wollte. Als er ins Bad kam, dass im Osten lag, hatte der Poltergeist die Badematte schweben lassen, so dass Dean prompt darüber stolperte. Mit Müh und Not konnte er seinen Sturz abfangen, sonst wäre er mit dem Kopf gegen den Badewannenrand geschlagen. Im Schlafzimmer stand er dann vor einer Kommode an der Südwand des Hauses und der Poltergeist ließ die Schubladen herausschnellen, so dass der Ältere gegen das Bett geschleudert wurde. Im zweiten Anlauf war er vorsichtiger und schaffte es den Beutel in der Wand zu platzieren. Nur noch zwei Räume dachte er.

Sam war gerade in der Küche um den letzten Beutel im Erdgeschoß unterzubringen. Er fasste mit der Hand über den Toaster, der auf ein Mal so heiß wurde, dass Sam die Hand wegziehen musste. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte Theresa ihm einen Grillhandschuh zugeworfen. Damit konnte er über den Toaster fassen. Das Erdgeschoss war versorgt. Plötzlich hörte er etwas die Treppe runter fallen. Sam und Theresa eilten in den Flur. Dean lag mit schmerverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden.  
„Dean! Was ist passiert?," fragte Sam und half seinem Bruder wieder auf die Beine.  
„Dieser Mistkerl hat den Läufer auf der Treppe unter mir weg gezogen," sagte der Ältere und fasste sich an den Hinterkopf.  
„Warte, ich hole dir etwas Eis," sagte Theresa und ging wieder in die Küche. Sam tastete vorsichtig Deans Knochen ab.  
„Du hattest Glück. Es ist nichts gebrochen," sagte der Jüngere.  
„Hier." Theresa reichte Dean einen Eisbeutel.  
„Was war das eben?," fragte Nelson, der mit Jenny auf dem Arm ins Haus kam.  
„Das war der Poltergeist," sagte Sam.  
„Poltergeist?" Nelson sah die drei verwirrt an.  
„Nelson, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dir glauben sollen, anstatt mich über dich lustig zu machen," sagte Theresa zu ihrem Mann.  
„Es fehlt noch der Keller," sagte Dean.  
„Ja. Theresa, dass sicherste ist, dass du mit Nelson und Jenny wieder nach draußen gehst. Ich glaube der Poltergeist ist jetzt richtig angepisst, weil wir ihn vertreiben wollen," sagte Sam.  
„Was macht ihr im Keller?," fragte Nelson.  
„Komm, lass uns in den Garten gehen. Ich erklär dir alles," sagte seine Frau und führte ihn wieder nach draußen.

Sam sah Dean prüfend an.  
„Meinst du es wird gehen?," fragte er den Älteren.  
„Sam, ich bin nicht zerbrechlich wie eine Porzellanfigur. Ich halte einiges aus. Es geht schon wieder. Die Treppe war ja nicht so hoch und ich konnte mich abrollen."  
„In Ordnung, also auf in den Keller." Ja, der Poltergeist war definitiv angepisst. Das bekam Sam deutlich zu spüren, als er von der Waschmaschine gegen die Westwand gedrückt wurde. Dean hingegen konnte an der Südwand gerade eben noch drei auf ihn zu fliegenden Schraubenziehern ausweichen. Sams Aufschrei hatte ihn für einen Moment abgelenkt. Doch dann hatte er den letzten Sack verstaut und auf ein Mal schien das Haus zu erbeben und mit einem Geräusch, das wie ein Schmerzensschrei klang, war der Poltergeist verschwunden.  
„Sam, alles in Ordnung?" Dean eilte zu seinem Bruder und schob die Waschmaschine von ihm weg. Von der drückenden Last befreit fiel er in Deans stützende Arme.  
„Das war gefährlicher, als ich erwartet hatte," sagte Dean und half Sam sich aufzurichten.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen."  
„Tut dir irgendwas weh?"  
„Geht schon wieder. Mir war nur kurz die Luft weggeblieben."  
„Jetzt haben wir uns definitiv ein BBQ verdient." Die beiden gingen die Treppe hoch.

Im Garten warteten die Hausbesitzer mit Jenny auf die Brüder.  
„Ist es vorbei?," fragte Nelson. Dean nickte. Zusammen mit Sam ließ er sich auf der Gartenbank nieder.  
„Ihr zwei seht aus als könntet ihr ein Bier vertragen," sagte Theresa und reichte ihnen jeweils eine Flasche. Dann erzählte Dean den beiden, dass das Haus jetzt wieder sicher sei.  
„Ihr zwei habt so gewirkt, als hättet ihr das nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht. Was seid ihr? So ne Art Ghostbusters?," fragte Nelson und legte ein paar Steaks auf den Grill.  
„So was in der Art." Sam gab eine light Version ihres bisherigen Lebens zum Besten.  
„Oh man! All diese Wesen gibt es wirklich?," fragte sie nach. Dean nickte und spachtelte sein Steak weg.  
„Dann können wir ja von Glück sagen, dass ich dir auf der Arbeit begegnet bin," meinte Nelson und reichte Sam die Saatschüssel.  
„Allerdings," meinte Theresa und schenket den Brüdern ein dankbares Lächeln.  
„Und jetzt wo der Poltergeist weg ist, habt ihr doch bestimmt nichts dagegen Morgen noch mal her zu kommen und die Wände wieder verputzen," fügte sie hinzu. Dean und Sam ließen sich dazu überreden, nachdem Theresa ihnen versprochen hatte sie dafür mit einem Brunch zu entschädigen. So ließ es sich leben, dachte Dean. Leider waren nicht alle Menschen denen sie halfen so dankbar und großzügig wie Nelson und Theresa.


	19. Kombimodelle & Tuperware

Die dritte Woche in St. Paul war mittlerweile fast um. Dean hatte am Mittwoch ein weiteres Teil des Busses mitgebracht. Heute war Donnerstag und sie erwarteten unerwünschte Gäste.  
So geschickt er auch mit dem Messer umging wenn es darum ging Übernatürlichen Wesen den Gar auszumachen, so dämlich stellte er sich beim Kartoffelnschälen an. Dean und Sam standen in der Küche. Sam bereitete das Abendessen vor und vor einigen Minuten hatte sich auch sein Bruder zu ihm gesellt. Jenny saß auf einer Decke neben der Küchenzeile und spielte mit einem hohlen Würfel in den man an den sechs verschiedenen Seiten Bauklötze unterschiedlichster Formen hinein stecken konnte. Den Kreis, das Viereck und den Stern hatte sie bereits richtig einsortiert.  
„Dean, ich will nicht undankbar klingen, schließlich hast du mir großzügig angeboten mir zu helfen, aber wenn du weiterhin zusätzlich zur Schale die Hälfte der Kartoffel weg schneidest, bleibt nicht mehr viel fürs Abendessen übrig."  
„Pass du lieber auf, dass dein Gummiadler nicht vertrocknet," sagte Dean etwas beleidigt und deutete auf den Ofen.

Natürlich hatte er Sam angeboten ihm zu helfen. Schließlich hatte er die Wahl zwischen Langeweile ohne Sam oder Hausarbeit mit Sam. Da war ihm die Entscheidung nicht gerade schwer gefallen. Überhaupt kam ihm Zeit ohne Sam in letzter Zeit ziemlich vergeudet vor. Manchmal fragte Dean sich wie es ihm gelungen war die Zeit zu überstehen, in der Sam am College war.  
„Idiot."  
„Mistkerl." Beide lächelten.  
„Sag mir noch mal weswegen wir das machen, Sam."  
„Weil Mr. Mitchell meinte, es wäre doch eine gute Idee, wenn wir uns auf diese Weise bei den Stillmanns bedanken. Schließlich haben sie unsere Arbeit gemacht."  
„Und weshalb können wir die beiden nicht einfach mit ein paar Fischstäbchen abfüttern? Muss es gleich ein ganzes Huhn sein?"  
„Ich habe keine Lust auf das ständige Fastfood. Außerdem hast du die Fischstäbchen gestern Abend aufgegessen, schon vergessen?"  
„Stimmt ja. Die waren gut. Die solltest du unbedingt noch mal kaufen. Das mit dem Fastfood ist übrigens doch schon weniger geworden, seit wir normal spielen."  
„Ja, dank mir. Wenn ich dir das kochen überlassen würde, dann gäbe es jeden Tag Spaghetti aus der Dose."  
„Sag das nicht so abwertend. Meine Kochkünste haben immerhin ausgereicht um dich groß zu kriegen. Außerdem ist es doch nicht zuviel verlangt, dass du kochst wo ich doch den ganzen Tag so schwer arbeite," neckte er Sam.  
„Denkst du ich sitze hier den ganze Zeit zu Hause und mach mir einen schönen Tag? Ich muss dir deine Sachen hinterher räumen, mich um Jenny kümmern und den ganzen Haushalt schmeißen. Moment, habe ich das eben wirklich gesagt?"  
„Die Stimme die es sagte klang jedenfalls ganz wie deine," sagte Dean und bekam einen kleinen Lachanfall. Auch Sam musste unweigerlich lachen. Gott, sie beide waren ja wie ein Ehepaar, das im Alltagstrott gefangen war. Und dabei wohnten sie gerade mal seit drei Wochen in diesem Musterhaus.

„Vielleicht haben die bei Desperate Housewives noch ne Rolle für dich frei, Sammy."  
„Dann würde ich ja mehr Geld verdienen als du. Ob dein Ego damit klar kommt?"  
„Aber natürlich. Ich bin schließlich für die Emanzipation." Dean grinste. Es war schön so mit Sam herumzualbern. Er genoss die Zeit die sie hier in St. Paul verbrachten. Da ihr Fall sich so lange hinzog hatten sie tatsächlich auch mal Freizeit und die verbrachte Dean vorzugsweise mit Sam und Jenny. Sie waren wie eine kleine Familie, zwar immer noch weit davon entfernt normal zu sein, aber immerhin wie eine Familie. Sam lächelte vergnügt.  
„Du solltest jetzt weiter Kartoffeln schälen. Peggy und Stan wollen um halb acht hier sein."  
„Ich mag den Kerl nicht. Ich meine er hört 80er Jahre Synthie Pop, dass sagt doch wohl schon alles und die Kekse, die seine Frau uns zum Einzug gebracht hat kann man besten Falls als Bierdeckel benutzen. Außerdem stellen beide viel zu viele Fragen und sind ständig so widerlich fröhlich, wenn das nicht verdächtig ist."  
„Nur weil jemand Alphaville hört und mit jemandem verheiratet ist, der nicht backen kann, ist er noch lange kein schlechter Mensch," sagte Sam.  
„Das nicht, aber sie sind Freaks."  
„Dean, ich weiß, dass du in Sachen Konversation ziemlich eingerostet bist, aber es ist ein Abend! Das wirst du doch wohl schaffen und denk dran, je unauffälliger wir erscheinen desto besser," meinte Sam. Er mochte die Stillmanns zwar auch nicht besonders, aber er hatte auch keine Lust sich das Leben schwerer zu machen als nötig und sich extra eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen um Mr. Mitchell zu erklären, warum sie das Essen nicht geben wollten. Der hielt sie ja eh schon für seltsam, weil sie es strikt abgelehnt hatten diesen Werbespot für Northern Trends Immobilien, der Firma, die die neue Wohnsiedlung gebaut hatte, zu drehen und somit auf eine Sonderzahlung verzichteten. Es war ihnen aber nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Der Spot sollte Landesweit ausgestrahlt werden. Sie konnten es nicht riskieren, dass Dean von jemandem erkannt wurde, schließlich hielt man ihn für tot und dabei sollte es auch bleiben, denn sonst würde man ihn wegen Mordes suchen.

„Kannst du den beiden nicht sagen, ich wäre krank?"  
„Okay Dean, wenn du es nicht freiwillig machst, muss ich wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen." Sam holte einen Karton aus dem Kühlschrank und schob ihn Dean zu.  
„Was ist das?," fragte Dean.  
„Ein kleiner Bestechungsversuch," antwortete Sam und grinste. Dean öffnete den Karton.  
„Schokoladenkuchen, du bist gut," sagte er zu Sam. Der Jüngere klappte den Karton wieder zu und zog ihn aus Deans Reichweite.  
„Aber du kriegst ihn nur, wenn du heute Abend über deinen Schatten springst und soviel Freundlichkeit an den Tag legst wie nötig ist, damit die beiden so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause gehen ohne das sie den Eindruck bekommen, dass wir sie loswerden wollen."  
„Mieser Erpresser," murmelte Dean und blickte zu Jenny, die gerade das Dreieck in die dafür vorgesehene Öffnung steckte.  
„Nimm dir bloß kein Beispiel an deinem Daddy. Werd ja nicht so gemein wie er," sagte Dean mit gespielt beleidigtem Tonfall. Sam warf eine Kartoffelschale nach Dean, der der Ältere geschickt auswich.  
„Ich bin nicht gemein. Erzähl ihr nicht so was," sagte Sam. Dean bückte sich und hob die Kartoffelschale auf. Wie durch einen Magnet wurde Sams Blick auf den knackigen Hintern des Älteren gezogen. Oh nicht schon wieder!, dachte Sam. Wieso machte er das in letzter Zeit ständig? Insgeheim kannte Sam die Antwort auf diese Frage, aber er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Das zuzulassen was er empfand, wäre selbst an Winchestermassstäben gemessen mehr als verrückt und unnormal. Also wand er sich dem Salat zu.

„Okay für den Kuchen spiele ich eben den Gastgeber," sagte Dean und versuchte eine Kartoffel nach Sams Vorstellungen zu schälen.  
„Siehst du, es geht doch," meinte Sam als ihm Dean fünf Minuten später den Topf mit den geschälten Kartoffeln reichte.  
„Krieg ich jetzt ne eins in Hauswirtschaft?," frotzelte Dean.  
„Vielleicht wenn du den Tisch deckst."  
„Ausbeuter."  
„Melde mich doch der Gewerkschaft."

Die Stillmanns waren überpünktlich und genau so aufdringlich und unnatürlich fröhlich wie beim ersten Mal. Dean freute sich jetzt schon darauf wenn die beiden endlich verschwinden und er sich dem Kuchen zuwenden konnte. Also auf zur Runde eins. Der Salat:  
„Wie ich sehe benutzt du für den Salat eine Glasschüssel," sagte Peggy zu Sam. Die beiden wahren ganz unverfroren zum Du über gegangen.  
„Ja. Ist das ein Problem für sie?," fragte Sam.  
„Nein, nein. Ich frage mich nur, was sie mit dem Rest machen. Ich meine es ist doch ziemlich kompliziert die Frischhaltefolie über die Schüssel zu machen. Ich schwöre ja seit Jahren auf Tupperware. Die Schüsseln sind so schön praktisch. Jede hat einen passenden Deckel und man spart sich die lästige Frischhaltefolie. Meine Freundin veranstaltet am Samstag eine Tupperparty. Komm doch mit mir mit. Ich bin sicher, sie wird dir für eine Erstbestellung einen Preisnachlass geben," sagte sie.  
„Nein danke, wir brauchen keine Tupperware, wir sind bestens mit Schüsseln versorgt," sagte Sam, der nicht fassen konnte, dass ihm die Frau tatsächlich diese mehr als unnützen Plastikschüsseln andrehen wollte, die in seinen Augen nur Platz weg nahmen.  
„Sie glauben nicht wie viel ihrer alten Schüsseln sie ausmustern können, wenn sie auf Tupperware umsteigen," meinte Peggy.  
„Bei uns hat es für einen Polterabend gereicht, was wir an Schüsseln aussortiert haben," meinte Mr. Stillmann.  
„Warum sollten wir das was wir haben wegschmeißen und mit Teuren neuen Schüsseln ersetzen?," fragte Dean.  
„Tupperware ist gar nicht so teuer wie man vielleicht meint." Mrs. Stillmann zog einen kleinen Katalog aus der Tasche ihrer rosa Strickjacke. Daraufhin fing sie an auf Sam einzureden und ihm die verschiedenen Modelle näher zu bringen. Sie ließ den Jüngeren gar nicht zu Wortkommen. Schließlich war es Dean zu viel. Er nahm die Salatschüssel an sich und sagte zu Sam:  
„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für den Hauptgang."

Sam stand auf und folgte Dean in die Küche.  
„Gott, ich hasse diese Frau. Die kann einfach nicht aufhören zu reden. Kapiert die ein nein nicht, oder was?," schimpfte Sam.  
„So wie die auf dich eingeredet hat, glaube ich eher, dass sie die Tupperware verkauft und nicht ihre Freundin. Sam, was mach ich jetzt mit dem Hühnchen?" Dean sah verwirrt zwischen einem Hackebeil und einer Geflügelschere hin und her.  
„Lass mich das Hühnchen zerteilen, gieß du die Kartoffeln ab," sagte Sam und sie tauschten die Plätze. Auf zur Runde zwei. Das Hühnchen:

Scheinbar hatte Mrs. Stillmann es aufgegeben Sam Tupperware anzudrehen. Eine kurze Zeit aßen sie tatsächlich schweigend. Dann fing Stan an Sam von einem Hühnchenrezept zu erzählen, dass seine Mutter früher immer gemacht hatte. Peggy hatte sich mittlerweile Dean zugewandt. Sie fragte ihn wie es so bei ihm auf der Arbeit lief, schien sich jedoch nicht für einen Pfennig dafür zu interessieren. Sie ließ unter dem Tisch ihre Hand auf Deans Bein gleiten und tätschelte sein Knie. Dean verschluckte sich an seinem Hühnchen. Als wer wieder ruhig atmen konnte wand er sich an den Jüngeren.  
„Sam, komm doch bitte kurz mit in die Küche. Wir sollten noch etwas Soße rein holen," sagte Dean hastig.  
„Okay," sagte Sam nur und folgte seinem Bruder. Was war jetzt schon wieder?  
„Was ist los Dean?," wollte Sam wissen.  
„Wir sollten das langsam beenden. Die Frau ist echt zu Weit gegangen."  
„Was meinst du damit, sie ist zu weit gegangen?"  
„Sie hat mein Knie angetatscht," sagte Dean entrüstet. Sam konnte sich gerade noch ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Seit wann stört dich dass, wenn eine Frau dich antatscht?," fragte er und versuchte so ernst wie möglich zu klingen.  
„Sam, die Frau ist über vierzig. Denkst du das macht mich an? Und außerdem ist es unhöflich dir als Gastgeberin gegenüber. Es gehört sich nicht. Sie kann sich doch nicht an mich ran machen während du dabei bist."  
Sam überging Deans Anspielung darauf, dass er das Mädchen in ihrer Scheinbeziehung war und faste Dean an den Schultern.  
„Reiß dich zusammen. Wir haben es fast überstanden. Nur noch der Kaffee, dann ist der Abend gelaufen. Wenn sie dich noch mal anfassen sollte, sagst du ihr einfach, dass sie es dann mit mir zu tun bekommt. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie versucht dich zu entschwulen," sagte Sam und beide mussten lachen.  
„Natürlich nicht, schließlich gehör ich ja dir," sagte Dean schließlich und klang dabei so ernst, dass Sam für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt war. Hatte Dean das eben vielleicht wirklich so gemeint wie er es gesagt hatte? Es wäre zu schön wenn es nur so wäre, aber dass konnte unmöglich sein. Was dachte er da nur wieder? Sie gingen wieder ins Esszimmer.  
„Das Essen war köstlich. Aber denk ruhig noch mal über die Tupperware nach. Die ist ideal um Reste aufzubewahren," sagte Peggy, als Sam abräumte. Nun das Finale. Der Kaffee:

„Ich habe gesehen was für einen Wagen sie fahren," sagte Stan zu Dean.  
„Ja, mein Baby ist ne echte Schönheit." Das schien jedoch nicht das zu sein, was Stan meinte.  
„Haben sie schon mal daran gedacht sich einen familienfreundlicheren Wagen zuzulegen? Wir haben diese Woche mehrere Kombimodelle im Angebot."  
„Danke, aber ich bin sehr zufrieden mit meinem Auto," sagte Dean und bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Mag ja sein, dass ihr Wagen einen gewissen Liebhaberwert hat, aber bedenken sie was der im Jahr an Benzin frisst. Ein neuer Wagen könnte ihnen eine Menge Geld sparen und sie würden dabei noch die Umwelt schonen, denn ihre alte Mühle ist gelinde gesagt eine Drecksschleuder," sagte Stan. Dean stand ohne ein Wort auf und ging in die Küche.  
„Entschuldigen sie uns. Ich glaube wir haben den Herd angelassen," sagte Sam und verschwand ebenfalls in der Küche. Dean stand an der Besteckschublade.  
„Was machst du da?," fragte Sam.  
„Hast du gehört wie der über mein Baby gesprochen hat? Das wird er mir büssen. Welche Strafe hältst du für angebrachter? Soll ich ihm mit dem Eiscremeportionierer die Augäpfel aus den Höhlen holen oder ihn doch lieber mit dem Fischmesser erstechen?" Dean sah ihn Mordlüstern an. Ja, Stan war eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Deans aller heiligstes zu beleidigen war das falscheste was er tun konnte.

„Dean, du bleibst hier und beruhigst dich und ich werde sehen, dass ich sie loswerde," sagte Sam beschwichtigend zu Dean.  
„Okay, du hast fünf Minuten, ansonsten werde ich die Sache in die Hand nehmen." Dean atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Sam ging wieder aus der Küche.  
„Entschuldigung, aber Dean geht es nicht gut," sagte Sam zu den Stillmanns.  
„Das ist ja schade. Was hat er denn?," fragte Peggy.  
„Starke Kopfschmerzen. Ganz plötzlich," antwortete Sam.  
„Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn wir gehen. Danke für das Essen und überlegen sie es sich noch mal mit dem Auto." Stan legte die Karte seines Autohauses auf den Esstisch.  
„Wünschen sie ihrem hübschen Freund gute Besserung von uns," sagte Peggy. Sam drängte sie zur Tür, als er aus dem Augenwinkel Dean mit einem Brotmesser in der Hand aus der Küche kommen sah.  
„Danke noch mal, dass sie den Werbespot für uns gedreht haben," sagte Sam und schob die beiden quasi zur Tür heraus.

Dann drehte er sich zu Dean um.  
„Gib mir das Brotmesser Dean," sagte Sam und trat langsam auf ihn zu. Der Ältere ließ das Messer sinken. Sein Mordlüsterner Blick war einem müden Lächeln gewichen.  
„Sag mir, dass wir die beiden nie wieder sehen müssen," sagte Dean.  
„Ich hoffe nicht." Sam nahm Dean das Messer aus der Hand. Der Ältere griff nach der Karte, legte sie auf seine Untertasse, salzte sie, nahm dann sein Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche und steckte die Karte in Flammen.  
„Geht es dir jetzt besser?," fragte Sam seinen Bruder.  
„Ja, kriege ich jetzt meinen Kuchen?," fragte er Sam. Jenny war wach geworden und schrie.  
„Ich geh hoch und kümmere mich um sie. Du könntest so nett sein und die Tassen abräumen und dann darfst du dir deinen wohlverdienten Kuchen nehmen," sagte Sam und ging hoch zu seiner Tochter. Als er fünf Minuten später wieder unten war, saß Dean auf dem Sofa, aß den Kuchen und sah sich eine Massenschlägerei von NHL-Eishockeyspielern auf dem Sportkanal an. Ein friedvolles lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht während er seinen Kuchen aß. Gott, er ist so verdammt süß, dachte Sam und ging in die Küche.

Dean hatte die Tassen zwar aus dem Esszimmer raus gebracht, diese aber natürlich wie gewöhnlich auf, statt in die Spülmaschine gestellt. Sam seufzte. Dean war einfach unverbesserlich. Er machte sich daran in der Küche Ordnung zu schaffen. Er stellte die Reste vom Hühnchen in den Kühlschrank. Dort stand ein Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen. Auf dem Stück Kuchen lag ein Zettel auf dem: „Für Sammy" stand. Sam erkannte sofort Deans Handschrift. Es war lieb und ausgesprochen aufmerksam von Dean ihm ein Stück sicherzustellen. Als alles aufgeräumt war ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Dean lag auf dem Sofa und war eingeschlafen. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft den ganzen Kuchen aufzuessen. Es stand ohne zweifelsohne fest, dass Dean ein absolut liebenswerter, stellenweise etwas chaotischer, Fresssack war, aber immerhin war er Sams liebenswerter, chaotischer, Fresssack und er würde ihn für nichts in der Welt hergeben wollen. Sam schaltete den Fernseher aus und beugte sich dann zu Dean herunter. Er nahm Deans Geruch war. Eine unglaublich anziehende Note aus Leder, Waffenöl, feuchter Erde, seinem Aftershave und seit neuestem auch Babyöl (Dean schmuste einfach zu oft mit Jenny) stieg Sam in die Nase. Dieser Geruch war ihm so vertraut. Er liebte ihn. Zärtlich strich er Dean über die Wange, ehe er ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss auf eben diese gab.  
„Träum was schönes Dean," sagte Sam. Der Jüngere schaltete das Licht im Wohnzimmer aus und ging hoch in sein Zimmer um sich ebenfalls hinzulegen.


	20. Gefühlsausbruch

Am Freitag hatte Dean das dritte Teil ausgebaut und zu den anderen beiden in die Garage gepackt. Er hatte Sam am Morgen ausgemeckert, weil er ihn auf der Couch hat schlafen lassen und er deshalb den halben Tag Rückenschmerzen hatte. Das war definitiv keine Schlafcouch. Heute Abend wollte er mal wieder Ausgehen. Er wäre ja gerne mit Sam weggegangen, aber dass ging ja nicht, weil jemand auf Jenny aufpassen musste. „Hey Sam, vielleicht solltest du morgen ausgehen und ich pass auf Jenny auf. Es wird Zeit, dass du mal wieder raus kommst. Sonst wird das nie was mit einer Mutter für Jenny." „Wofür braucht Jenny eine Mutter, wenn sie dich hat?" „Ich weiß, dass ich gut bin, aber ich werde auf keinen Fall später los ziehen um ihr Binden oder Tampons zu besorgen," sagte Dean. Sam lächelte. „Nein, spaß bei Seite Sam. Du solltest dir hin und wieder auch mal Spaß gönnen." „Dean…" „Sammy, ich kannte Jessica zwar nicht besonders, aber ich denke, sie würde wollen, dass du glücklich bist, dich wieder verliebst." Sam seufzte. Er wünschte, Dean würde hier bleiben. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht, dass er heute irgendeine austauschbare Schnalle aufreißen und flach legen würde. „Ich bin dir damit eben doch nicht zu Nahe getreten, oder?," fragte Dean ihn. Ihm war sein etwas unglücklicher Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen. „Nein, schon okay. Und jetzt geh und hab Spaß."  
Nun war er in der Bar. Eine blonde junge Frau in verboten engen und knappen Klamotten kam von hinten an Dean heran, der noch immer am ersten Bier saß. „Du bist neu hier, oder? Ich habe dich vorher noch nie hier gesehen," sagte sie und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Dean wand ihr den Kopf zu. Sie trug zu viel Makeup und ein Schwall von billigem Parfüm zog in seine Nase. Er antwortete ihr nicht. Die Frau schien das jedoch nicht als abweisende Reaktion aufzufassen und flirtete munter weiter. „Oh, du scheinst schüchtern zu sein. Das finde ich ja süß." Dean legte den Kopf schief, so als erwarte er, dass diese Frau aus einem anderen Blickwinkel doch irgendwie attraktiv war. Aber sie gefiel ihm einfach nicht und er konnte sich nicht erklären warum nicht. Er musterte sie erneut. Sie hatte definitiv nicht besonders viel Niveau, aber zum Teufel, das hatte ihn bei den meisten Frauen, mit denen er während seiner Fahrt quer durchs Land mal was hatte, bis jetzt noch nie sonderlich gestört. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er nach etwa einer Stunde hier in dieser Bar immer noch an seinem ersten Bier saß. War es möglich, dass er sich einige seiner Eroberungen in den letzten Jahren einfach nur schön gesoffen hatte? Da er ihr immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, fuhr sie nun schweres Geschütz auf. Sie rückte näher an ihn heran und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Was würdest du jetzt gerne tun?." Ihre Brust berührte seinen Oberarm. Dean entfernte ihre Hand und antwortete endlich. „Ich habe nicht vor irgendetwas zu tun, schon gar nicht mit dir." Deans Antwort schien sie in keinster Weise registriert zu haben.  
„Na komm schon, lass uns ein wenig Spaß miteinander haben," sagte sie und leckte sich über ihre Lippen. Dean holte tief Luft. Er wollte die Aufdringliche Frau loswerden. „Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach?," fragte er sie. „Wie bitte?," fragte sie entgeistert. „Ich habe was gegen ansteckende Krankheiten, verschwinde," entgegnete Dean härter als beabsichtigt, aber zum Glück zeigte das nun endlich Wirkung. „Verschwinde du doch," sagte sie sauer. „Ich glaube, dass werde ich machen." Er lächelte kurz, griff nach seiner Brieftasche, ließ ein paar Dollarscheine für sein Bier auf den Tresen fallen, dass er nicht mal ganz ausgetrunken hatte, verließ dann die Bar und ließ die Frau zurück, die ihm biestig hinterher sah.  
„Schon zurück?," fragte Sam überrascht, als Dean nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde wieder im Wohnzimmer „ihres" Hauses stand. Dean konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie beide tatsächlich Geld dafür bekamen, dass sie in diesem Musterhaus lebten und ab und zu Interessenten „ihr" Reich zeigten. Er sollte Sam definitiv öfter mal die Führung überlassen. Er schien ein Händchen dafür zu haben Arbeit mit angenehmen zu verbinden. Dean gefiel es mal nicht in einem gammeligen Motel zu wohnen und ihr Geister-Job in dieser Stadt war immer noch nicht abgeschlossen und dass, wo sie schon bald in der vierten Woche hier waren. Dean hatte dafür sogar extra einen echten Job, als Mechaniker in der Wartungszentrale der Busgesellschaft angenommen hatte. „Yap," antwortete Dean einfach knapp seinem Bruder. Dean setzte sich aufs Sofa neben Sam. Dieser schaltete den Fernseher aus und griff nach einem Umschlag der auf dem Couchtisch lag. „Rate mal was eben im Briefkasten lag," sagte Sam gutgelaunt zu Dean. „Haben wir bei einem Preisausschreiben eine Reise nach Disneyland gewonnen?," scherzte der Ältere. Sam schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, dass ist unsere Provision für die verkauften Häuser," sagte er und reichte Dean den Umschlag. Der Ältere zog seine Augenbraue nach oben als er den Betrag sah. Die Immobiliefirma zahlten ihnen doch tatsächlich 1500 Dollar, dafür, dass sie eigentlich nichts taten.  
„Die sind doch verrückt," sagte Dean. „Ich weiß," entgegnete Sam. „Wie lange brauchen die uns noch?," wollte Dean wissen. „Ich denke nicht mehr all zu lange. So wie ich das mitbekommen habe, sind fast alle neuen Häuser bereits verkauft." „Dann sollten wir uns wohl demnächst nach was anderem umsehen, ehe Mr. Mitchell uns raus schmeißt." „Ich denke, wir können hier bleiben bis unser Job hier abgeschlossen ist. Es fehlt ja nur noch ein Teil." „Ja und dann hoffen wir mal, dass unser Plan aufgeht so wie wir uns das vorstellen und sich die Geisterangriffe nächstes Jahr nicht wiederholen." „Hey, was ist los mit dir? Wo hast du deinen Optimismus gelassen, der sonst immer für uns beide reicht?," fragte Sam den Älteren etwas besorgt. Es war ihm komisch vorgekommen, dass sein Bruder, der Lauthals verkündet hatte, er wolle in die nächste Bar gehen um etwas Spaß zu haben und Sam wusste was Dean mit Spaß haben meinte, schon nach so kurzer Zeit wieder zurück war. „Weshalb bist du eigentlich schon wieder hier?," fragte er Dean noch. „Ich weiß nicht Sammy, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit mir in letzter Zeit," sagte er matt. „Bist du krank?," fragte Sam beunruhigt. Vor einer Stunde war doch noch alles in Ordnung mit ihm. „Nein, ach ich weiß einfach nicht was gerade mit mir los ist." Dean fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Gab es keine Frau die dich interessiert hat und die du mit einer Story über dein Leben als Astronaut oder sonst was becircen konntest?" „Das ist genau das Problem Sam. Da draußen gibt es zahlreiche Frauen, die ich mit meiner Masche rumkriegen könnte." „Warum bist du dann jetzt hier?" „Diese Frauen sind entweder billig, oberflächlich, eintönig oder sogar alles zusammen. Ich will das nicht mehr Sammy." „Bist du auf nem schlechten Trip oder so?" Deans Verhalten und aussagen verwirrten Sam. „Nein Sammy. Ich scheine zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben richtig klar zu sehen. Ich möchte nicht mehr von einem Betthäschen zum nächsten springen. Das ist vielleicht ganz amüsant und mag meine körperlichen Bedürfnisse befriedigen, aber seelisch fühle ich mich dabei einfach nur leer."  
„Christo," war alles was Sam raus bekam. Sein Bruder musste offensichtlich besessen sein. Das was er sagte passte so gar nicht zu ihm und jetzt fing er auch noch an über eine innere Leere zu sprechen. „Gott Sam, ich bin nicht besessen. Verstehst du nicht? Mir fehlt etwas Essenzielles in meinem Leben. Ich will teil von etwas sein. Etwas, dass Bestand hat. Etwas, dass diese Leere in mir ausfüllt. Etwas das mir zeigt, dass diese Welt da draußen nicht so gefährlich und beschissen ist, wie es den Anschein hat. Ich meine ich will.." „Lieben und geliebt werden?," vervollständigte Sam fragend die Erklärungen seines Bruders und sah ihm tröstend in die Augen. Okay, Dean war nicht besessen. Dämonen wurden selten philosophisch und bekamen sicher keine Zustände, die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Lebenskrise hatten. „Du hältst mich jetzt für total verrückt, oder?," fragte Dean. Sein Blick war müde und traurig. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Es ist völlig normal, dass man sich nach menschlicher Nähe und Wärme, dem vertrauten zusammen sein mit einem geliebten Menschen sehnt, Dean. Du bist nicht verrückt." Er sah seinem Bruder noch immer in die Augen und hatte Dean an den Schultern gepackt. Der Ältere wand seinen Blick ab. Sam wusste, dass es für Dean ein Zeichen von Schwäche war Gefühle zu zeigen. Schließlich war das in seinen Augen Weiberkram.  
„Sieh mich an Dean," bat Sam. Zögernd blickte der kleinere den größeren wieder an. Zufrieden lächelte Sam. „Es ist keine Schwäche sich die Gefühle einzugestehen, die man hat, hörst du? Es stärkt den Charakter und macht dich menschlich," sagte Sam. Oh man! Jetzt fing er auch noch an philosophisch zu werden. „Aber ich fühle mich schwach," sagte Dean mit belegter Stimme. „Du musst nicht immer alles in dich rein fressen und versuchen der Unantastbare zu sein." Sam hielt den traurigen Blick nun nicht länger aus. Er umarmte den Älteren und Dean ließ es zu Sams Überraschung geschehen. „Vertrau mir, wenn du dich schwach fühlst lass mich dir Halt geben," flüsterte Sam. Dean atmete tief durch und das Gefühl der Verlegenheit darüber, dass Sam ihn so sah, dass er seinem Bruder von seinen Gefühlen erzählt hatte verschwand mit einem Mal. Dean erwiderte die Umarmung und auf einmal fühlte er sich glücklich. Er fühlte sich geborgen und zu Hause. Beide umhüllte auf einmal eine angenehme Wärme, als hätte jemand eine Fleece Decke um sie gewickelt. Dean hielt Sam einfach fest während dieser dem Älteren beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Sam war froh, dass Dean endlich ein Mal etwas von seiner Schutzschicht abgelegt hatte.  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in der Küche. Dean hatte sich ein Sandwich gemacht und Sam trank eine heiße Schokolade. Dafür hatte er sich bereits wieder Deans „Man, bist du ein Mädchen-Blick" eingefangen. Es war also offenkundig, dass es Dean wieder besser ging. „Das hast du nicht zu ihr gesagt," sagte Sam ungläubig. Dean hatte ihm eben von der penetranten Frau in der Bar erzählt und Sam hatte gemeint, dass diese wahrscheinlich der Funke war, der letztlich eben im Wohnzimmer Deans Gefühlsausbruch ausgelöst hatte. „Alter, dass habe ich wirklich gesagt. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, dabei sah sie gar nicht so nuttig aus. Ich wollte sie einfach nur loswerden." Plötzlich drang Jennys Geschrei von oben an ihre Ohren. Dean stopfte sich den Rest des Sandwichs in den Mund und sagte dann mit vollem Mund etwas, dass sich entfernt nach „Ich werde nach ihr sehen" anhörte. Er war schon an der Tür, als Sam zu ihm sagte: „Dean, was immer es ist, was du brauchst um dich vollständig und zufrieden zu fühlen, ich bin sicher du wirst es finden." Auf Deans Gesicht zeichnete sich der Anflug eines Lächelns ab und er nickte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in Jennys Zimmer: In seinem Inneren sagte ein Stimme zu ihm, dass er das, was er suchte bereits mit Sam und Jenny gefunden hatte. Sam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Situation eben im Wohnzimmer eine Einmalige Sache war und Dean darüber bestimmt nie wieder reden würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar leugnen, dass dieses Gespräch je statt gefunden hatte. Aber Sam schloss die Erinnerung an diesen Moment in seinem Herz ein.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	21. Living for the weekend

Sam sollte Recht behalten. Als Dean am Samstagmorgen nach unten in die Küche kam erwähnte er mit keiner Silbe seinen Gefühlsausbruch vom Vorabend. „Morgen Sammy," begrüßte er den Jüngeren gutgelaunt. Dann trat er an den Hochstuhl in dem Jenny saß und gab ihr einen Guten Morgen Kuss. „Guten Morgen Dean. Möchtest du was von dem Rührei?" „Ist das eine Scherzfrage? Natürlich möchte ich was von dem Rührei und Toast, aber vor allem…" Ehe Dean seinen Satz vollenden konnte reichte Sam ihn eine Tasse Kaffee. „Danke. Sag mal haben sich deine Kräfte weiter entwickelt und hast du jetzt neben deinen Visionen auch noch die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen?" „Nein, ich kenne dich einfach nur schon ne Weile." „Ne Weile ist gut, du kennst mich dein Leben lang." „Ist das wirklich schon so lange her?," scherzte Sam und holte zwei Teller aus dem Küchenschrank. Er füllte das Rührei auf und Dean nahm den Toast aus dem Toaster. „Ich wollte nachher noch ein paar Dinge einkaufen. Wir brauchen jede Menge Salz wenn wir die Busteile verbrennen, außerdem hast du schon wieder den halben Kühlschrank leer gefuttert," sagte Sam während er die Butter aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Dean trat hinter ihn und sah ihm über die Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht was du willst. Ich habe deinen Salat und deine Joghurts nicht angerührt." „Das ist aber auch das einzige. Sonst ist vor deinen gierigen Fingern kein Lebensmittel sicher." Sam schloss den Kühlschrank wieder. Sie setzten sich an den Tresen. Die Tageszeitung lag genau zwischen ihnen. Beide griffen gleichzeitig danach. „Las los Sam, ich bin der Ältere, also lese ich die Zeitung zuerst." „Du liest doch eh nur die Comics," pflaumte er Dean an. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht," meinte der Kleinere. Okay, in letzter Zeit war es vielleicht der Fall gewesen. Da sie ja momentan einen Job hatten, achtete Dean nicht mehr so sehr auf den Rest der Zeitung, aber das war für ihn kein Grund Sam gegenüber klein bei zu geben. In dem Moment klingelte Deans Handy. „Da würde ich sagen gerettet von der Glocke," sagte Sam und nahm die Zeitung an sich. „Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen. Ich bin gleich wieder da," sagte Dean und ging zu der Kommode im Flur auf der Sam und sein Handy lagen.  
„Hey Dean!," erklang Nelsons Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Hi Nelson! Was gibt's?" „Ich hoffe ich störe dich und Sam nicht gerade bei du weißt schon…" „Was? Nein, nein. Wir frühstücken gerade," sagte Dean hastig, als ihm klar wurde was Nelson meinte. „Na dann. Was ich dich fragen wollte, hättest du was dagegen wenn ich heute bei euch vorbeikomme? Theresa besucht heute ihre Cousine in Burnsville. Sie hat vorgestern ihr Kind gekriegt und ist noch im Krankenhaus und ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Wir könnten das Baseballspiel zusammen ansehen. Heute spielen die Kansas City Royals gegen die Minnesota Twins, quasi dein Team gegen meins." „Kein Problem," sagte Dean. Baseball war zwar nicht gerade sein Lieblings Sport, aber wenn er dadurch Nelson einen Besuch bei der Cousine seiner Frau im Krankenhaus ersparen konnte, warum nicht. „Gut, ich komme dann gegen 14 Uhr bei euch vorbei," sagte Nelson zufrieden. „Bis nachher dann und hey, es wäre echt klasse, wenn du Bier mitbringen würdest." „Das hatte ich vor, also bis später und grüß deinen Liebsten von mir." „Mach ich."  
Dean legte auf und schmunzelte. Sein Liebster. Dean erinnerte sich wieder an den letzten Abend und das Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit die er in Sams Armen verspürt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er öfter seine Gefühle raus lassen, wenn er dann von Sam so wunderbar umarmt werden würde. Er ging wieder in die Küche. „Das war Nelson. Er kommt später vorbei und wir sehen uns das Baseballspiel im Fernsehen an," sagte der Ältere und lies sich wieder vor seinem Frühstück nieder. Sam reichte ihm einen Teil der Zeitung. „Wir teilen brüderlich," sagte er zu Dean und lächelte. „Dann habe ich bei deiner Erziehung ja doch nicht so viel falsch gemacht," neckte er Sam.  
„So, ich fahre jetzt einkaufen. Füttere du bitte Jenny. Das Gläschen mit ihrem Mittagessen steht schon im Wasserbad auf dem Herd," sagte Sam. „Hier hast du die Schlüssel für den Wagen. Wenn du zurück bist, kontrolliere ich jeden Zentimeter auf Kratzer, also fahr vorsichtig." Sam rollte mit den Augen und griff nach den Schlüsseln. Dabei berührte er Deans Hand und ein leichtes kribbeln blieb an der Stelle zurück, wo die Haut des Älteren auf seine getroffen war. „Keine Sorge, dein Baby ist bei mir in den zweitbesten Händen." Er küsste Jenny kurz auf die Wange und verließ dann das Haus. Obwohl es noch nicht mal zwölf war, herrschte draußen schon eine große Hitze. In den Nachrichten hatten sie gesagt, es wird das wärmste Juni Wochenende in St. Paul seit 23 Jahren.  
„So, nun zu dir Sabberschnute," sagte Dean und nahm Jenny auf den Arm. Mit seinem Zeigefinger tastete er ihr vorsichtig über die Zahnleiste. „Aha, da ist ja der obere zweite Schneidezahn, der dir so viel Ärger gemacht hat. Jetzt hast du erst Mal das schlimmste Überstanden." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Dann lass uns mal dein Essen warm machen." Dean stellte den Herd an. „Was hat dein Daddy, denn für dich vorgesehen?" Er las das Etikett. „Zucchini mit Kartoffeln. Zum Glück bin ich nicht du." Während das Gläschen auf Temperatur gebracht wurde setzte sich Dean mit Jenny auf ihre Spieldecke und spielte mit ihr und ihrer Plüschschildkröte, die Sam mittlerweile schon zweimal waschen musste. Als der Brei warm genug war setzte er sie wieder in ihren Hochstuhl und fing an sie zu füttern. Aber Jenny wollte heute nicht so wie er wollte immer wieder drehte sie ihren Kopf weg. „Hast du heute keinen Hunger?," fragte er sie und versuchte noch einmal ihr einen Löffel Brei zuzuführen. Es gelang ihm zwar, aber sie spuckte den Brei wieder aus. „Na komm schon, so schlecht kann das doch nicht schmecken." Er probierte nun selbst einen Löffel der Babynahrung und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Igitt, das ist ja widerlich. An deiner Stelle würde ich das auch nicht essen," sagte er. Den drehte den Deckel wieder auf das Gläschen und schmiss es in den Müll.  
„Du musst aber was Essen. Mal sehen, ob Daddy auch was Essbares in deinem Vorratsschränkchen hat." Dean ging an den Schrank in dem Sam die Babynahrung lagerte. „Was haben wir denn hier. Gute Nachtbrei, dafür haben wir nicht dir richtige Tageszeit, Tagliatelle mit Seefisch in Rahmbrokkoli hört sich auch nicht gerade verlockend an. Bunter Kartoffel-Auflauf, sag mal kauft dein Daddy das für dich oder sich selbst? Ah, das klingt doch nicht schlecht: Tomaten und Kartoffeln mit BIO-Hühnchen. Probieren wir das mal." Dean stellte das Gläschen ins noch heiße Wasserbad. Dann nahm er einen Streifen von der Küchenrolle und wischte Jenny die Reste des Ekelzeugs aus dem Gesicht. Den von Dean ausgesuchten Brei aß sie dann mit gewohntem Appetit. Nach einem prächtigen Bäuerchen ging er mit ihr hoch in ihr Zimmer, setzte sich in den Sessel und las ihr aus Winnie Puuh vor. Angela, die Maklerin, hatte ihnen das Buch geschenkt, weil sie kurzfristig einer Besichtigung nach 20 Uhr zugestimmt hatten und dadurch Jennys Schlafrhythmus ein wenig gestört wurde. Der Kleinen schien es zugefallen wenn Sam oder er ihr daraus vorlasen und es war eine beliebte Einschlafhilfe geworden. Nach einem halben Kapitel war Jenny in Deans Armen eingeschlafen und Dean legte sie behutsam in ihr Bettchen.  
Als er wieder runter kam war Sam in der Küche bereits dabei seine Einkäufe weg zu räumen. „Wieso liegt der Zucchini-Kartoffel-Brei im Müll?," fragte er Dean. „Sie mochte ihn nicht und das kann man ihr nicht verübeln. Ich habe es selbst gekostet. Ich habe sie stattdessen hiermit gefüttert." Er gab ihm das leere Glas. „Dean, glaubst du ich kaufe für den Mülleimer ein? Du kannst ihr nicht immer das geben was sie gerne isst. Du verwöhnst sie viel zu sehr," wies er den Älteren zurecht. „Sam…" „Streit es nicht ab Dean. Es ist ja nicht nur das Essen, du nimmst sie jedes Mal hoch wenn sie schreit, obwohl du weißt, dass sie meistens gar nichts hat, sondern nur will, dass man sich mit ihr beschäftigt, du gibst ihr Kekse, obwohl ich dir gesagt habe, du sollst ihr keine geben…" „Sam, dass ist doch kein verwöhnen. Ich erfülle lediglich ihre Bedürfnisse." „Sie kann dich jetzt schon um den kleinen Finger wickeln. Wie wird das erst wenn sie älter ist? Ich sehe es schon kommen, du wirst ihr sicher erlauben sich Piercen oder Tätowieren zu lassen, wenn sie dich nur lieb anguckt." „Übertreib es mal nicht Sam." Dean wusste, dass Sam recht hatte. Jenny konnte ihn genauso um den Finger wickeln mit ihrem Hundeblick wie es Sam als Kind und sogar stellenweise heute noch konnte. Aber was sollte er tun? Solange es keinen Impfstoff gegen diesen Willenlos machenden Blick gab, der Dean Immunisieren konnte, war er einfach machtlos.  
„Ich will nur nicht, dass meine Tochter eine verwöhnte Prinzessin wird und ich später der Böse bin, weil ich ihr Dinge verbiete, während du zu allem ja und Amen sagst." „Dann wirst du mir wohl zeigen müssen wie ich gegen ihren Welpen-Bettel-Blick ankomme, sonst wird das wohl nichts." „Das musst du eigentlich nicht, du darfst ihr nur nicht zeigen, dass dieser Blick dich weich macht, dann setzt sie ihn nicht mehr so oft auf." „Das ist leichter gesagt als getan." „Wenn du dir Mühe gibst, dann klappt das schon. Wichtig ist, dass wir an einem Strang ziehen, sonst tanzt sie uns später auf der Nase rum." „Du hast wieder in diesen Erziehungsratgebern gelesen, oder?" „Ist das so offensichtlich?" Er lächelte Dean an. „Muss ich da wirklich noch drauf antworten?" Dean grinste.  
Um fünf nach zwei kam Nelson vorbei. „Man ist das warm heute," sagte er als er herein kam. „Komm rein und kühl dich ab. Wir haben zum Glück ne Klimaanlage," sagte Sam. „Hey Sam, stell mal das Bier kalt," sagte Dean. „Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie dein Dienstmädchen?," sagte Sam und warf Dean einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Sammy, würde es dir was ausmachen das Bier in den Kühlschrank zu stellen, bitte?," versuchte es Dean noch einmal im übertrieben höflichen Ton. Sam rollte mit den Augen, stand von der Couch auf nahm Nelson das Bier ab und brachte es in die Küche. Nelson hatte die beiden mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtet. „Was ist?," fragte Dean Nelson. „Ihr beiden seid einfach zu knuffig." „Wer ist knuffig?," fragte Sam als er wieder rein kam. „Ihr zwei. Ihr seid so unterschiedlich und passt trotzdem perfekt zusammen." „Findest du?," sagten Sam und Dean gleichzeitig. „Ihr beendet bestimmt auch gegenseitig eure Sätze." In diesem Moment tat Jenny kund, dass sie wieder wach war. „Sam…" „Ja, ich hol sie," sagte Sam und ging nach oben.  
„Ich habe sie doch hoffentlich durch mein Klingeln nicht geweckt, oder?" „Nein, sie hat jetzt etwas mehr als ne Stunde Mittagsschlaf gehalten. Sie ist einfach nicht mehr müde," meinte Dean. „Dann ist ja gut." „Wann fängt das Spiel an?" „Um halb drei, aber die Vorberichterstattungen laufen bestimmt schon. Stört es dich, wenn ich den Fernseher einschalte?" „Nein mach ruhig." Sam kam mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm wieder nach unten. „Sag Hallo zu Nelson Kleines," sagte Sam zu Jenny. Deans Arbeitskollege schüttelte der Kleinen die Hand. „Sie ist so niedlich und sie sieht dir unglaublich ähnlich Sam." „Ja, aber du wirst dir trotzdem dein eigenes zulegen müssen. Wir geben sie nämlich nicht mehr her," sagte Dean und streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Ich denke, ich muss da noch ein bisschen mit den Kindern anderer üben." „Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der Besuch bei ihrer Cousine bei Theresa Kinderwünsche auslösen würde," sagte Dean. „Ich glaube wir holen uns erst mal ne neue Katze," sagte Nelson.  
„Komm Jenny, gehen wir spielen und lassen die beiden in Ruhe Sport gucken." Sam wollte gerade mit Jenny in die Küche gehen, als Dean nach seiner Hand griff und ihn zurück hielt. Wieder überkam Sam bei der Berührung ein angenehmes kribbeln. „Sammy bleib doch, dass ist hier keine geschlossene Gesellschaft." Dean zog Sam neben sich aufs Sofa. Sie waren ja schließlich für die Öffentlichkeit ein Paar. Wie sah das denn aus, wenn Sam sich verdünnisieren würde, als hätte Dean mit Nelson ein Date. Der Ältere nahm Sam Jenny ab und setzte sie auf seinen Schoss. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann entschloss er sich seinen freien Arm um Sam zu legen. Würde Sam ihn später fragen was das sollte würde er behaupten, er hätte es gemacht um in seiner Rolle zu bleiben und es irgendwann auffallen würde, wenn sie sich nie `Pärchenmäßig` berührten. In Wirklichkeit wollte er Sam einfach nahe sein. Zum Glück schien Sam nur für einen kurzen Augenblick überrascht zu sein, doch dann legte er zu Deans Verwunderung seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Älteren. Der Jüngere nutzte die Situation, um Dean nahe zu sein, schließlich würde Dean nicht riskieren ihre Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen, indem er sich Sam entzog. Nelson fand dieses Bild, dass sich ihm bot so niedlich, dass er kurzer Hand sein Photohandy zückte und die drei knipste.  
„Hey, was soll das?," fragte Dean ein wenig verärgert. „Entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass euch das unangenehm ist." „Es ist nicht unangenehm, nur was willst du mit dem Photo?," wollte der Ältere Winchester von seinem Kollegen wissen. „Ich wollte es Henry und David zeigen, die glauben nämlich nicht, dass du schwul bist." „Seit wann muss ich irgendjemandem irgendetwas beweisen? Lass sie doch denken was sie wollen," sagte Dean gelassen. „Okay, ich hab's verstanden ihr zwei Turteltauben," sagte Nelson und tippte an seinem Handy rum. Sam sah zu ihm herüber. „Und was machst du jetzt?," fragte der Jüngere Nelson. „Ich habe das Bild an Dean geschickt. So kahl wie die Bude hier aussieht könnte sie ein paar Fotos von euch vertragen und so hat Dean die Möglichkeit das Bild auszudrucken." „Wir wohnen ja nur für etwa einen Monat hier," rechtfertigte sich Sam für das Fehlen von Bildern an den Wänden. „Verstehe," sagte Nelson und sah Sam mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. „Das Spiel fängt an," sagte Dean, der nicht wollte, dass das Thema weiter vertieft wurde. Für einige Zeit verfolgten sie ohne wirkliche Konversation das Spiel. Dean und Sam tauschten hin und wieder Blicke alla `Meinst du er hat was gemerkt?`, aber ansonsten blieb es relativ Still.  
„Hey, Theresa hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir morgen doch zusammen an den See fahren könnten bei dem schönen Wetter und ein Picknick machen," sagte Nelson nach dem ersten Inning. Dean sah Sam an, der nickte. „Gerne," sagte Dean daraufhin. Sam stand auf. „Wo willst du hin?," fragte der Ältere ihn. „Ich denke, dass Bier sollte jetzt kalt sein," sagte er und lächelte Dean an. Langsam glaubte der Ältere wirklich, dass Sam seine Gedanken lesen konnte, oder war er wirklich so leicht durchschaubar, wenn man ihn richtig kannte? Durch das Bier wurde die Situation wieder lockerer. Nelson und Dean gaben den Spielern der Mannschaft bei jedem Spieldurchgang super kluge Ratschläge, als wären sie beide in der Lage besser zu spielen als die Profis. Sam beobachtete dies belustigt. Aber vor allem beobachtete er Dean. Sam konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er Dean jemals so locker erlebt hatte wie in der Zeit in der sie jetzt in St. Paul waren. Sam wünschte es könnte ewig so bleiben, aber er wusste, dass sie schon bald wieder weiter ziehen würden. Er wünschte sie könnten mal etwas länger ein normales Leben haben und Urlaub machen, aber das Böse machte auch keinen Urlaub. Er beschloss den Rest der ihnen noch verbleibenden ruhigen Zeit mit Dean einfach zu genießen.  
Die Kansas City Royals hatten das Spiel haushoch verloren. Kein Wunder, schließlich waren sie das Schlusslicht der Tabelle. Aus Freude darüber, dass ´sein´ Team gewonnen hatte, hatte Nelson eine Runde Pizza für alle ausgegeben. Gegen 19 Uhr holte Theresa ihren Mann ab. Sie hatten noch eine Weile in der Tür gestanden, um sich für den nächsten Tag zu verabreden. Sie würden sich morgen bei Nelson und Theresa treffen und dann von dort aus gemeinsam an den See fahren. Es war immer noch sehr warm draußen. Zum Glück hatten sie in ihrem Haus eine Klimaanlage. „Sie ist schon beim umziehen eingeschlafen," sagte Dean, als er etwas später von oben wieder in die Küche kam, wo Sam die leeren Pizzakartons gerade in den Müll warf. Er hatte Jenny ins Bettchen gebracht. „Kein Wunder. Sie hatte heute nicht ihr Nachmittagsschläfchen," sagte Sam und reichte Dean ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. „Sie schien aber heute Nachmittag auch gar nicht müde zu sein," meinte Dean. „Vielleicht sollten wir Mittags- und Nachmittagsschlaf zusammen legen," schlug Sam vor. „Gute Idee. Hey Sam, da läuft gleich einer von diesen unrealistischen Horrofilmen, hast du Lust ihn mit mir anzugucken?" „Warum nicht. Lass uns ein Spiel draus machen, wer weniger falsche Fakten findet, kümmert sich das nächste Mal um Jennys Windelausschlag." „Geht klar! Machst du…" „Popcorn?" „Wir beenden tatsächlich gegenseitig unsere Sätze," sagte Dean uns schnalzte mit der Zunge. Sam lächelte und schob das Popcorn in die Mikrowelle. „Muss wohl so ne Art Lagerkoller sein," meinte der Jüngere.  
„Gewonnen," sagte Dean während der Abspann des Films lief. „Das zählt nicht, ich habe auch alles richtig," quengelte Sam. „Aber ich war schneller," sagte der Ältere und grinste. „Idiot!" „Mistkerl!" „Das ist nicht fair." „Sei doch kein so schlechter Verlierer Sammy!" Der Jüngere steckte Dean die Zunge raus und ging in die Küche um die nicht aufgegangenen Maiskörner wegzuschmeißen. „Und jetzt wirst du auch noch frech." „Gute Nacht Dean," sagte Sam als er aus der Küche kam. „Du gehst schon ins Bett?" „Yap. Du musst wohl den Rest des Abends mit dir selbst verbringen." „Das ist aber nicht nett." „Tja, hätten wir uns auf Unentschieden geeinigt, hätte der Abend auch ganz anders laufen können," sagte Sam, grinste und ließ Dean mit offenem Mund im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	22. Schlaflose Nacht

So, jetzt mein zweites Kapitel mit eingebautem Song. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
Verwendeter Song: Please, Please, Please von Sasha

Everybody's talking but I'm out of attention.  
I can only feel the information passing by.  
I'm deep inside a bubble and there's noone here to shout me out.  
The storm inside my head got me tossing and turnin'.  
Each and every night I've been a victim of my brain.  
I know I gotta take a rest but I just don't know how!

Und wieder einmal konnte er nicht einschlafen. Wieder hielten Sam die Gedanken an ihn wach. Es waren keine unangenehmen Gedanken. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber irgendwie verwirrten ihn all diese Gefühle, die während des Nachdenkens über ihn hereinbrachen.  
Dean war die einzige ihm verbliebene Konstante in seinem Leben. Dean würde ihn notfalls mit seinem Leben beschützen. Niemand konnte ihm wirklich ein Gefühl von Sicherheit geben bei dem was sie taten. Jedoch war Sams Furcht wesentlich geringer wenn Dean in seiner Nähe war. Er konnte sich immer und überall auf seinen großen Bruder verlassen, ihm vertrauen. Dean gab ihm das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein. Und das Gefühl der Einsamkeit hatte Sam deutlich kennen gelernt seit Jessica tot war. Den Schmerz in Sams inneren, den der Tod seiner Freundin hervorgerufen hatte, konnte Dean allerdings nicht lindern, hatte Sam gedacht. Jedoch konnte Sam nicht abstreiten, dass Deans Nähe, die Tatsache jemanden um sich zu haben, dem man nicht egal war, der sich so gut es ging um einen kümmerte, es irgendwie in den letzten Monten geschafft hatte die Wunden, die der Verlust von Jessica in seinem Herzen aufgerissen hatte, zu verschließen. Und die Leere in ihm langsam wieder mit Lebensfreude und Liebe zu füllen. Liebe? Gott, die ganze Sache war so verrückt.

My twisted universe just won't let me go!  
Finally got me on my knees.

Ja, Sam musste zugeben, dass die bloße Anwesenheit von Dean sein Herz mit Liebe erfüllte und das von Tag zu Tag mehr. Auch seine kleine Tochter Jenny, die Dean ebenso wie ihn in ihren Bann gezogen hatte, tat ihren Teil dazu bei, dass er sich jeden Tag glücklicher fühlte. Natürlich nervte Dean ihn noch immer ab und zu mit einigen seiner eigenwilligen Angewohnheiten. Das fing mit seiner Vorliebe für dubiose und garantiert ungesunde Nahrungsmittel an, ging über zu der Art wie er die Zahnpastatube misshandelte und meist unverschraubt am Waschbecken liegen ließ und endet damit, dass Dean ihn so gut wie nie den Impala fahren ließ, aus angst Sam könnte sein Baby kaputt fahren. Seine Faulheit, die Dean dazu veranlasste mit seinen Sachen, bis auf mit den Waffen und seinem Wagen, ziemlich schluderig umzugehen und alles überall liegen zu lassen war manchmal genau so ätzend wie die Tatsache, dass er das benutzte Geschirr immer auf statt in die Spülmaschine stellte, schließlich würde er, Sam, das Zeug schon irgendwann wegstellen. Aber Sam entdeckte auch ständig neue Eigenschaften an Dean, die dieser wohl seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr an den Tag gelegt hatte und die daher wohl aus Sams Gedächtnis verschwunden waren. Diese neuen Seiten, hatte Dean erst von sich gezeigt, seit sie Jenny bei sich hatten. Dean war Sam gegenüber in den letzten Wochen kommunikativer geworden. Er sprach öfter über seine Gedanken und Gefühle und redete mit dem Jüngeren über ihre Kindheit und darüber wie sich ihr Leben wohl auf Jenny auswirken würde. Jenny war Dean unglaublich ans Herz gewachsen und er kümmerte sich führsorglich, fast wie eine Mutter um sie. Es ärgerte den Älteren, wenn der Jüngere ihn auf seine mütterlichen Qualitäten ansprach, aber gerade deswegen liebte es Sam Dean damit aufzuziehen. Sam musste endlich aufhören nachzudenken, sonst würde er nie zur Ruhe kommen. Diese verfluchten Gedanken.

Please! Please! Please!  
I don't need another night like that.  
Please! Please! Please!  
Leave me alone and don't you dare to come back!  
I don't want you!  
You just came to keep me awake.  
Just to murder my sheets so  
Please! Please! Please!  
Let me sleep!

Es klappte nicht. Er konnte den Gedankenfluss nicht stoppen. Die verqueren Gefühle, die Dean in ihm auslösten waren all gegenwärtig. Dean war in letzter Zeit so viel offener ihm gegenüber geworden und gestern Abend hatte er Sam geradezu sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Und seit diesem Moment war Sam sich sicher, dass er Dean niemals im Leben verlieren wollte und er alles daran setzen würde, dass Dean endlich auch einmal glücklich sein konnte. Sein großer Bruder hatte auf einmal einen ganz anderen Stellenwert in seinem Leben bekommen. Dean war ihm zwar schon immer wichtig gewesen, aber langsam wurde Sam das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ohne Dean an seiner Seite nicht mehr leben wollte und es wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht mehr konnte. Er wollte Dean nicht nur in seiner Umgebung wissen, sondern ihm ganz nah sein, so wie am Vortag, als er ihn in seinen Armen gehalten hatte oder wie vor ein paar Tagen, als er Dean sanft, geradezu zärtlich auf die Wange geküsst hatte, als er auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Sam war dabei einen ungewissen Pfad einzuschlagen.

This is what I call a case of mind over matter.  
Locked up in the bedroom with the world to change.  
The ghost in my machine is set in such a good time right now.

Die Gefühle, die er für Dean hatte und die langsam nach und nach an die Oberfläche drangen, waren denen, die er für Jessica empfunden hatte unglaublich ähnlich und doch irgendwie ganz neu und noch intensiver, weil es zwischen ihm und Dean keine solchen Geheimnisse gab wie zwischen ihm und Jessica. Dean wusste so ziemlich alles über ihn und Sam konnte Dean alles sagen, auch wenn er es nicht immer tat und einige Sachen für sich behielt, weil er Dean nicht beunruhigen wollte. Nahm Dean jetzt etwa den Platz ein, den Jessica bis zu ihrem Tod in seinem Leben inne hatte? Nein, niemand könnte sie jemals ersetzen. Aber vielleicht war an dem Sprichwort „Wenn sich eine Tür schließt, öffnet sich eine andere" doch etwas dran. Fakt war jedenfalls, dass er mehr für Dean empfand, als es zwischen Brüdern der Fall sein sollte, auch wenn sie genetisch gesehen keine Brüder mehr waren. Ob das nun an der Ausnahmesituation lag in der sie sich befanden seit er denken konnte oder ob es schlicht eine Laune der Natur war, dass sich Sam zu Dean hingezogen fühlte, wie die Motten ans Licht, dass er sich über beide Ohren in einen Mann verliebt hatte, wusste Sam nicht. Genauso wenig wusste Sam, wie er mit dem Gefühlschaos in seinem Kopf umgehen sollte. Es Dean einfach zu sagen würde vermutlich alles kaputt machen, was sie im Moment hatten, schließlich war es Dean der früher nicht stark genug betonen konnte, dass sie kein Paar waren, wann immer sie für eines gehalten wurden. Aber weiter so mit Dean umzugehen wie bis her würde Sam vermutlich auch nicht mehr allzu lange aushalten, dazu war Sams Sehnsucht nach Deans Nähe einfach schon zu groß. Manchmal würde er ihn am liebsten küssen. Warum konnte sein Leben nicht einmal einfach sein?

And still that troubling madness won't let me go!  
So here I am down on my knees.

Er hatte doch früher keine Probleme damit gehabt einzuschlafen. Sam war immer derjenige der aus Angst vor Albträumen nicht schlafen konnte, nicht er. Na ja, die Angst vor Albträumen war nicht der Grund warum Dean nicht schlafen konnte. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. In den letzten Nächten hatten ihn ganz andere Träume heimgesucht. Träume in denen er in den Armen des Menschen lag, den er liebte. Den er küsste, dem er über die warme, weiche Haut streichelte und ihm entweder geradezu schmalzige Liebesbeteuerungen oder kleine Schweinerein ins Ohr flüsterte. Das alles wäre wunderbar gewesen, wenn dieser Mensch, den Dean in seinen Träumen zärtlich liebkoste, nicht Sam gewesen wäre. Dean konnte sich nicht erklären wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er sich in Sam verliebt hatte. Dean war bisher nur einmal wirklich verliebt gewesen, aber die Beziehung zu Cassie hatte keine Zukunft, weil sie niemals Teil seiner Welt werden konnte und das wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht wollte. Dean konnte ihr das nicht verübeln. Und auch wenn er ein wenig wehmütig Cape Giradeau und damit auch Cassie verlassen hatte und eigentlich vorgehabt hatte irgendwann wieder zu ihr zurück zu kehren, so hatte er doch innerlich mittlerweile mit der Geschichte abgeschlossen. Das einzige was er hatte war Sam, aber deswegen konnte er doch nicht seinen Wunsch nach Geborgenheit und Liebe auf seinen kleinen Bruder projizieren und dennoch hatte sein Unterbewusstsein das getan und dass schon seit einer langen Zeit, schon bevor er Cassie wieder gesehen hatte. Nur waren da seine unbewussten Gefühle für Sam noch nicht so stark gewesen, dass er sie wirklich hätte wahrnehmen können. Wirklich bewusst waren ihm diese Gefühle erst geworden seit er hier in diesem Haus mit Sam und Jenny lebte. Der Job, der sie her geführt hatte zog sich sehr lange hinaus, verlangte aber nicht jeden Tag seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, so dass er mehr Freizeit hatte als ihm lieb war. Denn so hatte er einfach zu viel Zeit um nachzudenken. Diese Gedanken und Gefühle verfolgten ihn sogar bis in sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte es zwar immer geschafft doch irgendwie einzuschlafen, doch dann waren da ja noch die Träume.

Please! Please! Please!  
I don't need another night like that.  
Please! Please! Please!  
Leave me alone and don't you dare to come back!  
I don't want you!  
You just came to keep me awake.  
Just to murder my sheets so  
Please! Please! Please!  
Let me sleep!

Er war immer hin und her gerissen wenn er mit Sam in seinen Träumen zusammen war. Auf der einen Seite waren das mit die schönsten Träume die er je hatte und er fühlte sich immer irgendwie glücklich wenn er morgens aufwachte. Natürlich war es selten der Fall, dass er durchschlief, wenn er diese Träume hatte. Meist riss ihn ein seltsames Gefühl von Schuld aus dem Schlaf. Irgendwas in ihm sagte sich, dass Sam eigentlich gar nicht hier sein sollte. Er sollte in Palo Alto sein und seine Zeit mit langweiligen Jura Vorlesungen an der Uni und mit seinen Streberfreunden und vor allem mit Jessica verbringen. Und nur weil Dean ihn aus einer Mischung aus leichter Hilflosigkeit, beklemmender Einsamkeit und dem Bestreben ihren Dad zu finden aus Stanford weg geholt hatte, hatte Sam all das verloren, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Auch wenn Sam ihm deswegen nie einen Vorwurf gemacht hatte, so fühlte sich Dean deswegen trotzdem schuldig. Und noch ein anderes Gefühl überkam Dean, wenn er nachts wegen seiner Sam-Träume erwachte. Das Gefühl von Unsicherheit und Verwirrtheit. Wie konnte er sich in Sam verlieben? Er stand doch auf Frauen, auch wenn er das letzte Exemplar, das ihm begegnet war ziemlich abstoßend fand. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein was Mrs. Smith, die Nachbarin von Jennys Großmutter an dem Nachmittag als sie bei ihr waren zu ihm gesagt hatte: Bei der Liebe entscheidet alleine das Herz und nicht das Geschlecht. Es kommt auf den Menschen an. Anscheinend kann man wirklich nicht beeinflussen in wen man sich verliebt. Dean seufzte. Zusätzlich zu seinen seltsamen Gedanken machte ihm auch noch die Hitze in seinem Zimmer zu schaffen. Er stand auf und ging zum Temperaturregler der Klimaanlage. Sie war schon auf die niedrigste Stufe eingestellt, davon war in diesem Raum allerdings nichts zu merken. Wenn er nicht bald schlaf fand, würde er noch krank werden.

Well, this is not a healthy way to be.  
I think you had your fun now set me free!

Er entschied sich nach Jenny zu sehen. Jenny, er hatte sie wirklich mehr als lieb gewonnen. Er war unglaublich vernarrt in sie. Irgendwie hatte er einen Draht zu ihr gefunden während Sam noch in der Gewöhnungsphase war und seine leichten Berührungsängste erst nach und nach abgelegt hatte. Aber mit Deans Hilfe wurde Sam immer sicherer im Umgang mit seiner Tochter und bekam langsam den Dreh raus wie er sie beruhigen konnte, wenn sie weinte. Es war süß die beiden zusammen zusehen. Jenny und Sam waren seine Familie. Und John, wenn sie ihn denn je finden würden. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es John gut ging und daher machte sich Dean keine Sorgen um seinen Dad. Also wanderten seine Gedanken zwangsläufig wieder zu Sam. Sein Antiemotionsschutzschild, dass er sich über Jahre aufgebaut hatte, bröckelte zusehends in Sams Nähe seit sie diesen langwierigen Geister-Fall übernommen hatten und nur abwarten konnten bis sie endlich alle Puzzleteile zusammen hatten. Erst gestern hatte sein Erdrutschartiger Gefühlsausbruch gegenüber Sam ein riesen Loch in sein Schutzschild gesprengt, so wie der explodierende Sauerstofftank die Apollo 13 zerrissen hatte. Dean wusste nicht, wie lange er seine Gefühle für Sam noch vor diesem geheim halten konnte. Auch wusste er nicht wie Sam reagieren würde wenn er ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde und das obwohl er Sam besser kannte als jeder andere. Das einzige, dass Dean wusste war, dass er dringend schlaf brauchte. Er ging über den Flur und in Jennys Zimmer.


	23. Gute nacht Geschichte

Das leise knarren der Dielen riss Sam aus seinen Gedanken. Er war überrascht, dass er dieses leise Geräusch überhaupt wahrnahm. Scheinbar hatten seine Jagdinstinkte auch sein Gehör geschärft. Er stand aus seinem Bett auf und ging so lautlos wie möglich rüber zu Jennys Zimmer. Ihre Tür stand halb offen. Vorsichtig steckte Sam den Kopf durch den Türspalt und entspannte sich sofort als er Deans Silhouette erkannte. Sein Bruder stand an Jennys Bettchen und schien sie einfach nur anzusehen. Sam räusperte sich. Dean drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?," fragte er Dean. „Ja, sie schläft." „Und warum bist du dann hier?" „Die Klimaanlage in meinem Zimmer ist ausgefallen und bei der Wärme konnte ich nicht einschlafen. Jenny hat irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich, weißt du und da dachte ich mir, wenn ich ihr eine Weile beim schlafen zusehe kann ich auch einschlafen." „Wolltest du hier auf dem Boden schlafen oder was war dein Plan?" „Na ja, ist vielleicht besser als auf der Couch unten." „Dean, beides klingt nicht sonderlich verlockend." „Was schlägst du also vor?" „Du schläfst bei mir. Das Bett ist groß genug und bei mir funktioniert die Klimaanlage." Dean hob skeptisch seine Augenbraue. Er würde zwar nur zu gerne Sams Vorschlag nachkommen, aber das wollte er Sam natürlich nicht so deutlich zeigen. „Keine Widerrede. Wenn ich dich auf dem Boden oder der Couch schlafen lasse nervst du mich nur wieder den ganzen Tag damit, dass du mir erzählst wie sehr dir dein Rücken weh tut und darauf habe ich keine Lust, also komm jetzt." Sanft, aber bestimmt schob Sam Dean aus Jennys Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter ihnen.  
„Okay, ist ja gut Sammy. Wenn du dann glücklich bist, schlaf ich halt bei dir." Dean folgte Sam in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf die unbenutzte Seite des Bettes fallen. „Warum hast du eigentlich dieses Zimmer bekommen?," fragte Dean den Jüngeren. „Weil dich die geblümte Tagesdecke und die bestickten Kissen auf dem Bett abgeschreckt haben," sagte Sam und legte sich neben seinen Bruder. „Stimmt, dass ist eher was für dich, Traumprinzessin," scherzte Dean und klimperte mit seinen Wimpern. Sam rollte mit den Augen. „Können wir das übliche Geplänkel nicht mal ausfallen lassen?" „Spielverderber." „Schlaf jetzt Dean," sagte Sam mit leichtem Befehlston. „Nacht Sammy." Eine viertel Stunde später war Dean beinahe eingeschlafen. Sam hatte eine ähnlich beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn wie Jenny und außerdem herrschte in diesem Zimmer eine angenehme Temperatur. Jedoch hielt ihn Sam noch wach. Ständig rollte er sich von der einen Seite auf die andere. „Alter, wenn du nicht endlich still liegst werde ich nie einschlafen," sagte Dean und gähnte. „Tut mir leid Dean, aber jetzt kann ich nicht einschlafen." „Was ist los Sammy? Macht dich meine Anwesenheit wuschig?" Da sprach wohl die Wunschvorstellung aus Dean.  
„Sehr witzig Dean," versuchte Sam die Sache runter zu spielen. Er konnte Dean ja schlecht sagen, dass er schon vorher nicht schlafen konnte, weil ihn die Gedanken an den Älteren wach hielten und Deans Anwesenheit, vereinfachten es Sam nicht gerade zur Ruhe zu kommen. Für einen Augenblick schwiegen sie beide. „Dean, was hast du gemacht als ich als Kind nicht schlafen konnte?" „Ich habe dir ein Kissen aufs Gesicht gedrückt bist du das Bewusstsein verloren hattest," brummte Dean genervt. Kurz dachte er daran doch unten auf der Couch zu schlafen, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Erstens war die Couch einfach zu unbequem um länger als ein Stündchen auf ihr zu liegen und zweitens fühlte er sich mit Sam direkt neben ihm einfach zu wohl und er wusste nicht wann er wieder die Chance haben würde Sam so Nahe zu sein. „Nein ernsthaft Dean." „Du lässt mich nicht eher schlafen ehe ich es dir erzählt habe, oder?" Dean drehte sich zu Sam um und wurde sofort von seinem anbetungswürdigen und steineerweichenden Hundeblick getroffen. Wenn sein großer, kleiner Bruder ihn so ansah, konnte er ihm einfach nichts abschlagen. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Dean gab ein resignierendes Stöhnen von sich. Immer häufiger hatte er in Sams Nähe das Gefühl willenlos zu sein, aber auf eine angenehme Art. Es war als würde Sam ihm eine Last von der Schulter nehmen um Dean somit die Möglichkeit zu geben sich zu entspannen.  
„Weißt du wie schwierig es manchmal war dich als Kind dazu zu bringen deinen Mittagsschlaf zu machen? Ich musste dir immer dieses kitschige Bilderbuch vorlesen um dich überhaupt ins Bett zu kriegen," sagte Dean zu Sam. Der Jüngere grinste leicht. Um ihn ins Bett zu kriegen würde Dean im Moment wesentlich weniger Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen. Er müsste eigentlich nur drin liegen. So wie jetzt, dann konnte er von Sam haben was er wollte. Was dachte er da eigentlich gerade? Es war ja das eine sich einzugestehen, dass er Dean liebte, aber jetzt auch noch sexuelle Phantasien zu entwickeln konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Das ging dann doch zu weit, oder etwa nicht? Dean war ganz nah bei ihm und dennoch irgendwie weit entfernt. Aber alleine die Tatsache, dass Dean heute bei ihm schlafen würde machte ihn glücklich. „Was war es für ein Buch? Die Katze mit dem Hut?," fragte Sam. Er wollte, dass Dean weiter sprach. Er mochte den Klang seiner Stimme. So rau und doch gleichzeitig so warm und beruhigend. Sam kuschelte sich wieder in sein Kissen. „Nein. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an den Titel erinnern. Es war irgendwas mit einer Maus und Keksen. Ich musste es dir immer und immer wieder vorlesen. Ich kann den Text heute noch auswendig. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später warst du endlich eingeschlafen und ich hatte Lust auf Kekse. Dieses Buch hat mich dermaßen traumatisiert, dass ich heute noch kaum an einem Gebäckstück vorbei komme," sagte Dean theatralisch.  
„Soll das heißen, du gibst mir die schuld an deiner Kuchen-Sucht?," fragte Sam amüsiert. Er wusste jetzt wieder was es für ein Buch es war, aber wollte einfach weiter Deans Stimme lauschen. Sam mochte es wenn Dean von ihrer Kindheit erzählte. Sam selber hatte nur wenige positive Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit, darum war er dankbar, wenn Dean ihm mal schöne Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit erzählte. „Natürlich ist es deine Schuld." Dean zog eine beleidigte Schnute. Aber so wie Sam ihn ansah musste er das beleidigt gucken wohl noch üben. Wieder schwiegen sie für einen Augenblick. „Dean, erzählst du mir die Geschichte?" „Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst Sam." „Wieso? Du hast gesagt, du kennst den Text auswendig." „Sammy, du bist doch keine drei mehr." Dean würde sich hier jetzt doch nicht zum Affen machen. Ein Blick in Sams Hundeaugen, machte Dean klar, dass er es doch tun würde. „Aber nur wenn du morgen dafür sorgst, dass die Klimaanlage repariert wird," sagte Dean. „Klar. Ich wollte morgen eh mit Mr. Mitchell reden und ihn fragen, wie lange wir hier noch wohnen können," sagte Sam und setzte seinen `Ich hab gewonnen` Blick auf. „Dir ist klar, dass das ganze ohne Bilder blödsinnig ist." „Dean, bitte." „Ist ja gut. Vielleicht schläfst du ja tatsächlich ein und habe dann endlich meine Ruhe. Also, wie war das noch gleich? Ach ja, zu erst der Keks." Dean begann den Text des Buches aufzusagen, er versuchte sogar es nicht allzu monoton klingen zu lassen.  
„Wenn du einer Maus einen Keks gibst, wird sie nach einem Glas Milch fragen. Wenn du ihr die Milch gibst, wird sie wahrscheinlich nach einem Strohhalm verlangen. Wenn sie aufgegessen hat, wird sie dich um eine Servierte bitten. Dann guckt sie in den Spiegel um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keinen Milchbart hat." Sam wusste selbst, dass es kindisch war, aber wollte einfach nur Deans Stimme hören, bis er einschlafen würde. „Nach einem Blick in den Spiegel stellt die Maus fest, dass sie einen Haarschnitt gebrauchen könnte und bittet dich ihr eine Schere zu geben. Als sie mit frisieren fertig ist, lässt sie sich von dir einen Besen geben und fegt die Haare vom Boden. Danach ist sie müde und möchte ein Nickerchen machen. Biete ihr dein Bett an und gib ihr eine extra Decke, damit sie es warm hat. Die Maus wird in dein Bett krabbeln und es sich gemütlich machen." Bei diesen Worten warf Dean einen Blick auf Sam. Dieser war tatsächlich eingeschlafen.  
„Alter, als du klein warst, hat das nie so schnell geklappt." Der Ältere beobachtete den Jüngeren noch eine Weile. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er ihn schon lange nicht mehr so friedlich hatte schlafen sehen, okay seit über drei Wochen schliefen sie nicht mehr im gleichen Raum, aber trotzdem. Dean hoffte, dass Sam einen angenehmen Traum haben würde. Sein Bruder sah so ausgeglichen aus wie schon ewig nicht mehr und Dean konnte kaum den Drang unterdrücken Sam zu küssen. Er durfte das nicht tun, sagte er immer wieder zu sich selbst. Und schon gar nicht wenn Sam schlief und keine Möglichkeit hatte ihn davon abzuhalten. Schließlich drehte Dean sich um und mit dem Gedanken daran morgen ein paar Kekse mit zum Picknick zunehmen, schlief auch er ein.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	24. Sonntagsausflug

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sam als erster auf. Er sah zur anderen Seite des Bettes hinüber und wich ein wenig zurück, als er merkte, dass er seinen Arm um Deans Mitte gelegt hatte, ihn also während der Nacht im Arm gehalten hatte. Was hatte ihn da nur geritten? Zum Glück war er vor dem Älteren wach geworden. Nicht auszudenken, was er ihm für einen Vortrag halten würde, wenn er in Sams Umarmung aufgewacht wäre. Sam sah Dean zärtlich an. Wenn er schlief sah er einfach zum anbeißen aus. Sam seufzte, er hätte Dean gerne noch länger im Arm gehabt, aber er konnte nicht riskieren, dass der Ältere aufwacht, während Sam sich an ihn kuschelte. Der Jüngere stand auf und ging unter die Dusche.  
Dean wurde wach als ihm der Duft von Zitrusfrüchten in die Nase stieg. Er drehte sich um und sah zur Tür, die ins angrenzende Badezimmer führte. Sie war nur angelehnt und aus dem Spalt drangen Wasserdampfschwaden mit eben diesem Duft in das Schlafzimmer. Jetzt wusste er auch warum er fand, dass Sam nach Obst und Zitronenbonbons roch. Dean stand gerade in dem Moment auf, als Sam in ein Handtuchgewickelt aus dem Bad kam. Der Ältere wollte eigentlich nicht hinsehen, aber irgendwie schweiften seine Augen doch wieder über Sams Oberkörper. „Guten Morgen Dean! Habe ich dich geweckt?," fragte Sam und nahm frische Unterwäsche aus einer Schublade. „Morgen Sammy! Nein, du hast mich nicht geweckt," sagte Dean, der nun jeden Zentimeter Haut von Sams breitem Rücken musterte. „Ähm, ich werde mal Kaffee kochen," sagte Dean und verschwand nach unten. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt auch duschen gegangen, aber das ganze Badezimmer trug ja immer noch einen Hauch von Sammy. Da jetzt rein zu gehen würde ihn wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig machen. Je länger er Sams Präsenz ausgesetzt war, desto größer wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Dean durchdrehen würde und etwas tat das Sam mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit verschrecken oder gar anekeln würde. Warum musste alles an Sam Dean auch so unglaublich anmachen?  
Einige Minuten später kam Sam mit Jenny nach unten. Diesmal war es Dean, der ihm eine Tasse Kaffee reichte. „Ich hoffe du konntest genug schlafen," sagte Sam während er Jennys Frühstück vorbereitete. „Als du kleine Nervensäge eingeschlafen warst, konnte ich auch endlich zur Ruhe kommen." „Dein Onkel fängt schon am frühen Morgen wieder an zu stänkern, ist das zu glauben?," sagte Sam zu seiner Tochter. Er setzte sie in ihren Hochstuhl und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Alter! Der ist ja so stark, damit könntest du Tote zum Leben erwecken," sagte Sam. „Du bist halt nichts gutes gewöhnt Sammy," entgegnete der Ältere und machte sich daran Jenny zu füttern. Sam ging zum Kühlschrank und goss sich einen großen Schluck Milch in seinen Kaffee. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. Es war halb elf. „Meinst du, ich kann Mr. Mitchell um diese Zeit schon anrufen?" „Warum nicht?" „Es ist Sonntag. Vielleicht will er richtig ausschlafen." „Er hat gesagt, wenn wir ein Problem haben, können wir ihn jeder Zeit anrufen," sagte Dean. „Ich glaube, dass hat er nicht wörtlich gemeint." „Jetzt ruf ihn schon an." Der Ältere rollte mit den Augen und schob Sam nach draußen in den Flur, wo sein Handy lag.  
„Ja Mr. Mitchell, das verstehe ich. In Ordnung, dann also am Montag und entschuldigen sie noch mal die Störung. Schönen Sonntag noch," sagte Sam und legte auf. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dean war nachdem er Jenny gefüttert hatte mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, wo er jetzt gerade dabei war Jenny mit Sonnencreme einzureiben. Er hatte der Kleinen mit der Creme ein Smilie aufs Gesicht gemalt. Sam lächelte bei dem Anblick. „Und?," sagte Dean und sah Sam fragend an. „Mr. Mitchell hat gesagt heute arbeiten die Leute von der Hauswartung nicht, aber sie werden am Montag vorbei kommen um die Klimaanlage zu reparieren." „Das heißt, ich muss entweder hoffen, dass es heute Nacht nicht wieder so warm wird, oder mich wieder als Schlafgast bei dir anmelden." „Ich glaube ein weitere Nacht mit dir halte ich gerade noch aus," sagte Sam und lächelte. „Ich kann ja froh sein, dass wir nicht Winter haben und die Heizung ausgefallen ist, wenn ich dann mit dir in einem Bett schlafen müsste, würde ich wahrscheinlich erfrieren, weil du mir die Decke klauen würdest." „Woher willst du das wissen?" „Das hast du als Kind auch immer gemacht, als wir beide noch in einem Bett geschlafen haben," erklärte Dean. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du je was darüber gesagt hast." „Natürlich nicht. Du warst mein kleiner niedlicher Bruder und ich wollte, dass du es warm und behaglich hast." „Ich bin immer noch dein Bruder. Heißt das, dass du mir noch immer die Decke überlassen würdest?," fragte Sam interessiert. „Der Unterschied ist, dass du jetzt nicht mehr klein und niedlich bist." ~Sondern groß und verdammt heiß~ fügte Dean in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage." Dean seufzte. „Natürlich würde ich dir die Decke überlassen, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du so freundlich wärst mir etwas davon abzugeben." Er verrieb die Creme auf Jennys Stirn. „Nur damit du es weißt Dean, ich würde dir meine Decke auch jederzeit überlassen," sagte Sam und ging in die Küche zurück um seinen Kaffee auszutrinken. Der Ältere lächelte. Nachdem er Jenny eingecremt hatte ging er mit ihr wieder in die Küche. „Hat Mr. Mitchell auch gesagt, wie lange wir noch bleiben können?," fragte Dean. „Am Freitag sollen wir raus sein. Am Samstag kommt ne Putzkolonne und am Montag wollen schon die neuen Besitzer einziehen." „Huh, das wird aber knapp. Was machen wir, wenn wir den Fall bis dahin noch nicht abgeschlossen haben?" „Dann müssen wir wohl für den Rest der Zeit in ein Motel." „Ich werde mir am Montag noch mal die Wartungslisten genau ansehen. Vielleicht krieg ich raus, wann der Bus mit unserem letzten Teil das nächste Mal in die Zentrale kommt." „Vielleicht reicht es auch wenn du raus kriegst wo er gerade ist. Ich meine wenn es in der Nähe ist könnten wir nachts zum entsprechenden Busbahnhof fahren und du holst das Teil." „Wie stellst du dir das vor? An ein Lenkgetriebe kommt man nicht so einfach ran. Das muss ich schon in der Werkstatt machen und auch dann wird es nicht gerade einfach das unbemerkt da raus zu schmuggeln." „Okay, ich gebe mich geschlagen." „Guck nicht so bedröppelt. Wir kriegen das schon hin," sagte Dean und legte Sam aufmunternd die Hände auf die Schultern.  
„Gut, dass ihr da seid. Theresa hat so viel Essen für das Picknick gemacht, dass wahrscheinlich alles gar nicht in unseren Kofferraum passen wird," sagte Nelson als er den dreien ein paar Stunden später die Tür öffnete. „Das hört man doch gerne," sagte Dean und grinste. „Fresssack," ließ Sam verlauten. „Mistkerl," kam es von Dean. „Idiot," sagte Sam. „Wie ich sehe versteht ihr euch heute mal wieder blendend," sagte Nelson. Er nahm Sam Jenny ab, da dieser auf die Toilette wollte und ging mit ihr in die Küche. „Benehmen sich deine Eltern immer so verrückt?," fragte er die Kleine. Dean folgte ihm in die Küche und sah sich zwei großen Picknickkörben gegenüber. „Ich hoffe, dass das reichen wird," sagte Theresa und stellte noch eine Kühlbox dazu. „Hi Dean!," begrüßte sie ihn dann. „Hi Theresa! Wie sehe warst du fleißig." „Allerdings. Ich muss ja schon mal üben für das Familienpicknick am 4. Julie." „Also wenn du ein Versuchskaninchen brauchst für dein Essen, Dean steht dir sicher gerne zur Verfügung," sagte Sam als er nun ebenfalls in die Küche kam. Er nahm Jenny wieder auf den Arm. „Zuerst ein Mal brauche ich jemanden der mir beim tragen hilft," sagte Theresa und schnappte sich die Kühltasche. Dean bekam von Sam Jenny aufgedrückt. Der Jüngere hatte Theresa gewarnt Dean einen der Picknickkörbe tragen zu lassen, da Dean wahrscheinlich zu Yogi Bär mutieren würde und vom Inhalt des Korbes nicht mehr allzu viel übrig bleiben würde. So trugen Sam und Nelson die Picknickkörbe und luden alles in Nelsons Auto.  
Zehn Minuten später erreichten sie einen Parkplatz nahe dem See. Sie entschieden sich für einen Picknickplatz unter einer großen, alten Weide, der genügend Schatten bot. Während Theresa die Decke ausbreitete und die Lebensmittel auspackte erzählte Nelson Sam und Dean von einer Legende die es um den See gab. „Ihr interessiert euch doch für Geister. Kennt ihr schon die Story von dem Geist der hier in einem Teil des Sees spuken soll?," fragte er die beiden. Sam rollte mit den Augen. An vielen Legenden war ja was dran, dass hatte er Hautnah mitbekommen, aber trotzdem hatte er momentan einfach keine Lust auf solch eine Geschichte, da er ziemlich sicher war, dass an ihr nichts dran war. Er hatte sämtliche Legenden über die Region geprüft, aber das was er gelesen hatte waren wirklich nur Legenden und es gab keine Beweise dafür, dass die Geister aus diesen Legenden eine Gefahr für Menschen darstellten. Außerdem störte ihn Nelsons Art wie er auf das Thema zu sprechen kam. `Ihr interessiert euch doch für Geister`, das war ja genau so ein blöder Spruch wie `Du bist doch Zauberer, mach mal nen Trick`. Sie interessierten sich nur soweit für Geister wie es ihnen half sie auszulöschen. Er wollte zwar nicht unhöflich sein, aber hatte wirklich kein Interesse an der Story, also sagte er so freundlich wie möglich: „Erzähl Dean davon. Ich werde mal sehen ob ich deiner Frau helfen kann." Sam ging mit Jenny auf dem Arm und ihrer Wickeltasche über der Schulter zu Theresa herüber. Dean sah ihm hinterher. Er hatte ihm am Gesicht ablesen können, dass er Momentan keine Lust auf solcherlei Kindereien hatte und konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Scheinbar war Nelson nicht klar, dass Geister zu jagen nicht so war als wenn man Briefmarken sammeln würde, aber er brachte es so rüber.  
„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass an der Geschichte was dran ist, aber schieß los," sagte Dean zu seinem Kollegen während sie noch einmal zum Wagen gingen um den zweiten Picknickkorb und die Kühlbox zu holen. Das Scheinbar mangelnde Interesse der beiden hatten Nelson den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, also rasselte er die Geschichte herunter. „Also nach dem Charlie Pitts, ein Mitglied von Jesse James Bande, bei dem Schusswechseln nach ihrem letzten Überfall getötet wurde, hat man seine Leiche in eine Kiste gelegt und sie in diesen See getaucht. Dr. Henry Hoyt, ein lokal bekannter Arzt, wollte das bloße Skelett als Anschauungsobjekt für sein Büro und die Überlieferung besagt, dass der Geist von Charlie Pitts jetzt in dem Teil des Sees spukt in dem seine Leiche eingetaucht wurde." „Hat den Geist je jemand gesehen, den du kennst?," fragte Dean. „Nein, wie gesagt es ist ja nur eine Legende." „Wenn ihn in niemand gesehen hat den du kennst, dann kannst du beruhigt schlafen," meinte Dean, gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter und ging dann zu Theresa, Sam und Jenny herüber.  
Nelson folgte ihm. Dean setzte sich neben Sam, der gerade dabei war Jenny mit Fruchtbrei zu füttern. Der Jüngere sah ihn fragend an. Dean schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und Sam verstand und nickte. Was Nelson zu sagen gehabt hatte, war nicht wichtig gewesen. Sam reichte Dean einen Becher Eistee. „Danke," sagte Dean und lächelte. Theresa nahm bereits die restlichen Picknickutensilien aus dem zweiten Picknickkorb während Nelson an alle Teller verteilte. Ein paar Minuten später meinte Theresa dann: „Es ist angerichtet. Bedient euch." Das musste man Dean nicht zweimal sagen. Beim Essen war der Ältere ganz in seinem Element. Sam warf ihm immer wieder Blicke zu. Wenn Sam nicht wüsste, dass Dean so einiges verdrücken konnte, hätte er sich Sorgen darüber gemacht, dass sich der Ältere vielleicht später würde übergeben müssen, aber die Gefahr bestand bei Dean nicht und so probierte er alles was Theresa gemacht hatte – sogar den Salat. Es war wirklich von allem reichlich da, besonders die Mini-Steak-Sandwichs hatten es Dean angetan. Während des Essens erzählte Theresa ihnen von ihrer Cousine und deren Baby und wie sie und Nelson mit ihren Familien immer den 4. Juli feierten. „Letztes Jahr waren wir hier am See. Das Feuerwerk war klasse," sagte Theresa. „Und was macht ihr immer am 4. Julie?," fragte Nelson die beiden. Sam und Dean sahen sich an. Was sollten sie darauf antworten? beide konnten sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals den 4. Juli oder andere Nationalfeiertage gefeiert hätten.  
„Wir bleiben unter uns und genießen die Zeit miteinander, nichts aufregendes," sagte Sam und legte seinen Arm um Dean, so wie es der Ältere am Vortag gemacht hatte. „Ja, wir haben beide nicht nennenswert viel Familie," sagte Dean. Nelson sah Theresa an. Die beiden Winchesters wussten was jetzt kommen würde. „Nelson und ich würden euch gerne zu unserem Familienpicknick einladen wenn ihr Lust habt," sagte Theresa auch wie erwartet. „Danke, dass ist nett von euch. Wir werden darüber nachdenken," sagte Sam und lächelte. Bis zum 4. Juli waren es noch über zwei Wochen. Dean und er hätten gerne zugesagt. Sie mochten die beiden, aber sie wussten ja noch nicht mal ob sie am Independence Day noch in St. Paul sein würden. Es fehlte noch ein Teil des verunglückten Busses, dass sie hoffentlich bald finden würden und danach sollten sie weiter ziehen. Vor allem weil der Vertrag für das Musterhaus Ende der nächsten Woche auslief und Nelson und Theresa schon angekündigt hatten sie in ihrer „Richtigen Wohnung" besuchen zu wollen, die ja nun mal nicht existent war. Sam würde zu gerne in dem Haus wohnen bleiben. Er befürchtete, dass Dean sich wieder mehr von ihm entfernen würde, sobald sie nicht mehr das Paar spielten. Dean hätte gerne zugesagt, aber wer wusste schon ob sie am 4. Juli überhaupt noch in der Stadt waren. Ein Teil von ihm wollte mit Sam und Jenny hier bleiben, weil er glücklich mit ihnen war. Wenn sie weiter zogen konnte er Sam wohl kaum weiter so Nahe sein wie Dean es wollte. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihm sagte ihm, dass sie weiter mussten um ihren Job zu erledigen. Das war nun mal ihr Leben. Nein, eigentlich war es sein Leben. Sam und Jenny hatten etwas Besseres verdient und er wünschte er könnte den beiden ein normales Leben ermöglichen. Es war deutlich spürbar wie wohl Sam sich fühlte seit sie hier waren und Dean wollte das Sam auch weiterhin glücklich sein konnte. Wieder einmal verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er den Jüngeren von Stanford weg geholt hatte.  
„Dean?" Der Ältere wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er eine Hand auf seiner spürte und eine wohlbekannte Stimme sanft seinen Namen aussprach. Er hob den Kopf und sah in Sams wundervolle Augen. Die Hand auf seiner war Sams. Dean lächelte. „Ist alles okay?," fragte Sam ihn. „Ja," sagte der Ältere. Aber eigentlich war nichts okay. Dean konnte den Drang Sammy an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen kaum unterdrücken. Sams warmer, leicht besorgter Blick und seine Hand auf seiner machten es nur noch schwerer. Dean griff nach seinem Eistee. „Dann ist ja gut. Du warst kurz wie weg getreten," sagte Sam und ließ Deans Hand los. Der Ältere seufzte leise. „Möchtet ihr noch was essen? Wenn nicht würde ich die Sachen wieder einpacken, ehe wir von einer Horde Ameisen überfallen werden," sagte Theresa. Da alle, sogar Dean, satt waren, konnte Nelsons Frau wieder alles einpacken. Die leicht verderblichen Lebensmittel hatte sie zu den Getränken in die Kühlbox getan. Kurz darauf ging Nelson in das gut 300 Meter entfernt aufgestellte Toilettenhäuschen.  
„Hey, hilft mir vielleicht einer von euch die Körbe wieder zum Auto zu bringen?," fragte Theresa die beiden Brüder. Dean, der gerade angefangen hatte sich mit Jenny ein Bilderbuch anzusehen blickte auf. „Ja, ich helfe dir," sagte Sam und wuschelte seiner Tochter durchs Haar. Dann nahm er den einen Korb und folgte Theresa zum Auto. Sie öffnete den Kofferraum und Sam stellte die Körbe hinein. Dann reichte sie ihm noch ein paar Wasserflaschen, die sie gleich noch in die geräumige Kühlbox packen wollte. Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Picknickplatz liefen zwei gut trainierte Jogger Anfang zwanzig an den beiden vorbei. Theresa warf ihnen leicht anzügliche Blicke nach und gab einen leisen Pfiff von sich. „Ich weiß schon weshalb ich so gerne hier her komme," sagte sie und grinste. „Was?," gab Sam von sich. Er hatte die Jogger nur nebenbei registriert. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Dean. Er lag auf seinen Unterarm gestützt auf der Picknickdecke. Jenny saß gegen seine Brust gelehnt vor ihm. Mit seiner freien Hand hielt Dean das Bilderbuch. „Sag bloß dir sind die beiden Prachtkerle mit ihren knackigen Hintern nicht aufgefallen, die eben an uns vorbei gelaufen sind," sagte sie verdutzt. „Ich habe nicht sonderlich auf sie geachtet," sagte Sam nur. „Echt nicht?" „Nein, warum sollte ich auch. Ich steh nicht auf Männer," sagte Sam ruhig. „Was? Aber du und Dean ihr seid doch…," stammelte Theresa, die jetzt total verwirrt war. Sie hatte den jüngeren Winchester am Arm gepackt und sah ihn entgeistert an. Sam lächelte.  
„Ja sind wir, aber Dean…, Dean ist der Einzige, verstehst du? Er ist in meinem Leben die eine besondere Person, er bedeutet mir einfach alles." Theresa entging nicht das warme glänzen in Sams Augen bei diesen Worten. Sie lächelte. „Dean kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen jemanden wie dich zu haben." Sam lächelte immer noch. Er hatte Theresa nicht belogen. Es war das, was er tief im inneren für Dean empfand und die Empfindungen drangen Tag für Tag weiter an die Oberfläche. Sie gingen über den Rasen wieder zur Picknickdecke. In ein paar Metern Entfernung sahen sie auch Nelson zurück kommen. Sie ließen sich wieder auf der Decke nieder. „Also, die haben echt an der Sauberkeit auf den Toiletten gearbeitet, wenn ich da an letztes Jahr denke," sagte Nelson. „Kein widerlicher Fliegenschwarm mehr, wenn man die Tür öffnet?," fragte Theresa. „Nein." Er setzte sich hinter seine Frau, die sich an ihn lehnte. Sam verstaute das Wasser in der Kühlbox und beobachtete dann Dean, wie er sich noch immer mit Jenny das Bilderbuch über eine Marienkäferfamilie ansah. Seine Tochter sah unglaublich niedlich aus in ihrem hellblauen Sommerkleidchen mit der Schildkröte von „Findet Nemo" darauf. Schildkröten hatten es ihr scheinbar angetan. Sam lächelte, irgendwie konnte er heute gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln.  
Eine halbe Stunde später war Jenny eingedöst. Mit ihrer Plüschschildkröte als Kopfkissen lag sie nun friedlich zwischen Dean und Sam auf der Decke im Schatten der Weide. Sam packte gerade das Bilderbuch wieder in die Wickeltasche während Dean von einer Biene belästigt wurde, die um den Rest Eistee in seinem Becher kreiste. Der Ältere versuchte sie einige Male mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand zu vertreiben, was ihr scheinbar nicht gefiel, denn sie ließ von dem Eistee ab und umkreiste jetzt seinen Kopf. „Dean hör auf nach ihr zu schlagen, dann wird sie schon wieder abschwirren," sagte Sam. „Rede nicht mit mir als wäre ich ein Kind," maulte der Ältere. „Dann hör auf dich wie eins zu benehmen," konterte Sam. „Sie verschwindet aber nicht," sagte Dean. Als er das Summen dicht an seinem Ohr hörte drehte er etwas zu hektisch den Kopf weg und spürte kurz darauf ein schmerzendes Brennen an seinem Hals. „Verdammtes Vieh," fluchte Dean und fasste sich an den Hals. „Lass mich mal sehen," sagte Sam. „Es geht schon," sagte Dean. „Dean!" Der Jüngere griff bestimmt nach Deans Hand und zog sie weg. „Ich werde dir einen Eiswürfel aus der Kühlbox holen," sagte Theresa. „Es war definitiv ne Biene. Der Stachel steckt noch." Sam zog Dean zum Stamm des Baumes unter dem sie saßen, damit er sich anlehnen konnte.  
„Halt still, ich zieh ihn raus," sagte der Jüngere im leichten Befehlston. Sam hatte in den Babyratgebern etwas über die Behandlung von Insektenstichen gelesen und wendete sein Wissen nun an. Da Sam keine Pinzette zur Hand hatte, fasste er den Stachel vorsichtig mit den Fingernägeln und achtete darauf, dass die Giftdrüse der Biene, die noch mit am Stachel hing, nicht gequetscht wurde, damit nicht noch mehr Bienengift unter Deans Haut geriet. „So, der Stachel ist raus." Sam legte Dean geradezu zärtlich die Hand auf die Brust. Sein Kopf kam Deans Hals immer näher. „Sam was…," war alles was Dean noch raus bekam. Sanft hatte Sam seine Lippen um den Stich platziert und begann damit das Gift heraus zu saugen. Dean stöhnte auf. Wie konnte Sam so was tun? Wollte er ihn wahnsinnig machen? Ein heißer Schauer überkam den Älteren und ein unglaublich erregendes Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper als Sams warme Lippen seine Haut berührten. Der Schmerz war wie vergessen. Sam jedoch führte das Stöhnen auf den Schmerz zurück. Schließlich löste der Jüngere seine Lippen wieder von Deans Hals und spuckte das ausgesaugte Gift aus. Nur zu gerne hätte er Deans Haut noch etwas länger unter seinen Lippen gespürt. Theresa reichte Sam einen Eiswürfel. Diesen ließ er sachte über Deans Hals gleiten und kühlte somit den Stich. Dean fühlte Sams Fingerkuppen über seinen Hals gleiten. Wieder entwich ihm ein Stöhnen und diesmal überkam ihm ein kalter Schauer, den er als nicht weniger erregend empfand als den ersten. ~Reiß dich zusammen Dean~ sagte er zu sich selbst. Dann nahm er Sam den Eiswürfel aus der Hand. Wenn der Jüngere ihn weiter so berühren würde, konnte er für nichts garantieren. Auf seiner Haut hatte sich bereits eine gewaltige Gänsehaut ausgebreitet.  
„Danke Sammy," sagte Dean und hielt sich nun selber den Eiswürfel an den Hals. „Es müsste bald besser werden," sagte Sam. „Ist es schon," sagte Dean und lächelte. „Also ich werde wohl in Zukunft immer Eiswürfel dabei haben, wenn wir uns treffen. Dean scheint ja ziemlich verletzungsanfällig zu sein," meinte Theresa, die Dean nach der Poltergeist Sache bereits mit einem Eisbeutel versorgt hatte. „Eigentlich ist Sam der Tollpatsch von uns beiden," neckte er den Jüngeren. „Bin ich nicht," wehrte sich Sam. „Bist du doch, aber du bist auch eine verdammt gute Krankenschwester," sagte Dean grinsend. Er konnte gerade noch Sams Faust abfangen die auf seinen Oberarm zielte. Theresa und Nelson lachten. Diese beiden waren einfach eine Klasse für sich, dachte das Ehepaar. Sam rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn dann bitte schön Krankenpfleger," meckerte Sam. „In Ordnung Sammy, dann eben Krankenpfleger," sagte Dean und lächelte.  
Sie blieben noch bis zum Sonnenuntergang. Dean redete mit Nelson über Sport während Sam und Theresa mit Jenny spielten, dann lästerten sie über die Kollegen auf der Arbeit, dann alberte Dean noch etwas mit Sam und Jenny rum während sie beobachteten wie die Sonne am Horizont verschwand und den Himmel in ein warmes orange hüllte. Schließlich packten sie zusammen, verabschiedeten sich und fuhren nach Hause. Da es genau so warm war wie am vergangenen Abend, gingen die beiden nach einem lustigen Fernsehabend – es lief ein King of Queens Marathon – gemeinsam zu Bett. Für beide ging ein wunderbarer Tag zu Ende. „An so ein normales Leben könnte man sich glatt gewöhnen," sagte Dean. „Ja, wir sollten den Zustand in dem wir uns befinden solange genießen wie es geht." „Ja." Einen Augenblick schwiegen beide. Dann lachte Dean. „Was ist?," fragte der Jüngere. „Ich mir uns beide gerade in ups - Uniformen vorgestellt. Gott sahen wir blöd aus, aber vielleicht ist das ne gute Idee für ne neue Tarnung," sagte Dean. „Dean, du trägst keine Shorts," sagte Sam, der bei der Vorstellung ebenfalls lachen musste. „Stimmt auch wieder. Gute Nacht Sammy." „Schlaf gut Dean." Sam schaltete das Licht der Nachttischlampe aus. Bald darauf waren sie eingeschlafen und merkten nicht wie sie sich in der Nacht aneinander kuschelten.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	25. Die letzte Woche

Montag:  
„Oh man!, " murmelte Dean als er am nächsten Morgen eng an Sam geschmiegt aufwachte. Er lies den Jüngeren augenblicklich los. Nachts schien er offensichtlich keine Kontrolle über sich zu haben, aber zum Glück schlief Sam noch. Warum nur zog Sam ihn an wie ein Magnet? Warum lösten Sams Berührungen und die Nähe zu ihm in letzter Zeit so ein wunderbares Gefühl in Dean aus? Warum dachte er ständig an den Jüngeren? Er kannte die Antwort auf die Fragen. Es hatte ihn ganz schlimm erwischt. Er war total verknallt in Sam. Aber warum war er in Sam verknallt? Warum gerade jetzt? Er hatte Sam immer lieb gehabt, schließlich war er sein Bruder. Aber seit ein paar Wochen war er es plötzlich nicht mehr und in Dean war eine ganz andere, zusätzliche Liebe zu Sam erwacht, die die rein brüderliche Liebe ergänzte und verstärkte. Egal wie sehr Dean sich bemühte, er konnte diese neuen Gefühle für Sam nicht abschütteln und länger verdrängen würde er sie bald auch nicht mehr können. Hoffentlich wird heute die Klimaanlage repariert, dachte Dean. Denn wenn er noch eine Nacht so nah bei Sammy schlafen würde, könnte selbst die funktionierende Klimaanlage in dessen Zimmer Dean nicht mehr abkühlen können. Sein Verstand hoffte, dass die Klimaanlage repariert wird, alles andere in Dean wünschte sich, dass der Defekt nicht behoben werden kann, damit er weiterhin bei Sam schlafen konnte, am liebsten für immer.  
Dean betrachtete den Jüngeren. Seine Gesichtszüge waren vollkommen entspannt, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ruhig und gleichmäßig. Eine Strähne seines wuschel Haares hing ihm wirr über die Stirn. Der Ältere zögerte kurz, doch dann strich er Sam diese Strähne sanft aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dean seufzte wehmütig und stand dann auf um ins Bad zu gehen. Einen Augenblick später regte sich Sam. Er hatte einen schönen Traum gehabt. Dean hatte ihn im Arm gehabt, ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn geküsst. Sam lächelte. Der Traum hatte sich verdammt real angefühlt. Der Jüngere stand auf um sich um Jenny zu kümmern und um Dean sein Sandwich für die Mittagspause zu machen.  
„So, die Klimaanlage tut es jetzt wieder," sagte der Techniker zu Sam. Es war mittlerweile gegen 14.30 Uhr. Dean hatte ihn in seiner Mittagspause angerufen und Sam erzählt, dass der Bus mit dem fehlenden Teil irgendwann in dieser Woche zur Wartung rein kommen würde. Beide konnten dem Braten irgendwie nicht trauen. Sollten sie tatsächlich mal einen Fall haben, der ihnen keine großartigen Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde? „Danke," sagte Sam. „Ihre letzte Woche?," fragte der Techniker. „Ja leider." „Ist ein schönes Haus, aber die Technik ist noch nicht so ganz ausgereift. Ich musste in den vergangenen Wochen schon fünf andere Klimaanlagen reparieren." „Da haben sie ja ordentlich zu tun." „Leider wird es nicht sonderlich gut bezahlt." ~Das werde ich für meinen Job auch nicht~ dachte Sam. „Also, dann wünsche ich ihnen noch eine schöne Woche," verabschiedete sich der Techniker. Sam fand, dass es jetzt für Jenny an der Zeit wäre ihr Schläfchen zu machen. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und ging mit ihr nach oben. Erst wollte er sie in ihr Bettchen bringen, aber als er die letzte Stufe hinter sich gelassen hatte überlegte er es sich anders. Die Hitzewelle die momentan in St. Paul herrschte, machte Sam am heutigen Tag ziemlich müde. Er ging in sein Zimmer und setzte Jenny auf dem Bett ab. Sie krabbelte direkt auf die Kopfkissen zu. Sam ließ sich ebenfalls aufs Bett nieder. Ein wenig wehmütig sah er auf die Seite des Bettes auf der Dean die letzten beiden Nächte gelegen hatte. Heute Nacht würde er wieder in seinem `eigenen` Bett schlafen, in `seinem` Zimmer, auf der anderen Seite des Flures, viel zu weit weg von Sam. Der Jüngere seufzte. Die Gefühle, die er für Dean empfand würden ihn noch wahnsinnig machen. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal mit Dean darüber reden. Der Ältere hatte ihm gegenüber schon oft genug beteuert, dass er ihn nicht alleine lassen würde, egal was auch passieren würde. Aber würde Deans Versprechen auch dann noch bestand haben, wenn Sam ihm erzählen würde, dass er mehr als nur brüderliche Gefühle für ihn hegte? Jenny war jetzt bei Sam angekommen. Er nahm sie behutsam in den Arm. „Was meinst du? Wie kann ich Dean am besten sagen was ich für ihn fühle? Soll ich es ihm überhaupt sagen?," fragte er seine Tochter und betrachtete sie. Doch Jenny guckte ihn mit ihren großen Kulleraugen einfach nur an und lächelte. „Du bist mir echt ne große Hilfe, weißt du das? Es wird Zeit, dass du sprechen lernst." Er lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Aber erst Mal machen wir ein Nickerchen." Sam gähnte und schloss bald darauf die Augen.  
Dean kam heute ziemlich früh nach Hause. Es war nicht mal 16 Uhr. Er war überrascht Sam nicht im Erdgeschoss vorzufinden. Normalerweise spielte Sam um diese Zeit mit Jenny, saß an seinem Laptop, sah fern oder las irgendwas. Der Ältere ging nach oben. Die Tür zu Sams Zimmer stand offen. Dean lächelte als er Sam mit Jenny im Arm friedlich auf dem Bett schlafen sah. Er zog sich die Schuhe aus und legte sich neben Sam. Er gab Jenny einen Kuss und streichelte ihr über die Wange. Zu gerne hätte er das gleiche auch bei Sam gemacht, aber Dean hatte einfach zu viel Angst vor möglichen Konsequenzen. Er wollte Sam auf gar keinen Fall verschrecken. Er wollte einfach nur in Sams Nähe sein, damit er auf ihn aufpassen konnte. Auf ihn und auf Jenny. Er hatte noch nie für jemanden so viel Zuneigung empfunden wie für diese beiden Menschen die jetzt neben ihm lagen. Er schloss die Augen in dem Moment als Sam sie öffnete. Der Jüngere lächelte. „Du bist aber schon früh wieder zu Hause. Das ist schön," sagte Sam als Dean die Augen kurz darauf wieder öffnete. „Wir hatten heute nicht viel zu tun," informierte Dean ihn. „Die Klimaanlage funktioniert wieder," sagte Sam. „Oh, ähm, gut," nuschelte Dean. Sams Tochter fing derweil an sich zu regen. „Hast du schon ausgeschlafen?," fragte Dean sie und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Wie spät ist es?," fragte Sam den Älteren. Dean sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Kurz vor vier." „Ich denke, sie hat genug geschlafen," meinte Sam daraufhin. „Draußen ist es jetzt ziemlich angenehm. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mit ihr einen Spaziergang machen und dann in dem Cafe ein paar Straßen weiter nen Kaffee trinken gehen?," fragte Dean Sam. Der Jüngere lächelte. „Soll dass etwa eine Einladung sein?," fragte er Dean. Der Ältere wand den Blick von Sam ab. Ach du scheiße, legte sich da etwa ein Hauch von Rosa über Deans Wangen? So was war ja noch nie vorgekommen. „Nenn es wie du willst," sagte Dean leise. „Aber ich dachte du hasst den Laden, wegen den zu abgefahrenen Kaffeesorten." „Ja schon, aber der Kuchen ist verdammt gut," kam es prompt von Dean. Sam grinste. „Okay, lass uns das machen. Ich glaube, ich muss sie vorher nur noch mal wickeln," sagte der Jüngere und stand mit Jenny auf. Einige Minuten spazierten die drei durch den kleinen Park in der Nähe der Wohnsiedlung und genossen gemeinsam die warmen Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne.  
Dienstag:  
Schweren Herzens war Dean am gestrigen Abend in sein Bett gegangen. Er hatte lange gebraucht bis er eingeschlafen war und deswegen war er jetzt auch noch ziemlich verschlafen, als er nach unten in die Küche kam. Sam schob ihm die obligatorische Tasse Kaffee zu und machte Dean dann sein Sandwich für die Arbeit. Jenny schlief noch. „Sam, was sollen wir eigentlich mit dem ehrlich verdienten Geld machen, dass wir uns hier hart erarbeitet haben?," fragte Dean den Jüngeren. Sam sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Was hast du denn mit dem Geld vor?" „Ich schwanke zwischen einem Renten Fond für uns oder einem College Fond für Jenny." „Geht's dir gut?," fragte Sam ihn. Er hielt Dean die Hand gegen die Stirn. „Hm, Fieber hast du nicht," sagte der Jüngere. „Sammy, das war ein Scherz. Obwohl, ein kleines Häuschen in Florida wäre für den Lebensabend schon verlockend." „Ja klar und dann spielst du nach deinem Nachmittagsschläfchen Scrabble." Sam sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wäre doch toll. Was meinst du wie viele Punkte bringt `Wendigo` bei doppeltem Buchstabenwert ein?" Dean grinste. Sam musste Lachen. Manchmal hatte Dean schon seltsame Gedanken. Dean mit Lesebrille und Strickjacke in einem Schaukelstuhl – irgendwie hatte diese Vorstellung etwas schönes und beruhigendes. Das würde er zu gerne sehen. Falls sie überhaupt jemals ein so hohes Alter erreichen würden. Sam machte sich dahingehend keine Illusionen. Ihr Job war verdammt gefährlich. Wenn sie nicht zusammen unterwegs wären, hätte es sie sicher schon längst erwischt. Er packte das Sandwich für Dean ein und legte noch einen Schokoriegel dazu. „Andererseits wäre es schön, wenn Jenny vielleicht Medizin studieren würde. Dann könnte sie uns später zusammen flicken," sagte Dean. „Dean, das bisschen Geld reicht weder für das eine noch für das andere." Er reichte seinem Bruder die Tüte mit seinem Mittagessen. „Du bist so ein Spielverderber Sammy." „Einer von uns muss doch realistisch bleiben. Bis später Dean." Dean rollte mit den Augen. „Bis später Sam."  
Mittwoch:  
„Sam, der Bus mit unserem letzten Teil kommt heute Nachmittag rein," sagte Dean als er in seiner Mittagspause Sam anrief. „Gut, dann werden wir den Job heute Abend zu Ende bringen," sagte Sam. „Ja. Wie geht es Jenny?" „Ausgezeichnet. Ich habe sie dazu gekriegt den Bunten Kartoffel-Auflauf – Brei zu essen." „Das hat dich sicher jede Menge Überredungskünste gekostet." „Ich gebe zu sie hat nur das halbe Glas gegessen. Mit dem Rest hat sie mich bespuckt." Dean lachte herzhaft. „Das findest du witzig was? Na warte, wenn du sie das nächstes mal fütterst werde ich dafür sorgen, dass nur Pastinakenbrei im Haus ist und dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß." „Bist du verrückt? Sie hasst das Zeug und es ist auch widerlich. Sie hat nicht einen Löffel bei sich behalten und die Küche sah hinterher aus wie Sau." „Eben drum und du wirst dann alles sauber machen." „Nur weil ich eben gelacht habe? Findest du die Strafe nicht etwas zu hart?" „Irgendwie muss man dir doch Einhalt gebieten," sagte Sam streng. „Du hättest das mit dem Bespucken auch für dich behalten können. Gib es doch zu, du wolltest mich zum Lachen bringen." „Wollte ich nicht," stritt Sam ab, obwohl Dean damit genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Der Jüngere liebte es, wenn Dean lachte, selbst wenn es auf seine Kosten ging. „Du kannst leugnen so viel du willst. Ich weiß es besser," neckte Dean ihn. „Ja, ja. Ist ja gut. Du bist der Ältere, du weißt immer alles besser," schmollte Sam. „Nicht immer. Manchmal hat auch meine Lieblings Nervensäge Recht."  
Sam lächelte. „Dass ich das noch mal hören würde, hätte ich nie gedacht. Dean Winchester gibt zu, dass sein kleiner Bruder manchmal auch Recht hat." „Hey, bild dir darauf bloß nichts ein." „Ich doch nicht. Ich werde Jenny jetzt hinlegen." „Gut, wir sehen uns später und gib ihr einen Kuss von mir." „Ja doch. Bis nachher." Sam legte auf. Er wünschte sich manchmal er wäre Jenny, dann würde er auch so viele Streicheleinheiten von Dean bekommen.  
Es war kurz vor Feierabend. Dean hatte das Lenkgetriebe ausgebaut und durch ein anderes ersetzt. Jetzt musste er nur noch das Teil aus der Werkstatt schmuggeln. Er ging zu den Spinden um sich umzuziehen. Dort traf er auf Brad, den Vorarbeiter, der jede Minute nutzte um seinem Chef in den Arsch zu kriechen. Er mochte Dean nicht und Dean mochte ihn nicht. Er ging Brad so gut es ging aus dem Weg, aber Brad war darauf bedacht ihn im Auge zu behalten. Dean war ihm suspekt. Dean war bei den meisten hier beliebt. Brad hasste Leute, die beliebt waren, einzig aus dem Grund weil er es nicht war. „Brad," sagte Dean kalt und öffnete seinen Spind in dem er vor einer Stunde das letzte Teil ihres Puzzles verstaut hatte. „Was haben sie da in ihrem Spind?," fragte er und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Was meinen sie?," fragte Dean ihn. „Spielen sie mir hier nicht den Dummen. Sie wissen genau was ich meine. Ich habe sie beobachtet. Seit sie hier angefangen haben ist es immer wieder zu unerklärlichen Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Wartung gekommen. Ich bin ihre Wartungsberichte durchgegangen. Sie haben Teile ausgewechselt." „Das ist mein Job," sagte Dean ruhig. „Ja, aber nirgendwo sind die angeblich defekten Teile auffindbar." „Die Teile waren defekt. Was spielt es da für eine Rolle, wo sie hingekommen sind?" „Oh, dass spielt eine Rolle. Ich habe mit den Fahrern gesprochen. Ihnen ist kein Defekt an ihren Bussen aufgefallen." „Es ist besser die Teile auszutauschen ehe sich der Defekt bemerkbar macht, finden sie nicht auch?"  
„Dean, ich weiß genau was sie hier treiben." „Ich treibe gar nichts. Was wollen sie überhaupt von mir?" „Sie täuschen vor Teile auszutauschen und lassen die neuen mitgehen." „Was hätte ich denn bitte schön davon?" „Ganz einfach, sie verkaufen sie." „Ja, damit kann ich sicher jede Menge Geld verdienen." „Für einen netten kleinen Nebenverdienst reicht es aus." „Haben sie irgendeinen Beweiß für ihre Anschuldigungen?" „Wenn sie endlich von ihrem Spind zurück treten, dann ja."  
„Was ist denn hier los?," fragte Nelson als er in den Raum herein kam. „Ich habe ihren Kollegen beim Diebstahl von Ersatzteilen erwischt," sagte Brad. „Was?" Nelson sah von Brad zu Dean und dann wieder zu Brad. „Jetzt treten sie zurück von ihrem Spind," forderte Brad Dean erneut auf. Na super. Bis jetzt war alles so schön glatt gegangen, aber ausgerechnet jetzt, wo der Job kurz vor dem Abschluss stand, musste ihm dieser Karriere Geile Sack dazwischen kommen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte ihm ja wohl keine überbraten und sich mit dem Teil aus dem Staub machen, auch wenn er Brad zu gerne eine verpassen würde. Zusätzlich hatte er noch das Problem, dass Nelson mit im Raum war und er wollte ihn nicht unnötig mit in die Sache reinziehen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig als zur Seite zu treten. Was konnte schon passieren? Brad konnte ihn feuern, dann müssten er und Sam eine andere Lösung finden an das fehlende Teil zu kommen, aber ihnen würde schon was einfallen. Sie hatten bis jetzt immer eine Lösung gefunden.  
„Dean, was ist passiert?," fragte Sam seinen Bruder, als der ins Haus kam und die Tür dermaßen stark zuknallte, dass man meinte die Wände wackelten. „Ich hab's verbockt," sagte Dean wütend auf sich selbst. Das klang nicht gut. Sam dirigierte Dean ins Wohnzimmer. Der Ältere setzte sich. „Erzähl es mir," sagte Sam und setzte sich neben Dean. „Ich habe meinen Job verloren und noch dazu das Teil und das nur weil ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie mich dieser Arsch von Vorarbeiter bespitzelt hat." „Dieser Schleimer Brad?," hakte Sam nach. Dean nickte und erzählte Sam was passiert war. „Und dann hat er das Lenkgetriebe an sich genommen und mich raus geschmissen. Nelson wollte mich verteidigen und ihn überzeugen mich nicht zu feuern, aber Brad hat gemeint, dass er froh sein kann, dass er ihn nicht auch raus schmeißt, was er aber nur zu gerne tun wird, wenn er raus bekommt, dass Nelson von meinen Aktionen wusste und mir vielleicht sogar geholfen hat." „Das ist scheiße gelaufen, aber wir kriegen das hin," sagte Sam und klopfte Dean aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Und wie?" Dean sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wir brauchen Nelsons Hilfe. Er arbeitet ja zum glück noch da." „Sam, ich will nicht, dass er auch noch seinen Job verliert." „Dean, es ist die einfachste Lösung, oder willst du da einbrechen und Gefahr laufen verhaftet zu werden?," fragte Sam ihn rhetorisch und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Okay, ich rufe ihn an und bitte ihn uns zu helfen."  
„Dean, was ist da heute passiert? Was willst du mit den Teilen. Du hast die doch nicht wirklich geklaut um was neben bei zu verdienen?," fragte Nelson ihn als sie einige Minuten später telefonierten. „Nein, ich verdiene daran nichts. Hör zu du musst mir einen riesen Gefallen tun. Du musst mit dieses Lenkgetriebe besorgen, aber genau dieses." „Aber wozu brauchst du das? Und warum muss es genau dieses sein?" „Nel, dass kann ich dir jetzt schwer erklären. Aber morgen werde ich dir all deine Fragen beantworten, nur bitte besorg mir das Teil. Ich bitte dich. Es ist sehr wichtig." Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte für einen Augenblick lang Stille. „Okay Dean, ich werde es versuchen. Ich komme morgen nach Feierabend zu euch, falls ich meinen Job dann noch habe." „Danke Nel." „Schon gut, aber wehe ich bekomme morgen keine Antworten."  
Donnerstag:  
„Was machen wir wenn Nelson nicht an das Teil kommt?," fragte Sam seinen Bruder am nächsten Nachmittag. „Sam, wenn er sagt, er besorgt es, dann tut er es auch. Ich vertraue ihm, er schafft das." In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür. Dean öffnete. „Nelson," sagte er erleichtert. „Ich hab das Teil im Kofferraum. Ich hab es dir besorgt, wie du mir gesagt hast. Könntest du mir jetzt bitte endlich erklären, warum ich dieses Lenkgetriebe geklaut und meinen Job riskiert habe?" „Ich glaube Sam kann dir das besser erklären. Gibst du mir deinen Autoschlüssel, dann hole ich das Lenkgetriebe aus deinem Wagen," sagte Dean. Nelson reichte ihm den Wagenschlüssel und sah dann Sam fragend an. Dean verschwand nach draußen und Sam führte Nelson ins Wohnzimmer um ihn ins Bild zu setzen. Als Dean das Teil zu den anderen in die Garage gebracht hatte und jetzt wieder zu den beiden ins Wohnzimmer kam konnte er Nelson nur fassungslos mit dem Kopf schütteln sehen.  
„Ihr seid wirklich totale Freaks." „Weiß er jetzt alles?," fragte Dean seinen Bruder. „So ziemlich." „Ihr macht das ganze also nicht bloß nebenbei sondern sozusagen Hauptberuflich?" „Ja, das kann man so sagen," sagte Dean. „Aber wo von lebt ihr?" „Das willst du gar nicht wissen," sagte Dean. Sam konnte ihm nur beipflichten. „Ich glaube so einiges von dem was Sam mir gerade erzählt hat, hätte ich lieber nicht erfahren wollen," sagte Deans Kollege. „Das kann ich verstehen," sagte Sam. „Und diese Geister, die hören auf zu morden, wenn ihr die Ersatzteile verbrennt?" „Das sollten sie," sagte Dean. „Dann seid ihr beiden also doch die Ghostbusters." „Kannst du das ganze für dich behalten?," fragte Dean seinen Kollegen. „Klar, aber ich denke es würde mir eh niemand glauben." „Danke man!"  
„Und werdet ihr es jetzt tun? Ich meine die Teile verbrennen?" „Wir warten bis es dunkel ist," sagte Sam. „Wir wollen keine Aufmerksamkeit erwecken," fügte Dean hinzu. „Verstehe und danach?" „Werden wir weiter ziehen," sagte Sam. „Echt? Könnt ihr denn nicht noch bleiben? Theresa und ich mögen euch wirklich gerne." „Wir können euch auch gut leiden, aber wir müssen weiter. Aber du hast ja meine Nummer. Wir bleiben in Verbindung und wenn du oder jemand den du kennst ein Problem der besonderen Art hat, dann brauchst du mich nur anzurufen. Sam und ich kümmern uns dann darum." Nelson lächelte und zog Dean in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. Das gleiche wiederholte er bei Sam. „Ach bevor ich es vergesse. Hier, ich habe dir aus dem Personalbüro deinen Gehaltscheck geholt," sagte Nelson und reichte Dean einen Umschlag. „Danke. Machs gut Nel," sagte Dean. „Meldet euch bloß bei uns und passt auf euch auf," sagte Nelson. „Das werden wir. Versprochen," sagte Dean. Nelson nickte und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg. Dean ließ sich ein wenig niedergeschlagen auf die Couch sinken. „Ich weiß jetzt wie du dich gefühlt hast, als ich dich aus Stanford weg geholt habe." „Freunde zurück zu lassen ist schwer, aber es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten in Verbindung zu bleiben. Ich könnte dir einen Email Account einrichten," bot Sam an. „Danke Sammy. Ich werde darüber nachdenken."  
„Wir sollten langsam los," sagte Sam, nachdem er Jenny in den Kinderwagen gelegt hatte. Unten am Kinderwagen war ein Körbchen in dem er zuvor die zu verbrennenden Teile sowie Benzin und Salz verstaut hatte. Jenny gehörte um diese Zeit eigentlich ins Bett, aber beide Brüder hielten es für besser, wenn sie den Schlussakt ihres Jobs zusammen erledigten, weil man ja nicht wissen konnte, ob die Geister nicht doch noch aktiv werden würden, also mussten sie Jenny mitnehmen. „Ich komme ja," sagte Dean und zog sich die Schuhe an. Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie den Grillplatz erreicht, den sie für die Verbrennung Wochen zuvor ausgesucht hatten. Dean warf die Teile in die Feuerstelle, während Sam das Salz und das Benzin darüber verteilte. Es war immer noch ruhig. Scheinbar traten die Geister wirklich nur an ihrem Todestag in Erscheinung. Dean entzündete ein Streichholz und warf es auf die Teile. Sofort entzündete sich das Benzin und ein ziemlich großes Feuer wurde entfacht. „Was denkst du, sollen wir bleiben bis das Feuer erloschen ist?," fragte Sam Dean. Der Ältere wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er in der Nähe einen Zweig knacken hörte. „Was machen sie da?," fragte eine Männerstimme. Im Schein des Feuers erkannten Dean und Sam zwei Polizisten. Das lief ja wieder super. Warum musste es jetzt wo die Sache quasi beendet war noch so ein Dickes Ende kommen? „Wo nach sieht es denn aus?," entgegnete Dean und bekam dafür von Sam einen unsanften Stoß in die Rippen. Warum konnte Dean nicht mal sein vorlautes Mundwerk halten? „Werden sie nicht frech. Also, was tun sie hier?" „Wir wollten nur ein kleines Lagerfeuer machen," sagte nun Sam. „Haben sie nicht mitgekriegt, dass wegen der heißen Temperaturen in letzter Zeit das Lagerfeuer machen untersagt wurde, weil die Brandgefahr momentan zu groß ist?," fragte nun der zweite Polizist. ~So eine Scheiße~ dachte Dean. Jenny war aufgewacht und weinte. Der Ältere beugte sich über den Kinderwagen um sie zu beruhigen. „Was machen sie um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen mit einem Baby?," fragte der erste Polizist. „Der Babysitter hat uns abgesagt," sagte Sam und war froh, dass Dean Jenny dazu gebracht hatte aufzuhören zu weinen. „Verkaufen sie Drogen?," fragte der erste Polizist.  
„Was?," fragte Sam verwirrt. „Hier in der Gegend haben wir in letzter Zeit häufig Drogendealer Dingfest gemacht." „Weder kaufen noch verkaufen wir irgendwelche Drogen," sagte Dean barsch. Er stellte sich vor den Kinderwagen, damit die Polizisten ihre mit Steinsalz geladenen Waffen nicht entdeckten, die noch im Korb unter dem Kinderwagen lagen. „Wir würden ihnen ja gerne glauben, aber trotzdem werden wir sie jetzt danach abtasten," sagte der zweite Polizist. Klasse. Leibesvisitationen. Zum Glück beließen es die beiden dabei Sam und Dean abzutasten und ließen den Kinderwagen außer acht. „Sie scheinen sauber zu sein," sagte der erste Polizist. „Entschuldigen sie, aber man kann nie wissen," sagte sein Kollege. „Trotzdem müssen wir sie wegen dem Feuer verwarnen. Jack, nimm ihre Personalien auf. Ich werde derweil das Feuer löschen." „Geben sie mir bitte ihre Ausweise," sagte der zweite Polizist. Personalien, das wird ja immer besser. Sam kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach seiner Brieftasche, während Dean überlegte, welcher seiner gefälschten Ausweise wohl am echtesten wirkte. Der andere Polizist versuchte derweil das Feuer mit Erde zu ersticken. Sam reichte dem anderen Polizisten endlich seinen Ausweis. Und auch Dean schien sich endlich für einen entschieden zu haben. Der Polizist warf einen Blick auf die Ausweise und notierte sich die Daten, dann gab er den beiden die Ausweise zurück. Das Feuer war nun aus und nur noch das Mondlicht und die Taschenlampen der Polizisten erhellten den Grillplatz.  
„Also, sie können jetzt gehen," sagte der erste Polizist, nachdem er von Sam ein Verwarnungsgeld von 10 Dollar einkassiert hatte. „Und keine weiteren Lagerfeuer ehe die Brandgefahr wieder gesunken ist," sagte der andere Polizist und zusammen verschwanden die beiden wieder und ließen Sam und Dean zurück, die erleichtert waren, dass sie so glimpflich davon gekommen waren. „Das war knapp. Ich dachte schon, sie würden die Waffen entdecken," sagte Dean. „Dann hätten die uns garantiert verhaftet. Meinst du das Feuer hat gereicht?" „Das hoffe ich doch. Ich habe keine Lust das Zeug wieder auszugraben, noch mal anzuzünden und dann noch mal erwischt zu werden." „Lass uns gehen, ehe denen einfällt, dass sie vergessen haben den Kinderwagen zu kontrollieren," sagte Sam.  
„Was machst du?," fragte Dean den Jüngeren als er ins Wohnzimmer kam. Er hatte Jenny ins Bett gebracht, nachdem sie wieder zurück waren. „Tja, da wir Morgen Mittag wieder ausziehen packe ich unsere Sachen." „Unsere Sachen?," sagte Dean ein wenig belustigt und sah in den Karton, der auf dem Couchtisch stand. „Okay, dann eben Jennys Sachen," sagte Sam, der gerade die Spieldecke seiner Tochter in den Karton packte, in dem schon einige Spielsachen von ihr lagen. Dean sah Sam ernst an. „Was ist?," fragte Sam ihn. „Vielleicht solltest du für dich und Jenny eine Wohnung suchen und ne Weile kürzer treten." „Bitte was?" Sam sah ihn entgeistert an. „Wir wären heute Nacht beinahe verhaftet worden." „Ja, aber die Bullen haben es bei einer Verwarnung belassen." „Aber sie haben unsere Personalien aufgenommen und sobald sie unsere Daten mit denen in ihren Computern vergleichen, werden sie feststellen, das mein Ausweis gefälscht ist und wenn sie sich deinen Namen genauer durch den Kopf gehen lassen und eins und eins zusammen zählen, werden sie mit Sicherheit auf die Sache in St. Louis stoßen."  
„Bis dahin sind wir hier weg," sagte Sam. „Verstehst du denn nicht Sam? Bis jetzt haben wir es geschafft deinen Namen größtenteils raus zu lassen, aber wenn denen klar wird, dass ich gar nicht tot bin und du mit mir herumziehst, werden die nach dir genau so suchen wie nach mir. Ich will nicht, dass du verhaftet wirst, daher solltest du ne Weile untertauchen." „Ach und was ist mit dir?," fragte Sam etwas verärgert. „Ich habe einen Job, den ich weiter machen muss." „Ich dachte wir haben einen Job, den wir durchziehen bis wir diesen Mistkerl gefunden haben der Mum und Jessica getötet hat." „Sam, sehen wir es realistisch. Das alles wird nie ein Ende finden. Selbst wenn wir den Dämon vernichten, der Mum getötet hat. Da draußen ist noch so viel anderes Böses. Böses das tötet und andere Familien zerstört und weil ich das weiß, werde ich nie ein normales Leben führen können so wie du dir das vorstellst und wie ich es mir insgeheim manchmal selber wünsche. Ich kann mich nicht einfach zurück lehnen und ignorieren, dass da draußen weiterhin Menschen sterben. Jemand, der von einem Unrecht weiß und es nicht verhindert ist nicht besser als der jenige, der das Unrecht begeht. Sam verstehst du, das einzige was ich tun kann, ist zu versuchen so viele Leute zu retten wie ich kann. Das ist mein Leben, damit habe ich mich abgefunden und ich komme damit klar. Aber ist es das Leben, das du willst? Ich meine für dich ist es vielleicht noch nicht zu spät. Vielleicht ist Jenny für dich das Zeichen das ganze hinter dir zu lassen und mit ihr ein neues, ein normales Leben aufzubauen. Du musst das hier nicht machen. Dein Leben muss nicht so laufen wie das von Dad, innerlich zerrissen von Wut und dem Wunsch nach Rache."  
„Was soll der Scheiß? Vor fast einem Jahr bist du noch bei mir auf dem College aufgetaucht, hast mich aus meinem Leben gerissen, mich nahezu angebettelt, dass ich mit dir nach Dad suche. Und nach der Sache mit Jessica hast du mir Wochenlang was erzählt, von wegen es wäre unser Familienauftrag das Böse zu jagen. Jetzt auf ein Mal, wo ich dir bereits mehrmals versichert habe, dass ich das hier mit dir durchziehe willst du mir allen ernstes erzählen ich soll aufhören und ein normales Leben führen?," sagte Sam wütend. „Sammy, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie oft ich das insgeheim bereut habe. Ich hätte dich nicht wieder in die Sache mit reinziehen sollen. Du wolltest dieses Leben nie führen und ich hätte das respektieren sollen. Ich war genau so sauer wie Dad als du damals weg gegangen bist, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, waren die Jahre die du auf dem College warst die einzige Zeit an die ich mich erinnern kann, in der ich mir keine Sorgen um dich gemacht habe. Du warst auf dem College, du warst glücklich und in Sicherheit. Du solltest dein Leben leben und nicht das von Dad und mir." „Dean, ich habe mich für dieses Leben entschieden und das zwei Mal. Nach Jessicas Tod und nach diesem Streit den wir hatten wegen Dad und ich dich vor der Vogelscheuche gerettet habe," sagte Sam nun wieder etwas ruhiger. „Ich weiß, aber ich will nicht, dass du später diese Entscheidung bereust und dich fragst, was passiert wäre wenn du die Entscheidung nicht gefällt hättest, dich mir wieder anzuschließen," versuchte Dean ihm klar zu machen.  
„Dean, jeder Mensch fragt sich später was passiert wäre, wenn er früher anders entschieden hätte," sagte Sam verständnislos. „Ich werde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass du diese Entscheidung nicht aus dem Grund getroffen hast, weil es dein freier Wille ist und es richtig findest was wir machen sondern einzig und allein um Rache zunehmen." „Spielt es denn eine Rolle warum ich das hier tue?," fuhr er Dean an. „Ja Sam. Wer weiß schon ob wir diesen Dämon der Mum getötet hat jemals finden. Vielleicht bekommst du nie die Chance dich zu rächen. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, aber wenn du das hier nicht auch aus Überzeugung machst, weil du findest, dass es das ist, was du tun musst, dann wirfst du einfach nur dein Leben weg." „Halt die Klappe Dean. Hör auf über Dinge zu reden von denen du keine Ahnung hast. Du weißt absolut nichts darüber was ich fühle und was ich will," schrie der Jüngere. Er ließ Dean stehen und trat nach draußen auf die Terrasse.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	26. Glücklich?

Song: Silbermond - Irgendwas das bleibt

Dean schüttelte mit dem Kopf und folgte seinem Bruder.  
„Und? Hast du vor an meiner Unwissenheit etwas zu ändern? Ich bin ganz Ohr," sagte Dean schärfer als beabsichtigt. Er verstand seinen Bruder im Moment wirklich nicht mehr. Sam atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür Dean alles zu sagen, was ihn momentan beschäftigte. Also begann er ganz am Anfang.  
„Als ich aufs College ging, dachte ich, ich würde auf etwas zu laufen. Auf ein besseres Leben, auf eine Leben ohne Angst. Aber in Wirklichkeit bin ich nur vor der Realität, meinem Schicksal davon gelaufen. Jessicas Tod hat mich wieder in die Realität zurück geholt und in dieser Realität gibt es dich."

Denn Versuchungen setzen ihre Frist.  
Doch bitte schwör, dass wenn ich wieder komme,  
alles noch beim Alten ist.

„Ohne dich wäre ich an Jessicas Tod zerbrochen. Du hast mir klar gemacht, dass ich mich von meinem Schmerz nicht kaputt machen lassen darf, dass ich dadurch angreifbarer werde und das ist in unserem Business einfach zu gefährlich. Du hast es geschafft, dass ich meine Wut darauf richte, diese übernatürlichen Scheißkerle zum Teufel zu jagen. Mein Leben geht weiter. Es hat einen Sinn. Ich bin in der Lage Menschen zu retten. Und das gibt mir die Kraft weiter zu machen. Ich will Jessica nicht vergessen, aber es ist an der Zeit sie los zu lassen. Ich muss zulassen, wieder glücklich zu sein. Alles was mir bleibt bist du Dean. Du rettest mich immer und immer wieder. Nicht nur vor Geistern und Dämonen, sondern irgendwie auch vor der Welt, meiner Welt, die sich in letzter Zeit scheinbar schneller verändert als ich mich anpassen kann."

Diese Welt ist schnell  
und hat verlernt beständig zu sein.

„Und trotz alldem Bösen da draußen gibst du mir in meinem Leben ein Gefühl von Beständigkeit."

Gib mir ein kleines bisschen Sicherheit  
in einer Welt in der nichts sicher scheint.  
Gib mir in dieser schweren Zeit irgendwas das bleibt.

Gib mir einfach nur ein bisschen Halt.  
Und wieg mich einfach nur in Sicherheit.  
Hol mich aus dieser schnellen Zeit.  
Nimm mir ein bisschen Geschwindigkeit.

Gib mir was.. irgendwas, das bleibt.

„Das Leben, das wir führen ist nicht Leicht, aber wenn du da bist erscheint es mir leichter und egal was du denkst, was am Besten für mich ist, ich lasse mich von dir nicht abschieben. Ich meinte es ernst, als ich nach dem Vogelscheuchen – beinahe- Fiasko zu dir gesagt habe, dass wir alles sind was übrig ist und dass wir es zusammen zu Ende bringen. Das einzige, was ich von dir möchte, ist dass du zu dem stehst, was du mal zu mir gesagt hast, nämlich dass du immer an meiner Seite sein wirst."

Und dass das Wort, das du mir heute gibst,  
morgen noch genauso gilt.

„Gott Sam! Ich will dich doch nicht abschieben. Ich bin dein Bruder und das Einzige, was ich will, ist dass du glücklich bist, dass du sicher bist. Und dafür würde ich alles tun."  
„Dean, ich habe eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht um zu akzeptieren, dass diese verrückte Monsterjagd Teil meines Lebens ist und ich bin so glücklich wie das unter diesen Umständen möglich ist. Ich bin glücklich, weil ich Jenny habe, weil ich dich habe. Ich brauche dich Dean. Ich will bei dir sein." Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Sam nur noch geflüstert, aber Dean hatte alles gehört. Er trat näher an Sam heran. Deans Herz schlug auf einmal viel schneller. Fühlte Sam etwa das gleiche wie er?

Sag mir, dass dieser Ort hier sicher ist  
und alles Gute steht hier still.

„Ich fühle mich sicher bei dir," sagte Sam und trat ebenfalls auf Dean zu. Jetzt trennte sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter.  
„Und ich habe nicht vor irgendwo hinzugehen wo du nicht bist," fügte Sam hinzu. Der Abstand verringerte sich auf einige Millimeter. Und dann tat Dean es. Er überbrückte den verbliebenen Abstand und drückte ganz sachte und sanft seine Lippen auf Sams. Für einen Augenblick dachte Dean Sam würde ihn jeden Moment von sich stoßen, doch das tat Sam nicht. Er war nur kurz überrascht von Deans Aktion, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss zärtlich. Das war doch verrückt, dachte Dean. Doch eigentlich wollte er jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern den Moment genießen.

Auch wenn die Welt den Verstand verliert,  
das 'Hier' bleibt unberührt.  
Nichts passiert ..

Dieser unschuldige Kuss fühlte sich so gut, so natürlich und richtig an. Es schien als hätte Dean das Glück gefunden, dass in seinem Leben bis jetzt gefehlt hatte. Eine wundervolle Wärme durchströmte sie beide und beinahe gleichzeitig schlangen sie die Arme um einander um sich noch näher zu sein. Beide hatten das Gefühl am Ziel zu sein. Sie wussten, dass sie sich fallen lassen konnten, weil der andere immer da sein würde um einen aufzufangen.

Gib mir ein kleines bisschen Sicherheit  
in einer Welt in der nichts sicher scheint.  
Gib mir in dieser schweren Zeit irgendwas das bleibt.

Gerade als Dean darüber nachdachte wie Sam wohl reagieren würde, wenn er jetzt seine Zunge ins Spiel brachte, erklang ein wohl bekanntes Geplärr und sie beide lösten sich von einander.  
„Du solltest nach ihr sehen. Ich räume hier unten noch ein bisschen auf," sagte Sam in einem erschreckend gefasstem Tonfall und wand sich von ihm ab. Dean sah ihn kurz perplex an. Wie war es möglich, dass Sam nach der Sache eben einfach so zur Tagesordnung überging? Sein Sam, der sonst jede seiner Gefühlsregungen zu Tode analysierte. Ein weiterer Schrei von Jenny riss Dean aus seinen Gedanken und er machte sich auf den Weg zu Jennys Kinderzimmer. Als Dean gegangen war atmete Sam tief durch. Was war da gerade zwischen ihnen passiert? Irgendwie hatten sich ihre Emotionen gegenseitig so hoch geschaukelt, dass sich schließlich alles in diesem Kuss entlud. Dean hatte ihn geküsst. Er hatte Dean geküsst. Was würde das jetzt für Auswirkungen auf sie haben? Er wusste was er gesagt hatte und was das bei Dean ausgelöst hatte und er war froh, dass Dean ihn geküsst hatte. Er wäre sicher nicht mutig genug gewesen diesen Schritt zu wagen, aber Dean hatte den Mut gehabt und dadurch fiel es Sam unerwartet leicht den Kuss zu erwidern. Und obwohl die Situation total verrückt war, so war das Gefühl das Sam bei dem Kuss empfand zum einen ungewohnt, neu und aufregend und zum anderen sanft, ruhig und voller Vertrautheit. Er wusste, dass er mit Dean darüber reden musste, aber Dean zum sprechen zu bewegen, war immer eine schwere Geburt. Aber trotzdem würde Sam es versuchen. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und räumte dann den Rest ihrer wenigen persönlichen Habseligkeiten, größtenteils Spielzeug von Jenny, die sich im Wohnzimmer befanden in den Karton auf dem Couchtisch.

Gib mir einfach nur ein bisschen Halt.  
Und wieg mich einfach nur in Sicherheit.  
Hol mich aus dieser schnellen Zeit.  
Nimm mir ein bisschen Geschwindigkeit.

Sam lag bereits im Bett als Dean aus Jennys Zimmer ins Schlafzimmer kam. Er dachte gar nicht daran diese Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett zu verbringen. Er hatte Jenny vier Mal das mittlerweile Altbewehrte „Enter Sandman", Deans Auffassung eines angemessenen Schlafliedes, vorsingen müssen ehe sie eingeschlafen war. Das hatte auch schon mal schneller geklappt. Dean musste lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte wie Sam ihn verdattert angesehen hatte, als er hörte, was er da seiner Tochter vorsang. Was Sam wohl noch mehr überraschte, war die Tatsache, dass Jenny bei den Klängen dieses Liedes tatsächlich ruhiger geworden und schließlich eingeschlafen war. Der Ältere wusste, dass dieser Metallica Song eigentlich alles andere als ein Schlaflied für Kinder war, aber die meisten Monster waren nun mal real und gehörten zu ihrem Leben und er war in der Hinsicht wohl nicht besser als John. Okay, er würde Jenny sicher keine 45er geben, wenn sie ihm irgendwann von Monstern in ihrem Schrank erzählen würde, aber er würde sie diesbezüglich auch nicht anlügen. Was das anging würde er mit Sam sicher noch etliche Diskussionen führen. Und da war er also wieder bei Sam. Dean setzte sich aufs Bett und zog Jeans und T-Shirt aus.

„Dean, ich denke wir sollten reden," sagte Sam nachdem sich der Ältere neben ihn ins Bett gelegt hatte. Na also, da war sein Sammy ja wieder. Wahrscheinlich war er eben unten im Wohnzimmer nur ein wenig mit der Situation überfordert, so wie er auch. Das war aber auch eine Reizüberflutung gewesen. So etwas hatte Dean noch nie erlebt. Alles was Sam zu ihm gesagt hatte, ermutigte Dean endlich über seinen Schatten zu springen und das zu tun, was er schon eine ganze Weile lang wollte: Sam zeigen, was er wirklich für ihn empfand. Da er aber nicht der Typ war, der so was gut in Worte fassen konnte, hatte er Sam einfach geküsst. Sam hatte den Kuss zwar erwidert, aber dennoch wusste Dean nicht genau was Sam ihm sagen wollte, was er Sam sagen sollte. Daher entschied sich der Ältere mit der für ihn typischen Art zu reagieren.  
„Sam, denkst du nicht, wir haben heute Abend schon mehr als genug gesagt?" Er musste einfach Zeit gewinnen, bis sich in seinem Kopf die passenden Worte einfinden würden. Vielleicht sollte er in einer Buchhandlung mal nach einem Ratgeber alla `Liebeserklärungen für Anfänger` suchen.  
„Dean…"  
„Nein Sam. Können wir bitte dieses eine mal den Status quo beibehalten, bis wir eine Nacht darüber geschlafen haben und jeder Zeit hatte seine Gedanken zu sammeln?"  
„Dean, sag mir einfach nur, dass das ganze nicht bloß ein Ausrutscher für dich war," sagte Sam unsicher. Dean drehte sich zu Sam um.  
„Komm her," sagte Dean mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme. Er breitete seine Arme auffordernd aus und bedeutete Sam näher an ihn heran zu rücken. Etwas zurückhaltend kam er der Aufforderung nach. Dann schloss der Ältere ihn in seine Arme und strich ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Sam fühlte sich sofort behaglich und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Deans Brust während dieser ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Sammy, ich wollte es und wenn du mich lässt, tue ich es noch mal," flüsterte Dean. Sam hob den Kopf, sah ihm in die Augen und nickte. Dann senkte Dean seinen Kopf langsam zu Sams herab und ehe Dean den ganzen Weg zu Sams weichen Lippen zurückgelegt hatte, war dieser dem Älteren schon das letzte Stück entgegen gekommen und hatte Deans Mund mit einem hauchzarten, schüchternen Kuss verschlossen. Nach einigen Sekunden lösten sie sich wieder von einander.  
„Ich denke, dass sollte als Antwort reichen," sagte Dean leise. Sam lächelte nur und schloss die Augen. Dean streichelte Sam noch ein wenig zärtlich über den Rücken, so wie er es immer gemacht hatte, wenn Sam als Kind nachts wegen einem Alptraum nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. Der Ältere stellte zufrieden fest, dass diese Berührung noch die gleiche Wirkung hatte wie früher. Sammy war an ihn gekuschelt eingeschlafen. Der Ältere war überrascht, dass er bei dem Kuss so zurückhaltend geblieben war. Er hatte sich schon ne ganze Weile vorgestellt wie es wäre Sam zu küssen, aber es war etwas ganz anderes es schließlich auch zu tun, jedoch war er ziemlich zufrieden mit der Situation. Dean kniff sich in den Oberschenkel. Als er den leichten Schmerz spürte, war er sicher, dass er nicht träumte. Mit einem wunderbar warmen Gefühl im Bauch schlief auch er ein. Morgen wenn er auf wachte, würde dieses Gefühl ganz sicher immer noch da sein und Dean war es recht, wenn es für immer bleiben würde.

Gib mir was.. irgendwas, das bleibt.


	27. Der Morgen danach

Als Sam am nächsten Morgen wach wurde fehlte etwas Entscheidendes an seiner Seite. Dean. Wie kam es, dass er mal vor Sam aufgestanden war? Bereute er vielleicht das, was gestern Abend zwischen ihnen passiert war? Nein, er hatte gesagt er habe diesen Kuss gewollt. Sam huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen als er an den Kuss dachte. Sie hatten es beide gewollt und schließlich war es zu einem zweiten Kuss gekommen. Sam war überrascht wie sanft Dean ihn geküsst hatte. Die Küsse waren unschuldig und hauchzart gewesen. Bei ihrem ersten Kuss war es verständlich, schließlich kam dieser ziemlich überraschend. Sam hatte jedoch gedacht, dass Dean bei dem zweiten Kuss etwas stürmischer sein würde, aber dem war nicht so. Er hatte Sam quasi um Erlaubnis gebeten ihn noch ein Mal küssen zu dürfen und Sam hatte sie ihm gegeben. Der zweite Kuss war ruhig und warm gewesen und Dean schien es ihm zu überlassen wie weit sie gehen sollten. So zurückhaltend hatte Sam Dean gegenüber Frauen noch nie gesehen. Aber das mit ihnen war etwas völlig anderes. Beide betraten völliges Neuland, da war es doch eigentlich verständlich, dass Dean zurückhaltend war. Sam ging es ja genau so. Der Jüngere war froh, dass Dean sich so verhalten hatte. Sam hatte den Kuss gewollt, aber zu mehr war er im Moment noch nicht bereit, jedoch war er sich sicher, dass er irgendwann mehr wollen würde. Seine Beziehung zu Dean brauchte einfach Zeit um sich zu entwickeln und zu entfalten. Sam stand auf und ging ins Kinderzimmer um nach Jenny zu sehen. Sie lag nicht mehr in ihrem Bett. Langsam wurde ihm klar warum Dean schon auf war. Jenny musste ihn geweckt haben. Du liebes bisschen, wie tief hatte er denn geschlafen, dass er das gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte? Er ging die Treppe nach unten. Aus der Küche hörte er Geräusche. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, als er die Küche betrat war unbezahlbar. Dean stand mit einer Schüssel in der Hand am Küchentresen und schien Teig anzurühren. Alles um ihn herum war voller Mehl, sogar der Fußboden war damit bedeckt. Jenny saß mittendrin und spielte mit der kaputten Mehltüte.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?," entfuhr es Sam. Dean blickte von der Schüssel auf.  
„Oh, du bist schon wach. Ich hatte gehofft ich könnte noch ein bisschen aufräumen ehe du runter kommst."  
„Ein bisschen aufräumen? Die Küche braucht ja fast ne Grundsanierung. Du weißt aber schon, dass wir heute hier raus müssen und Mr. Mitchell um halb eins kommt um die Schlüssel abzuholen? Er hat gesagt, wir sollen das Haus besenrein übergeben. Sieh dir das Chaos an. Was machst du da eigentlich?," wollte Sam wissen.  
„Wir wollten dir eigentlich nur ein paar Pfannekuchen zum Frühstück machen," sagte Dean und sah zu Jenny herüber. Sam lächelte leicht.  
„Aber dafür braucht man doch kein ganzes Pfund Mehl und schon gar nicht auf dem Fußboden."  
„Sieh mich nicht so an, das war ihr Werk." Dean deutete auf Jenny.  
„Es ist leicht die Schuld auf jemanden zu schieben, der sich nicht wehren kann obendrein ist es aber unfair."  
„Ich bin nicht unfair. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du dich wehren kannst." Dean nahm etwas Mehl auf und bewarf Sam damit.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es klug von dir ist dich mit mir anzulegen?" Sam warf nun seinerseits mit etwas Mehl nach Dean. Das ließ der Ältere natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen und erwiderte das Feuer, so kam es zu einer heiß umkämpften Mehlschlacht. Letzten Endes sahen beide fast aus wie Schneemänner und waren fast überall mit Mehl bepudert. Sam musste die weiße Fahne schwenken weil er einen Niesanfall bekam, als eine Mehlladung von Dean ihn im Gesicht traf. Dean lachte, denn jedem Nieser folgte ein Wölkchen aus Mehlstaub. Jenny quiekte vergnügt, griff mit ihrem kleinen Händchen nach etwas Mehl und warf es in die Luft.  
„Du bringst ihr nur dummes Zeug bei," brachte Sam zwischen zwei Niesern heraus.  
Dean riss von der Küchenrolle ein Stück Zewa ab und reichte es Sam, damit dieser sich die Nase putzen konnte.  
„Du hattest keine Chance gegen mich," sagte Dean und grinste. Sam schnäuzte in das Zewa.  
„So ein Blödsinn. Ich habe dich gewinnen lassen."  
„Du bist ein schlechter Verlierer Sammy." Dean nahm sich noch etwas Zewa und begann damit Sams Gesicht zu säubern. Der Jüngere konnte Deans warme Hände durch das Küchentuch hindurch spüren. Er sah Dean an. Er hatte wesentlich weniger Mehl im Gesicht, dafür sah sein schwarzes T-Shirt jetzt aus wie Dalmatiner. Sam hob seine Hand und strich Dean mit dem Daumen eine kleine Mehlspur von der Wange.

Beide sahen sich in die Augen und lächelten. Beide wollten sie den anderen jetzt zu gern küssen, aber irgendwie traute sich keiner der beiden so recht den Anfang zu machen. ~Las den Moment nicht einfach so verstreichen~ sagte ein Stimme in Deans Kopf. ~Trau dich~ sagte Sam innerlich zu sich selbst. Schließlich entschlossen sich beide fast gleichzeitig endlich zu handeln. Sie hätten sich fast die Köpfe angestoßen, doch da Deans Bewegung ein wenig eher angefangen hatte, konnte Sam in seiner noch Rechtzeitig innehalten um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Warm und weich trafen die Lippen der beiden aufeinander. In Dean begann es zu kribbeln. Man hätte meinen können er wäre mit einem Schlag wieder zum unerfahrenen Teenager geworden. Das ganze war so ungewohnt und doch so schön angenehm. Auch Sam hatte in diesem Moment Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, aber das würde er Dean garantiert nicht sagen, er unterstellte ihm ja eh schon oft genug wie ein Mädchen zu sein. Der Ältere wurde nun etwas mutiger und begann vorsichtig damit Sams Lippen ganz sanft mit der Zungenspitze zu liebkosen.  
„Nhm …" kam es von Sam. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Dean so gefühlvoll sein könnte. Er legte seine Arme um Dean. Der Ältere wollte seine Bemühungen gerade vertiefen, als ihm sein Magen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Dieser fing nämlich just in diesem Moment an zu knurren und das ziemlich laut. Sam konnte nicht anders und fing an zu kichern. Die beiden lösten sich von einander.

„Ich denke wir sollten endlich dein Werk vollenden und frühstücken," sagte Sam und strich Dean liebevoll durchs kurze Haar. Der Ältere lächelte zufrieden. Er war so froh, dass Sam offensichtlich das gleiche für ihn empfand wie er für Sam. Während Dean nun wieder an der Schüssel stand und den Teig noch mal umrührte, kümmerte sich Sam um seine Tochter. Jenny hatte auch einiges an Mehl abbekommen, aber das schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Als er sie gesäubert hatte, setzte er sie in ihren Hochstuhl und stellte dann die Kaffeemaschine an. Dean hatte bereits eine Pfanne rausgeholt und den Herd angestellt.  
„Willst du einfach simple Pfannekuchen?," fragte er Dean.  
„Wofür gibt's Sirup?"  
„Der ist alle."  
„Oh!"  
„Aber ich glaube in dem oberen Regal habe ich noch eine Packung Schokosplitter gesehen, als ich gestern die Küche aufgeräumt habe," sagte Sam und drehte Dean den Rücken zu um nach der besagten Packung zu schauen. Einen Augenblick später spürte Sam Deans warmen Atem im Nacken, der bei ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Der Ältere stand direkt hinter ihm.  
„Darf ich mal?," fragte Dean ihn. Sam drehte sich ruckartig um.  
„Was?," fragte er und errötete leicht.  
„An die Schublade. Ich brauche den Pfannenwender," erklärte Dean mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht. Sam sah einfach nur umwerfend aus mit der leichten Röte im Gesicht.  
„Oh, ja klar," sagte Sam. Er drehte sich wieder um, entdeckte schnell die Packung Schokosplitter, nahm sie aus dem Regal und trat dann zur Seite, damit Dean an die Schublade heran konnte. Dean öffnete die Schublade.

„Er ist nicht hier drin," sagte er zu Sam.  
„Oh, dann muss er noch in der Spülmaschine sein, die ich gestern Abend noch angestellt habe," sagte der Jüngere. Dean trat auf ihn zu. Klar, Sam musste sich auch unbedingt vor die Spülmaschine stellen.  
„Sammy, irgendwie stehst du heute zwischen mir und meinem Frühstück." Dean platzierte seine Hände links und rechts von Sam und küsste ihn dann auf die Wange. Sam lächelte. Dann ließ Dean seine Lippen zu Sams Mund gleiten und küsste ihn sachte. Dann löste er sich wieder von Sam, sah ihm in die Augen, auf die sich ein verführerischer Glanz gelegt hatte und Dean küsste ihn erneut. Diesmal jedoch etwas forscher. Daraufhin verpuffte Sams vornehmes Zurückhalten und er öffnete leicht seinen Mund für Dean. Dem Älteren entfuhr ein leises japsen. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Dean schob nun seine Zunge langsam in Sams Mund. Er berührte mit seiner Zunge Sams Zungenspitze und streichelte sie förmlich mit seiner eigenen. Ein wohliges `Mhm` war von Sam zu vernehmen und der Jüngere zog Dean näher an sich heran. Der Ältere verstand dies als Zeichen weiter zu machen. Dean umkreiste Sams Zunge mit seiner, blieb dabei weiterhin zärtlich und unaufdringlich. Sam hatte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken gelegt und kraulte Dean ergeben. Jenny wurde es derweil etwas langweilig, außerdem hatte sie Hunger. Also beschloss sie die beiden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und das nicht gerade leise. Dean seufzte, dann zog er seine Zunge zurück und gab Sam danach noch einen normalen Kuss.

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich langsam frühstücken," sagte der Ältere. Sam trat, von dem prickelnden Gefühl, den der Kuss in ihm ausgelöst hatte noch ganz benebelt, zur Seite. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn Dean ihn noch eine Weile weiter so geküsst hätte. Sam notierte sich auf seiner väterlichen To do Liste, dass er Jenny schleunigst beibringen musste an ihrem Timing zu arbeiten, denn das war diesmal mehr als ungünstig gewesen. Dean nahm derweil die Schokosplitter und rührte sie in den Teig. Sam holte Jennys Frühstücksbrei aus dem Schrank und füllte ihn in eine kleine Schüssel. Während der ältere Winchester die Pfannekuchen zubereitete fütterte Sam seine Tochter. Er dachte dabei über die momentane Situation nach. Sie hatten sich wieder geküsst. Es war toll gewesen, aber geredet hatten sie über das ganze bislang immer noch nicht wirklich. Sam wusste, dass Dean höchstwahrscheinlich von alleine nicht noch mal zu einem ausführlicheren Gespräch ansetzen würde. Er selber würde schon gerne klären, was das nun für sie bedeutete. Waren sie jetzt sozusagen zusammen? Hatten sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft als Paar vor sich? Liebte Dean ihn, oder war er sexuelle momentan nur so unausgeglichen, dass es ihm gleich war wen er küsste? Sam stellte sich selbst die gleichen Fragen, aber es fiel ihm schwer Antworten darauf zu finden solange er Deans Antworten nicht kannte. Sie mussten einfach darüber reden. Sam würde sich nie weiter auf Dean einlassen können ehe er nicht 1000%ig sicher war, dass er für Dean nicht bloß ein Abenteuer war. Aber würde er durch eine richtige Beziehung mit Dean nicht ihre brüderliche Beziehung aufs spiel setzen? Wenn Menschen sich ineinander verliebten, die sich schon vorher auf eine gewisse Art nahe gestanden hatten, war das immer kompliziert.

Am College hatte er das mitbekommen. Ein Pärchen, das Jessica kannte, waren bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren die besten Freunde gewesen und dann wurde aus dem besten Freund auf ein Mal der feste Freund. Als der Typ seine Freundin betrog zerbrach dabei nicht nur ihre Beziehung sondern auch ihre Freundschaft. Wenn er also richtig mit Dean zusammen sein würde und es nicht funktionierte, aus welchem Grund auch immer, wie würde sich dass dann auf ihre brüderliche Beziehung auswirken? Gott, er musste unbedingt mit Dean reden, sonst würde weder ihre brüderliche Beziehung weiterhin bestand haben geschweige denn eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen ihnen funktionieren. Aber Sam wollte nicht immer derjenige von ihnen beiden sein, der die ernsten Themen ansprach, während Dean, dem sicher ähnliche Gedanken im Kopf herumgingen, die Sache tot schwieg. Es war schon komisch, dass er über Gefühle ganz gut reden konnte und Dean nicht. Dabei waren sie doch beide gleich erzogen worden. Nein, eigentlich entsprach das ja nicht der Wahrheit. Ihr Vater hatte Dean erzogen, während Sams Erziehung größtenteils von seinem großen Bruder übernommen wurde. Dean hatte immer zu ihm gesagt, er solle zu ihm kommen wenn was ist, egal was. Und Sam hatte ihn in seiner Kindheit und Pubertät wirklich mit ziemlich vielen und teilweise total banalen Dingen behelligt. Dean hörte ihm immer zu und versuchte ihm dann zu helfen. Vielleicht fiel es Sam deswegen leicht über Gefühle zu sprechen. Dean hatte ihm seit jeher näher gestanden als ein Vater. Dean war für ihn Vater, Mutter, Bruder und bisweilen sogar sein bester Freund, trotz des vier Jahre Altersunterschied. Wäre es vernünftig, wenn Dean jetzt auch noch sein Geliebter – Gott, wie sich das anhört- werden würde? Er war doch auch jetzt schon so unglaublich abhängig von Dean. Es war schon ziemlich erschreckend aber auch unheimlich schön zu wissen, dass Dean wirklich alles für ihn war. Schön, weil er nicht weiter nach dem passenden Partner suchen musste, weil Dean der Mensch war den er brauchte um sich vollständig zu fühlen und er ihn auf alle nur erdenkliche Weisen liebte, erschreckend jedoch, weil er wenn er Dean jemals verlieren würde, alleine unfähig sein würde weiter zu leben, weil er außer Dean nichts hatte, weil Dean ihm einfach alles bedeutete.

Gott, trotz des Kusses war das Chaos in Sams Kopf nur noch größer geworden. Er konnte eigentlich nicht mit Dean darüber sprechen ehe er in dieses Gefühlschaos nicht ein wenig Ordnung gebracht hatte und das würde sicher ne Weile dauern.  
„Woran denkst du gerade?," fragte Dean ihn und riss Sam somit aus seinen Gedanken. Der Ältere stellte vor Sam einen Teller mit Pfannekuchen und eine Tasse Kaffee ab.  
„Ich habe nur überlegt wie lange es wohl dauern wird bis wir die Küche wieder sauber haben," log Sam. Seine Gedanken waren so verquer im Moment, dass er Dean eh nicht begreiflich machen konnte was gerade in ihm vorging.  
„Kann man das nicht mit dem Staubsauger weg saugen? Saugen dauert doch nicht lange."  
„Gute Idee. Aber zuerst frühstücken wir. Ich habe nämlich auch langsam Hunger. Danach kannst du nach Herzenslust saugen."  
„Wieso ich? Du bist doch die Hausfrau," sagte Dean empört.  
„Du hast die Küche eingesaut, also machst du sie wieder sauber. Ist doch ganz logisch."  
„Man bist du streng."  
„Iss deine Pfannekuchen. Die sind echt lecker."

Sie hatten gefrühstückt und danach war Sam nach oben gegangen um sich umzuziehen, während Dean mit der Reinigung der Küche anfangen sollte. Als Sam wieder nach unten kam, hatte Dean aber noch nicht wirklich viel geschafft. Also holte er den Staubsauger raus und drückte ihn Dean in die Hand. Dieser setzte sich dann auch tatsächlich in Bewegung. Sam wusch schnell das Geschirr ab und entsorgte die restlichen Lebensmittel, die für eine Fahrt quer durchs Land unbrauchbar waren. Die anderen packte er in eine Tüte. Dann kontrollierte er Deans Werken.  
„Da drüben ist noch ein bisschen Mehl," sagte Sam und deutete in eine Ecke der Küche.  
„Bist du hier der Oberaufseher?," fragte Dean genervt und zehrte den störrischen Sauger in die Richtung in die Sam gezeigt hatte.  
„Das kann man so sagen." Sam grinste. Während Dean saugte hatte er alle Zeit der Welt den Hintern des Älteren zu begutachten.  
„So, bist du jetzt zufrieden?"  
„Noch nicht ganz." Sam trat auf Dean zu und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Jetzt ist es in Ordnung," sagte der Jüngere. Dean grinste.

„Ähm, du solltest dich jetzt auch umziehen und deine Sachen einpacken," sagte Sam. In diesem Moment klingelte Deans Handy. Dean ging in den Flur und sah auf das Display.  
„Das ist Pastor Jim," sagte er zu Sam und nahm dann das Gespräch an.  
„Dean?"  
„Ja, ich bin dran. Was gibt's?"  
„Euer Vater ist bei mir."


	28. Blue Earth

„Dad ist bei ihnen? Ist er in Ordnung? Wo war er die ganze Zeit?," sprach Dean hastig. Sam war derweil die Kinnlade runtergefallen als er hörte, dass sein Dad bei Pastor Jim aufgetaucht war. Der Geistliche lebte in Blue Earth. Das war nicht weit von St. Paul. Wenn sie sich beeilten könnten sie in gut zwei Stunden dort sein, schoss es dem Jüngeren durch den Kopf. Sam legte seinen Kopf auf Deans Schulter um mithören zu können was Pastor Jim sagte.  
„Ja, er ist hier. Er ist gestern Nacht ganz plötzlich bei mir aufgetaucht. Er hatte eine gewaltige Platzwunde am Kopf. Er meinte er hätte einen Geist gejagt und irgendwas hätte ihn von hinten überrascht," berichtete er den Brüdern.  
„Wie geht es ihm?," wollte Dean wissen.  
„Ich habe seine Kopfwunde versorgt. Er schläft noch. Er hat mir zwar gesagt ich soll euch nicht verständigen, aber ich finde ihr solltet es wissen."  
„Hat er sonst noch irgendwas gesagt? Hat er gesagt wo er die ganze Zeit war?"  
„Nein. Er hat nur gesagt, dass er etwas zu erledigen hätte. Wo seid ihr? Es wäre vielleicht ganz gut, wenn ihr herkommen würdet."  
„Ja, wir kommen. Wir sind in St. Paul. Wir haben noch bis halb eins hier zu tun, aber wir sind spätestens um 15 Uhr bei ihnen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es sogar eher. Am besten, sie sagen Dad nicht, dass sie uns angerufen haben," meinte Dean.  
„In Ordnung. Bis nachher dann." Pastor Jim beendete das Gespräch.

„Wieso war Dad hinter einem Geist her? Ich dachte er sucht den Dämon, der Mum und Jessica getötet hat," sagte Sam.  
„Wahrscheinlich ist er auf der Suche nach dem Dämon auf den Geist aufmerksam geworden und du kennst doch Dad, er erledigt alles was im in die Quere kommt. Ruf Mr. Mitchell an und frag ihn, ob er eher kommen kann um den Schlüssel abzuholen. Ich werde hoch gehen und meine Sachen packen." Dean legte das Handy wieder auf die Kommode und ging dann hoch in sein Zimmer um zusammen zu packen. Damit war die Auszeit in ein normales Leben offiziell beendet. Sam griff nach seinem Handy und rief Mr. Mitchell an. Sam erzählte ihm, dass sein Vater einen Unfall hatte und sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihm ins Krankenhaus wollten. Mr. Mitchell versprach daraufhin einen Termin zu verschieben und gegen 11.20 Uhr bei ihnen zu sein. Dann machte er sich daran den Staubsauger wieder wegzustellen und den Rest der Küche aufzuräumen.

Jenny schrie, als Dean wieder nach unten kam. Sam versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
„Was hat sie?," fragte Dean ihn.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hört einfach nicht auf zu weinen."  
„Gib sie mir mal."  
„Okay, vielleicht hast du ja mehr Glück." Er reichte ihm Jenny. Dean drückte sie sanft an sich und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Kann Mr. Mitchell eher kommen?"  
„Ja, er versucht gegen 11.20 Uhr hier zu sein."  
„Gut. Sch Kleines. Ist doch alles gut," redete er tröstend auf Sams Tochter ein und diese beruhigte sich langsam. Sam wusste nicht woran es lag, aber Dean schaffte es immer Jenny zu beruhigen, ganz egal was sie hatte. Irgendwie schien zwischen den beiden eine besondere Bindung zu bestehen, als Ausgleich dafür, dass sie nicht Blutsverwandt waren, vielleicht. Oder verband Jenny und Dean das gleiche was ihn mit Dean verband? Liebte Jenny Dean, weil Sam es auch tat? War Zuneigung und Vertrauen zu einem bestimmten Menschen vererbbar?

Dean griff nach dem Zewa und wischte der Kleinen die Tränen weg, die ihr an den Wangen herunter kullerten.  
„Komisch, sie weint doch sonst nicht ohne ersichtlichen Grund," meinte Dean.  
„Vielleicht ist sie aufgeregt weil sie heute ihren Großvater kennen lernen wird."  
„Oh man! Ihm das zu erklären überlasse ich dir."  
„Dean, ich weiß wir wollten nicht mehr darüber sprechen wegen deiner, deiner Herkunft, aber denkst du nicht, wir sollten es Dad doch sagen. Ich meine jetzt wo wir…"  
„Sam, irgendetwas hat Dad angegriffen. Wir haben jetzt weiß Gott wichtigeres zu tun als Dad von dieser Vertauschungsgeschichte zu erzählen. Ganz geschweige von dem was auch immer da zwischen uns ist," sagte der Ältere barsch. Er gab Jenny zurück an Sam und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort raus und brachte dann seine Taschen zum Wagen.

Als er draußen war atmete er tief durch. Er würde John nie etwas davon sagen, dass er nicht sein Sohn ist. Der Mann hat seine Frau verloren und Dean würde den Teufel tun ihm jetzt auch noch den ältesten Sohn zu nehmen. Dies schloss allerdings automatisch mit aus, dass sie ihm von den neu entdeckten Gefühlen für einander erzählen konnten. Ein Teil von Dean hätte den Anruf von Pastor Jim am liebsten ignoriert um mit Sam in dieser heilen Welt bleiben zu können. Aber dem konnte der Ältere nicht nachgeben. Sie hatten endlich Nachricht von ihrem Vater. Sie mussten zu ihm. Sie mussten zurück in die Realität. Wie sich das auf Sam und ihn auswirken würde? Dean hatte keine Ahnung, aber es fehlte ihm jetzt einfach die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Er ging zurück ins Haus. Sie hatten noch eine Stunde bis Mr. Mitchell vorbei kommen würde.

„Dean," sagte Sam als der Ältere wieder in die Küche kam.  
„Was ist Sam?," fragte Dean mit ungewohnter Härte in der Stimme. Der Jüngere seufzte. Dean hatte wieder in den Jägermodus geschaltet und den Teil von sich, der Sam eben noch zärtlich geküsst hatte scheinbar wieder tief in seinem Inneren vergraben. Dean vereinte so viele Persönlichkeitsfacetten in sich. Sam kannte sie alle und am schwersten fiel es ihm mit dem Jäger Dean umzugehen. Denn dieser Teil seiner Persönlichkeit ließ so gut wie gar nichts an sich heran. Dieser Teil war von John geschaffen worden. Dean war als Jäger professionell und tat was man ihm sagte. Er funktionierte. Es war also sinnlos Dean noch ein Mal darauf anzusprechen es John doch zu sagen. Also musste Sam etwas anderes finden womit er seinen angefangenen Satz beenden konnte.  
„Ähm, holst du den Kinderwagen? Ich werde rauf gehen und Jennys Sachen aus ihrem Zimmer holen," sagte der Jüngere.  
„Okay," kam es von Dean, der daraufhin in der Garage verschwand. Sam ging nach oben um Jennys restliche Sachen zu packen. In der verbleibenden Zeit sprachen die beiden nur das nötigste miteinander. Endlich kam Mr. Mitchell.

„Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute und Gute Besserung für ihren Vater," verabschiedete er sich von den Brüdern nachdem er noch ein Mal durchs Haus gegangen war und schließlich von Sam die Schlüssel entgegen nahm. Sie standen vor dem Haus. Dean schnallte Jenny in ihrem Kindersitz fest während Sam noch mit Mr. Mitchell sprach.  
„Danke," sagte der Jüngere und schüttelte Mr. Mitchell die Hand.  
„Fahren sie vorsichtig. Und wenn sie mal Interesse an einem Haus haben wissen sie ja hoffentlich an wen sie sich wenden können."  
„Ja, wir haben ja ihre Karte."  
„Komm jetzt Sam," drängte Dean zum Aufbruch. Sam trat zu ihm an den Impala und sie stiegen ein. Dean startete den Motor und so brachen sie auf in Richtung Blue Earth. Der Ältere ließ seine Lieblingsmusik laufen um zu verdeutlichen, dass er an einer Unterhaltung im Moment nicht interessiert war. Als wäre das nötig. Sam wusste das auch so. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Als Dean den Wagen auf den Interstate 35 steuerte schlief er langsam ein.

Er war in seiner Wohnung in Stanford. Vor ihm auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Teller mit Keksen. Dabei lag ein Zettel. `Hab dich vermist` stand darauf. Er nahm sich einen Keks und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Jessica lag im Bett und schlief. Er legte sich neben sie. Die junge Frau wachte auf und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Schön das du wieder da bist," murmelte sie leicht verschlafen. Er legte seinen Arm um sie.  
„Ja, ich bin wieder zurück," sagte er leise. Sein Handy klingelte.  
„Es ist spät. Wer ruft dich denn jetzt noch an?," fragte sie ihn. Er sah auf das Display.  
„Dean," flüsterte er.  
„Du warst doch bis eben mit ihm zusammen. Was will er denn jetzt wieder?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Er setzte sich auf und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.  
„Sam, ich brauche dich. Wir treffen uns draußen," sagte Dean nur.  
„Er braucht mich," sagte Sam zu Jessica.  
„Weshalb? Er hatte dich doch bis eben," protestierte sie.  
„Ich weiß nicht weshalb, aber er braucht mich. Wir treffen uns draußen." Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wollte aufstehen. Doch Jessica hinderte ihn daran in dem sie von hinten die Arme um ihn legte.  
„Geh nicht weg. Bleib bei mir. Er schafft das bestimmt auch alleine," bettelte sie.  
„Aber er braucht mich. Ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen."  
„Das hast du doch schon ein Mal getan. Wenn er dich brauchen würde, hätte er dich nicht gehen lassen. Geh nicht zu ihm. Er will doch nur, dass du ihm Arbeit abnimmst. Bleib bei mir. Ich liebe dich. Kannst du das von Dean auch behaupten?" Sam ließ sich zurück sinken.  
Jessica streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Oberarme und küsste ihn in den Nacken. Er hatte Dean doch bereits geholfen. Die Sache war erledigt. Er war wieder bei Jessica. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und küsste sie. In dem Moment wurde die Wohnung von einer Explosion erschüttert. Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Impala stand vor der Wohnung und versank in einem Meer aus Flammen. Von Dean fehlte jede Spur.

Sam schreckte hoch. Was war das denn für ein Traum gewesen? Er hatte schon seit über einem Monat nicht mehr von Jessica geträumt. Warum gerade jetzt? So einen Traum hatte er von Jessica noch nie gehabt. Was hatte er zu bedeuten? Warum kam Dean darin vor? Warum war Jessica in diesem Traum nicht gestorben, sondern scheinbar Dean?  
„Ah, du bist wieder wach," sagte Dean und stieg wieder in den Wagen. Sam sah sich um. Sie standen an einer Tankstelle.  
„Dean," sagte Sam und sah ihn an.  
„Ja, das ist mein Name." Er startete den Motor und setzte den Wagen zurück auf den Interstate Highway.  
„Ist alles okay mit dir?," fragte der Ältere ihn besorgt. Aha, Dean hatte in den „Großer Bruder" Modus umgeschaltet.  
„Ja, es geht mir gut. Wie weit ist es noch?"  
„Wir sollten in einer halben Stunde da sein. Weißt du das du und Jenny wahrscheinlich die einzigen Menschen seid, die bei Metallica einschlafen?" Dean deutete nach hinten. Sam sah in den Rückspiegel und erblickte Jenny die in ihrem Kindersitz selig schlummerte. Jennys Vater lächelte. Dean sah ihn an und nahm dann Sams Hand in sein. Überrascht zuckte Sam bei der Berührung zusammen. Damit hätte Sam jetzt nicht gerechnet. War es möglich, dass Dean als sein Partner alle Teile von Deans Persönlichkeit vereinigte?

„Hör zu Sam, wegen vorhin. Die Sache ob wir es Dad sagen sollen oder nicht…"  
„Ist schon okay Dean. Es ist deine Entscheidung," sagte der Jüngere und lächelte warm. Dean drückte sanft seine Hand. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Dean hielt die restliche Strecke über Sams Hand. Beide waren in Gedanken versunken. Sam dachte darüber nach, was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Dean überlegte ob er John nicht doch reinen Wein einschenken sollte. Dann müssten er wenigstens nicht seine Gefühle für Sam vor John verbergen. Doch konnte er sich Schlussendlich doch nicht dazu durchringen. Es gab halt Dinge die er seinem Dad nicht sagen wollte oder konnte. Auch die Tatsache, dass Sam manchmal Visionen hatte würde er John nicht erzählen.

„So, da wären wir," sagte Dean, ließ Sams Hand los und schaltete den Motor ab. Sie parkten vor einem kleinen Haus, das direkt neben einer Kirche stand. Dean stieg aus. Sam tat es ihm gleich und holte Jenny aus dem Wagen. Die Kleine war aufgewacht als sie den Highway verlassen hatten. Dean nahm ihm Jenny ab während Sam noch die Wickeltasche nahm.  
„Hier hat sich nichts verändert," sagte Sam.  
„Was hast du erwartet?" Dean zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht einen neuen Anstrich." Dean lachte kurz auf. Sie gingen zur Tür und klingelten. Pastor Jim öffnete ihnen.  
„Sam, Dean!," begrüßte er die beiden. Dann erblickte er Jenny auf Deans Arm.  
„Dean, hat denn der Aufklärungsunterricht bei dir gar nichts gebracht?," fragte er ihn und deutet auf Jenny.  
„Sie werden überrascht sein. Die Kleine gehört zu unserem Sammy," sagte Dean hektisch.  
„Oh," war alles was dem Geistlichen dazu einfiel.

Dean runzelte die Stirn. War es denn wirklich so eine absurde Vorstellung, dass Sam der Vater dieses kleinen, anbetungswürdigen Geschöpfs war? Pastor Jim trat zur Seite und die beiden Brüder kamen rein.  
„Das ist Jenny," stellte Sam seine Tochter vor. Der Geistliche lächelte und streichelte dem kleinen Mädchen über die Wange.  
„Wie alt ist sie?," fragte er Sam.  
„Zehn Monate."  
„Wo ist Dad?," fragte Dean.  
„Ich bin hier," erklang die Stimme ihres Vaters. Alle drehten sich zur Wohnzimmertür um.  
„Jim, weshalb hast du sie angerufen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich das nicht will."  
„Sie haben ein Recht darauf dich zu sehen. Du bist ihr Vater."  
„Was ist das?," fragte John und deutete auf Jenny.  
„Das ist ein Baby John," sagte der Geistliche.  
„Das sehe ich auch. Wo kommt das her?"  
„Sie ist Sams Tochter, Sir."  
„Jim, hol das Weihwasser," sagte John.  
„Denkst du das ist nötig? Sie sind deine Söhne."  
„Gerade drum. Sie sind für Dämonen besonders interessant."  
„Wie du meinst." Jim ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Wo ist ihre Mutter," fragte John die beiden im strengen Ton.  
„Sie ist gestorben. Jenny hat sonst keine andere Verwandten mehr," sagte Sam. Jim kam mit zwei Pinchen Weihwasser zurück und reichte sie den beiden. Die Brüder tranken es.

„Gib ihr auch etwas," sagte John und deutete auf Jenny. Die Brüder wussten, dass ihr Vater wachsam und wenig vertrauensselig war, aber irgendwie war sein Verhalten im Moment etwas übertrieben für ihren Geschmack.  
„Sie ist ein Baby John. Deine Enkelin."  
„Das interessiert mich nicht. Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein."  
Der Geistliche holte aus seiner Hosentasche einen Flachmann und reichte ihn Dean, der Jenny ein paar Tropfen von dem Weihwasser in den Mund träufelte. Keine Reaktion. Das schien John zu beruhigen. Er trat auf die beiden zu und umarmte sie.

„Was ist passiert Dad? Pastor Jim meinte du wärst angegriffen worden," sagte Dean und folgte John ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Halb so schlimm."  
„Was war es?," wollte Sam wissen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich gedenke es heute Abend heraus zu finden."  
„Hast du den Dämon gefunden?," fragte Sam.  
„Noch nicht, aber ich bin nah dran," sagte er grimmig.  
„Was weißt du über ihn?," wollte Dean wissen.  
„Es ist besser wenn ihr nichts darüber wisst, verstanden," sagte John in einem Ton der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
„Und jetzt erzählt mir wie ihr zu, wie war noch gleich ihr Name?"  
„Jenny," sagte Dean.  
„Erzählt mir ihr zu Jenny gekommen seid."

„Und jetzt bin ich also Großvater," sagte John nachdem Sam ihm alles erzählt hatte.  
„Ja. Willst du sie mal auf den Arm nehmen?," fragte Sam ihn.  
„Es ist lange her, seit ich ein Baby auf dem Arm hatte," sagte John.  
„Keine Bange Dad. Du kommst ganz schnell wieder ein," sagte Dean.  
„Sie sieht aus wie du Sam," sagte John. Sam lächelte und gab sie seinem Vater.  
„Nicht zu fassen und ich dachte immer Dean würde mich zu erst zum Großvater machen." Dean rollte mit den Augen. John nahm sie behutsam auf den Arm, aber er hatte sie kaum eine Minute, da fing die Kleine an wie am Spieß zu schreien.  
„Ich glaube sie mag mich nicht," sagte John.  
„Unsinn. Wahrscheinlich ist sie nur müde," sagte Dean und nahm sie seinem Vater ab. Sie schrie immer noch.  
„Vielleicht hat sie ein Kolik," meinte Pastor Jim.  
„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Schau, sie beruhigt sich schon wieder," sagte Sam.

„Habt ihr noch irgendwas über den Dämon herausgefunden, der ihre Großmutter getötet hat?"  
„Nein, Sir," sagte Dean.  
„Ihr müsst besonders vorsichtig sein wenn ihr es mit Dämonen zu tun habt. Ich will nicht, dass ihr noch mal so unvorbereitet an einen Fall heran geht, habt ihr verstanden?"  
„Ja, Sir ," sagten die beiden synchron.  
„Gut."  
„Ich mach euch euer altes Zimmer fertig," sagte Pastor Jim.  
„Danke," sagte Sam.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe noch ein Klappkinderbett im Keller."  
„Soll ich mal nachsehen?," fragte Dean.  
„Ja, wenn du es findest bring es hoch." Der Geistlich ging nach oben und Dean ging in den Keller. Er kannte sich in dem Haus bestens aus und Sam hatte Recht. Hier hatte sich gar nichts verändert. Ein paar Kisten voller alter Bücher standen vor dem besagten Bett. Dean schob die Kisten beiseite und schleppte das Bett die Treppe hoch.

„Dad, ich finde du solltest heute Abend nicht alleine los ziehen," sagte Sam.  
„Sam, du bist jetzt zwar auch Vater, aber nicht meiner."  
„Ich meine ja nur, wenn wir schon mal zu dritt sind sollten wir das doch zu unserem Vorteil nutzen," sagte Johns Jüngster.  
„Ich finde das Sam Recht hat," sagte Dean, der eben wieder hoch gekommen war.  
„In Ordnung, dann machen wir es zusammen. Das alte, leerstehende Fabrikgebäude ist nur ein paar Kilometer von hier entfernt." Sam war überrascht, wie schnell ihr Vater zugestimmt hatte. Er ließ sich sonst nicht so schnell von seiner Meinung abbringen.  
„Haben wir vorher noch Zeit fürs Abendessen?," fragte Dean. Sam und John fingen an zu lachen. Dean murmelte irgendwas Undefinierbares und trug dann das Bett hoch in das Zimmer in dem er mit Sam und Jenny schlafen würde.  
„Dad, findest du es richtig, dass ich mich Jenny angenommen habe?"  
„Sam, sie ist deine Tochter. Sie gehört jetzt zur Familie. Natürlich war es richtig, dass ihr sie mitgenommen habt und wie es scheint kommst du ja gut mit ihr zu Recht."  
„Dean hilft mir."  
„Dazu sind große Brüder ja schließlich da," meinte John.

„Euer Dad ist momentan irgendwie besonders misstrauisch. Ich konnte ihn heute Mittag gerade noch davon abhalten meine Haushaltshilfe zu exorzieren," sagte der Geistliche zu Dean, der gerade das Bett aufbaute.  
„Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Er muss wirklich ganz dicht dran sein an dem Mistkerl der Mum getötet hat," sagte Dean.  
„Es ist nicht falsch vorsichtig zu sein, aber man sollte nicht anfangen überhaupt niemandem mehr zu vertrauen."  
„Dad wird schon wissen was er tut. Wenn er es für sicherer hält uns erst rein zulassen nachdem wir das Weihwasser getrunken haben, wird das schon seinen Grund haben."  
„Vielleicht mach ich mir einfach zu viele Gedanken. Aber eure Familie liegt mir nun mal sehr am Herzen," sagte Pastor Jim.

Pastor Jim hatte ihnen Roastbeef-Sandwichs zum Abendessen gemacht. Jetzt bereitete John sich auf den baldigen Aufbruch vor, während Sam und Dean in dem hergerichteten Zimmer standen und Jenny ins Bett brachten.  
„Meinst du sie wird schlafen können? Die Umgebung ist doch so ungewohnt für sie," sagte Sam und streichelte seiner Tochter liebevoll durchs Haar.  
„Sammy, ein Kind das zu den Klängen von Metallica weg pennt, wird überall schlafen können und du brauchst dir auch keine Sorgen um sie zu machen. Pastor Jim wird gut auf sie aufpassen," sagte der Ältere und gab Sam einen Klaps auf die Schulter. Dann gab er der Kleinen einen Gute Nacht Kuss und Sam tat es ihm gleich, ehe er sie in das Bett legte.  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Kleines," sagte Sam leise.  
„Komm jetzt Super Mum, wir haben noch was zu erledigen," sagte Dean zu ihm.  
„Wenn hier einer von uns Super Mum ist, dann doch wohl eher du. Ich glaube sie liebt dich mehr als mich," sagte Sam und zog eine Schnute. Da konnte Dean nicht widerstehen. Er zog Sam an sich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Sam löste sich abrupt von ihm. Doch Dean hielt ihn weiter im Arm.

„Dean, lass mich los. Wenn jetzt jemand reinkommt und uns sieht…" Daraufhin ließ der Ältere Sam los.  
„Ist es dir peinlich?," fragte Dean ihn.  
„Peinlich? Nein, ich habe eher Panik. Peinlich wäre es mir vielleicht wenn Dad von uns wüsste, aber das tut er nicht und da du ihm nichts erzählen willst, sollten wir tunlichst vermeiden, dass er was mitkriegt. Es sei denn du willst, dass er uns die Köpfe abreist."  
„Nein Sammy, ich will dass du deinen hübschen Kopf behältst," murmelte Dean beim rausgehen kaum merklich. Sam seufzte warf noch einen Blick auf seine Tochter und ging dann ebenfalls nach unten, wo Dean und ihr Dad schon auf ihn warteten.

Sie stellten ihre Autos vor dem Fabrikgelände ab. John hatte seine Waffen bereits gewählt. Dean und Sam standen am Kofferraum des Impala und nahmen ihrerseits einige Waffen an sich. Da ihr Dad hinter einem Geist her war, mussten natürlich ihre mit Steinsalz geladenen Schrotflinten mit. Genauso wie das EMF Gerät und Taschenlampen.  
„Habt ihrs jetzt?," drängte John. Dean schloss den Kofferraum. Dann gingen die drei auf das Gebäude zu. Bevor sie rein gingen verteilte John die Aufgaben.  
„Sam du gehst nach oben und siehst dich in den ehemaligen Büroräumen um. Dean und ich checken hier unten alles. Also los." Leise öffnete er die Tür und dann schwärmten die drei Winchesters aus um ihren Job zu erledigen.

Sam ging die Treppe hoch während Dean und John, Pfade lins bzw. rechts der Tür einschlugen. Gründlich suchte er jeden Büroraum nach Spuren des Übernatürlichen ab, konnte aber nichts finden. Er nahm auch keinen Geruch von Ozon oder Schwefel wahr. Er leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe den letzten Raum aus. Auch hier keine Reaktion des EMFs. Vielleicht hatten Dean oder Dad ja was gefunden er ging zurück zur Treppe. Als er den letzten Absatz erreicht hatte hörte er ein unterdrücktes Aufschreien. ~Dean~ schoss es Sam durch den Kopf. Er rannte so schnelle er konnte in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam. Bei einer Wand voller Kisten blieb er stehen. Was er sah verschlug ihm den Atem. Dean sackte blutend zusammen. War Sam zu spät gekommen?


End file.
